Rebecca (Relooked) Book 1
by BlueburySpicehed
Summary: Rebecca was adopted when she was a baby by the Wilson family with only a Pocket watch which belong to her mother. She lived a normal life even though she dreamed of going on an adventure. Better summary at the top of the page. Follow 2005 upwards meaning it starts with 9th Doctor.
1. Chapter 1 Rebecca Part 1

Rebecca adopted at birth, by the Wilson family has grown up to what she seemed like a boring normal life, while she longed to go on adventure and travel, always believing there was something else out there. Her dream came true once she met a girl named Rose Tyler. Meeting her while they worked in the same establishment. They had became fast friends and were just as close as sisters, and now they have meet a certain Doctor, who has just blown up their work place. Follow Re in her point of view as she goes on her adventure with the Doctor and Rose.

Chapter 1  
Rebecca

Part 1

"Re. Reee." I heard my name being called as I moaned and rolled over in my bed. "Re! Come on! GET UP!" The voice that called my name raised it's voice and I felt my red covers, that was keeping me warm, were ripped away from me. I suddenly jumped in my bed, my wavy mixed brown hair falling in front of my face.

"Whaaa!?" I let out a confused and surprised yelp at what happened. My eyes darted around my room, to see a familiar face staring at me with my quilt in her hands.

"Nice for you to join me in the real world Re." Rose told me throwing the cover into my face. "Come on, or were going to be late for work." I looked at my alarm clock and realised what the time was.

"What! I thought I set the alarm!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the clock from my bed side manner.

"Well it looks like it's broken, anyway come on!" Rose hurried me to get ready.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting ready! I'm getting ready." I responded and jumped off of my bed. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, just buy a new alarm clock later." She spoke before smiling. "That's if you remember that is." She teased before leaving the room. I nodded to myself for no particular reason and took a deep breath before heading towards the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to get ready, it never did when I was dressing for work. I didn't see the point in getting all dressed up for work especially when it eats into my hours, as long as I have an outfit that I am happy with and that I look presentable, as in not wearing pj out, in I was completely fine. I didn't need to spend hours on my hair, or on my make-up. In fact most of the time I let my hair dry naturally as I enjoy the wavy effect it gives me. I finished brushing my hair out with my detangling brush and went to the small jewellery box on my desk. There I pulled out my old fashioned pocket watch. A soft smile appeared on my face as I looked at the design on it. It was a strange design, but I loved it anyway, why wouldn't I, especially when this was the only thing I have that belonged to my mother. I always wondered what she was like. I shook my head forgetting what I thought about and placed the pocket watch into my pocket. I couldn't leave my good luck charm behind. I laughed slightly thinking about the watch like that, but I believe what I thought was true. I believe that this watch warns me when danger is about to occur, I mean it begins to glow and burn when something always happens near me. No one believes me though, but it's understandable why and it's not like I care what anybody thinks about it anyway. It's mine and my belief, no one can tell me otherwise. I began to leave my room and head to the kitchen.

"Morning." I chimed now fully awake from the shower I recently took.

"Morning, Dear." I heard Jackie greet me as I placed some bread into the toaster. "I made you a cuppa tea." She told me and I nodded.

"Thanks Jackie, and like always it's perfect." I smile at her and took a sip of the tea from the cup that laid on the table. Milk and three sugars just how I liked it, sweet. I looked at the time "Looks like we have time before we have to leave." I spoke to Rose who was finishing her breakfast, and she nodded.

"Yeah, only because I woke you up." She teased.

"Yeah, but you woke me up to go back to hell." I moaned but with a smile on my face and made her smile. Rose and I both disliked our job, but its the only job we have, so we have to live with it. I sat down beside her. "I really hope that we don't get stopped again to give Wilson his money."

"Agreed." Rose agreed. "Why do we always have to do it? Why can't someone else?"

"I don't know all I want to know is if Mickey Mouse is going to meet us for lunch." I responded.

"Of course he is, when does he not show up." She spoke with a smile on her face.

"True" I nodded saying that. Mickey along with Rose was one of my close friends. I always saw him as a brother of sorts. I know I could rely and trust him, plus he was fun to be around apart from when he plays with his food, which I find to be quite disgusting, but I let that slide. I finished my breakfast along with Rose and we soon decided to leave for work.

"This is customer announcement: the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." I heard the speakers say as I was finishing the final errand of the day. Work as usual was boring and I couldn't wait to go home and relax. I began to head towards where I was meeting Rose. Rose and I worked on different floors and don't actually get a chance to speak with each other unless it was on breaks."

"S'up." I grinned at Rose as I reached the blonde female, who was waiting for me at the end of the escalators. "How's your day been?"

"Boring like always." She sighed and then grabbed me as we tried to hurry through the door with all of the customers, but just as we thought we got stopped by the guard again. He handed us Wilson's money and we both huffed before walking back into the store. Moving towards where the basement was.

We soon got to the bottom floor of the building and began looking down the hallway. I groaned. "I really hate basements." I told her not pleased and she nodded.

"Well we won't be down here for long." She replied and began walking down the hallway. "Wilson?" She called and I laughed.

"I need to stop thinking that whenever someone says Wilson there talking about me." I grinned before shaking my head, remembering my school years. "Yo! Wilson!, we've got the lottery money!" I yelled down the hall, before we reached his door.

"Wilson? You there?" Rose asked knocking on the door. "Look, we can't hang about 'cause their closing the shop, Wilson?"

"Oh come on." I groaned and I felt heat coming from my back pocket as both Rose and I heard a noise that came from the corridor. I slowly moved behind rose, slightly spooked by the noise that came from the dark hallway, and we turned to look down it.

"Hello?" Rose questioned. "Hello, Wilson it's Rose and Rebecca." Rose announced who we were. There was no answer and we both looked at each other before Ro and I began to walk towards were the noise came from.

"Wilson?" I asked carefully, I could tell that Rose was scared along with me. We went towards the fire door and I opened it. I allowed Rose to go in first and I followed closely behind. I looked to see that we stepped into a room that was a full of dummies.

"Oh yes, this is not creepy at all." I uttered to the blonde haired female beside me, not to pleased with what I am seeing. Rose nodded before she went to go turn on the lights.

"Wilson?" I yelled down the room, full of models, nervously and got no reply back.

"Wilson?" Rose tried this time as we started to walk further into the room. I could feel my watch heating up in my back pocket, which was telling me this was not a good sign, but I still kept strong even though I had a feeling that Rose and I should leave.

I watched Rose as she decided to try and open another door that we were close to, but suddenly the door we entered from slammed shut. Rose and I both span around and sprinted over to the door and tried to open it to no avail. We then heard another noise behind us. I froze slightly before slowly turning my to head to where we just ran from. Rose also did the same before shouting out.

"Is that someone mucking about?" She then grabbed my hand, and began to pull me towards where we had just came from. "Who is it?" I soon heard another sound again from behind us. I turned around once again just in time to see one of the mannequins move.

"Holy..." I began. Rose then looked towards what I was looking at. I tightened my hold on Roses hand as I felt my watch heat up more and more.

"Heh... you got us, very funny" Rose told them nervously, but also being brave.

"Rose I do not think this is a joke, and I pretty sure its not going to be like Emmy from mannequin." I whispered to her but she then shushed me and continued talking.

"Right, I got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's?" She questioned. I tried to pull her away from them as two more began to head towards us.

"Derek, is that you?" Rose raised her voice, her fear began to show as many more dummies began moving.

"Rose! This is not a joke!" I exclaimed scared and Rose almost fell over a box. I pulled her back towards the wall as one of the dummies lifted its arm into the air and I scrunched my face, yelling to Rose. "This is why I hate dummies!" I waited for the blow, but soon I felt someone grab my free hand. I snapped my eyes open to see a man with large ears beside me.

"Run." The man told us and we soon began to run, making a dash for the fire exit. I looked for a second behind us to see the mannequins following after us. Once we saw the elevator we jumped into it and the man let go of my hand. He began to wrestle with one of the dummies that was causing the elevator from closing. I watched as he pulled the arm off of the mannequin and I began to panic.

"You pulled it's arm off!" I exclaimed trying to catch my breath.

"Yep." He replied and threw the arm at me to catch, which luckily I did. "Plastic." He pointed out and I quickly threw the arm to Rose.

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose demanded answers.

"Why would they be students?" He asked, to me it sounded like he was a bit confused.

"I dunno." Rose shrugged.

"She thinks it was a student due to them normally dressing up and being silly." I explained to him and leaned on one of the elevator walls. She realised that the warmth in her pocket began to settle.

"That makes sense well done." He turned to smile at us before looking back to the elevator doors.

"Thanks." Rose thanked him.

"They're not student's" He admitted to us.

"Doesn't matter, whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police" Rose quickly retaliated.

"Who's Wilson?" He questioned.

"Chief electrician" I told him, looking at him in some way to find out who he was and what he was doing here.

"Wilson's dead." he simply told us and I looked confused and shocked as the lift doors opened and we stepped out follow this mysterious man.

"That's just not funny, that's sick" I objected and he then pushed me to the side.

"Hold on." He ordered Rose and I. "Mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now" Rose barked as something exploded in front of us, which forced us to close our eyes. He soon began to walk away and I quickly began to follow him, while Rose continued "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, Who our they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures" He explained as we ran up a few steps "They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He showed us a electronic device that I have never seen before "So!" He opened a fire door for us. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

I let Rose walk out first before following her, but then turned around back to face the male. "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He warned us and I slowly nodded as he shut the door.

Rose then looked at me bemused, and all I said to her with a jokingly smile "I told you I didn't think it was a joke." Which earned a nudge from her.

Soon the door opened to reveal the man again "I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your names?" He asked both of us.

"Rebecca and this is Rose" I responded jumpy as I didn't think the door would open again.

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca, Rose." He then shakes the bomb and smiles "Run for your life."

I then quickly grabbed onto Rose's hand and we began to run for our lives only to be almost knocked over by a taxi.

"Watch it!" the taxi driver yelled as we moved back onto the pavement before looking up and watching the shop we worked at explode.

"I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! Rose, and Rebecca are lucky to be alive!" Rose's mum was speaking to someone on the phone, while Rose and I were watching the news with a cup of tea. "Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! And Re's the same Oh and here's himself..." Rose and I turned to see Mickey by the living room door.

"I've been phoning you're guy's mobile's, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" He exclaimed and he hugged us.

"We're alright, honestly, we're fine! Don't make a fuss." Rose replied to Mickey who tried to squeeze in between us on the couch.

"Well, what happened? " He asked us.

"I don't know!" I moaned with my hand on my head.

"What was it though, what caused it?" He kept on saying and Rose placed her mug on the table.

"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything..." Rose began as Jackie walked back in with the phone still in her hand.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!" She mentioned.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" Rose bluffed and soon hanged up the phone, for the both of us, and I smiled at her.

"Well, you've girls gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you girls out." She commented before ringing another one of her friends.

Rose grabbed her drink again until Mickey took it off of her "What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. What about you Re? You're in shock, you need something stronger." He told us and even though I love Mickey I wanted him to shut up.

"Why?" Rose moaned as well both of us tired.

"You girls deserve a proper drink, you girls and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" Mickey told us.

"I'll pass Mickey, thanks for the offer and you know I don't drink much" I told him as I stood up. "Rose I am going to bed. Night Mickey, night Rose." I yawned before excusing myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Rebecca Part 2

Chapter 2

Rebecca

Part 2

"Oh now you go off!" I cursed as I heard my broken alarm clock go off and I throw my pillow over my head. I reached my arm out trying to turn it off. "Why couldn't you do this yesterday? You know when I had a job." I moaned at my alarm before throwing the pillow off my face. I sat up and took a breath before getting out of bed. I needed to find a new job now, how else would I get money for myself and also pay Jackie for taking me in. I couldn't live with my adoptive parents for any longer... well I didn't want to anyway, sure they moved and I would have love to gone and explore that part of the world, but Lorraine, my supposed to be adoptive mother, was someone that I just had to get away from. It's not like anything truly bad happened it's just that I couldn't get along with someone who hated me and saw me as a burden. I didn't like her as well and I didn't want to live by her rules any more, so when Jackie offered me a chance to stay here with her and Rose, I just had to take the offer. I didn't feel like I burdened them and I felt Jackie was more of a mother to me, while Rose was like a sister. I am truly grateful for the day that I met Rose, if it wasn't for Rose I would have been alone. I looked into the mirror that hovered above my desk, and looked at my blue eyes shining back at me. I smiled remembering how we met and how she became my best friend. I then decided to leave my bed and get ready for this day. It felt funny though. I believe that something was going to happen today. I wondered if it was because of what happened yesterday. The memory of yesterday flashed before my eyes. Though I felt slightly crept out by it sill, I also remember the feeling of adrenaline as we ran away from them. It's strange to me that the feeling felt thrilling and exciting. It's like I wanted to happen again, but at the same time my mind when to the man. The doctor was it? The Doctor of what? Who was he? I still didn't fully understand what he was doing there, but one thing I know was that he intrigued me. I also felt thankful that he was actually there, if he didn't tell us to run I am sure that I wouldn't be here now. I laughed. Run it was so simple, but my mind didn't think of that, nor did Rose's. I shook my head before getting ready.

I walked out into the kitchen where I saw Jackie sitting. "Morning Jackie." I smiled while I put the kettle on.

"Morning, but I don't know why you decided to get up, you haven't got your job any more." Jackie told me the obvious and I nodded, but responded.

"I know that, which is more of a reason to get up earlier. I need to find a new job, or how else will I pay you this months rent."

"You don't have to pay me rent, sweetheart, your like family, you don't see Rose paying now don't you." She pointed out and I softly smile at her.

"But I want to Jackie. If it wasn't for you offering a place to stay I would be with Lorraine. In a different part of the world, but with her, I just can't." I explained and she nodded. She knew that I had a problem with my 'mother' and to be honest she didn't like her that much as well. It was probably due to how much of a 'posh tottie' Lorraine was. I began to pull the hot water into my cup and I turned my head to Jackie. "Would you like one?" I asked and she nodded. I grabbed her glass, and she thanked me. I then took a place at the table, we sat quietly for a bit until Rose decided to join us. Jackie then began to suggest places that we could work, while I looked through the newspaper.

"There's Finches... you could try them. They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great. The butchers." Rose whined and I smirked, though I wouldn't want to work there as well, the way Rose said it made me laugh.

"Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation - you've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point - it's a valid claim." Jackie rambled at us, but I toned it out as I heard some rattling coming from the front door. I leaned back in my seat to try and look at the door from my place, but I couldn't see anything. I stood up when I heard it again and so did Rose. We both went up to the door, only to see the cat flap wasn't nailed down, which confused me as I thought that Jackie had done that a couple of weeks ago.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" Rose stormed at her mum as I began to kneel down at the door. I noticed there was several screws on the floor. I thought she did it but how did they fall out, maybe she didn't screw them in deep enough. I wasn't sure.

"No, you thought about it!" Rose told her mother when she answered back saying she didn't do it. Rose sighed and suddenly the cat flap shock violently, causing me to jump back catching Rose's attention. I looked at Ro for a second surprised, but also wondering if she knew what it could be. She shrugged at me and I turned my head back to door again. I began to slowly push the flap up. I jumped back once again as I saw the face of the man from yesterday staring back out me. I quickly sprang up and opened the door revealing 'The Doctor' who was just standing there.

"What're you doing here?" He asked looking at us. I looked at Rose, who looked at me before turning back to the doctor confused.

"We live here?" I told him in a sort of question, wondering what he was doing here.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He questioned us and before I can respond, Rose decided to speak.

"Because we do! And we're only at home because someone blew up our job." Rose explained to the doctor, bringing up yesterdays event. We watched him as he took out some strange looking device, from his Jacket.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He wondered out loud, before knocking my head and Roses. "No, boneheads. Bye, then!"

"Oh no you don't." Rose and I both grabbed on to him and pulled him into the house. I let go of him to shut the door and said.

"You, inside. Right now."

"Who is it?" Jackie called from her bedroom. Rose let go of the doctor as well and popped her head into her mothers room.

"It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." Rose made an excuse before walking into the kitchen.

"They deserve compensation." Jackie demanded to 'the doctor' who now stopped in the hallway to look at her.

"Huh, we're talking millions." He told her as Jackie caught sight of him. For some reason began to flirt with him. I shook my head before pushing the doctor to move forward, as I was behind him. I muttered a nope and followed the doctor who began to move again.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked before walking into the kitchen.

"Ew, Coffee." I uttered and Rose laughed.

"I wasn't asking you!" Rose grinned.

"Oh I know, I just dislike it." I smiled as I directed the man to the lounge.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk." He responded to Rose answering her if he wanted a drink. I watched him pick up a gossip magazine as Rose began to talk.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. All three of us" Rose spoke as she started to make the coffee.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." I heard the Doctor say obviously ignoring Rose.

"I beg your pardon." I questioned the doctor confused as to what he just said, but all he did was say the same thing he said already but directly at me, before he picked up a book, throwing the magazine down.

"Sad ending." He said to himself and I shook my head.

"Are you even listening to Rose." I moaned at him with a frown.

"Sure, I am." He told me put I doubt it and sighed. I began to walk into the kitchen.

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what Re and I are saying." I listened to what Rose was babbling on about, and shook my head one more time."I want you to explain everything." She continued as I began lean over to her shoulder.

"You know Rose I don't actually think he listening." I pointed out quietly.

"What..." Rose turned to me, I head to move my head away or she would have hit it. We then heard the doctor asking if we had a cat.

"No." Rose and I spoke in unison.

"Well we did have" Rose explained "but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..." We then turned to look to see the doctor, who looked like he was being choked by the plastic arm from yesterday, we walked into the other room as I questioned Rose.

"I thought that you told Mickey to throw that out yesterday, as I was getting ready for bed?"

"I did, but give a man a plastic hand... anyway..." She turned back towards the Doctor once she placed the cup of coffee down. "I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it?"

Soon the doctor flung the arm of his face, which caused it to fly directly towards Rose and I. I quickly ducked, but Rose was too slow and it began to latch on to Roses face.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed and soon rushed to pull it off of Rose's face,the Doctor helping me. We soon lost are balance and we all crashed into the table. How Jackie didn't come in I wouldn't know. Due to the impact of falling, I let go of the arm and watch as the Doctor take out his device again. I saw him point it towards the hand, which what looked like had disabled it.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He told Rose and tossed it at her. "There you go, you see? 'Armless."

"Do you think?" Rose responded hitting him with it, while I began to move from the table, in slight pain.

I quickly grabbed my white jacket that was by the front door and began to follow the Doctor and Rose out of the door and down the stairs.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." Rose complained as we tried to catch up with him.

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!" He responded and I got annoyed.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill Rose!" I exclaimed it tried to kill my best friend. I was not happy.

"Ten out of ten for observation." He responded, which pissed me off even more.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell us what's going on." Rose expressed her feelings and opinion.

"No I don't" he stated.

"Yes you do! One, it tried to kill Rose! Second, you blow up our bloody jobs! So now we have to find new ones, we deserve to know!" I retaliated back as we reached the bottom of the stair and went through the doors.

"Re it's alright. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose threatened.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He questioned and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sort of" Rose told him and hit me for laughing.

"Doesn't work." He grinned.

"Who are you?" I asked him still trying to keep up with his pace like Rose was.

"I told you! The Doctor." He claimed.

"Yeah. But Doctor what?" Rose continued.

"Just the Doctor" He responded.

"The Doctor" I repeated to him. 'Why didn't he just give us his bloody name' I thought in my head.

"Hello!" He waved at me and I just glared at him.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" I remarked.

"Sort of" He simply said.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose asked him and I shook my head.

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He explained to us.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" She questioned.

"What makes you think they were after you?" I asked her simply "I mean it could have been an accident" I suggested to her. I had to be honest with her and just then it sounded like the whole planet revolved around on her.

"Exactly you guy's were an accident you got in the way that's all" He told us.

"It tried to kill me." She argued with both of us.

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you guys blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you two is that you guys met me." the Doctor stated.

"What so the whole world revolves around you?" I scoffed.

"Sort of, yeah." He admitted.

"You're full of it!" Rose joked.

"Sort of, yeah." He repeated.

"But, all this plastic stuff - who else knows about it?" I wondered out loud to the Doctor.

"No one" He simply said.

"What, you're on your own?" I questioned him.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" He told us.

"Okay." I then smiled at him. I grabbed one of his arms "Start from the beginning."

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" Rose asked as we continued to walk with the Doctor.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." He explained.

"So that's radio control?" I guessed.

"Thought control." He corrected me and there was silence "Are you alright?" He asked us.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" I urged him to tell us more.

"Long story" He insisted.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose responded and we all laughed.

"No" He replied though "It's not a price war." we laughed again, but soon the doctor became serous. "They want to overthrow the human race, and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes" I spoke while Rose said no and he looked at me. "Don't be too shocked I believe in a lot of things. Rose teases me about them." I indicated.

"Not true" Rose denied it.

"Sure" I grinned at her and Rose stopped, which caused me to stop.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell me - who are you?" Rose demanded and the doctor stopped and turned with a slight smile then spoke.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He began walking back to us. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He took one of my hands and one of Rose's. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and you two. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." Just as he said that he let go of our hands "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rebecca and Rose Tyler." He then grabbed the arm from me, and waved it in front of his face "Go home."

We watched him walk away from us, but then began walking away ourselves. "Does he think I am your sister?" I questioned Rose which made her laugh slightly, but then we heard a noise behind us, and began running back to where the Doctor had left us.

"Hey here's my woman." Mickey grinned as Rose and I arrived at Mickeys house. "And of course the one and only Re."

"Hey hey." I greeted him with a smile and a slight wave. I stepped passed him through the house, while he went to give Rose a kiss.

"Coffee?" He asked Rose, who nodded before turning to me.

"Tea, but only if you wash the mug, and I mean wash not rinse." I smiled as him and we began to walk towards his room.

"Can we use your computer?" Rose asked Mickey. "Re's laptop was out of charge."

"Yeah." He simply replied to us as we sat down by his computer, but he ended up yelling to us to not read his emails.

I clicked my finger and turn around to see him looking out from the kitchens. "Damn and I wanted to as well."

"Haha very funny Re." He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed.

Rose and I looked at each other before I began to type into the search engine to research more about the mysterious male we have met. We looked for a while until we found a website that said 'Have you seen this man? Contact Clive.' and it had a clouded picture of the doctor on the screen.

"Rose click on it." I told her as see was controlling the mouse and I used the keyboard. Even though it was foggy it did look like our man.

"You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids." Rose told Mickey as he stopped the car right outside of Clive's' house.

"Yeah, but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say." He retaliated back.

"You over exaggerating Mickey, calm yourself" I groaned as I got out of the car with Rose. We both decided to link arms and begin to walk to the front door. I took my free hand from my pocket to knock on the door, which was soon opened by a young boy. Rose told him that we have been emailing Clive, which caused the boy to shout for his dad.

"Dad! It's some of your nutters!" We then watched the boy walk away and the man I guessed was Clive soon replaced him.

"Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose and Rebecca. I'm Clive. Obviously." I smiled softly at him.

"Hello I better tell you now – My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill us!" Rose explained and we laughed.

"No, good point. No murders." He spoke and waved to Mickey, who was still in the car not trusting him.

"Who is it?" A female voice asked, and I could easily tell it was his wife's.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! They've been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed." He told us and allowed us to come in.

"A lot of this stuffs quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." He explained to us as he grabbed a file from the self. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just 'The Doctor'. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" He asked us pointing to the Doctor on the screen.

"Yeah" Rose told him.

"I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original..." Clive began turning through the pages of the folder and he showed us a picture of the Doctor. "November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy."

"Must be his father..." Rose started but I shook my head, not truly believing it.

"I don't think so Rose" I whispered to her looking at the picture.

"Going further back... April 1912." He brought another Photo album to us. "This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend." He pointed towards the Doctor in the picture. "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And..." He then showed us a sketch. "1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion." He told us.

"And who's that" I asked him intrigued by the picture, but nervous as to what he was going to say.

"Death" He simply said and I looked at him chill's running up my back. "If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... Rebecca... then one thing's for certain - we're all in danger." He began to walk away from us. "If he's singled you girls out... If the Doctor's making house calls... Then God help you."

"Who is he? Who do you think he is?" Rose questioned him.

"I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world." He admitted.

"Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head!" Rose spoke to me as I closed Clive's front door and began walking to the car from his house.

"Rose you can't just call him a nutter. What about me? I said I thought it was the same man, do you think I'm a nutter!" I asked her seriously.

"No, Re I know you" She tried to reassure me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "And you warned me when we first met that you were weird. How you believed in the impossible, but you don't go and become all obsessed over some guy, and try to collect every single detail"

"Yeah, but what if I did?" I questioned getting into the back of Mickey's car.

Rose ignored my question as she got in the car as well,and asked Mickey "What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza."

"Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza!" Mickey spoke and I looked at him weirdly from the back seat.

"...or a Chinese..." Rose asked not noticing him being different.

"Pizza!" He replied and soon started the car. I had a feeling this was not Mickey.


	3. Chapter 3 Rebecca Part 3

Chapter 3

Rebecca

Part 3

"Do you think We should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... or I could do A Levels..." Rose thought out loud wondering what we could do now, as we went for food. "I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think?"

"Hmm I could do A levels with ya. I didn't know what to do with my life back then, it could be nice to try and get a qualification that actually matters I guess." I told her taking sip out of my ice tea I had ordered.

Before Rose could respond to me Mickey interrupted "So, where did you meet this Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me and Re for a second?" Rose responded to Mickey, slightly annoyed.

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that?" Mickey continued.

"No" I quickly replied to Mickey giving him a look. I don't know how, but I could tell this wasn't Mickey. I only had a few friends, well only these two to be honest, so I know when they were acting funny.

"Come on" Mickey smirk at us and Rose replied with "sort of" but I gave her a look to not continue. "What was he doing there?"

"I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous." Rose told him.

"I find him intriguing" I simply stated with a smile. I had to admit I kind of believed what Clive was saying. I wonder if he was an Alien, I mean he talked about living plastic, that could be something extra-terrestrial as well. I know that we can't be the only ones in this universe.

"But you would Re" Rose retaliated and I put my hands up in defeat but with a smile.

"But you can trust me sweetheart! Babe, sugar, darling, sugar." Mickey, what seemed like to me glitched. Ro looked at her boyfriend confused. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart."

"What're you doing that for?" Rose questioned him and a waiter came towards us.

"Your champagne." He spoke and I looked up to see who asked us that only to see that the so called waiter was the doctor. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him and he smiled back at me before Mickey told him keeping his eyes on Rose.

"We didn't order any champagne." Mickey mentioned. I watched as the Doctor moved to the other side of the table and began to speak to Rose.

"Ma'am. Your champagne." He notified Rose.

"It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose observed neither of them looking up and I couldn't help but let out a laugh at this.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" Mickey demanded Rose to tell him.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The Doctor question hold his hands out, and I had to place my head in my hand, at how Rose and Mickey weren't recognising it was the doctor.

"Look, we didn't order I-Ah. Got-cha." Mickey announced and Rose finally turned to see the Doctor.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor grinned shake the bottle of Champagne, which caused the cork to hit Mickey in the forehead. I jumped back slightly as I saw the cork absorbs into his forehead. I quickly got out of my seat and grabbed onto Rose pulling her away. I watched as Mickey's hand began to turn into a club and tried hitting the Doctor with it. I looked around for what I could do before running to the fire alarm and pressing it.

"Everyone out!" I yelled "Out now!" and everybody began running.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose joined me trying to get everyone out before we ran into the kitchen and through the back entrance.

I turned my head to see that Mickey's plastic clone was close behind us. I took a breath before I jumped out of the exit last and I closed the door and leaned on it. The Doctor then took out his device from before and locked the door. I saw Rose rush to a locked gate to try and get it open.

"What is that thing?" I asked him turning my head to the device.

"This?" He looked at me and pointed to his device and I nodded. "It's a sonic screwdriver." He told me.

"A Sonic Screwdriver? It doesn't really look like a screwdriver." I pointed out, while I hear Rose panic.

"It's not opening!" Rose exclaimed.

"Want to use that Sonic Screwdriver on the gate?" I questioned him rather simply and strangely calm.

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." The Doctor suggested and pointed to a blue police box. I gave him a weird look, but hey it shouldn't really surprise me. Many things have been weird today.

Rose runs over to look at the police box "We can't hide inside a wooden box! Re! Are you actually going to do as he says?" She asked me, fear written on her face.

"Well it has been a rather weird day, so now I am just going with it" I mentioned and I heard her huff, while I walked into the police box.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed once entering it and grinned "bigger on the inside." I brought up in awe at what this place looked like.

"Yep" He smiled at me "Your not shocked?"

"Why would I, there is a living plastic body chasing after us" I explained to him and I heard the door open and close behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Rose their with a shocked face, but soon began to run back out again. I then turned back to the Doctor "Plus didn't I tell you not to be shocked, I am a weirdo after all" I laughed slightly. "Is this Alien?" I wondered out loud before Rose came back and yelled.

"It's going to follow us"

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." He told Rose as he started to examine the head of Plastic Mickey. "You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." He spoke and I decided to walk up next to him and see what he was doing.

"I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right." He then turn to Rose and I, but directed it at Rose. "Where do you want to start?"

"Um... the inside is bigger than the outside?" Rose said stunned.

"Yes" he simply replied. "And to answer you question Rebecca yes it is Alien." I grinned when he said that I know Aliens existed.

"It's alien?" Rose took in what he said and he nodded.

"Are you alien?" She questioned.

"Yes. Is that alright?" He directed that question at both of us and Rose replied with yes just as quick. I laughed and jumped over to her and whispered to her.

"See this is why you should not be so quick to judge, and call people nutters" I joked which caused her to she hit me, but I turned my attention to the Doctor "I agree with Rose"

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He explained and Rose slightly began to sob. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose stammered. I looked down to my feet as Rose spoke. I was so busy taking in this Alien stuff, I forgot about Mickey. What kind of friend was that. I frowned unhappy with myself.

"Oh... didn't think of that." The Doctor answered.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head - they copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?!" Rose stormed and my eyes darted to Mickey's head alarmed.

"Melt?" He questioned and turned to see Mickey's head melting "Oh, no no no no no NO!"

"What are you doing?" I asked him following him to the console.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it..." He looked at the screen "No No No No No No NO!" The Tardis began to shake causing me to quickly grabbed onto it's railings. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" The shaking of the Tardis stopped and I watched as the male ran past Rose and I to the door.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" Rose warned and we hurriedly followed him. We took a step outside to notice that we were in a different place, the Thames embankment to be precise. I looked and notice the London eye right on the opposite side of the river.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." He walked away from the blue box.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" Rose quaked looking around as well confused.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He said seriously.

"But wait if we're somewhere else, then what about that headless Mickey rolling about? It's still on the loose." I questioned now looking at the outside of the Tardis. I wondered why it looked like a police box.

"It melted with the head, are you girls going to wittier on all night?" He asked us, though I simply ignored him, and it seemed like Rose was in thought.

"I'll have to tell his grandma..." The Doctor gave her a confused look. "Mickey! I'll have to tell his grandma he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you ARE alien." Rose snapped and began to walk away.

"Rose" I began to speak and ran up to her, but the Doctor started to talk again.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose turned around correcting him.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" He yelled at her.

"Alright." She yelled back shaking her head.

"Yes! It is!" He snapped and I just placed my hand on my head.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose change the conversation. I had to bit my tongue so that I didn't do a mean girls reference, now was not the time.

"Lots of planets have a North." He responded to her as he folds his arms and looked away.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose questioned now looking at the Tardis then at the Doctor.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He grinned and pats the Tardis which made me smile. "It's a disguise."

"Really? Not bad, you miss a couple of years though" I joked but then turned serious. "Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" He explained to Rose and I.

"Anyway of stopping it?" I asked hoping that there was a way.

The Doctor went in his pocket and pulled out a tube of blue liquid "Anti-platsic" He told me.

"Of course" I muttered to myself shaking my head slightly, but smiled at how simple that sounded. Rose though repeated it in question form.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" he wondered out loud.

"Hold on... hide what?" Rose responded.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." He replied explaining what he was looking for.

"What's it look like?" She asked.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." He began and turned to look for clues "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." He then turned back to us "...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be COMPLETELY invisible." I then turned my head to look behind the doctor, then to Rose, who was looking at me. I know we saw the same thing and looked back toward the Wheel behind the Doctor. "What?" He questioned looking at us and I began to point toward the London eye. "What?" The Doctor turned around, not understanding it. "What is it? What?" He spoke turning back to us again, but then back noticing that we were actually staring at the London eye. He then began to grin widely "Oh... fantastic!"

We suddenly then began to run all heading towards the spot we needed to get to. As we ran the went to grab my hand, which I gladly took and I decided to reach for Rose who then took mine as well. We halted once we got to our destination.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." The Doctor explained.

"The breast implants..." I laughed at Rose's joke.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." He announced.

Rose soon ran around to have a look at our surroundings. "What about down here?" she looking down the ledge of where we were. We sprinted over to her.

"Looks good to me" He replied with a smile and we headed for the manhole, and again we were running. The doctor opened the manhole that glowed red. The doctor went in first and I decided to go in after him. Once we got down to the bottom we slowly and quietly began to walk towards a door. The Doctor had opened seeing as he was in front and we soon were on a ramp.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." He lectured.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose simply said and I hit her.

"He said living, that means its alive, were not here to kill it right?" I turned to the doctor and asked him sincerely and the Doctor nodded.

"I've got to give it a chance" He admitted and we began to go down a few more steps. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." He requested and the plastic wobbled a bit "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach."

I patted Rose on the shoulder once I caught glimpse of someone below us. Rose looked to me and I smiled pointing to who I see.

"Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" Rose stuttered worried and began to run to him. I watched the Doctor shake his head a bit. I gave him a look before I followed.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose - it can talk!" Mickey freaked out.

"You're stinking! Doctor, Re, they kept him alive!" Rose told the Doctor and I.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." He simply mentioned and I looked at him.

"And you didn't think it wise to tell us?" I questioned him crossing my arms.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He responded and I decided to help Rose lift Mickey to his feet, while the Doctor approached the living Consciousness. "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Blubber began to move in a sort of negative way "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" It shook it's head violently "I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go."

I soon began to feel heat in my pocket and I began to look around alarmed only to see two mannequins coming towards the "Doctor!" I shouted. It was to late though, they grabbed hold of him and took the Anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it." He began and The plastic globber's angrily. "I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" I turn my head, which I have been doing a lot recently, to see a door slide open. On the other side the Tardis was standing there. "Oh, oh no - honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship." The Consciousness roared "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war - it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor begged.

"What's it doing" Rose yells to the Doctor.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology - it's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Rebecca! Just leg it! Now!" I froze as Rose began to phone her mother.

"Mum?!" Rose spoke to her "Where are you, mum? Go home! Just go home, right now! Mum?! Mum! She hung up on me" She directed that last part to me. I was more focus though on finding a way to save the Doctor, I mean technically I wouldn't be here if it was not for him, and I seemed to actually quite like the doctor, though I would prefer he didn't call us stupid apes. The Consciousness soon let out a signal

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The doctor shouted to us.

"It's the end of the world" Rose trembled.

"No it's not, there must be a way, there is always a way!" I exclaimed at her, while the doctor began to insist we get out of here.

"The stair have gone" Re told the Doctor alarm and Rose then grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the Tardis. She let go of my hand and then went to help Mickey to try and open the door. I was still trying to look around for at least anything to help. In the corner of my eye I saw Rose and Mickey cowering by the Tardis's doors. The Doctor looked up at us and I then noticed something. I began to move away from Rose and Mickey.

"What are you doing?" Rose cried at me.

"Just leave him." Mickey Nagged me but I shook my head.

I suddenly went into to a sprint and grabbed the axe that was on the wall. I turned to see that Rose had jumped up, but couldn't move as Mickey held onto her.

"There's nothing you can do" Mickey yelled.

"Yeah... Well that's what you think!" I shouted back determination in my eyes. "I have no Job" I began "I haven't got the money to travel" I clenched my fists around the axe. "And I have no future." I hacked at a chain, which broke and I grinned. "But I tell you what I do have I have hope that this will work." I grabbed the chain before I jumped and swing down towards where the doctor was. I let out a scream as I went down, kicking the dummies that were holding the Doctor. I watched as the dummies with the Anti-plastic fell into the consciousness, which began screaming. I began to swing back towards the Doctor, who could out my name.

"A little help!" I exclaimed before my gripped loosened and I began to fall, lucky the Doctor caught me and I smiled at him and returned it with a grin. A part of me couldn't believe I did that. "Thanks" I thanked him, before we looked at the consciousness.

"Now we're in trouble." He pointed out and I nodded catching my breath.

"Oh really? I though we already were?" I joked as the consciousness began to explode. He grabbed my hand and we began to run up to where the Tardis was. Once there we were met by Rose and Mickey, who pulled me into a hug.

"Oh hello" I greeted them and hugged them back for a second before I dragged them into the Tardis, which the Doctor opened.

Once the Tardis landed Mickey clumsy ran out of the Tardis backwards. He was scared by how big it was and I could help but laugh as Rose and I followed him. I saw Rose began to phone her mum, but soon hung up once she knew she was safe.

"A fat lot of good you were!" Rose told Mickey as she ran over to him. He whimpers and I saw the Doctor standing inside the Tardis.

"Nestene Consciousness?" He clicked his fingers "easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." I grinned teasingly.

"Yes, I would. Thank you Rebecca. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me. Your sister to."

"Oh Rose isn't my sister" I interrupted him "I just live with her, My parents... well adoptive parents decided to live abroad I chose to stay, she offered me a home. Also please just call me Re everyone else does." I scratched the back of my neck "but what do you mean come with you?"

"Oh well This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He smiled and I looked at the Tardis in awe and wide eyed, I then looked at Rose and Mickey.

"Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing!" Mickey stammered telling me not to go.

"But I always wanted to travel! And Mickey that sounded a bit racist don't you think?" I pointed out to him, slightly annoyed.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere." The Doctor asked turning to me.

"Re. Go. If that is what you want." Rose smiled at me, knowing that In truly wanted to go if what the Doctor said was true.

"But what about you, the doctor said you can come along to? I don't want to just leave you, Mickey and Jackie." I explained and Rose turned to the Doctor.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose questioned and the Doctor nods.

"Yeah" He replied simply which caused Mickey quickly grabbed on to Roses legs.

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump... but Re i'm not stopping you, I don't want you to throw this chance away for us." Rose told the Doctor, but the last part was directed at me. Rose was in fact my first friend and she knew better then anyone what this means to me. I looked down for a second, this didn't mean just my dream would come true, it could also help me find out where I actually belong in this world. I was silent for a minute not knowing what to do.

"Oh did I mention, it also travels in time." The Doctor brought up. I looked up at him. For some reason it seemed he really wanted us to come along with him. I then turned to Rose who now looked like she wanted to go even more.

"Travel through time." I spoke softly and I saw Rose grinned, which caused me to grin, I could tell she was going to go, which meant that I was going to. Rose kissed Mickey on the Cheek.

"Thanks" Rose said.

"Thanks for what?"

"Exactly" She soon began running towards me as the Doctor walked into the Tardis, which we soon entered with a hand in each others.


	4. Chapter 4 The End of The World Part 1

Chapter 4  
The End of the World  
Part 1

"Right then, Rose Tyler, Re" The doctor began as we shut the door of the Tardis. "You tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. What's it going to be?" The Doctor asked us. Rose and I looked at each other thinking of where to go.

"Forward?" I suggested and Rose nodded in agreement.

"How far?" He questioned us.

"One hundred years." She gave us a number.

The Doctor began to move switches on the Tardis control panel. Like it did through are past to travels, it began to shake again until it stopped.

"There you go, step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century." He explained and I turned my head to the door.

"You're kidding" Rose responded looking at him.

"That's a bit boring though, do you girls want to go further?" He asked us if we changed our minds.

"Why not, I mean 100 years really isn't that far, especially if you can travel anywhere through time, it's miniscule." I turned back to them from the door.

"Fine by me." Rose didn't mind to go further as well. The Doctor began playing around with the Tardis again.

"Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the New Roman Empire." The Doctor explained and I scoffed.

"Never a big fan of the Roman Empire." I revealed "and please ten thousand years, didn't you hear what I said." I began and Rose finished where I was going.

"If you think your so impressive, then go further." She teased and we smirked at each other. I was excited for what was to happen.

"I AM so Impressive!" He defended and I gave out a small laugh.

"Then make the Tardis go faster." I edge him on.

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go." The Doctor revved up the machine and we it began to shake again. "Hold on!" He told us.

"Where are we?" Rose questioned excitedly and he gestured to the door, which we turned to.

"What's out there?" I looked at him again, curious and eager to find out. He directed at the door again, signalling us to find out for ourselves. I grabbed Rose hand dragging her out of the Tardis's door. I let go of Roses and and began to walk further into the room we had, placing my hands into my jeans pockets. "Wow! This is amazing, it's just a wooden room." I awed sarcastically, but still happy that we had travelled somewhere else. I heard Rose laugh at my comment which made me smile. "I'm not going to lie, it seems quite peaceful here."

"Yeah I agree with you." Rose awed as the Doctor stepped out of his spaceship. I watched him as he walked toward a screen that sat on the wall near a door. I heard the sound of his sonic screwdriver meaning he had just used it, and turned my head to some shutters that cover one side of this wooden room. It soon began to open revealing the earth that was below us. I began to move closer towards the window that just opened and placed a hand on it. My eyes gleamed in amazement viewing the earth from this distance.

"You lot. You spend all your time thinking about dying. Like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future. This is the day... hold on..." He began. I felt slightly emotion seeing the world from view point. It looked so calming. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." My eye widened once I saw the sun start to consume the earth.

"So what does it mean by 'guests' does that mean people?" Rose questioned the Doctor after hearing an announcement from an intercom. We began to make are way down a hallway.

"Depends what you mean by people." He responded.

"You mean there is going to be Aliens." I brought up and he nodded.

"What are they going on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's not really a spaceship. More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." He explained.

"But why? There is nothing great about a planet burning, is it like they are lamenting it or something?" I frowned and the Doctor shook his head.

"They watching it for fun." He brought up.

"But it's not fun. How can they be great and good, when a home to billions of people are burning?"

"Well when I say the great and the good, I mean the rich." He admitted and we entered a large observation gallery.

"Oh well that makes it better then!" I moaned sarcastically. "What else could make this better then posh people!" I sighed and Rose snickered before began to speak again.

"Hold on, they did this once on 'Newsround Extra' - the sun expanding - that takes hundreds of years." Rose stopped laughing and spoke seriously.

"Millions. But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there?" He then pointed to the window where tiny glints of light orbiting the Earth. "Gravity satellite. That's holding back the sun." He told us.

"But it looks the same, I thought that continents shifted." I wondered out loud looking back at the earth.

"They did. And the trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over!" He answered.

"How long does my planet have." I looked at the doctor seriously and the Doctor looked at his watch.

"About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted." He replied.

"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked but I could tell that wasn't the case.

"I'm not saving it. Time's up." He explained.

"Like the Doctor said Nature is taking over, it's not like the living plastic again, but what about the people?" I asked curiously to the Doctor.

"It's empty! They're all gone. All left." The Doctor responded, which made me feel a bit better, that no one was on my planet.

"So it's just Re and I then." Rose pointed out, but I shook my head.

"We probably not on the planet any more, but if billions of years past, I'm sure we gained space travel and have evacuated to space."

"That would make sense." Rose agreed realising what I said was probably right.

"Who the hell are you?" We heard from behind us and a blue alien began to walk into the room directly at us.

"Oh! That's nice, thanks." The Doctor spoke sarcastically.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!" The blue one questioned us.

"That's me, I'm a guest, look! I've got an invitation!" The Doctor began and pulled out a leather wallet. I looked at him confused. "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor and Rose Tyler with a plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler."

"And I am Rebecca Wilson." I greeted I guessed the Doctor called me his plus one as he didn't know my last name, but I guess now he does.

"And she my plus one. That all right?" The Doctor finished.

"Well... obviously." The blue man now politely spoke and the Doctor grinned. "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on-board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Doctor nods at him as he walked off. I gave him a slight wave before turning to the Doctor.

"I'm guessing he is the steward." I pointed out before looking the leather wallet. I saw that it was blank. "What's that?" I asked obviously it was another one of his gadgets.

"The paper's slightly psychic. Shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time." He explained to us.

"Really? Awesome. Where do I get one." I looked at him, completely honest that could come in handy. I saw the doctor smile at what I said, but then Rose pointed out that he was blue.

"Yeah I am guessing he is one of the Aliens, though technically we are aliens to." I mentioned.

"Makes sense." Rose smiled at me just going with it, before we watched the steward go up to a Microphone.

"We have in attendance, The Doctor, Rose Tyler and Rebecca Wilson. Thank you! All staff to their positions." The steward the clapped his hand. As soon as he did that many small blue aliens began to scurry around. I leaned over to Rose.

"Am I the only one here who want to sing the Oompa Loompa song" I admitted. "I know there not orange but still." I began to sing quietly a bit of it "Oompa Loompa doompadee doo, I got another puzzle for you." Rose began to laugh quietly as to not be noticed as I joined in, I noticed the Doctor glance at us. "They give good lessons." I pointed out once we stopped.

"Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest, representing the forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa." The steward began again as Human trees walked through the doors. "There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank-you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon." I began grinning even more at the strange new aliens I saw. "And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." I heard the Doctor chuckle as he saw Rose's face. "The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you! Cal 'Spark Plug'. Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

I turned to see the trio of trees coming towards us with little tree shoots with them. There names were Jabe, Lute and Coffa again wasn't it.

"The Gift of Peace." The female, known as Jabe, spoke to us. She then handed the Doctor one of the plants. "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" The doctor spoke honoured ging the plant to me. I brought it up to by face and I grinned like a kid. I didn't care that it was a twig, it was still a gift.

"Yes, gifts... erm..." The doctor started to fidget around his jacket. I could tell that he didn't have anything to give, and had to quickly think of something. "I give you in return, air from my lungs." he blow into her face.

She closed her eye slightly, but quickly opened them "How... intimate." I had to hold back a laugh.

"There's more where that came from." He flirted.

"I bet there is..." She replied. Rose and I gave each other a look. I then whispered to Rose.

"Is that how people flirt?" which caused her to hit me slightly.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe with his guest Rosetta" Our attention went back to the steward. I watched as the giant head was rolled into the room, with a red haired female following beside him.

"What! No way! A giant head!" I exclaimed, expecting many of different types of aliens, but not that. My eyes turned to the female for a second only to be caught by her. She then gave me a friendly smile, it looked like she was happy to see me. The way she did made me feel like she knew me, but that would be impossible. My attention was taken away from her as The Moxx of Balhoon soon came towards us.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." He spat in Rose left eye. I couldn't hold my laughter as she rubbed her I before glaring at me.

"I'm glad I got the plant." I joked at her quietly, lifting the plant up.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor laughs, but then another set of aliens walked towards us. "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." He told them.

"A gift of peace in all good faith." They told the Doctor who passed it to Rose, who had her hands empty.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth The Last Human." The steward caught my attention again.

"The last what?" I was shocked at what the steward said.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." Two aliens in Doctor uniform's wheeled in a trampoline with a face.

"The last human is a trampoline" I observed confused.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am." She began and I continued muttering to myself.

"Like a piece of paper." I stated and The Doctor laughed silently but heartily, as he looked at Rose and I to see if we had the same expression.

"Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra ordered and one of her people sprayed moisturiser on her. "Truly, I am The Last Human." I faked coughed at that. To me she wasn't a human.

"My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth, and were the last to be buried in the soil." I notice Rose walking closer to her, but I stayed beside the doctor. "I have come to honour them and..." She sniffs "...say goodbye. Oh, no tears." One of her bodyguards wiped a tear off her. "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself - the last remaining ostrich egg." Soon someone behind her came out with an egg. "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils." I scoffed. "Or was that my third husband?" and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" She laughs before a Jukebox was wheeled in "And here, another rarity. According to the archives, this was called an IPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers."

"What?" I simply spoke. "That's not an IPod, I have one of those, is she sure she is from planet earth."

"Play on" Cassandra said and tainted love soon came on. I let out a giggle once I saw the doctor bopping his head around.

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in 30 minutes." The Stewart announced to all of the guests, I watched all the guess roam around and smiled. I couldn't believe I was seeing this. I stood there in awe until I noticed Rose looking around.

"Rose." I spoke worriedly noticing how overwhelmed she looked, before she began to run away. "Rose!" I yelled before I chased after her. I know the doctor was about to run after her to, until he was stopped by Jabe.


	5. Chapter 5 The End of The World Part 2

Chapter 5

The End of the World

Part 2

"Ro! Hey Ro! Slow down." I shouted over to her before I caught up with her.

"Are you okay, with this." She responded to me.

"What? About the world being destroyed, or the Aliens?" I questioned as I stood beside her by a window, which we both looked out from.

"Both." She replied simply.

"No I am not okay with the world being destroyed, but at least it's natures choice and not because we have been invaded." I explained. "With the Aliens though I am fine with it. I always believed they existed, never thought I'd see any, but I know they were out there, so it doesn't surprise and I am not weird out by it. I understand that's is overwhelming though, especially when they are all viewing the world demise. See it this way though, I bet they are just like us all you have to do is look past what they look like." I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, but what about the last human?" She moved her as she questioned me on how I felt about Cassandra.

"You mean the human trampoline, trust me when I think doubt she really is. I mean I am pretty sure that we arrived on other planets that were inhabited. We could of mixed species, the only way she is the last human was because she decided to have so much plastic surgery to stay alive this long, but I wouldn't call her the last human, she is barely that through surgery. She nodded understanding what I had told her. We kept looking outside the window to our earth, and I held her hand and leaned on her shoulder.

We were alone for a moment until we heard footsteps approaching us. I looked over to see a young staff member behind us.

"I'm sorry are we allowed to be in here?" I apologised nervously at the female.

"You have to give us permission to talk." The woman told us, I felt sad when I heard that.

"Oh okay, well then I give you permission to talk. Anytime to us really." I looked at Rose who turned around and she nodded as well.

"Thank you!" She smiled happily at us. "And, no. You're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere." She explained before walking over to a panel on the wall.

"That's nice to know, thanks for telling us that. I am Rebecca by the way, and this my friend Rose." I grinned.

"What's you name?" Rose spoke up.

"Raffalo."

"Raffalo?" I repeated. "It's the first time I heard that name before. I like it."

"Thanks, Miss. I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance." She announced kneeling down by the air vents. "There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe suite. There must be something blocking the system - he's not getting any hot water."

"You're a plumber" Rose asked and Raffalo nodded.

"That's right, Miss." She told us and I gave Rose a look.

"See" I whispered to her "even aliens have same jobs we do." I looked at Raffalo then asked "Where are you from? And please call me Re instead of miss."

"Very well. I am from Crespallion." She admitted.

"That's a planet, is it?"I questioned as she began to stand up.

"No, Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex 56. And where are you from, Miss?... I mean Re. If you don't mind me asking."

"No! Not at all. Erm... I dunno" I thought for a bit "a long way away..."

"We just sort of, hitched a lift with this man." Rose soon realised the risk she took with me. Even though I knew it was a risk already, but it was a risk that I could pass up.

"We didn't even think about it... We don't even know who he is... he's a complete stranger..." Rose soon began to get worried. It didn't help much when Raffalo also gave us a look. Rose soon snapped out of it though and told her "Anyway, don't let us keep you. Good luck with it!"

I nodded and we began to walk away. We soon heard her call after us "Thank you, Misses. And-" we turned towards her "Thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"It's quite alright, see you later" I said my goodbye with Rose with a soft smile.

"Earth Death in 25 minutes. Earth Death in 25 minutes." We heard the computer tell us as I we sat down in the viewing Gallery, while Rose played with the metal ball we were given.

"Oh, thanks." Rose thanks the intercom in annoyance. It was our planet after all. Rose soon dropped the ball beside her and turned to me noticing I was talking to the plant.

"Hello! My name's Rebecca and Rose is my friend here. That's a sort of plant. You and her might be related..." I childishly spoke to the plant, I'm technically it came from a human tree. I turned to see Rose looking at me with a smirk.

"You're talking to a twig" She observed.

"Yeah? I know is that a problem?" I simply stated spinning the plate pot around in my hands.

"Rose? Re? Are you guys in here?" We heard the Doctor called our names as he walked into the room. "Aye aye!" He greeted jumping to sit on the other side of the stairs. "What do you think, then?"

"Great! Yeah... fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper..." Rose responded and The Doctor laughs. "and my friend Re who's now talking to a twig" She mentioned me, and I jokingly patted the tree.

"You don't know, the tree's here are living people, you never know if this might grew up to be one" I noted lying down beside Rose. "I better take good care of it and I shall call it Rosie-Rose after you." Rose shook her head and nudged me before speaking up after a little bit.

"They're just, so alien." The Doctor look at her questionable while I just sighed. "The aliens. Are so alien. You look at 'em... and they're alien."

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." He told Rose causing Rose to look at him, like properly this time.

"Where are you from?" She questioned him.

"All over the place." He responded and I glanced over to him. I noticed he didn't really want to talk about it. I closed my eyes.

"It seems like they all speak English." I brought up trying to change the subject away from his home world. It seemed like something happened there and I wasn't going to push him.

"No - you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. Telepathic field, gets inside your brain – translates." He explained and I nodded understanding while Rose rephrased it.

"It's inside mine and Re's brain?"

"Well, in a good way." He responded.

"Your machine gets inside our head. It gets inside and it changes our mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose acknowledged rather coldly as I started to stand up.

"I didn't think about it like that." He was interrupted by Rose who was now angry.

"No! You were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South! Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just The Doctor." He always said the same thing every time.

"From what planet?" Rose continued.

"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" He claimed to us.

"Where are you from?!" Rose didn't stop demanding answer from him.

"What does it matter?" He questioned and I began to walk to Rose.

"Rose." I grabbed her shoulder to get her attention, but she nudge me off.

"No Re!" She snapped at me before turning to the Doctor. "Tell me who you are!" I could tell she pushed the Doctors limits for he retaliated angrily.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!"

"Yeah, and we're here too because you brought us here, so just tell us!" she snapped back.

"Rose! Enough!" I shouted enough of this, there is no point to argue. It was obvious that the Doctor didn't want to tell us, and I could tell it definitely struck a nerve. I watched as her began to walk away from us.

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes." We heard the overcome announce and I sighed.

"Rose as your mate Shareen says don't argue with the designated driver. It is not like you can call for a taxi." I told her throwing my phone at her to prove a point before walking to the Doctor. "I'm sorry about Rose." I apologised for her. "It's just she realised that it was a risk coming here with you, and with the all the things happening it has gotten to her a bit. I understand if you don't want to tell us, it sounds like there is a story about it. I won't force you to tell us, but even though we just recently met, if you need someone to talk to it about I will be here, and Rose as well once everything settles down." I gave him a soft smile before turning to Rose who began to speak again.

"There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit!" I nodded, I guessed that much.

"Tell you what..." The Doctor began after a little while and I smiled as it seemed that everything has calmed down a bit. He took my phone from Rose. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery..." He took the back off my phone, and I watched from over his shoulder. I laughed a bit.

"Is that a technical term, 'jiggery pokery'?" I grinned at him.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery, what about you?" He jokingly asked me.

"Nah, she failed hullabaloo." Rose joined in with a smile.

"Oooh" He spoke as he placed a new battery in "there you go." He then handed my phone back to me knowing it was mine. I looked at my phone to notice I had bars.

"Oooh it's got bars" I sang happy that I had signal, even if I only really phone Rose, Mickey, or Jackie.

"Pass me yours Rose, and I will do the same for you." The Doctor told her, and she got her phone out and passed it to him. He began to do the same with her before passing it back to her. Straight away she began to phone her mother.

"Mum" Rose called over the phone and Rose then laughed. "Nothing! You all right, though? What day is it? Yeah, um, I was just calling 'cause Re and I might be late home. No! We're fine! Top of the world!" I laughed with the Doctor as she spoke. I could see her smiling happy to talk to her mother.

"You don't have anyone to phone?" The Doctor asked me, and I shook my head.

"I only really have Rose, Jackie, and Mickey. I don't really keep in contact with my adoptive parents. Plus the only one who would be happy to speak to me would be my dad, and he is probably busy." I smiled sadly at him and he gave me a nod before changing the subject as Rose hung up.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." He stated to Rose but she wasn't listening.

"That was 5 billion years ago. So... she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose realised.

"And so are we." I pointed out as if that made it better.

"Bundle of laughs, you are." He simply brought up.

"Of course we are!" I grinned before going to give Rose a hug. The ship suddenly began to shake, which alarmed me. "Okay was that meant to happen?" I inquired the Doctor and he shook his head.

"Oh well that just great" I groaned.

We all began to walk to the Manchester suite where everyone was.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that." He explained, and started fiddling with a control panel next to the door.

"Okay" I started. "While you do what ever your doing, I am going to start talking to some guests." I then began walking away. I noticed Jabe heading towards the Doctor and Rose and I nodded my head and smiled at her. She did the same to me which made me happy. I stopped into the middle of the room. My eyes wondered at the many aliens here, I slowly began to feel a bit nervous, before catching the red hair female once again. She had a familiar name to Rose didn't she. I slowly began to walk towards her, to see her focused on the consuming earth.

"It's a shame isn't it watching a world die." I stopped when she spoke. She turned to me with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it's quite upsetting." I spoke nervously, but she turned her head.

"You're Rebecca aren't you, the one that came along with the Doctor." She asked me, and I nodded.

"And if I remember you name was Rosetta." I wanted to confirm.

"Yes, that's what people call me." She replied.

"You sounded like that wasn't your name." I brought up.

"Well... technically it is one of my names. I have many more, you'll know about them in due time." She grinned a friendly smile at me.

"That's your friend over there, Rose was it?" She brought up and I turned to see Rose walk up towards the human trampoline.

"Yes indeed." I laughed. "Like yours but without the Etta part."

"You must be close friends." She guessed, watching Rose partly interested in her.

"She is like a sister to me."

"That's good, but it will also bring you sadness as well." Rosetta spoke, frowning slightly.

"What!?" I questioned her alarmed looking at her.

"It is nothing, but cherish your moments with her." She laughed slightly.

"I always treasure my moments with her." I responded, and she nodded.

"Of course you have. I know that the memories of her won't be the only moments you cherish." She

became rather serious. "Your journey has only begun Re. Remember every moment in it, even the sad. It will make you stronger. There is so many things for you to learn and don't be afraid. We will meet again, but I suggest you should find you friend." Just as she said that I feel the heat of my pocket watch. I looked to where Rose was alarmed, to notice she wasn't there. I turned to look for the Doctor but couldn't see him as well. Though I was confused at what Rosetta had told me, I was more focused on finding my friends. I began to run out of the room leaving the red haired.

I ran through the corridors, thinking where Rose would be. I realised she would probably be in the room we arrived in. I suddenly heard a scream coming from said direction. I know it was Rose.

"Rose!" I yelled hurrying to the door.

"Re!" She was in there. I tried to open the door, but couldn't.

"Re!" My name was called again, but this time from some different. I turned to notice the Doctor running towards me. "Anyone in there?" The Doctor questioned me as he moved his Sonic screwdriver over the panel to try and make the filters blocking the sun go up again.

"Rose" I frantically spoke.

"Oh, well, it would be her." I would have hit him if he wasn't trying to save her.

"Open the door!" Rose began to yell to the Doctor.

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!" He responded to her.

"Doctor. Hurry. Please" I panicked, my best friend was in there. The computer then began to say it was rising. I grinned happily only to frown again when it changed back to descending.

"This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever." Doctor groaned and I felt useless. I turn around and grabbed my pocket watch from my pocket and held it close. It was still warm. I closed my eye, holding it tighter and prayed.

"Will you stop mucking about!" Rose cried.

"I'm not mucking about, it's fighting back!" Doctor retaliated.

"Hurry please Doctor" I begged him as I paced in the background.

"Hold on!" He told me.

"The locks melted!" She announced and the Doctor jammed his Screwdriver into the bunch of wires. The sun filters began rising. I span around back to the door and the doctor, who was looking at the door. The sun filter stayed and I grinned once again.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there! Don't move!" He explained to Rose.

"Where're am I going to go?! Ipswich?!" She remarked sarcastically, but scared at the same time.

Out of happiness, that my friend wasn't going to die, I throw my arms around the doctor, before letting go.

"Sorry" I told him, placing my hands behind me he nodded before looking up when we heard.

"Earth death in five minutes." The computer spoke and I placed my pocket watch back in my pocket. The Doctor then looked back down at me, before grabbing my hand before running to Manchester suite.


	6. Chapter 6 The End of The World Part 3

Chapter 6

The End of the World

Part 3

"Summon the Steward." We heard some say as we entered the room. I watched as the doctor grabbed a spider look device from Jabe's hand.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe replied and everyone gasped in shock.

"Who killed him?" Moxx asked.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe! He invited us!" Cassandra announced and Etta stepped forward.

"The face of Boe would do no such thing." She defended her friend.

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought a little pet on board." The Doctor explained. We all turned to him. "Let's send him back to Master." He place the Robot down on the floor. Soon it started to walk around to find it's master. For a second it looked at Lady Cassandra, but soon turned to the Adherents of the Repeated Meme.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra said, but the doctor spoke over her.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." He went towards the Meme. One of them tried to attack him, but the doctor ripped it's arm off "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea." He ripped out a wire in the arm which caused them all to fall on the floor in a bundle. I would have something about him ripping arms off, but it wasn't the time. "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" he nudged the spider "Go home!"

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra bet as the spider went back to Cassandra and the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "at arms!"

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" The Doctor mocked and I laughed quietly.

"With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." Cassandra boasted.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid is that?" I acknowledged.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." Cassandra revealed to us.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money." The Doctor sneered.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor. Me. Not those freaky little kids of yours." Cassandra told him, meaning Rose and I.

"Arrest her!" Moxx ordered.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option." She bragged.

"Earth Death in 3 minutes." The computer announced.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn.""

"Then you'll burn with us." Jabe stormed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders – activate." Cassandra admitted and then there were explosions "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She giggled "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..." Her and her goons teleported out.

"Heat levels raising." The computer said.

"Doctor what do we do?" I asked him.

"Reset the computer" Moxx spoke.

"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe replied.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Re, Jabe, come on." He soon began to leave the room as Jabe and I followed him. He turned back for a second telling everyone to chill.

"So this is the maintenance corridor" I observed as we ran down a hallway that was almost the size of me. Man there was a lot of running I thought before we entered the ventilation chambers, where there was enormous fans in.

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The doctor moaned looking at the other side of the enormous fans. The Doctor hurried to lever close to us and pulled it. We watched as how the lever slowed down the fans. He soon let go and they began to spin fast again. I then quickly jumped over to the lever and pull it down. The Doctor turned back toward us. I gave him a smile ready to help him before turning to Jabe. "Jabe it probably best that you leave. It's going to get hotter in here and no offence, but you made of wood, you will burn." She nodded at me.

"Good luck Rebecca, Time lord." She wished us luck and began to run away.

"Time lord? So that's what you are?" I began to questioned, but changed my mind. "Never mind I don't really care what alien you are. Do you mind hurrying up though, I'm touching metal." I pointed out and he grinned at me before turning towards the fans going through them.

I curse slightly as I felt my hand burning as the doctor when past each one. I closed my eyes. I knew the doctor could do it. I believed that he could. I heard as the overcome started counting down from ten. Suddenly the field when on and the heat from the lever start to go down. I opened my eyes, to see that the doctor did it. I grinned happily and let go of and began to run at him, as the lever started to slow down further. I reached him and gave him a hug.

"You did it Doctor!" I exclaimed, before letting go.

"With you help, thanks." The Doctor thanked me. I gave him a soft smile because I scowled a bit. My hand was in serious pain.

"Let me look." He asked picking up my almost burnt hands.

"They're fine, just sting a little bit, but it worth it. Hey does this Rose can get out?" I questioned before running of to find Rose.

"Rose!" I yelled when I saw her in the Manchester suite, and I brought her into a hug. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"Yes, what about you?" She responded back with the same worries.

"My hand burn a bit, but i'll live." I smiled softly at her. "I'm glad you safe."

"Agreed." She hugged me tighter before we let go. I watched as the Doctor entered.

"You all right?" Rose asked the Doctor who came towards us. I turned to see Jabe with her group and we smiled at each other before turning back to the Doctor who began to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them. Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby." He began to walk towards the 'ostrich egg' and broke it open, grabbing a device. "Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He twisted the feed backwards, and Cassandra soon reappeared, in the middle of gloating.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces. Oh" Cassandra soon noticed her surroundings.

"The Last Human" The Doctor stated.

"So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club." Cassandra tried to make an excuse.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." The Doctor notified.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..." She responded and the Doctor interrupted.

"And creak?"

"And what?" She questioned.

"Creak! You're creaking." He gave her the heads up.

"What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra panicked.

"You raised the temperature." He explained.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!" She pleaded terrified.

"Help her." Rose told the Doctor shooken up.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." He refused.

"I'm... too... young!" The human trampoline explained before shrivelling up and explodes. I watch as the Doctor leaves the room.

Rose and I stood in the now completely empty suite, watching the earth sadly burn. Everyone else had left and it was just us. I got a chance to say at Jabe. I was glad that she was safe, but the one person I didn't get a chance to speak to after was Rosetta. I was still confused as to what she talked about, but I shook my head. Don't think of it too much I told myself. I am sure that I will meet her again. I soon heard footsteps behind us. I turned to see the Doctor and stood beside us.

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. And we were too busy saving ourselves, no one saw it go." Rose uttered sad, tears were forming in my eyes, but I couldn't turn away.

"All those years... all that history and no one was even looking. It's just..." I added on to what Rose was saying.

"Come with me." He told us, and held out his hand for one of us to take. Rose took it seeing as I prefer to not touch anything at the moment. We began to head towards the Tardis and went inside.

We stepped out of the Tardis, which he set to bring us back to 2005. We both began to look around. I felt emotional and saw the world in a whole new light.

"You think it'll last forever. People, and cars and concrete. But it won't. One day, it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor explained to us and we three looked up into the sky. After a while the Doctor spoke again "My planet's gone." I looked at him with sad eyes. "It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust. Before it's time."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There was a war. And we lost." He answered.

"A war with who?" She questioned. He didn't respond and Rose left it be. I didn't blame him for not telling us about it.

"What about your people?" I thought out loud.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no one else." He revealed and I looked down regretted that I asked.

"But there's us..." Re smiled at him sadly. I looked back and nodded with the same smile as Rose.

"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He directed it at both of us.

I shook my head "No" I told him truthfully "All I have is Rose, Jackie and Mickey here and I wanted to explore the world the world since I was a child. No matter the danger it won't stop. I should thank you doctor, for offering a chance to come with you. Travelling along with you is making my dream a reality." I looked at him and he nodded at me with a smile on his face. He then turned to Rose.

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I want..." She began to sniff the air "Oh! Can you smell chips?" I laughed and so did the Doctor.

"Yeah" We replied and Rose spoke again.

"I want chips."

"Me too" I agreed, The Doctor nodding.

"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." Rose said to him.

"No money" He simply stated.

"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." I grinned at him as we started to walk to find the source of the smell.


	7. Chapter 7 The Unquiet Dead Part 1

Chapter 7

The Unquiet Dead

Part 1

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor directed me as I helped him with Rose to try and settle the Tardis.

"What this one?" I questioned but pulled the lever down anyway, not bothering to wait for an answer. There were a loud alarm that was blasting through the ship and we were shaking violently.

"It's not going to work!" Rose gave her opinion holding another lever down on the other side.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future - let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" He responded.

"Oh! That's the Victorian era, I love their dresses" I hyped up perfectly fine with what the doctor has suggested.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose asked the only man in the ship.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" He answered setting the Tardis to take us to our destination. We listened as the Tardis screeched through the time vortex which caused us to all fall on the floor. I couldn't help, but let out a laugh as the Tardis soon landed. Even though the ride was shaky I found it to be a lot of fun. The Doctor and Rose soon joined in with my laughter for a moment before we all got up from the smoking ground.

"Blimey!" Rose breathed and I grinned.

"Well that was fun!" I laughed happily.

"You're telling me! Are you alright?" The Doctor asked us as he motioned to look at the screen.

"Yeah i'm fine, what about you my Rose." I looked over to Rose.

"Yeah. I think so! Nothing broken... Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose questioned and we looked over the Doctor's shoulders.

"I did it! Give the man a medal. Earth – Naples – December 24th, 1860." The Doctor cheered grinning.

"That sounded like you never normally get there right time period." I pointed out before looking at the screen. "and it's really Christmas?!" I began to feel like I was a child again at the sudden thought of Christmas. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah but isn't that a bit weird?" Ro turned to me.

"Oh really? Does that make it normal in my case?" I joked, not really looking for a answer.

"It seems so." Rose smirked back and I nudged her, even though I am proud to be a bit weird, I always felt that normal was boring. I then turned to the Doctor and asked him beaming.

"Can we go outside!?"

"All yours." He gestured to the door, with a grin on his face. I looked at Rose for a second before I began to head towards the door, until she grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Hold on" She ordered me but turned to the Doctor "But, it's like... think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's gone. It's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you." She began, and I realised what we see was getting at. "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone and a hundred thousand sunsets ago... no wonder you never stay still..." Rose continued.

"Not a bad life." He simply stated.

"Better with three though" I brought up before tugging on Roses hand. "Come on I want to see what Christmas is like here." I urged Rose, which caused both the Doctor and Rose to laugh. Rose the nodded allowing me to drag her towards the door.

"Oi, oi, oi! Where do you think you're going?!" He shouted to us. I stopped dragging Rose and turned to the Doctor with a pure innocent face, unsure why he stopped us. I looked at the door for a second again before turning to the door.

"You said that we could go out." I mumbled and Rose snickered, and I saw the Doctor shake his head, realising that I was acting a bit like a child.

"Go out there dressed like that, you girls would start a riot, Barbarella's! There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, it's the fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" He explained to us.

"Ooh! Dress up!" I soon became rather excited about that chance to dress up and explore a new place. "Rose lets hurry." I know pulled her towards a whole new direction.

"You're acting like a child." Rose pointed out as she was allowing me to drag her.

"So! It's better than being an adult." I retaliated and she just shook her head, but I could tell she was excited to dress up as well. "See ya in a second doctor!" I told him as I went past him leaving the control panel. I soon stopped there though and turned to Rose. "Where did he say it was again?" She questioned to Rose, who shook her head and was now the one to start pulling and dragging me in the right direction.

"You look beautiful, Rose." I complemented the female in front of me that swirled around. She had chosen a look Victorian dress that was black at the top, but at the bottom was a dark redwood shade. She paired it with a slip on shawl and a thin scarf.

"Really? You think thanks, but I don't look as pretty as you." She gave me a compliment back.

"Oh I only look nice because you did my makeup." I pointed out as I began to look into the mirror. I saw myself standing in a long green dress, that separated down the legs to reveal a white layer underneath. I also wore a black shawl as well as a pair of leather gloves. I paired it off with emerald earrings and necklace, and wore riding boots underneath. My make-up matched my dress perfectly and I was thankful that Rose did it. Though I wore makeup at times I was never really good and it wouldn't have turned out the way it did.

"That's not true the dress suits you." Rose smiled at me, as I grabbed my pocket watch from the desk.

"Yeah well I know that Victorian dresses suited me, from the time I went to the fashion museum in bath." I replied and I turned around looking for a pocket realising I had non. I looked at the mirror before placing the pocket watch in my bar, which cause Rose to laugh. "What I am not going anywhere without it." I turned to her.

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't get warm." She joked and I hit a lightly. She was the only person I had told about how I believe my pocket watch heated up when I believed danger was going to occur, but I could tell she was sceptical of it.

"Anyway you went to a fashion museum?" Rose questioned me and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was one of the time Lorraine and I tried to get along, so we went the museum together. It was actually pretty fun, its one of the very few moment we got on." I explained with a sad look.

"Oh I see." Rose simply said. To be honest I wish I had more times like that with her instead of many arguments and us ignoring one another. We were like opposites, her and I, that's one of the reasons we didn't get along so much. I don't hate her, in fact I do thank her for taking me in, but I was not what she wanted, she wanted me to be like other girls and I wasn't. I accepted that, I was the weird one that had no friends apart from my brother Nathan, and always fantasised on going on adventures like Indiana Jones. I smiled sadly remembering Nathan, oh how I missed him. It has two years since he passed away. He was always there for me and the only one in the Wilson family I would call family. He was the only one I could go to before Rose appeared. I laughed when I remembering telling him about Rose and him decided to judge if she would be a good friend for me. He was overprotective, but also freeing. We shared the same dream about travelling around, we were saving money for it. He would have loved to be with me now. I shook my head he is with me though. I latched onto my cross that he had brought me on the day I was christened. He was in my heart and he was now seeing the world through me. I let what I was thinking about slide away from me as I took in a deep breath and let it out. I then turned to Rose with a huge grin on my face.

"Come Rose, we shouldn't keep the doctor waiting any longer." I grabbed Rose hand and began running out of the walk in wardrobe.

I jumped into the control room ready to go as I saw the doctor working on the Tardis down below us. I gave Rose a smile before Rose coughed to get the Doctor attention, which it did.

"So? Doctor what do you think of the way we look?" I asked as I swayed a bit.

"You look beautiful!" He exclaimed at both of us and we both smiled at him, but frowned when he said "...considering." I watch him look down at his screwdriver.

"That you're human!" He obviously stated.

"And what make us different from the way you look? I mean apart from that fact you are a guy." I retaliated kneeling down getting closer to the Doctor.

"Fair point." He responded and my smile came back.

"Anyway I guess we will take you compliment." I looked down at him. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my jumper! Come on!" He picked at his jumper before jumping up, standing in front of us.

"Wow, that a real change." I sarcastically spoke, placing a hand on my face in a thinking positions.

"You stay there!" Rose pointed at the doctor. "Re you don't mind if I opening it?" She looked at me.

"Fine, but you taking me with you." I held out my hand for her to start dragging me, which she did and we were soon by the tardis door which she opened.

I place one foot out, following Rose, the hear the soft crunch of snow underneath my boot. I looked around watching how the snow fell and made the place we arrived at look magical.

"Wow such a pretty white Christmas." I awed and Rose nodded agreeing with a yeah. The Doctor soon stepped out after me and the asked us.

"Ready for this?" He offered his arm to me, as I was the closest one to him. I gladly slipped my arm through is and held out my hand for Rose to take again. "Here we go. History!" He told us and I made a whooped sound before we began walking.

We soon left the alley way we were in and arrived on the main street. I watched in amazement watching the busy streets. It felt like another world to me, which it technically was many things have changed she the Victorian era. It felt like I have just walked into our own Christmas carol. The whole atmosphere was beautiful, and it made me smile as I heard carol singers around us. I felt the doctor remove his hands from mine, before watching him go over to an old man handing out newspapers. He gladly took one and we began walking again.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." The Doctor brought up once he looked at the paper.

"Oh so it does happen often?" I grinned at him as we walked Rose and I still connected by our arms. "Anyway it doesn't matter."

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." He explained.

"I Don't care." Rose responded and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's still in the Victorian era." I replied.

"And it's not Naples." The Doctor continued, and we responded once again with an I don't care. "It's Cardiff." Which caused Rose to pause and I stopped as well.

"Right..." She muttered I believe she was slightly disappointed.

"Hey I like Cardiff! This is fine." I gave Rose a big grin before nudging her before we caught up with the Doctor. Suddenly we all heard a scream, and we all looked into that direction. I saw the Doctor grin big.

"That's more like it!" He flung the newspapers over his head before we began running towards said direction.

We began to push through the screaming people, which were running out of an old, well old for our time theatre. I looked up to see a strange blue gas that look like a person, zooming around before us.

"Fantastic" The Doctor awed. It seemed like this stuff happen all the time to him, no wonder it was always dangerous, but to me it also felt thrilling at the same time as well.

I watched as the blue gas began to disappear as the Doctor and Rose ran up onto the stage, which I was about to follow, until I noticed two people who looked like they were about to snatch a lady from her seats.

"Oi!" I raised my voice, now with a frown on my face. "Leave that Lady alone!" But they didn't listen, I turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, i'm going after them. Rose stay with the Doctor." I didn't waste any more time and began to chase after them, determined to stop them. I soon reached them outside to see them by a carriage placing the woman inside. "What are you doing?" I shouted as I reached the woman of the two.

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, Miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it." She tried to explain, but I didn't really believe her, and I tried to look into the hearse, but she blocks me. "The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary." I shook my head before I pushed her away to feel the old lady's forehead. My eyes widened.

"She's cold... She's dead! What did you do to her?" I snapped at the woman before I felt something go over my mouth. I began to struggle against it. I thought back to what my brother told me to do when I was ever in trouble, and tried to lift up my foot to kick the person in the knee, but my leg got tangled in my dress, I cursed before I soon blacked out.

I cursed as I awoke to a throbbing headache. "What the?" I mumbled as I sat up on a table. I cursed as I? Tried to remember what happened. I soon jumped up realising that I was kidnapped, how could I have been so stupid for that to happen. My eye darted around the room as I looked around, realising that I was at what seemed like the undertakers. I breathed in deeply, before backing towards the door. I turned around and tried not to look at the dead bodies. I didn't want to look at them, they creep me out and it also made me remember Nathan, which I did not like. He was the last person I saw dead, until the old lady today. It made me think of that day. I shook my head wanting not to remember it. I closed my eyes and latched onto the door, trying to think of something else. Suddenly I began to hear a noise from behind me, and I slowly opened my eyes again. I carefully turned around only to see that a man that was in the coffin had sat up. My eyes widened in fear before turning to the door shaking.

"You've got to be kidding me." I began to mutter and tried to breath in and out. I latched onto my chest trying to feel for my pocket watch. I turned my head to see zombie get out of the coffin before turning to the door again. "This is not good, I can handle alien, but zombie that's another story. I mumbled feeling the heat on my pocket watch, which was warm since I awoke and I only realised now. I began to try and open the door, but it was no use, and the door was locked. "Oh of course." I muttered angrily and scared before I started to bang on the door and began yelling. "Let me out! Open the door! Please, let me out!" I could feel tears start to fall from my eyes out of fear for my life. I turned to not also see the man, but also the old lady as well. I slammed on the door with all my full force, but it did nothing. "Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!" I cried before I felt the male zombie put a hand over mouth.


	8. Chapter 8 The Unquiet Dead Part 2

Chapter 8

The Unquiet Dead

Part 2

I tried to muffle out a scream as the male began to drag me away from the door. I tried to rip the hand from my face, but it wasn't working, suddenly the door burst opened revealing the Doctor.

"I think this is MY dance." The Doctor spoke before pulling the dead man's hand from my face and grabbing me from him. I quickly latched onto him, once I was away from the undead. My heart race was beating fast, and I tried to calm myself down.

"It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." An old man standing in the doorway tried to reason with himself what was going on.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." The Doctor responded before he looked down at me with a grin. "Hi!" I couldn't help but smile a small smile as he greeted me, like this was usual, which it seems like it was. I shook my head for second before saying.

"Do you always wait into the last minute?" I joked softly, now calmed down. I noticed that every time Rose or I needed to be saved in the short time we've spent with the Doctor he has always arrived at the last minute. I turned my head towards the old man and asked the Doctor "Who's your friend?"

"Seems so." He joked back before answering my question. "That's Charles Dickens." He then turned to face the walking dead.

"Really? Charles Dickens? Okay." I nodded letting that set in before realising I holding on to the Doctor and let go, before looking over to where Rose was and running over to her. Who pulled me into a strong hug.

"I really hate Zombies." I mumbled to her and she let out a laugh knowing my fear.

"First Mannequins, a Human Trampoline and now this." Rose brought up in a whisper and I laughed slightly.

"Not what you would expect when travelling." I giggled back still in whisper, before the Doctor began to speak to the Zombies.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor introduced himself.

"We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us." They responded before lifting their heads upwards to the ceiling. A blue gas left their bodies before they fell into a bundle on the floor.

"You did what to her!?" Rose yelled at the old man, which I know found out was called Sneed, while Gwyneth, the girl, poured cups of tea on the Table. "You drugged her and then Kidnapped her." Rose snapped at him finding out what he had done to me.

"He also had a quick wonder." I simply brought up as I leaned on the wall beside the Doctor.

"You dirty old man!" She let her anger out, showing how much she cared for me, even though I knew already. I somewhat enjoyed the way Rose stands up for people when she is angry and I knew she could do a better job than me at telling someone off then I could.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" he retaliated.

"Then you stuck her in a room full of zombies! Which she hates, And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leave her to die! So come on – talk!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house!" He exclaimed at Rose and then looked at everyone before explaining. "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-" Dickens looked at him mildly offended. "...the er, dear departed started getting restless." Sneed corrected himself once he noticed Dickens look.

"Tommyrot." Dickens muttered.

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps..." He retaliated, when Gwyneth came over to the Doctor and I to give us our Teas.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." She mentioned. "And Three sugars for you Ma'am." I nodded a thanks at her before she gean to walk away. I turned my head to The Doctor noticing that he looked at her curiously.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned." Sneed continued talking to Mr Dickens.

"Morbid fancy." He responded.

"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor brought up.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." Dickens denied.

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." The Doctor told Dickens who looked taken back by that. "What about the gas?" The Doctor turned to Sneed.

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that." Sneed insisted.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." Doctor explained.

"Rift?" I questioned him with a confused look and he looked at me.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." He answered my question and I replied with a simple oh.

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Sneed revealed. "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." Once he had finished speaking I noticed that Dickens had left the room. I turned to the Doctor who I could tell realised to as he started to leave the room as well. I decided to stay here with Rose those.

"I'll do the washing." I told Rose who nodded and responded.

"I guess that means I doing the drying." She smiled at me as we stepped into the Kitchen deciding to go help Gwyneth clean up.

"Please, Misses! You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!" Gwyneth pleaded once she noticed us heading towards the sink.

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death." I responded smiling at her. Even though she did help kidnap me I found I was quite fond of this girl, from what I could tell from her was that she was a sweet girl and was only following Sneed orders..

"How much do you get paid?" Rose inquired curiously.

"Eight pound a year, miss." She told us.

"That much?" She questioned confused.

""I know. I would've been happy with six." She replied and I leaned over to Rose and whispered.

"8 pounds is a decent amount of money in this time period." and Rose let out an Oh before I decided to ask Gwen as question. "So, did you go to school?"

"Of course I did. What do you think I am? An urchin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper." She claimed.

"What - once a week?!" I exclaimed "Lucky Rose and I had to go practically everyday."

"You did? We did sums and everything, I hated every second. I can't imagine going everyday." She explained, and Rose and I agreed in not liking school, which caused us all to laugh quietly. "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!" She told us a secret.

"I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. And we used to go and look at boys!" Rose confessed, and I grinned that would be something that Rose did, sadly I couldn't skip school though, I was pretty sure that Lorraine would find out and she would kill me, and say something about how doing that was going to mess up my future. I remember how unhappy she was when I decided to leave school, but she didn't complain all that much, due to the fact I got a job and wasn't lying about in the house.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss." Gwyneth stopped laughing and she spoke seriously.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much! I bet you've done the same." Rose insisted.

"I dunno Rose she could be like me." I brought up, with a shrug. "I never really had my eye on anyone."

"Yeah, but your more in love with travelling and believing in things that most don't believe in than boys." Rose turned to me and I nodded because what she said was true.

"Fair point." I held my hands up in defeat before Rose turned to Gwen again to speak.

"Come on, Gwyneth, you can trust us girls, I bet you have had your eye on someone." Rose urged the maid to speak.

"I suppose. There is one lad..." She began and Rose looked chuffed while I oohed. "The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!"

"Oh, I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum." Rose agreed, and I shook my head.

"Well, I have never heard the like!" Gwyneth gasped shocked.

"I know right, she has a things for bums. If I had to chose something it would have to be eye though I agree with a smile as well." I grinned.

"Oh really last time I remember you saying you liked necks." Rose brought up, and I held my finger out.

"That's because I like my own neck, and the look on you face was flawless, I loved it, but no truly I prefer eyes, I believe you can tell a lot about a person. What was that quote again? Eyes are the window to your soul... or summin like that." I leaned backwards and Gwyneth laughed.

"I swear, it is the strangest thing, misses. You two have got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild thing!" Rose shrugged at that and I smiled.

"Maybe we are. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr Sneed. Ask that guy out! Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." Rose insisted Gwyneth to have a bit more life in well your life.

"Ah, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in. Because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." Gwen responded and I looked down while Rose apologised.

"I never knew my parent's." I brought up in an almost sad voice. "My mother died in childbirth and I don't know what happened to my dad."

"Oh, I am sorry miss" She replied, and I shook my head.

"It's alright I was taken in by another family, and while things are complicated I am grateful that they did. I wouldn't be here otherwise." I smiled softly at her. "Plus I know that one day i'll meet them again." I latched softly onto my cross. Gwen nodded.

"Yes, One day. Sitting with them in paradise. We should be so blessed. They're waiting for us. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too, as well as your brother miss." I froze when Gwyneth spoke her last few words. Rose and I didn't tell her about Peter and Nathan.

"Maybe" Rose went to reply before she properly realised what Gwen had said. "Um, who told you they were dead?"

Gwyneth turned away quickly nervously. "I don't know, must've been the Doctor." She responded lightly.

"They Doctor doesn't know about them." I notified.

"You've been thinking about them lately, more than ever." She told us. What Gwen said was true about how I was thinking about Nathan more than ever. Of course I would Him and I planned on going on adventures together and I have been thinking of what it would be like if he was here with us. I wonder what he would think of the Doctor. He probably have been the most suspicious of him and would have probably actually stopped me from going with the Doctor. He was more reasonable than I was and would stay on the safe side then take the Risk, if it ensured my safety. I smiled softly thinking about him, most of the time was with fondness. I looked over to Rose though. I wonder was she actually thinking about her father, most likely. I think of who my dad was like at time as well. I wonder if he was still alive, if not where is he.

"I s'pose so... how do you know all this?" Rose agreed before questioning Gwyneth.

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss." She began to try and change the subject. We laughed slightly.

"No, no servants where we're from." Rose admitted.

"And you girls come such a long way." Gwyneth mentioned and I looked at her curiously.

"What makes you think so?" I asked.

"You girls are from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that." She stared intently at us "All those people rushing about. Half naked, for shame. And the noise... and the metal boxes racing past... and the birds in the sky... they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People flying. And you two - you've flown so far, further than anyone! The things you've seen... the darkness... the big bad wolf-" She staggers backwards, afraid "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss!"

"S'alright..." Rose and I spoke in unison.

"I can't help it - ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!" Gwyneth spoke scared.

"But it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" I jumped as I heard the Doctor voice. I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head." She explained.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." He stated.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts." She continued.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." He told her.

"What to do where, sir?" She questioned.

"We're going to have a séance." He spoke and I looked at Rose not liking the sound of that.

"I don't want to be here" I whispered to Rose who sat beside me around the table.

"It will be alright" Rose replied softly already holding my hand.

"Easy for you to say" I quietly snapped back, knowing that Rose doesn't have as much fear as I do when it comes to ghosts.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists. Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands." Gwyneth tells us and Dickens stands up.

"I can't take part in this."

"Humbug? Come on, open mind." The Doctor told him.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to un-mask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." He stormed.

"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium." he joked grinning at Rose and I."

"I can't believe you just said that." Rose shook her head.

"Come on, we might need you." The Doctor urged Dickens to stay.

"Please stay Dickens, No offence to you Gwen, but I would prefer to hold you hand Mr Dickens. You may be a skeptic in this, but I believe in it and I have a fear in the undead, if you leave I will be right beside Gwen, who is the one summoning them." I turned to Gwen. "I hope you understand."

"Of course I do miss." Gwyneth nodded and I looked back at Dickens, who stared at me before sitting down and giving me his hand.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out." The Doctor told Gwyneth to begin.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" Gwyneth started. I closed my eyes, hoping that this will be over soon. "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." I soon heard murmurs as my hold on Roses hand tightened, and I felt warmth on my chest. I wasn't feeling good about this.

"Can you hear that?" Rose spoke.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Dickens noted to Rose.

"I hope you are right about that, but I doubt it." I muttered truthfully in between them.

"Look at her" Rose pointed out, but I kept my eyes closed.

"I feel them. I feel them!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What're they saying?" Rose asked.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through." The Doctor ordered Gwen.

"I can't!" She argued.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link." He believed.

"Yes." She simply replied and I closed my eye tighter.

"Great God. Spirits from the other side!" Sneed remarked.

"The other side of the universe." The Doctor admitted.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us." The Gelth pleaded, and I slowly grew the courage to open my eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked as my eyes widened staring at the blue creatures behind Gwen.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." They explained.

"What for?" He questioned.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." They told the doctor and the Doctor asked why. "Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came."

"War? What war?" Dickens thought out loud.

"The Time War." As soon as the Gelth answered my eyes went to the Doctors. I could tell Roses did to. "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses." I trembled to talk, I was still frightened.

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!" They begged.

"But we can't!" Rose announced.

"Why not?" The Doctor questioned Rose.

"It's not... I mean, it's not..."Rose tried to reply.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." He retaliated and they had a stare off before the Gelth continued speaking.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" They called one last time before disappearing and Gwen collapsed on the table. My hands soon left Dickens and Roses hands, standing up and going over to Gwen to check if she was alright.

"All true." Dickens quaked.

"Are you okay?" I called out to her as Rose joined me by her side.

"It's all true."


	9. Chapter 9 The Unquiet Dead Part 3

Chapter 9

The Unquiet Dead

Part 3

I pulled my hand away from Gwen's face as I saw her eyes flutter opened. I placed the damp cloth on a table as I watched her begin to fidget.

"It's okay, you need rest, go back to sleep." I calmly whispered to her not to loud.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" She murmured waking up.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're their only chance of survival."The Doctor answered, which caused Rose to burst out angrily.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose was kneeling beside me. The Doctor leaned his head back and sighed. Rose turned to Gwen and gave her a drink "Drink this."

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Sneed asked him confused.

"Aliens." The Doctor replied.

"Like... foreigners, you mean?" He questioned.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." He pointed skyward before turning to me as I stood up.

"There Aliens Re, not ghosts, you don't need to fear them." He reassured me, and I nodded.

"Yeah I know" I simply put, but it wasn't sitting right with me, my watch burned back then. It was faint though. "It doesn't change the fact they looked like Ghost though and that they can take control of the deceased bodies. It still frightens me and I won't lie and say that I feel like something is off, but it's just a doubt." I spoke honestly before Sneed got the attention of us.

"Brecon?" Sneed guessed.

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." The Doctor lectured.

"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens pointed out.

"They're not having her." Rose told us.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." Doctor told Rose.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhibiting cadavers." Dickens spoke.

"Good system. It might work." The Doctor responded and Rose stood up walking over to us.

"You can't let them run around inside dead people!" She stormed.

"Why not? It's like recycling." He argued.

"Seriously though, you can't." Rose claimed and he barked back.

"Seriously though, I can."

"Re" Rose called me for back up, which I hoped she didn't. I had to make a decision I still had a hunch that something bad could happen, but at the same time what if some bad doesn't. I sighed before speaking my mind.

"Rose I understand where you coming from, but I agree with the Doctor."

"Seriously Re!? It's just... wrong! Those bodies were living people! We should respect them even in death! Didn't you speak about that in the past Re!" She exclaimed at me.

"I don't approve of bodies being experimented on!" I grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "I believe that soul leaves the body and goes to heaven or hell... maybe limbo, which I believe to be what our ghosts, but that's not the point. The point is these aliens are on the verge of extinction. If they were us, if they were the people of planet earth, wouldn't you want someone to help us, to save us. That's what we will be doing for them and don't say it's different because it's not." I tried my best to make her see reason.

"I don't care, they're not using her." She quietly told me and I shake my head.

"But it's not your right, nor is it my right." I responded before Gwyneth spoke up.

"Don't I get a say, miss?"

"Look. You don't understand what's going on." Rose told her.

"You would say that miss. Because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid." She replied to Rose.

"That's not fair!" She denied.

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwen asked the Doctor.

"You don't HAVE to do anything." He answered her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." She agreed to do it.

The Doctor smiled at her before he began to tell her about what she needed to do. "We need to find the rift." He began to walk to Sneed and Dickens "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the Morgue." Sneed Replied.

"No chance you were gonna say 'gazebo', was there?" Rose mentioned not happy with it. I gave her a sad look, and nudge her sadly.

"I'm sorry." I apologised to her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry too." She replied and I smiled softly at her before taking her hand.

"Oh look more dead bodies" I sarcastically sighed as we entered the morgue with an unhappy expression upon my face

"Talk about Bleak House." The doctor pointed out.

"The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." Rose brought up.

"Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be rewritten like that." The Doctor clicks his finger. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor - I think the room is getting colder." Dickens announced.

"Here they come." Rose told us as the Gelth flew in and I moved closer to Rose.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!" The leader spoke who sounded like a child.

"Promise you won't hurt her!" Rose shouted at it, I nodded in agreement. I didn't want anything to happen to Gwen.

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth." The Gelth didn't really answer her question and I was getting that uneasy feeling again.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" The Doctor explained to them.

"My angels. I can help them live." Gwen assured.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch." They answered and Gwyneth positioned herself beneath the arch saying.

"Beneath the arch."

I watched as Rose then rushed over her, trying one last time to stop her.

"You don't have to do this." Gwyneth places her hands on her cheeks and just said my angels, while Rose the staggered backwards. I pulled her into a hug which she accepted.

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through!" The Gelth told her.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!" She replied.

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!" Gwen continued

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" Gwen opened her mouth and Gelth soon came out of it. "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" Dickens noticed.

"The bridge is open. We descend." The Gelth soon turned red and demonic. I jumped back frightened letting go of Rose. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were few in number!" Dickens stormed.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." It explained and bodies began to rise. My fear was correct something bad was happening, and here I was hoping I was wrong.

"Doctor!" I called out freaking out partly, now hoping he could do something about it.

"Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-" Sneed demanded walking towards her.

"Mr. Sneed! Get back!" Rose exclaimed, but it was to late a corpse grabbed him from behind and killed him.

Rose, The Doctor, and I jumped back as Sneed looked at us through dead eyes.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor announced.

"You don't say! Rose, I'm sorry" I snapped at the Doctor before apologising to Rose again. "I should have listen to my doubts."

"You believed like something like this was going to happen?!" Rose exclaimed and I nodded.

"Kinda... My watch heated up." I brought up nervously.

"And you didn't listen to it!"

"Brink of death, I thought it was right." I defended and she shook her head as Sneed began to talk.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come. March with us." Sneed told us and the corpse advanced the Doctor, Rose and I as Dicken screamed no. "We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." We began backing toward the dungeon doors.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!" The Doctor ordered Gwen.

"Four more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth." The Gelth ordered.

"I- I can't! I'm sorry!" Dickens stuttered as the Doctor notices the dungeon door pushing Rose and I in there before joining us himself. He slammed the door shut locking it. "It's too much for me! I'm so-" Dickens began to run.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth." The Gelth told us.

"Re and I trusted you. We pitied you!" The Doctor fumed.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh." They spoke and began rattling the door.

"Not while I'm alive." He vowed.

"Then live no more." They simply stated.

"But Re and I can't die." Rose asked the Doctor for Reassurance "Tell me we can't! We haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for us to die! Isn't it?!" Rose questioned and I shook my head.

"It doesn't work like that" I told her and the Doctor apologized to us.

"But it's 1869, how can we die now?" Rose quaked.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you guys here." He professed.

"It's not your fault. We wanted to come." I turned my head to him.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!" He sounded horrified "In Cardiff!"

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose pointed out.

"Oh I would prefer not to" I moaned quietly. "How about we go down fighting, yeah?" I suggested.

"Yeah" The Doctor agreed.

"Together?" Rose spoke.

"Yeah!" He grabbed both mine and Rose's hands. "I'm so glad I met you two."

"I agree" I took a deep breath while Rose looked at him surprised.

"Me too." We all smiled and then Dickens ran back into the room.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!" He announced.

"What're you doing?" Doctor questioned.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" He repeated turning one on.

"Brilliant. Gas!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose assumed.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!" Dickens stated.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The doctor explained to us as the corpses soon turned on Dickens.

"I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" The Doctor shouted and he smashed a gas canister against the wall and the creatures began to be sucked out of the bodies.

"It's working." I grinned happily as the Doctor opened the gate.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They lied, they're not angels." The Doctor shouted at Gwen.

"Liars." Gwyneth spoke simply.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor announced.

"Can't breath" Rose stammered finding it hard to breath, and I nodded also finding it difficult.

"Charles, get them out." Doctor told Dickens who grabbed our arms but we shake him off.

"We're not leaving her!" Rose insisted.

"They're too strong." Gwen spoke.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's and Re's world? All those people - none of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The doctor responded.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." She firmly said as she went into her pocket and pulled out matches. Rose rushed forward.

"You can't!" She exclaimed at her.

"Leave this place!" Gwen ordered and the Doctor grabbed Rose shoulders.

"Rose, get out, go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go! You to Re." He promised and Rose, Dickens and I left.

"This way" Dickens told us as we ran through a hallway full of gas.

Once we got out I turned to look and wait for the Doctor and Gwen. I saw the Doctor exit the house before it exploded and I noticed Gwen wasn't with him.

"She didn't make it." Rose spoke shocked and I could feel tears leave my eyes.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." He apologized.

"At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens spoke sadly and Rose didn't turn away from the Doctor, while I tried to look the other way.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."

"But... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that?" I questioned turning my head towards them again. "She didn't deserve this!"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Dickens lectured it was quiet for a minute until Rose spoke again.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." All of use gazed at the burning building.

We soon arrived at the Tardis with Mr Dickens. "Right then, Charlie-boy, I've just got to go into my um... shed. Won't be long!" He told Dickens and placed the key into the Tardis.

"What're you going to do now?" I asked him still sad about the death of Gwyneth.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." He answered my question.

"You've cheered up!" The Doctor grinned.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!" He spoke enthusiastically.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose questioned him.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you." The Doctor said his goodbye to him shaking his hands "Fantastic." he then turned back to the Tardis.

"It's was nice meeting you Charles, I hope you don't mind me calling that. Thank you for coming back. I wish you luck and goodbye." I kissed him on the cheek and so did Rose who also said her goodbye.

"Oh, my dear- how modern. Thank you, but, I don't understand - in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" He wondered out loud.

"You'll see. In the shed." The Doctor pointed out while opening the Tardis doors.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this - who are you?" He asked and there was a pause.

"Just a friend. Passing through." The doctor told him.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor - do they last?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned.

"For how long?" He questioned.

"Forever!" He replied and Dickens tried to look pleased but also modest. "Right. Shed. Come on, Girls..." We all turned to the doors.

"In - in the box? all of you?" He wondered.

"Down boy. See ya!" The Doctor joked and walked in to the Tardis with us following.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asks.

"In a weeks time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." The Doctor explained to us we all looked at the screen to see Dickens standing about.

"Oh, no! He was so nice." I whined.

"But in your time, he was already dead! We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise." He told us as he hit the button to rev the engines up. We all smiled once we saw Dickens face as the Tardis started to materialized. Even though it has been just a night with him, I know that I was going to miss the old man.


	10. Chapter 10 Aliens of London Part 1

Chapter 10

Aliens of London

Part 1

My eyes roamed as I looked around the apartment lot, it felt strange now more quiet, it didn't feel right any more it held the feeling of ignorance now how people do not know about the world around us and the world seemed so small now. Though I still believed in aliens before my trip with the Doctor actually seeing it truly in real life changes it. The world sounded peaceful as well due to this, it was soothing but also sad at the same time.

"Well it looks like were back." I announced and then made a small smile. "How long has it been?" I questioned turning my head to the Doctor who just exited the Tardis.

"About 12 hours." He answered and I nodded my head and my small smile turned into a grin.

"Are you sure?" I joked before turning my head back to the apartments.

"It doesn't happen all the time." He responded back to me.

"But it does happen quite a bit" I brought up before Rose began to speak.

"Okay! Right, we won't be long, we just gonna see my mum."

"And also change." I added and then the doctor asked.

"What're you going to tell her?"

"I don't know! We've been to the year 5 billion... and only been gone, what, 12 hours?" She laughed. "No, I'll just tell her we've spent the night at Shareens. See you later!" She began to walk toward the doors entrance, which I followed before turning back to the doctor and telling him.

"You better not disappear while we gone otherwise I'll hunt you down otherwise, you won't be able to get rid of me easily." I warned but with a smile and Rose snorted.

"Yeah, I tried." I nudged her once she said that though I know it was joke and began walking again before saying that I will see the Doctor in a bit.

Once we got further from the Doctor, and began to head up the stairs to the apartment, Rose began to speak.

"Is it just me or did you really say that you would chase after a guy."

"I didn't mean it like that." I brought up my finger. "He's the only person that has given me a chance to go travelling, even in space and time, there is no way I am going to let him out of my grasp now, plus you know I don't see him in that way, just like all the other guys and plus he probably really old and an alien." I explained.

"Like that would ever stop you, knowing you it obvious you would most likely get with an Alien then an actual human, also you said plenty of times you don't care about age as long as there legal, plus you have never had a crush and you won't know what one is like and from what I have seen he is the only person you have ever kept a long conversation with apart from me or my mother, not even Mickey." She started.

"That's a lie I have had long conversations with Mickey." I defended.

"Yeah only when I've been there. When have you literally gone out of you way to go and hang out with and talk to him on your own." She retaliated.

"Well that's just because we don't have much in common, but still talk to him more then others he is like a brother."

"Yeah but within these two days we've been gone when ever we have been in the Tardis you have talked more to him then even me."

"Well that's because I find him interesting, he's gone on so many adventures and I want to know about them."

"You also ask how the Tardis works, and if one day he could teach you to fly it, I'm pretty sure you would ask him about his planet as well if it wasn't such a touchy subject."

"Yes because he is an alien! Look I won't deny it I like him as a friend, and for some reason I feel like it is easy for me to talk to him, but its not anything more then that. I wouldn't even want it to."

"You won't be able to stop if it does, when it happens it happens."

"I know, but it won't stop me wishing that it won't, it would just cause problems."

"You won't know unless it happens." Rose finished once we got to our door. I breathed after a moment of silence for what we just talked about.

"Okay RoRo you first." I spoke and she nodded opening the door and announcing.

"We're back! It was Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in?" We entered into the hallway.

"Hello Jackie!" I called and Jackie soon steps out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea, with a shocked face.

"So, what's been going on? How've you been?" Rose grinned, but I could tell Jackie looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What? What's that face for? It's not the first time we've stayed out all night." Rose questioned, but Jackie still stood in her spot frozen.

"Jackie are you alright?" I asked worried and the tea cup from Jackie's hand fell to the ground.

"It's you." She breathed at both of us.

"Of course it's us!" I insisted alarmed by the smashing of the glass.

"Oh, my God. It's you, both of you. Oh my God." She began to cry bringing us into a hug. I stared behind her confused only to see posters of 'Where is Rose' and 'Where is Rebecca' scattered all over the table. I suddenly heard the door slam open and the Doctor rushing in. I turned around to him.

"It's not 12 hours, it's er... 12 months. You've been gone a whole year." He told us nervously, but then laughed apologetically "sorry."

…...

"The hours I've sat here. Days and weeks and months all on my own. I thought you two were dead. And where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean? Travelling? That's no sort of answer." Rose's mum shouted furiously at Rose and I. I looked down at the floor, I didn't like Jackie being mad at me, she was the closest I had to a real mother and I didn't like disappointing her. She had the right to be furious at us, we must have caused her so much trouble. "And you Rebecca, must go and call Lorraine as soon as were finished here."

"Like Lorraine would care, I haven't had a conversation with her in about two years." I brought up to her not wanting to call her knowing she would be shouting at me and she wasn't like Jackie who I knew actually cared for me and not just because she ended up adopting me.

"It doesn't matter you have to call her." She retorted before turning to the police man in the room, with a huff. "You ask them. they won't tell me! That's all they say. Travelling."

"That's what we were doing." We admitted in unison.

"When your passport's are still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another!" She exclaimed.

"We meant to phone, we really did, we just... we forgot." Rose tried to make an excuse its not like we could tell them the truth I doubt they would believe us, also what would happen if they did.

"What, for a year? You two forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you girls. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie yelled at us.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose and Re as my companions." The Doctor finally began to speak.

"When you say 'companions', is this a sexual relationship?" The policeman asked and all three of us yelled no.

"Why do people think that!" I snapped. "Jackie, you know I have been wanting to travel for my whole life, why is it so hard to believe that I went to go travel. Also I still have never been in a relationship, never mind a sexual one!" I stood up and walked out of the room. I never liked shouting or being shouted out and I knew I had to step out of that room. I know that I will apologise to Jackie once I calmed down though. I stepped into my bedroom, which seems to not have been touched in a year minus dust. I sighed and took out some clothes that I could change into. I didn't really care what I wore and just decided to go with a purple tank top, shorts, bunny tight, a scarf, a sleeveless jacket, some purple boots and some gloves. I brushed my hands through my hair and closed my eyes once I finished changing and took a deep breath calming myself down. I nodded before head out of my room towards the kitchen to apologise to Jackie. Once I got there I saw Jackie hugging Rose and I fiddled with hands nervously as I felt bad for everything.

"Uhhh... Jackie." I called her name to get her attention quietly, which I did and she let go of Rose. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for just walking out of there and also for not phoning you. You are like a mother to me and I'm sorry I forgot to phone, please believe me when I say I did not mean to cause you to worry, or snap at you." Each word I spoke truthfully and I began to rub my arm waiting for what she was going to say, but instead she began to hug me, which I returned.

"I forgive you Re, but I am going to say what I said to Rose which is that, it terrifies me that you still can't say what happened to you, and What could be so bad that you can't tell me." She spoke sadly to me and tears soon left my eyes. I hated seeing Jackie upset.

"I'm sorry I can't It's difficult to say Jackie, but its not bad at least not to me. It's just complicated and what has happened has given me a chance to follow my dreams, maybe one day in the future I can tell you, but not right know please believe me Jackie."

….

I lay on top of the wall that Rose sat on as the Doctor leaded was leaning on.

"I can't tell her. I can't even _begin..._ she's never gonna forgive me, I know she forgave you Re, but that's because you always said you were going to leave to go travelling if you had a chance. And we missed a year? Was it good?" Rose talked to us about what she was thinking and the Doctor answered.

"Middling."

"You're so useless." She sighed.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?" The Doctor questioned and I shook my head, which I believe the Doctor had the feeling I would, Rose on the other hand answered.

"I dunno. I can't do that to her again, though." and I agreed with her, but I know if I told her this time, she would understand, plus she knows that I am actually bad at keep connections.

"Well, she's not coming with us." The Doctor announced and we all laughed at that.

"No chance." Rose responded to him.

"I don't do families." He mentioned to us.

"But didn't you think Rose and I were siblings when we first met, but then again Jackie can be a bit much." I brought up.

"So can you." Rose grinned.

"Ah but in a different way." I grinned back. "Anyway." I started as I sat up. "I heard that Jackie slapped you once I left." I laughed though it must of hurt.

"900 years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." He revealed.

"Your face." Rose grinned.

"It hurt!" He argued as he rubbed his cheek.

"I wish I didn't storm out of the room now" I admitted while laughing, but then I thought back to what he said. "900? your 900 years old?" I was taken back.

"Yeah" he simply replied, and Rose shook her head also realising what he said.

"Well then I have to say you look young for an old man." I grinned.

"Talk about the age gap." Rose retorted, bringing up the conversation this morning.

"It the opposite to you Rose." I joked back and she nudged me before jumping off the wall before speaking to the Doctor.

"Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and Rebecca, and I are the only people on planet earth who knows they exist." As soon as she said that we suddenly hear a horn blasting off and I looked up to see a spaceship crashing down straight towards Big Ben and we soon duck as it goes over our heads.

"Aw this means it can't be our secret." I whined jokingly as I began to stand up watching as it hit the tower. The Doctor laughs gleefully and then grabs my hand beginning to run, but just in time for me to grab Rose's hand. We looked and saw the streets were in complete mayhem, as the three of us entered the scene.

"It's blocked off." The Doctor told us.

"We're miles from the centre. The scene must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose explained and I nodded.

"I know, I can't BELIEVE I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!" The Doctor was ecstatic, and it made me smile watching have a big grin on his face, for some reason it made me happy to even though, there has just been a crash.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" I asked seriously, but couldn't help myself from grinning.

"Nope!" He admitted happily.

"Do you recognize the ship?" Rose questioned.

"Nope!" He repeated.

"Do you know why it crashed?" I then asked serous as he knew nothing of the sort, even though I had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"Nope!"

"Well okay then. I dunno if I should be worried or amazed." I spoke while Rose complained.

"Oh, I'm so glad I've got you."

"I bet you are! This is what I travel for, Rose! To see history happening right in front of us." The Doctor explained.

"I never actually thought about it that way, I just wanted to explore but that makes it sound even better." I grinned.

"Well, let's go and see it! Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!" Rose smiled, and I shook my head.

"Probably best not to, they already have to deal with one spaceship. They probably wouldn't want another one" I warned and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice." She replied with a confused look.

"You'll be surprised, an emergency like this - there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me, the TARDIS stays where it is." He stated and Rose looked a bit annoyed.

"So, history's happening and we're stuck here." Rose stated and I nodded.

"Yes, we are." He claimed.

"Then why don't we watch it on the TV then like everybody else, it better then just staring at a crowd" I shrugged and I soon began walking back home.


	11. Chapter 11 Aliens Of London Part 2

Chapter 11

Aliens of London

part 2

"Re, Lorraine's on the phone. You have to talk to her" She ordered heading me the phone. I sighed knowing I can't get away from the phone call now, also I had to owe Jackie for doing this to her, though I don't regret going I am sad that I mad her worry.

"Okay." I muttered standing, grabbing the phone out of Jackie's hand before walking out of the room, so not to be eavesdropped on, I took a breath and began to speak.  
"Hi." I closed my eyes ready for the earful.

"Where have you been!" Lorraine snapped from the other side.

"Travelling." I simply stated, which was the truth after all. A frown was clear to see on my face, as I knew this was going to lead into the argument we normally have together. I mentally laughed there was never a time where this conversation didn't come up.

"Travelling? Not finding a job after you job exploded huh. Jackie told that happened and you didn't think of telling anyone where you were going! And what I have heard you still are not telling anyone." I could here the sound of distaste in her voice.

"It's no ones business as to where I have been, especially yours it not like you would care anyway. I am old enough to take care of myself, I don't need people to keep telling me what I need to do with my life." I raised my voice.

"So you went on you way with a stranger and no less a man and that is you taking care of yourself. I thought I taught you not to talk to strangers! And you went along and dragged Rose with you!" She argued back.

"I didn't drag her along with me, she chose to come. I would never pressure or drag someone to do anything. Unlike someone I know! And so what if I ended up and talked with a stranger how else will I meet new people and break out of this stupid boring life. He offered me a chance to explore the world and I took it. I was brave enough to do so and I don't care if you don't see following your dreams are that important, but there important to me!" I spoke sharply and offended that she would ever think that I would pressure Rose to do anything.

"You dreams don't pay the bills and help you survive in life! You need to earn money!" She always brought up money, and I placed a hand on my head.

"I don't care about money, I don't want to live a routines life eat, drink, work, sleep. I want to live! I want to go on adventure see the world in a new light not from textbooks, or the TV I want to experience cultures first hand, learn languages, find the magic in this world and be free." I spoke with passion in my voice trying to get her to see. I then frowned as I remember a certain someo0ne that always told me to follow my dreams and to not listen to what anyone says about it. "Nathan would want me to follow my dreams. In fact he would have tagged along."

"Do not bring up Nathan!" She snapped at me and I felt tears going down my eyes.

"Why not! You never speak about him any more, none of you do, you pretend like he never existed!" I clenched the phone.

"That is a lie!" She shouted and I shook my head, hanging up the phone. I leaded on to the wall beside me a slid down until I reached the floor. I missed him I always did, but it was coming close to the day of his death, and it was hard for me, especially when I have a chance to live my life for the both of us. To travel the world. I laughed sadly. He would not want me to be like this and yet here I was upset and agitated because I talked to Lorraine. Lorraine never cared about my dreams, she always wanted us to get a steady job and she hated me for leaving before A levels. I remembered how she flipped when I told her and how Nathan had to defend me from her. He was always there for me and now he was gone. I shook my head, he's not gone. He still here with me, don't be silly he always will be.

"Re..." I heard my name being called and I was drawn out from my mind. I looked up to find Rose looking at me with sad eyes, with a cup of tea in her hands. "Didn't go well?" I smiled sadly at her and shook my head. The blonde nodded and went to sit beside me, passing me the cuppa.

"Why did I have to talk to her. She mentioned about how my dream is not a steady job and I should think more about that. I wish James phoned he is much easier to speak to, although he is always busy. I can't blame him, his job does take up his time." I looked up from the cup of tea in my hand to the ceiling. "I wish Nathan was here. You know its almost been 2 years since the accident. I always wondered what would happen if her was here." I brought up.

"I'm not sure." She gave me a soft smile. "But I still remember when I first met him. Those girls from your old school." She rolled her eyes. "That shade of chocolate milkshake look great on there new clothes." She laughed and I grinned.

"He always stood up for me, no one dared to mess with me if he was around. He always would kick his ass, or embarrass them in front of others. Treating them the way they did to others."

"Yeah. Treat people the way you want to be treated." She nodded.

"I really do miss him I say, if only I could see his smiling face again." I sighed.

"Couldn't we?" Rose asked and I looked at her confused. "I mean the doctors got a time machine..." The moment she said that I realised where she was going and I shook my head interrupting her.

"No. I can't. It could confuse him and I wouldn't be able to cope." I began to hold my shoulder with my free hand as I remember his lifeless body. He died saving a young girl from a car accident. He died saving a life. I closed my eyes, He died a hero and I know he wanted to die doing something good, but it was too soon, but death is always to soon. Rose and I sat quiet a bit remembering that day. I saw it happened and I was in shock. I didn't know what to do, but once Rose heard she was there she helped me through it. She knew how much it hurt, she and Jackie were the only ones that I could talk to it about. Lorraine didn't want to speak about Nathan. I knew what I said on the phone was wrong I knew she didn't speak about him due to the hurt she felt, but I needed to and Rose and Jackie was there.

"and where do you think you going?" I opened my eyes to see that the Doctor was leaving the apartment and Rose asking him where he was going, and we chose to follow him curiously and he answered us.

"Nowhere! It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." He explained.

"Right - there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just 'wandering'." Rose didn't believe him.

"Nothing to do with me! It's not an invasion! That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything! It's perfect!" He stated, and I crossed my arms.

"So..." I gave him a look to continue, my mind now leaving what I was previously thinking about.

"So maybe this is it! First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" He laughed delighted and I smiled softly before he rubbed my cheek, that was wet from tears, and I jumped slightly not expecting it. "You've been crying." He pointed out and I rubbed my eyes.

"I guess I have." I laughed nervously "It's fine though I just thought about an old friends that's all, and I just talked with Lorraine. Who still is going on about how I should get a job instead of travelling." I moved my hands and rolled my eyes. "But hey that every conversation with her." An annoyed smiled went on my face. "Oh I can handle meeting aliens, and yet my adoptive mother can still affect me." I laughed before I asked him something that I wanted to make sure didn't happen. I did not want him to disappear, only a little while of being with him. It wasn't just about the travelling though I did like him, he intrigued me and I see him as a friend. If I didn't then I wouldn't want to be travelling with him. I would find another way to travel, I did have standards of who I would want to spend time with. "Promise you won't disappear." My voice was quiet as I spoke those words. I was scared he would and I wouldn't see him again. He gave me a soft smile before rummaging into his jackets pocket.

"Tell you what - TARDIS key." He brought out a silver key and placed it in my hand. I looked at him in the eyes, trying to see if is I could tell me that he means it. He wanted me to have a key to the Tardis. My heart jumped a bit because that meant I was welcome to still travel with him, but I also felt flattered about him giving the key to me of all people. No one normally would do so, it made me happy but also nervous. Something I felt felt weird and I didn't like it. "About time you had one." He grinned at me and I grinned back at him moving that nervous feeling I had inside out of my brain. "I only have one spare at the moment, so I hope you don't mind if Re hold onto it, until I can make one for you." He continued.

"I'm fine with that." Rose smiled and I turned to her with a gleam in my eyes, she could see how much this meant to me, especially after how I was feeling before.

"Alright then. See you two later!" He nodded before he began to walk away as I turned to watch him fade into the distance.

"Well it seems like today is roller coaster trip of emotion for you today." She brought up and leaned onto the side, and I joined her.

"I guess so." I agreed and then she grinned at giving me a look.

"Any in particular?" She questioned and I nudged her.

"Nothing like that." I brought up knowing what she meant from our earlier conversation.

"But I could of sworn I saw a glint in your eyes when he gave you the Tardis key." She nudged me back softly.

"He gave me a key which means we can continue travelling with him, of course I would be happy." I pointed out although that feeling felt before I came back, and I clenched the key a bit unsure of it.

"Yeah, sure." She agreed in a fake tone and I gave her a look telling her to stop, and she help out her hands in defence. "I said fine, but denial is the first step at times, I see something there." I rolled my eyes and hit a slightly before walking back in the apartment and she laughed a little, and I turned around to her one last time.

"Doesn't matter what you see, there's nothing there."

…...

I sighed as I watched the crowded room talk to each other as I just sat here, wanting everyone to leave. I was bored and a bit claustrophobic. I looked over at Rose who had a bored expression as well and she looked at me. I could tell she didn't want to be here as well. Maybe we should have gone along with the Doctor instead, but then again we couldn't really leave Jackie. We soon heard the door of the apartment open and in came walking a familiar figure.

"I was going to come and see you." Rose told the man who just entered, who was just staring at her.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." A woman spoke Rose and I looked over to her, before Rose and I apologised in unison "Not you." She at pointed Jackie and we turned to her.

"It's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" Jackie admitted before exiting out of the living room into the kitchen. Rose and I gave each other a look before following her and Mickey in the room.

"You two disappear - who do they turn to? Your boyfriend, and Re's only other friend. Five times, I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence, of course there couldn't be, could there. And then I get her - your mother." He explained annoyed, pointing his finger at Jackie, who rolled her eyes. "Whispering around the estate - pointing the finger - stuff through my letterbox - and all 'cos of you two."

"We didn't think we'd be gone for so long." I responded to him.

"And I waiting for you, Rose! Twelve months. Waiting for you, Re and the Doctor to come back." he turned to Rose.

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie questioned confused. Mickey notices someone trying to listen and slams the kitchen window shut before closing the door as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Re? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?" He roared.

"Tell me now." Jackie demanded.

"I might as well, 'cos you're stuck here. The Doctor's gone. Just now, that box thing just faded away." Mickey brought up and I froze in my place.

"What?" I asked shocked and partly scared about what he just said.

"He's left you." He turned to me. "Some boyfriend HE turned out to be." He explained and I looked at him confused.

"Boyfriend?" I question before shaking my head, more worried about what he said about the Doctor leaving Rose and I. I pushed past him towards the door, heading towards where the Tardis would be. I heard Rose following me close behind. I stopped seeing an empty space panic and sadness overwhelmed me, and I turned to Rose looking desperate

"He wouldn't just go."

"Re..." She started and she went to grab me before I turned my head again to look.

"He promised us! You don't think he lied?" Before Rose could speak Mickey arrived and began to talking once again.

"Oh, he dumped you, Re. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it." Mickey told me and my anger switched on to him and I glared at him.

"What's you problem?!" I turned to him. "Look I'm sorry we were gone for a year, but I would leave you dead flat for an adventure the only exception being Jackie and Rose cause they are my family, and he isn't my boyfriend, I thought you knew I don't date, why is everyone saying that, even if I did do you think I would go and try and ruin my chances in exploring the world, or losing a friend because I doubt anyone would love me like that." I felt tears leaving my eyes again.

"What're you three chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" Jackie soon caught up with us.

"He's vamoosed!" Mickey laughed.

"He's not! 'cos he gave Re one of his keys." Rose snapped at Mickey pissed and I remembered the key he gave me. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out looking at it but seeing Mickey shrug in the conner of my eye. Anger left me and I felt sad again.

"He isn't my boyfriend Mickey and at this moment you are not my friend, you are like everyone else on this stupid planet. The Doctor is so much more then what you think he is, he is one of a kind and is special to me." I spoke, I was full of mixed emotions, but once I finished and began to panic. Did I really believe that. Was he special to me, I've only known him for two days,why do I feel like that. I hated it, I promised I wouldn't. I looked at Rose with pleading eyes as I realised what I had just said. She began to hold me, feeling me shake in her eyes, knowing how I felt. She always know how I felt. We suddenly heard the noise of the Tardis and I pushed away from Rose to turn around.

"I said so!" Rose noted and then turned to her mother and tried to shoo her away. "Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just- mum, go-" She spoke urgently, but Jackie wasn't listening to her. The Tardis soon appeared revealing itself to us.

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie questioned shocked and Rose looked at her warily. I stood there not knowing what to do, but just stare at the Tardis. The door suddenly opened to reveal the Doctor.

"Alright, so I lied! I went and had a look, but the whole crash landing's a fake - I thought so, it's just too perfect. I mean, 'hitting Big Ben' come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-" The Doctor began before he saw that I was again. I took a deep breath, walking up to him and hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked me shocked that I hit him.

"You said you wouldn't leave." I snapped at him and I saw give me a sad look. Everything to me seemed like a blur and I just wanted to sit down, and go over what was going on in my mind.

"If she hits you, it means that she cares." Rose put around a arm around her shoulder. "Also it means that she is pissed. She more pissed off with Mickey though, not you." Rose explained for me and then pointed to her mother as she entered with me. "Also my mum's here."

"Oh, that's JUST what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" He told Rose sternly, but then glanced back at me as I chose to sat on the chair, taking a breath.

"You ruined my life, Doctor." Mickey began and the Doctor turned to look at him "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"See what I mean? Domestic." He stated.

"I bet you don't even remember my name!" Mickey bet.

"Ricky." He replied.

"It's Mickey." Mickey argued.

"No, it's Ricky." The Doctor continued.

"I think I know my own name." Mickey pointed out.

"You THINK you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor responded and I could help but grin at that calming down. The Doctor noticed and smiled at me before I looked to see Jackie run out of the Tardis. Rose noticed to and followed her and telling the Doctor and Mickey not to fight before coming back a moment later. She looked towards the monitor.

"That was a REAL spaceship?" Rose acknowledged.

"Yep!" He answered.

"So, it's all a pack of lies?" I inquired quietly.

"Are they invading?" Rose asked after me and we stared at the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12 Aliens of London Part 3

Chapter 12

Aliens of London

part 3

"So, what're you doing down there?" I heard Mickey ask to the Doctor as I watched from the chair, which I had pulled my legs up on. I was still trying to think about what I had said as I watched them. I wasn't crying or really feeling anything at the moment in time. I was just quiet because I didn't know what to do. Rose came up to me as the Doctor called him Ricky again. She rubbed my head with a soft smile and I returned it.

"I know you don't want to talk about it know, but you can always talk to me about it later, don't let it get to much into your head. I promise I won't tease, or joke about." She whispered softly to me. I nodded and thanks her. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to compose myself and act they way I normally act.

"Some friend you've got." mickey turned to us, and Rose responded with.

"He's winding you up." Mickey looked upset, but so did I, he didn't need to act like that, but Rose decided to go up to him and apologise. Though he did act like that, I also shouldn't have said some of the stuff I said to him as well. I listened to the conversation they were having and I began rubbing my mouth hand as I watched. Mickey then turned his head to me and sighed before walking up to me leaving Rose. I made room for him to sit down, knowing he was going to talk to me.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you." He apologised to me knowing that though he was angry he was wrong to say some things to me and I spoke.

"it's okay." I spoke softly to him. "I'm sorry as well. You do mean something to me and I shouldn't acted like that. You are still my friend, it's just that it hurt me for you to shout at me. I understand what had happen to you and apologise for that, please believe when I say that we weren't meant to go for so long." I also apologetic and he nodded accepting to apology.

"I believe you, you have no reason to lie." He breathed and held out his hand. "Lets start again, this time." He spoke and I grinned and shook his hand, nodding.

"Okay, Mickey." We then let go of each other hand and the Doctor voice came from below where he was working on the Tardis. I watched as he went to the monitor and I went over to where he was, so did the others.

"Got what?" I asked him and he began to explain.

"Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the spaceship, here we go... hold on..." He began and then whacked the computer screen. "Come on!" we began to watch the screen "That's the spaceship on it's way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"But that means it came from earth" I pointed out.

"Exactly" He nodded to me "It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" He thought out loud before turning to me. "Alright?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah just needed a bit, like earlier not my day, sorry I hit you." I told him and he nodded.

"It's alright, sorry about checking without telling you." He responded and I laughed.

"Okay we should stop with all the apologising now, and find out what's going on." I grinned at him and he grinned at me before Mickey began to speak.

"How many channels do you get?"

"All the basic packages." The doctor told Mickey.

"You get sports channels?" He asked.

"Yes, I get the football." He responded to Mickey annoyed, looking back at the screen "Hold on, I know that bloke."

"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." The reporter spoke.

"UNIT! United Nations Intelligence Task force - good people." He claimed.

"You know them?" I wondered out loud and Mickey answered for him.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet... and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead." Mickey explained to us.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." The Doctor spoke sarcastically and I couldn't help but smirk. I saw Rose look at me with a smile, seeing as I was slowly coming back to my old self again now as I wasn't think much of it.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" I questioned him.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover... and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of site. Rickey! You've got a car - you can do some driving." He answered, and began to walk out of the Tardis. We followed suit.

"Where to?!" Mickey demanded.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." The Doctor stated. Once we stepped outside helicopter lights shined on to us, while someone shouted for us not to move. Police cars and soldiers began to surround us surprising me.

"No!" We heard and saw Jackie being grabbed by two soldiers.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" The loudspeaker spoke as we rose are hands.

"Take me to your leader!" The Doctor grinned as we looked up.

…...

"Rose climbed in beside me as we entered the 'police car' as I sat in the middle with the Doctor on my other side.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was gonna be like this - being arrested - I'd have done it years ago." Rose began.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!" The Doctor responded.

"Where are we being escorted too?"I questioned confused.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street!" He began to laugh, causing Rose and I to laugh as well.

"You're kidding." Rose claimed.

"I'm not!" He was still laughing.

"10 Downing Street?" Rose asked seriously.

"That's the one!" He assured while nodding.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh – noticed." He answered truthfully.

"So, Now they need you?" I noted.

"Like it said on the news - they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" He questioned.

"Patrick Moore?" Rose guessed and I laughed. Obviously the Doctor meant himself.

"Apart from him!" He quickly responded, I shook my head smiling.

"Ah, you must love it." I grinned.

"I'm telling you, Lloyd George - he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" He exclaimed then asking us who is the prime minister was.

"How should we know? we missed a year." Rose admitted, the car pulled down to downing street. I waited for the Doctor to get out of the car before following him out. I looked around alarmed by the amount of paparazzi around us and I grabbed Roses hand once I got to her before entering.

….

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times." A man spoke out to everyone in the room, and then approached the Doctor. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without them." He stated looping the ID card around his neck.

"A part from earlier." I jokingly jabbed at the doctor, but meant no harm by it. I saw him give me a glance before the man spoke again.

"You're the code nine, not the girls" He explained as a woman came up to us. "I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? they'll have to stay outside." He signalled at us.

"They're staying with me." He stated to the man.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact." He expressed.

"It's alright Doctor. Rose and I will be fine, you go." I told him linking my arm with Rose who stood beside me.

"Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?" I turned my had to see the brunette lady trying to get the Doctor attention, but he was more focus on asking us if we were sure.

"Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say." Rose replied and I nodded.

"Plus you can tell us about it later." I gave him a smile.

"I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble." He agreed to go alone.

"We won't" Ro and I promised in unison before the doctor began to follow the other people into another room.

"I'm going to have to leave you with security." The guy spoke to us as the doctor left before the quickly interrupted us and spoke once again.

"It's alright. I'll look after the girls. Let me be of some use." She smiled at us. "Walk with me. Just keep walking..." We started to before I turned around the male again.

"Just curious what's your name?" I asked the man wondering what his name was.

"Indra." He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Indra" I repeated "It was nice to meet you." I then began to walk away again with the two other females. I began to look around admiring the house before the lady told me not to look around.

"That's alright... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She was acting nervous but showed us her ID. "This friend of yours... he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" She questioned distressed and upset.

"Yeah, may I ask why you want to know?" I looked at her curiously before she started to cry and Rose and I began to comfort her.

"Hey now. Why are you crying?" I questioned softly.

"They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside!" She told us what happen as we stepped into the cabinet room and she began to cry again.

"It's alright! I believe you. It's... it's alien. They must have some SERIOUS technology behind this... if we could find it..." Rose and I began rummaging around the room. "... we could use it." She went to open a cabinet and we both jump as a body fell out and I jumped.

"Oh, my God! Is that-?" I questioned shocked by the dead body and covered my mouth subconsciously.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke - you cannot just wander-" We turned around to see Indra's standing there, with an annoyed expression before noticing the dead body. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!"

"Ohhh!" We suddenly heard behind him to see a large woman with blonde hair, which was known as Margaret. "Has someone been naughty?" She shuts the door behind her as she entered.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away!" Indra exclaimed to us confused.

"And who told you that? Hmm?" Margaret announced and walking towards Indra. "Me." She stroked the hair out of her forehead.

"Indra get back" I went to grab him to pull him back, but I was to late and Rose grabbed me. Margaret revealed herself to be a big fat alien and had grabbed on to the man's neck, strangling him to death.


	13. Chapter 13 World War 3 Part 1

Chapter 13  
World War Three

Part 1

We watched in horror as we watch Indra's body fall to the floor before are eyes. I was to shocked to be sad at that moment, though I knew he didn't deserve that. I watched as Marget yelling in pain at the sudden electricity surround her. I turned to Rose, noticing this was a time to get out and we ran dragging along Harriet with us.

"No, wait!" She exclaimed stopping once we were out of them remembering something. "They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!" She then began to run back, Rose and I following. Running back was quickly changed though as Margaret soon exited out of the cabinet room. We looked at began to run down a different hallway, through a door, Rose closing it once she passed through it, but only to be broken down by Margaret chasing us. We kept running through another room and passed an elevator to a door. I tried to open it, but the door seemed to be stuck. Margaret jumped out just has the elevator dinged and revealing the Doctor. He saw the alien and us and he pleasantly greeting us. I couldn't him but smile for second before focusing back on the door, while the doctor ended up distracting Margaret by closing the elevator door. Luckily it was enough time to open the door and slipped away. We all ran to the other doors in the room, but all of them were locked. I huffed jerking my head to look around to see what we could do.

"Hide!" I exclaimed at them in a hush tone as I ran for the curtains.

We heard the door opening knowing it was Margaret as she spoke in a playful tone.

"Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better...kiss you with my big, green lips." She hissed once she finished and I felt my heart rushing and my pocket watch burning in my pocket. I then heard more aliens, entering. "My brothers." She greeted them.

"Happy hunting?" They questioned.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink." She replied to them and I covered my mouth to stop them from hearing my breathing.

"Sweat... and fear." One of the male ones explained.

"I can smell an old girl... stale bird... brittle bones." The other male announced.

"And two ripe youngster. All hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snap." Margaret mentioned. My eyes closed in fear as the curtain soon began to be pulled from in front of me. I jumped though at the sudden noise of Harriet.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" I heard Harriet scream, I opened my eyes to see her and Rose out of the hiding place. The door then was kicked open at the Doctor suddenly entered with a fire extinguisher I grinned as I watched him blast the aliens face with it. I suddenly then grabbed onto the curtain throwing it in Margaret face. I began to run towards the doctor grabbing Roses hand on the way as the doctor shouted.

"Out! With me!" He exclaimed, we soon all stood behind him, Harriet included.

"Aren't I glad to see you!" I beamed at him from my near death experience.

"You too." He told me and then looked at Harriet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones - MP for Flydale North." She answered him.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted Harriet, who agreed before blasting the Aliens again with the fire extinguisher then making a run for it.

"We need to get to the cabinet rooms!" He ordered as he ran past us throwing the extinguisher.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!" Harriet brought up.

"Harriet Jones - I like you." He announced.

"And I like you too." She responded with a smile as the Doctor bypassed a lock door with his Sonic. We stepped into the Cabinet room, seeing that the aliens were getting close. The Doctor quickly picked up a bottle of brandy and pointed his screwdriver at it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off." He warned the aliens as they stopped by the door which they were hesitant to enter. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens." Harriet pointed out.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." The Doctor grinned.

"Who are you, if not human?" They answered back.

"Who's not human?" Harriet questioned.

"He's not human." I breathed out.

"He's not human?" She repeated and I nodded.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" He asked turning to us.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"So - what's the plan?" He questioned them.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet announced.

"Lots of planets have a North." I turned to her with a smile remembering what the doctor told them.

"I said hush. Come on!" The Doctor spoke annoyed probably because we were distracting. He turned to the Slitheen, which is what I gathered they were. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government - what for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" One of the males spoke.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here - what is it?" He asked.

"'The Slitheen race'?" The male alien on the right questioned.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen at your service." The other male one explained.

"So, you're family." I grinned awkwardly.

"It's a family business." Jocrassa responded.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a 'God forsaken rock'?" The Doctor continued the questioning.

"Ahhh... excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability...?" The male that I didn't know the name of said.

"Is that what I said?" The doctor noted.

"You're making it up!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." The Doctor offers the brandy to Harriet.

"Pass it to the left first." She told him and the Doctor apologized passing it to me, which I passed to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose thanked.

"Now we can end this hunt... with a slaughter." The left male flexes his claws and The Doctor folds his arm.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose thought out loud while the Slitheens shuffled towards the door.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the cabinet room - if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain." He professed and switches on a switch near the door. "End of lesson." The whole room was soon blocked my metal shutters. The Doctor then turned to us continuing to lecture us. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"Great" I started but I then crossed my arms "but it also mean we won't be able to get out as well." There was silence as the doctor 'ahhed' and I shook my head finding it funny how that slipped his mind.

….

"What was his name?" The Doctor questioned as I helped him drag Indra's body into a cupboard.

"Indra." I replied sadly. "He didn't deserve this, but then again no one really deserves to die, that's how I see things anyway." I spoke softly as we placed him down, and watched the doctor place Indra's hand on to his stomach, whispering sorry. I looked away from the scene and walked out of the cupboard. This was the fourth death that I have seen, all of them apart from one made me sad, but when was a talking trampoline who wanted compensation for killing people, you can't really feel sorry, but still I do see killing as wrong. I leaned beside Rose, quietly before asking in a light voice that only she could here.

"Do you think death happens quite a bit around the doctor? I mean Cassandra, Gwyneth, and Indra." I brought up and she shrugged.

"Would that stop you from travelling with him?" I shook my head at Rose question.

"No, you?" She shook her head too and we sat there quietly before Rose decided to ask me if I was alright. Signalling back to earlier on, I know she wouldn't push it now after what I was like at that moment, but was curious and truly wanted to know I'm fine.

"Truthfully I don't know." I still didn't know how I felt and I tried not to think about it. What Rose said was right I have been more intrigued by him then any one else and he was the quickest person I actually felt comfortable and confident talking to. It has only been two days while it took me quite a while to even become fully friends with Rose, even with Mickey it took a while, but with him I felt like it was instant. For some reason I felt like I could trust him with my life and he makes me happy. I frowned I was full of panic when I thought he left and I could lie to myself and say it was about missing a chance to explore, but really I didn't want him to go, be I saw him as a friend, but this feeling I feel. My heart rushing at times when I see him, how he makes me happy. I shook my head, no don't think about it I swore I wouldn't and plus my dreams I have for you are more important to me and if this feeling is what I hope it isn't it could ruin everything, plus who would like me like that. I was broken out of my thoughts when the Doctor jumped out of the cupboard getting down to business.

"Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?" He asked us.

"No. The place is antique. What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose answered to him as we watched him scan the room.

"He's too slim - they're big old beasts, they need to fit inside big humans." He explained.

"But the Slitheen are about 8 feet, how do they squeeze inside?" I questioned him.

"That's the device around their necks - compression field - literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange." He lectured.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller." Rose joked and I grinned.

"Wouldn't we all like that." I laughed slightly.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes." Harriet claimed towards Rose and I. I turned to her.

"Sorry... it's how we cope with things like this" I told her. "and you get used to this stuff when you're friends with him" I moved my head lightly to the Doctor.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." She replied.

"Harriet Jones - I've heard that name before - Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor wondered and Harriet laughed.

"Hardly."

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones..." He thought trying to remember something.

"Lifelong back bencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now - the protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs." She explained.

"Hasn't it got like, defence codes and things? Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?" Rose asked.

"You're a very violent young woman..." Harriet mentioned.

"Yeah well I'm not the one that hits people" She gave me a look and I smiled innocently at her. "and I'm serious! We could!"

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet professed and the Doctor stopped scanning.

"Say that again." The Doctor insisted.

"What, about the codes?" She responded.

"Anything. All of it." He said.

"Um, well... the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN." She explained.

"Like that's ever stopped them." Rose pointed out.

"Exactly, given our past record - and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN." She continued as I looked to see the Doctor in deep thought. "Is it important?"

"Everything's important." He stated.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal." She noted and I laughed.

"You'll get use to it." I told her and wondered out loud. "What do they want, though?"

"Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen world... they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth... some kind of asset." The Doctor admitted.

"Like what? Gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet began listing things.

"You're very good at this." He complemented her.

"Thank you." She thanked him pleased.

"Harriet Jones - why do I know that name?" I could tell it was bugging him, suddenly Roses phone went off.

"Oh! That's me." Rose announced.

"But we're sealed off - how did you get a signal?" Harry, my new nickname for Harriet, questioned.

"He zapped it! Super-phone. He did the same with Re's" Rose explained.

"Then we can phone for help! You must have contacts." She exclaimed getting up from her seat, as Rose got up from hers.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." He responded.

"It's Mickey" Rose mentioned.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." He moaned.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." She retorted passing her phone to him revealing a picture of a Slitheen that was on her phone.


	14. Chapter 14 World War 3 Part 2

Chapter 14  
World War Three

Part 2

"Is she alright, though? Don't put her on, just tell me." Rose spoke to Mickey on the phone, but before she could get an answer the Doctor snatched her phone from her.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." He ordered Mickey before struggling to say the next bit. "Mickey the Idiot - I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh - I need you." Rose and I smiled at each other as the Doctor put Mickey on speaker phone. I moved from the seat that I was sat on over towards them to hear the conversation more.

"It says password" Mickey explained.

"Say again." The Doctor didn't hear.

"It's asking for the password." Mickey repeated.

"Buffalo - two Fs, one L." The Doctor gave him the password.

"So, what's that website?" Rose's mum asked and Mickey began to explain.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor pointed out.

"Oh, leave him alone." I stuck up for Mickey.

"Thank you. Password again." He thanked me.

"Just repeat it, every time." The Doctor explained and then wondered "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts - to kill them." Harry pointed out.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London." The Doctor mentioned.

"The Slitheen were hiding - and then they put the entire planet on red alert, why would they do that for?" I questioned.

"Oh, listen to her." Jackie moaned.

"At least I'm trying!" I exclaimed to her.

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter's disappeared off the face of the Earth with her best friend." She requested.

"I told you what happened." Rose responded.

"I'm talking to him." He mother told Rose off. "'Cause I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this - is my daughter and Re safe?" The Doctor didn't answer her.

"We're fine" Rose uttered, but her mother continued ignoring her.

"Are they safe? Will they always be safe? Can you promise me that?" I couldn't blame Jackie, for she's always worried about us. The Doctor glanced at us and we returned his stare. I could tell that he couldn't he knew, and so did we that it wasn't safe out there, but that wasn't going to stop me. I'd rather be in danger everyday then live a boring life again. "Well, what's the answer?"

"We're in." Mickey broke the quiet atmosphere and the Doctor ran back to the phone.

"Right then - on the left, there's a tab - an icon - little concentric circles - click on that." He instructed Mickey.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor explained.

"He'll have to answer me one day." Jackie stormed.

"Hush!" Mickey said violently.

"It's some sort of message." The Doctor pointed out.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Don't know - it's on a loop, keeps repeating." He mentioned and we heard Mickeys door bell ring.

"Hush!" The Doctor Exclaimed.

"That's not me." Mickey bawled "Go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock in the morning." She pointed out.

"Well go and tell them that." He sighed at Jackie, busy helping us.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor wondered.

"They've found us." Mickey suddenly told us.

"Mickey, I need that signal." The Doctor warned him.

"Never mind the signal, mum just get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose exclaimed.

"We can't, it's by the front door." Mickey announced. "Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" I suggested urgently worrying.

"You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harry told the Doctor.

"I'm trying!"

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run." We heard Mickey say.

"That's my mother." Rose pointed out also worried.

"Right! If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from - which planet. So, judging by their face and shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor ordered.

"They're green." Rose mentioned.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Uh, good sense of smell." I thought out loud.

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline." Rose explained.

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology." Harry joined in thinking.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames - you said slipstream engine?" Rose implored.

"It's getting in!" Mickey Exclaimed.

"Oh! They hunt like it's a ritual." I pointed out.

"Narrows it down."

"Wait a minute! Did you notice, when they fart - if you'll pardon the word - it doesn't just smell like a fart - if you'll pardon the word - it's something else, what is it, it's more like uh... um..." Harry began.

"Bad breath!" Rose and I answered in unison. We smiled a each other.

"That's it!" Harry agreed.

"Calcium decay! Now that narrows it down!" The Doctor grinned happily.

"We're getting there, mum!" Rose shouted at the phone.

"Too late!" Mickey replied.

"Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else - hyphenated sodium - yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor figured it out, happily that he found it.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey sarcastically called through the phone.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor ordered.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie cried.

"Calcium, recombined with compression field - ascetic acid. Vinegar!" He calculated in his head.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harry pointed out.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" He questioned.

"How should I know?" He replied.

"It's your kitchen!" I reminded him.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose instructed.

"Give it here, what do you need?" Jackie decided to help.

"Anything with vinegar!" The Doctor told her.

"Gherkins!" Jackie began "Yeah! Pickled onions! Picked eggs!"

"You kiss this man?" The Doctor asked Rose as I laughed, until we then heard a bang. We sighed in relieved as that was the sign they were safe.

"Hannibal?" I thought out loud.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harry professed and I nodded with an oh okay.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose stated and all of us raised our glasses before drinking. Even I ended up having one which surprised Rose, but we were stuck in here and I was thirsty. I can't complain about the only drink here though it was disgusting.

"Listen to this." Mickey then told us as we heard Joseph talked on the news, who I found out was Jocrassa.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds."

"What?" The doctor spoke confused.

"Our technicians can - baffle - the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The Doctor pointed out.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harry questioned.

"They did last time." I mentioned.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot - you get scared, you lash out." He told us.

"They release the defence codes..." I began.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor finished what I was going to say.

"But why?" Harry asked and the doctor opens the metal shutters to talk to Margaret.

"You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three - whole planet gets nuked." He explained.

"And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away." Margaret replied.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harry wondered.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space - an advert." The Doctor announced.

"Sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." The female alien lectured.

"At the cost of 5 billion lives." He responded.

"Bargain."

"Then I give you the choice - leave this planet or I'll stop you." The Doctor warned and she then started laughing.

"What? You? Trapped in your box?" She laughed.

"Yes. Me." He simply stated and then turned the switch again.


	15. Chapter 15 World War 3 Part 3

Chapter 15  
World War Three

Part 3

"Alright, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do." She questioned as I leaned on Rose, tired from staying up all night.

"If we ferment the porch, we could make ascetic acid." Harry suggested.

"Mickey, any luck?" I asked him quietly moving from Rose, rubbing my eye that had some crust in them.

"There's loads of emergency numbers - they're all on voicemail." He replied back to us. I looked to see the Doctor deep in thought away from us.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harry moaned and I nodded.

"If we could just get out of here..." She huffed.

"There's a way out." The Doctor announced seriously.

"What?" I questioned him confused.

"There's always been a way out." He repeated.

"Then why don't we use it?" I looked at him as he strides over to the table, and leans over to the phone.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter or Re will be safe." He told Jackie.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie warned him.

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies." He explained and I thought for a second.

"Doctor do it." I insisted, Rose nodding. I now moved besides the Doctor and he stood up straight to look at me.

"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" He asked directing it as Rose as well as he glance at her as well.

"Yeah, if it means we can save the whole world then I would gladly give my life for it" I smiled sadly at him. "Rose?" I looked at her and responded with a yeah. We all stared at each other for a bit until Jackie broke the silence.

"Please, Doctor. Please! Their my children, even Re, their just kids!" She pleaded and I looked down, knowing that Jackie did see me as a daughter to her, while I saw her like a mother, but I couldn't let the world be destroyed because of us, and even if we didn't do it we would die anyway. The Doctor though responded to Jackie.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." He told Jackie. He wasn't happy I could tell and it made me sad to see.

"Then what're you waiting for?" I softly spoke to him and he looked at me again.

"I could save the world but lose you and Rose" He admitted and I averted my eyes away from him. I turned to look at Rose. She could see how I nervous now and she gave me a soft smile.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." The Doctor turned to looked at Harry and so did I.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie argued.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it." She demanded. The Doctor looked at Rose, then at me with a grin.

"So how do we get out" Rose asked him jumping to sit on the table.

"We don't. We stay here." He stated opening the briefcase looking for something. He soon found an envelop, which he then opened. He began to look through it until he found what he needed. "Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything." He addressed to Mickey.

"What're you doing?" I heard Jackie say.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy." He sounded like he didn't believe it. "We're in. Here it is, uh... H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile." The Doctor instructed Mickey.

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defence codes." Mickey pointed out.

"We don't need it, all we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?" He explained.

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A." Mickey notified.

"That's the one. Select." He claimed.

"I could stop you." Jackie warned him and he dared her to.

"Ready for this?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah." He replied after a bit of silence.

"Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire." The Doctor ordered.

"How solid are these?" Harry asked walking to the metal shelters.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big." The Doctor replied and I looked at the cupboard.

"Hey Rose by any chance in your school did they tell you about earthquakes?"I asked her.

"Yeah why?" She questioned. "You can survive 'em by standing under a door frame"

"Yes my point exactly" I told her and pointed to the cupboard. "Alright guys I am making a decision now. This cupboard is small so that means it's strong, so we our going to ride this one out, hurry up and help me please." I began to move stuff from the cupboard and Rose and Harry quickly came to help.

"It's on radar. Counter defence 556." Mickey announced to us through the phone as we continued moving objects out of the cupboard.

"Stop them intercepting it." The Doctor ordered him.

"I'm doing it now." Mickey began doing what the Doctor said.

"Good boy." He told Mickey.

"556 neutralized." Mickey stated as the Doctor took Roses phone off of speaker phone. We all then bundle up together in the corner of the cupboard crouching.

"Nice knowing you all" Harry smiled as she grabbed my left hand while my right hand was in the Doctors hand. Rose was holding onto his other one. I closed my tightly and soon everything began to shake around us, but soon it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to see that we had survived the impact.

"It worked" I breathed happily as we began to step out of the wreckage.

"Made in Britain." Harry announced and I grinned. Soon a sergeant came running in.

"Are you alright?" He asked us.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!" Harry ordered and he agreed to do it before running off. "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!" She exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you should have a go." The Doctor suggested to her.

"Me?" She laughs "I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for ya!" Rose pointed out and I agreed.

"Now, don't be silly." Harry denied while all three of us grinned at her. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She soon began to walk off and we slowly followed her.

"I thought I knew the name." The Doctor told us. "Harriet Jones - future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms - the architect of Britain's Golden Age." I began to smile watching her.

"I hope we do get to see her again, she is a rather nice person" I mentioned as we began walking back home.

…..

I breathed as I folded one of my tops to place into my suitcase as I looked at the window in my room, where the light shone through. Once I got back into the apartment the first thing I went to do after greeting Jackie was go pack, but a part of me was frightened. I was still thinking about my feelings. I laughed at how stupid I was being, but I couldn't help it. I dropped the shirt and sat on the bed. I moved my hand to pull out my old pocket watch. I smiled slightly when holding it. I have had a roller-coaster ride of emotions today, I never thought it would be so hard, but it was. I heard a knock on my door and I closed my eyes for a second, before telling them to come in.

"Hey." She spoke to me, we where now alone and I knew that she wanted to talk to me about the things that happened. "Do you want to talk now?" She asked and I sighed.

"I s'pose, but I dunno what to say." I gave her a tired expression. "I hope I'm not like this again. I hate it, but yet I can't stop feeling like this."

"a lot has happened in the two days we've been here." She brought up and I laughed.

"Yeah, but so did the two days with the doctor." She grinned at that.

"I guess so, but you didn't have to deal with Lorraine, my mother being upset, Jackie upset with us, you thought the doctor left us, and you also thought about Nathan." She explained. "While we were out having adventures and that is your speciality."

"I guess..." I mumbled and lay on the bed.

"There's something else you were thinking about more though, I saw what you were like." Rose talked softly. I sat up again not being able to keep still.

"You were right." I sighed feeling scared and low. "I don't know how I feel, but it isn't like you, or Mickey, or Jackie, or even like Nathan, and I am scared." I panicked and she put her arm around me.

"You shouldn't be scared about it, it happens and it was bound to happen to you at sometime." Rose stated.

"Not really there are people the are aromantic." I brought with a smile and she nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not you." Rose told me.

"You know I have had crushes in the past. Crushes on people who didn't like me and thought I was weird, who would date the loser of the school of course." I sighed. "I told myself that I wouldn't because I would just get hurt and I want to travel I didn't want someone holding me back."

"But the doctor travels so it would work out." She tried to comfort me and I shook my head.

"No, this stupid crush could ruin it for me Rose! What if he finds out and he doesn't like me like that, which is most likely. I would just feel awkward and that would make me want to leave, and I will never get another chance to explore the world, especially planets! Because lets face it I will never get another chance to do so! And I don't want to leave." I began to cry.

"Hey now, don't me like that. Your other thinking, everything will be alright." She rubbed my side, trying to get me to stop crying. She know how fearful I was of this and why I always pushed people away. I could tell she didn't like seeing me like that. "Look." She grabbed the pocket watch that was in my head. "What if things don't change though, what if in fact he does like you back, wouldn't that be great, it's another level of friendship." She smiled at me. "Even if he doesn't I don't see you losing you will to travel, you would get there, you are so determined don't ever put yourself down. Your amazing and you willpower is strong. You never let Lorraine stop you from you dreams, don't let a crush do that to you. You never care about what bullies think."

"But I care about what my friends think." I whispered

"And I think your amazing, and so does Mickey, he got angry at you and me, but he does care about us, and if you have my opinion I think the doctor likes you, more then he does me." She laughed and I smiled at her. "Plus it's a crush and most of the time they go away, you could be just infatuated because he isn't like other people you have met or that he has a time machine, but if it not like that who cares, and I won't be telling anyone, and I know you and I know you won't let it get in the way of your dreams, and you'll be okay because you have got this." She raised the pocket watch above her. "It's your good luck charm isn't it, belonged to your mother, if I remember correctly as long as you have this with you, you'll be fine and I believe it and you believe in stuff more then I do, so don't panic and just think of the adventures we will have instead."She grinned at me and I had stopped crying because of her. She always knew how to came me. Yes I was afraid, but like she said I shouldn't let it get me down.

"Thank you Rose." I thanked her and gave her a ring.

"No problem, that's what sisters are for." She returned the hug before I sighed, breathed in, got up and started packing. Moments late my phone began to ring and I asked Rose if she could answer it as I didn't feel like talking. "Tardis?" She questioned confused and I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know! Answer it." I told her "I'm packing." She rolled her eyes at me and answer the phone.

"Hello? Re's packing at the moment, so she couldn't answer the phone."She told the doctor. "Wait You've got a phone? My mother's cooking. She's cooking tea. For us. She wants to get to know you. It's just tea. She's my mother." I listened to there conversation, but only on Rose's part. "That's not fair!" After a few seconds of silence. Rose moved the phone from her ear to the bed. "I got to go get ready, the doctor told me about this plasma storm he could take us to." She told me excitedly and grinned at her, nodding.

"Sounds great." I admitted and she nodded.

"Yeah will be leaving in a couple of hours he told me, and can I just say he did not try to phone me first he phoned you." She spoke with a friendly grin.

"Shut up." I gave her a fake annoyed look, before she left the room and I continued to pack.

….

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Jackie pleaded as we walked towards the Tardis not want us to go, most likely because it was dangerous, but I knew she couldn't stop us.

"I'm not leaving 'cos of you. I'm travelling with Re, that's all. And then I'll come back!" Rose promised her.

"But it's not safe." She claimed.

"Jackie... if you saw it out there... you'd never stay home." I explained to her. I was sad that I was leaving her, but I couldn't stop now, not yet and not ever. We turned to the Doctor who spoke sarcastically.

"Got enough stuff?"

"Last time We stepped in there, it was spur of the moment." I told him throwing my bag into his arm. Finely glad to be back after my talk with Rose. "Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me and also Rose. You won't ever get away again." I grinned at him before turning to Jackie and Mickey.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room." Rose told Mickey.

"No chance, he's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board." I hit The Doctor once he said that.

"We'd be dead without him." Rose notified him.

"My decision is final." He stated and Rose turned to Mickey giving him a quick kiss.

"Sorry."

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor and they are left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away - how long do I wait then?" Jackie asked the Doctor and I couldn't help but smile at the face he had pulled.

"Mum..." Rose began "You're forgetting - it's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe and by the time I get back, yeah - ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds." Rose put her hand on Jackie shoulder as my right hand went to my cross necklace. "So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Hmm?"

"Jackie" I caught her attention and I took my cross off my neck. "I'm going to promise you something" I placed my cross in her right hand. "You know this is one of my most treasured possessions, just like my watch." I began, my watch safely back in my pocket where it belonged. "My brother gave it to me on my ninth birthday. I am giving it to you to look after, but not to keep I'll be returning for it, and that's the promise I am giving you because I will not return without Rose." I smiled sadly at her. I loved her just like a real mum and I have now just gave her a piece of my soul to look over. I let a few tears slip from my eyes "You better look after it." I gave her a tight hug before letting go of her heading into the Tardis. It wasn't long before Rose and The Doctor entered the Tardis as well.


	16. Chapter 16 Dalek Part 1

Chapter 16  
Dalek

Part 1

"So, what is it? What's wrong?" I questioned the Doctor as we stepped out of the Tardis into some darkly lit museum.

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course..." The Doctor responded to me as I began to look around.

"Where are we?" Rose questioned.

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor told us the location.

"Underground, isn't that great" I sarcastically cheered and then turned to the Doctor. "And what time period are we in?" I smiled wanting to know the time.

"2012." He stated simply.

"God, that's so close."Rose mentioned and thought for a second before saying. "So that should make me and Re... 26." The Doctor flicks on a switch to light up the hallway we were in.

"It's a museum" I pointed out staring at the things in the glass wondering what most of this stuff is.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust... that's the milometer from the Roswell Spaceship." The Doctor explained, and we began to walk down the hallway some more, with him naming most of the things we came across until we got to the arm of a Slitheen.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed." Rose exclaimed.

"I doubt it would be the same Slitheen's we came across though, but I do wonder what there species where called." I wondered to Rose before noticing the Doctor was focusing on something else.

"Ah! Look at you!" He awed and I looked over to him seeing a robots head.

"What is it?" I questioned him as I walked over, my hand behind my back, swaying slightly as I walked, intrigued to know what it is.

"An old friend of mine... well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." He told me and I grinned when he said that.

"Well I will say 900 is old for humans." I laughed with a smile before asking. "Anyway is that where the signal's coming from?"

"Nah, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out." He explained staring intently at the glass "Calling for help." The Doctor soon placed the tips of his fingers on the glass, and a sudden noise blast though the building. It wasn't long until we were surrounded be soldiers. I leaned to the doctor.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." I muttered to the Doctor while guns pointed at us, and the Doctor just grinned.

Smiths PoV:

I huffed as I walked briskly though out the corridors following the man that I worked for Van Statten. I sighed how I wished this was over soon. I hated it here especially under his rules and being surrounded by guns. I disliked guns, things that take away life. I liked life and I didn't enjoy how people could play God with them.

"On behalf of all of us, I want to wish you a very happy birthday, sir." The man besides Van Statten began, but got no reply from 'my boss'. "And the President called to convey his personal best wishes." He continued.

"The President is 10 points down. I want him replaced." Statten explained, and I rolled my brown eyes. Why did I have to deal with this man, he did my head in, but then I remembered my job.

"I don't think that's very wise, sir..." The man gave his opinion, which I knew wasn't very wise. When you with him its best to keep quiet all he cares about is himself.

"Thank you so much for your opinion. You're fired." Statten fired the man and told the soldiers to get rid of him. "Wipe his memory, put him on the road some place - Memphis, Minneapolis - somewhere beginning with 'M'." The soldiers dragged him off, while Goddard and I walk either side of him. "So, the next President, what do you think? Republican or Democrat?" He asked us.

"Democrat, sir." We both replied.

"For what reason?" He questioned us and Goddard went quiet, making me answer for us.

"They're just so funny, sir?" We suddenly stopped on a the spot and he looked at both of us "What are your names?"

"Goddard, sir. Diana Goddard." Goddard was the first to reply and Statten then looked at me.

"Smiths, just Smiths sir" I answered him.

"I like you, Diana Goddard, Smiths" He smiled at us and began walking, but boy I didn't like him, especially with what was going to happen. "So, English where's the British kid?" He asked, nicknaming me English. Then a young male named Adam hurried up to him, when he heard his nickname being called.

"Sir! Sir! I bought ten more artefacts at auction, Mr Van Statten." He told the boss.

"Bring 'em on, let me see 'em." Statten ordered Adam, who nodded.

"Sir, with respect, there's something more urgent. We arrested three intruders 54 floors down. We don't know how they got in." Goddard notified and I smiled, finally, how long did I have to wait for them to show up.

"I'll tell you how they got in. In'tro the window. In'tro the window, that was funny!" We all politely 'fake' laughed at Van Statten's joke. "Bring 'em in, let's see 'em - and tell Simmons I wanna visit my little den. Get to it!" He barked as we went through the door.

"Simmons? You'd better give me good news. Is it talking?" I heard Goddard talk into her earpiece.

"What is it doing? " I questioned her who gave me a quick glance, before repeating my question to Simmons.

"Screaming" She clarified to me. I gave her a sharp nod before we continued to walk.

"Screaming. What does our 'boss' expect by torturing it would talk. I don't think this alien is the one to talk to others, let alone us humans." I groaned to her.

"I don't know, but he is our boss and we can't say anything about it." She hushed at me.

"You don't think I know that, still it's what I think though." I retorted to her, before we caught up with Statten

Re's PoV:

I slowly stepped into an office, where we saw two males talking about what I expected another alien artefact The older man was sitting down on his chair, while the younger one tried to explain what the old man was holding.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel..." He spoke before the Doctor interrupted.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." This caught the males attention and one of the females behind us told use to shut up. I turned around and glanced at them. The one shouted had curly hair and looked strict, while the other female who stood by her side. The other female had long brown hair that was held in a ponytail, and brown eyes. Her eyes for some reason held a gleam in them, they felt familiar, but I didn't think I had seem them before. She looked young at yet she stood and the presence that came off her seemed old to me. She noticed me staring at her and I was about to turn away from her before she gave me a soft smile. To me it seemed like she knew me, but I swore I had never seen her before in my life. My attention went back to the Doctor though as he began to speak again ignoring the lady. "Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" The boy questioned.

"No. Just looks silly." I grinned once the Doctor said that, and he went to grab the artefact. Just as he did that the security around us readied their guns, before the man held up his hands to stop them, passing the object to the doctor.

"You just need to be..." The doctor began gently running his fingers over the object. "... delicate." The artefact soon began to make music and I watched in awe.

"It's beautiful" I whispered liking the noise of it and the Doctor smiled at me, before the old man spoke again.

"It's a musical instrument." Which the Doctor nodded in reply.

"Here, let me." He took it out of the Doctor hands and tried to begin to play it.

"I did say 'delicate'. Reacts to the smallest fingerprint." The Doctor pointed out as the man tried to play it again more gently. "It needs precision." My Alien friend lectured and he began to play the right notes now. "Very good. Quite the expert." The Doctor complemented.

"As are you." The man replied and tossed the instrument aside onto the floor. My eyes and The Doctors followed it alarmed.

"Who exactly are you?" He questioned and the Doctor looked at him with a disdainful look in his eye.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?" The Doctor answered.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake." The man spoke.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." He laughed.

"The question is, how did you get in? 53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplices." He refused to tell us his name as he looked at Rose and I. "Quite a collector yourself, these two are rather pretty."

"This one is gonna smack you if you say he is collecting me and my friend" I warned him and Re grinned at me defending her as well.

"Oh this one is English too! I guessing the other is too then." He acknowledged and then turned to the boy. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy - got you a choice between girlfriends." I heard a scoff behind me and I looked back to the brunette, brown eyes again. She had her arm crossed and looked like she didn't want to be standing in the room.

"This is Mr Henry Van Statten." The boy introduced Henry to us.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked and I turned to her.

"Mr Van Statten owns the Internet." He explained, which cause me to scoffed this time.

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the Internet." I insisted.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Statten told us.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor observed.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" He questioned the Doctor.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." He kept a straight face.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" He asked him.

"You tell me" Doc replied.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Statten revealed.

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?" Statten and the Doctor went back a forth until Rose broke it.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Statten ignored her and turned to Goddard.

"Goddard - inform the Cage. We're heading down." He stated then turned to Adam and the youngest female behind us "You – English, British. Look after the girls. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you - Doctor with no name..." He ready himself by the lift "Come and see my pet."

"Smiths is that really your name?" I asked her as we stood in some sort of workshop Adam works in. "I mean it's the first time I have actually heard someone go by smiths as a first name." She gave me a smile as she began to talk to me playing with an object on the desk.

"Well, that's because Smith's is my last name and I don't hide that, but I keep my first name private. I travel around a lot and don't want people to really know my first name, unless they have to of course. Statten doesn't care though as long as we don't give our opinion and do our work, where fine. Also he called me English anyway, like he does British with Adam." She laughed to herself when she said that,like she had her own inside joke.

"Oh I see, you not the only one that hasn't told us your first name." I brought up. "Anyway we should introduce ourself to you too. My name is Rebecca, but please call me Re and this is Ro-ro." I pointed to Rose, she gave me a look before saying.

"Rose." and I grinned at her.

"Rose and Rebecca. Both R's huh." She laughed. "I like your names, I know about some people with those name." He grin turning into a soft smile, but sadness also came through her eyes.

"Oh really what were they like/" Rose questioned to her.

"They were amazing, and they always seeked adventure, but sadly one of them is gone now." She then clapped. "But anyway enough about that if I say any more I would still a friend of mines line."

"That would be?" I was curious.

"Spoilers." She grinned at me, and then looked away. "Ah that actually felt nice saying, no wonder she says it all the time. But anyway sorry about Adams mess here." She signalled to the room.

"Mr Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods..." Adam began to speak up and to tell us why it was a mess.

"And the goods are alien artefacts" I brought up and he nodded his head, then gave Rose something to hold.

"What do you think - that is?" He asked Rose.

"Er... a lump of metal?" Rose replied to him unsure.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think- well, I'm almost certain - it's from the hull of a spacecraft." He emphasized as Rose passed it to me, who I carefully placed it down on the table. "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet - spacecrafts - aliens - visitors to Earth - they really exist."

"Really?" I joked with a fake shocked expression which made Smiths smirk.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to tell they are actually real from what we got here." She continued sarcasticly in a joking term, jumping off the table she was sitting on coming closer to me.

"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe that the whole universe is teeming with life." Adam continued talking to Rose, ignoring us as we were just grinning at each other. I quite liked Smiths already, I felt she had a sense of weirdness to her like I did.

"I'm gob-smacked, yeah. And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?" Rose wondered what he did.

"Best job in the world." Adam responded.

"Laziest job in the world." Smiths remarked lean into me so we were almost touching. "I mean what you have to do is name them, see if they work if so, what do they do?"

"Ahh" I replied to her. "Sounds slightly fun though, I mean finding out what these do of course." She moved her head agreeing with me, thinking about it that way.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." Rose asked.

"Yeah... I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen - not in our lifetimes." Adam claimed.

"Oh, you never know... what about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?" Rose asked him.

"I think they're nutters." He answered her back and I felt inclined to disagree with him.

"What do you mean they're nutters" I stormed but not shouting. "You just said you believed in aliens, why would you think they're nutters then, maybe aliens have came to earth, and you're to blind to see it, would you like people to call you a nutter if you met one yourself, oh wait the pet Van Statten has, people think its an alien are those people nutters?" I felt like what he said was hypocritical. Not to mention I'm with the Doctor, and so is Rose, he's an alien. I turned to see Smiths nodding her head agreeing with me.

"Re's got a point Mitchell you shouldn't judge them if you yourself believe they exist." Smiths agreed with me with her arms crossed and an awkward laugh left Rose's mouth. I had a feeling that she would have agreed with him if I wasn't here.

"Uhh So, how'd you end up here?" Rose questioned the only boy in the room.

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." Adam explained.

"Ah, right, you're a genius." Rose acknowledged.

"Sorry, but yeah... can't help it, I was born clever." Adam apologized to Rose, while Smiths scoffed.

"Oh yeah right, the only one in this room born clever is me, intelligence is in my genes, you are bound to screw things up, you may think I don't know you, but I know you more then you know yourself that's how clever I am." Smiths stated to Adam. To me it seemed that she wasn't a fan of Adam, and I would agree I am not much of fan of him myself.

"When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defence System - nearly caused World War Three." He tried to prove to Smiths how smart he was.

"Really I could do that at 5, but I was smart enough not to because it could mean millions of deaths, also I still can't believe you find that funny to cause panic to people. Now if you excuse me I am going to go and see what Van Statten, Goddard, and the Doctor, are doing because it will be much more entertaining then spending time with you, Mitchell. It was nice meeting you two though and sorry but I'm a hugger. Blame that on my parents." She laughed before given me Rose and I a hug. She soon left the room with her hand in the air signalling goodbye.

"It's seems you to don't get along" I pointed out to him.

"I was here before her. Actually she has only been here for about a month. From the start she didn't like me, I don't know why." He explained to us.

"Ah" I simply stated. "But I do agree with her on the fact, that I don't think it was funny to try and start World War 3. I mean that almost happened once already to Rose, The Doctor and I, we almost died, not one of my favourite days."

"Are you, and the Doctor..." He began and I place a finger in front of his face interrupting him.

"No don't go there." He nodded before turning to Rose. I didn't really want to bother thinking about it.

"Then are you and him..." He was about to ask her the same question.

"No, we're just friends." Rose answered quickly.

"Good." He nodded at her, I rolled my eyes knowing what was going to happen.

"Whys it good?" Rose questioned shyly and smiling.

"Just is." It was quiet when they looked at each other and at that moment I wished I went with Smiths.

"So... wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr Van Statten's got a living creature down there." I asked him looking away from Rose and Mitchell.

"Yeah... yeah well I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although - if you're a genius - it doesn't take long to patch in on the comms system." Adam explained as Rose walked closer to him.

"Let's have a look then." Rose laughed quietly at him. He went to the computer with us behind him.

"It doesn't do much - the alien. It's weird, it's kind of... useless, it's just like this... great big pepper pot." He pointed out and a screen popped up showing the alien to us. I watched as man came towards it and began to hurt it. It screamed and my eyes widened in shock at how cruel the person was being.

"It's being tortured!" Rose exclaimed alarmed.

"Where's the Doctor?" I questioned Adam urgently turning to him.

"I don't know." Adam answered me.

"Take us down there. Now." Rose ordered, grabbing on to my hand, walking towards the door.

Smiths PoV:

I strutted down the hallway to Statten's office, annoyed at how stupid Adam actually is, but at the same time happy. It was nice to see them again especially when they were this young. To most people this would be strange, but not to me. Once I got to the office I noticed no one was there. I smiled that was good. I turned around shutting the door before taking a seat in Statten's chair. My hand reached for the remote that turned on the screen revealing the tortured Dalek. Any moment now I could tell, for when it will be released. I sighed knowing that people were going to die, but I can't change this history. It has to happen, I reached out to my pocket, to pull out a pocket watch. I'm sorry, but I needed to take this from her. Just this once, or he won't know. I watched the monitor as Rose, Re and Mitchell walked into the room that held the Dalek.

"Please be careful." I whispered as I watched them. Adam was the first to speak out of the group as they saw it.

"Don't get too close..." Rose began to walk slowly towards it with Re by her side.

"Hello?" Rose questionably greeted the Dalek and I saw Re hold onto Roses arm. I could tell she didn't want her friend to get closer. Of course she wouldn't. She didn't want any harm to come to her.

"Rose be careful" Re muttered to her, but I could hear it through the monitor. I smiled she didn't need the pocket watch, to sense danger, I know she could feel it even without the heat of it. It was gift she got from her mother, not all could fit into such a small pocket watch.

"Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?" Rose ignored Re.

"Yes." The mechanical voice of the Dalek spoke.

"What?" Rose asked and the Dalek raises his eye piece.

"I am in pain. They tortured me. But still they fear me. Do you fear me?" Dalek wearily told them, and I looked down. Even though I hated the Dalek race, there was still a few, that I was told about, that I didn't. I knew it was going to kill multiple people, but I still felt sorry for it.

"No." Rose replied and I looked at Re whose facial expression was that of sadness. She was keeping her guard up, but she did petty it.

The Dalek lowered its eye piece and spoke once again "I am dying."

"No, we can help!" Rose exclaimed to it.

"I welcome death. But I am glad... that before I die... I met a human who was not afraid." The Pepper pot explained.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Rose asked the alien signalling to Re and her.

"My race is dead. I shall die alone." The Dalek pointed out and they had tears in their eyes. She began moving her hand forward, but was then pulled back forcefully by Re.

"Rose don't!" I heard Re shout, but because of her fear she pulled back to hard that it caused her to do a 180 and trip, touching the Dalek by accident. She began to gain her balance with the help of Rose. "Oops, I don't think that was a good idea." She mumbled. I gave a small smile at her response. She turned to the Dalek and backed away pushing Rose back as well.

"Genetic material extrapolated - initiate cellular reconstruction!" The Dalek exclaimed and suddenly the Dalek bursts out of its chains. I got out of Henry Van Statten seat as know I would know he was soon to arrive with the Doctor.


	17. Chapter 17 Dalek Part 2

Chapter 17  
Dalek

Part 2

Re's PoV:

I watched in shock as the alien, I had touched broke out of the chains, he was contained in. I had a feeling we shouldn't have gone in. I know it was being tortured, but I felt something wasn't right. I felt like we should stay away from it, my head told me this was dangerous. My feelings now though were proved to be correct. Ah man which I believed a Simmons slams into the room and yells at us angry.

"What the hell have you done?" He began to move towards the extra-terrestrial.

"Don't" I tried to stop him, but Rose held me back, as we watched the Creature aim it's plunger at him.

"What'cha gonna do? Sucker me to death?" The man provoked and it did just that. All I could do was watch in horror. Rose tugged me for us to get out.

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose shouted to a guard once we got out, who then turned to the intercom and announced "Condition red! Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!"

Smiths PoV:

I rushed over to the elevator, and brushed my fingers through my hair as the it dinged in front of me. Out came The Doctor, Van Statten and Goddard with a bunch of security guards. The Doctor went straight passed me.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor ordered running over to the monitor.

"Doctor, it's all my fault." Re took the blame from the other side and I shook my head. It wasn't her fault it was an accident as she was trying to protect her friend.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." Bywater announced standing right beside Re.

"The Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Doctor lectured, and there was silence. I knew the Dalek was running through combinations, which like the doctor said wouldn't take long. Once the Dalek got free the guards down there began to shoot it.

"Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!" Van Statten commanded and I turned at him, this was not the time to be selfish.

"Are you insane! if they do that, they are going to get killed!" I exclaimed at him angrily, I know it wouldn't change anything though.

"English, I suggest you don't speak to me like that again." He responded to me.

"What are you going to do, erase my mind?, I think were too busy for that." I countered having enough of him, but I know I was leaving this place once I was done.

"Re, Rose get out of there!" The Doctor told his companions to run urgently.

I watched them as they kept stepping backwards as Bywater commanded the one female with them, to take them and get them out of here alive. I watched as the rush away following her, shouting to get out of the way.

"That's us right below the surface. That's the cage - and that's the Dalek." Goddard pointed out on the map she was know showing the Doctor.

"This museum of yours - have you got any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked and I nodded.

"Lots of them, but the only problem is that there is a Dalek's between us and them." I explained to him.

"We've got to keep that thing alive. We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." Statten spoke.

"Leaving everyone trapped with it? Re and Rose is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?" The Doctor vowed.

"It's going to kill millions Statten and you don't want us to harm it." I said in distaste to Van before looking at the map with the Doctor.

"It's got to go through this area. What's that?" He questioned.

"Weapons testing." I answered "full of Lawer's, Technicians people like that."

"Give guns to everyone, only then do you have a chance of killing it." The Doctor ordered Goddard.

Re's PoV:

"Stairs!" I yelled as I ran ahead of the other, dragging Rose along with me, not wanting to let her go.

"That's more like it!" She grins at me which I returned as Mitchell soon caught up.

"It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!" I beamed looking at Rose.

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio broke us apart, ushering us to get up the stairs. We ran up a couple first flights of stairs before we began to look back down to where the Dalek was.

"Great big alien death machine. Defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam says mockingly and I hit him in the arm slightly.

"Don't provoke it!, May I remind you about Simmons!" I harshly at him and the Dalek looked up at us.

"Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?" She demanded to the Dalek, but it did not speak. She continued "I demand that you surrender, is that clear?" There was silence, for a while until we heard the Dalek say "El-ev-ate." I huffed as the Dalek soon began to float

"This was to good to be true." I whined.

"Adam, get the girls out of here." De Maggio commanded Adam and I quickly looked at her.

"No, Come with us, you can't stop it!" I exclaimed to her.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out!" She replied.

"No I won't let you." I continued not wanting to leave her but she pushed us away.

"Don't look back, just run!" She ordered and Rose began pulling me up the staircase. Rose was still on the verge of dragging me as we ran through a corridor, suddenly we heard a scream, a sign of De Maggio's. I almost fell at that noise and I looked behind me sorrowfully. She didn't deserve that.

Smiths PoV:

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor." Statten spoke, but the Doctor didn't answer him. I just glared at the man speaking. "If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate - there must be something it needs, everything needs something."

"What's the nearest town?" The Doctor asked.

"Saltlake City." I replied to him, sitting on top of the desk beside were the doctor was sitting.

"Population?" He questioned.

"One million." Statten took his turn to answer him.

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature, that's all it needs." The Timelord responded quickly.

"But why would it do that?!" Van yelled furiously.

"Because it believes they should die. Humans are different to them and anything different is wrong." I answered him and they looked at me.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked, I smiled at him.

"Someone close to me told me about them. I'll be honest one of the real reasons I was here." I turned my head to Van Statten. "If it wasn't for the Dalek or something else then I wouldn't have even bothered get a job with an idiot like you."

Re's PoV:

"Hold your fire!" A man shouted as Rose, Adam and I ran into a large open space. Standing in front of us was many people with guns, and I was surprised to see so many. A man then shouted for us to get out of here. I nodded and we began to run towards the door on the other side, just as the Dalek arrived. I stared at it for a second and I could see that it was looking directly at me. I could feel fear come over, and Rose noticed grabbing my hand to pull me away.

"It was looking at me." I acknowledged stopping once we were out of sight.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!" Adam emphasized.

"I know, but it was looking right at me." I turned to face him.

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around!" Adam impatiently tells me, but I shake my head.

"No... it's like there is something inside it, looking at me, like it knows me." I explained.

"But it doesn't know you Re" Rose reassured me as I felt scared. I shook my head, closed my eyes, taking a breath in before running once again.

Smiths PoV:

"We've got vision" Goddard spoke and I went closer to the screen.

"It wants us to see" The Doctor spoke as he stood up from the seat. On the screen it show the Dalek looking at us, not phased by the bullets being shot.

The Dalek soon floated up into the air and I held my breath knowing what was going to happen. The Dalek shot a beam at the fire alarm which cause water to fall from the sprinklers. He looked down at the flowing water and exterminating it, all of the soldiers being electrocuted by it. It then shot the people, who were sheltered from the sprinklers and exterminated every last one of them.

There was silence back in the office. I was shocked by the what had happened. I know that it was going to happen, but seeing it first hand hurt. Every time I see people being killed, it hurt. I sighed and looked down while leaning against on the wall. Van Statten began to speak stunned.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy, maybe we should consider abandoning this place." I turned my head and glared at him, so did Goddard.

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Goddard notified him annoyed.

"You said you could seal the vault." The Doctor pointed out and I turned my head to him now.

"It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of nuclear war, steel bulkheads-" Statten explained to the Doctor walking to the screen.

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive." Goddard told the Doctor quietly.

"We've got emergency power, we can re-route that to the bulkhead doors." I announced to her walking over to them.

"We'd have to bypass the security codes, that would take a computer genius!" Goddard exclaimed to me.

"Good thing you've got me, then." Statten claimed.

"You want to help?" The Doctor questioned him.

"I don't want to die, Doctor, simple as that. Nobody knows this software better than me." He admitted and the monitor turn itself on again.

"Sir..." Goddard spoke guessing she saw it turn on as well. The Doctor and Van Statten soon looked up from the screen.

"I shall speak only to the Doctor." The Dalek stated and the Doctor straightened up.

"You're gonna get rusty." He replied.

"I fed off the DNA of Rebecca Wilson. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me." The Dalek explained.

"What's your next trick?" He asked the Dalek.

"I have been searching for the Daleks."

"Yeah, I saw. Downloading the Internet." The Doctor began to walk around the table towards the screen. "What did you find?"

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."

"And?"

"Nothing." The Dalek voice soon turned scared "Where shall I get my orders now?"

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"Then I shall follow the primary order - the Dalek instinct to destroy! To conquer!" The Dalek announced.

"What for? What's the point?" The Doctor yelled and there was silence until he spoke again. "Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"Then what should I do?"

"All right then. If you want orders... follow this one: kill yourself."

"The Daleks must survive!"

"The Daleks have failed. Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the Universe of your filth, why don't you just die?" He shouted angrily to the Dalek.

There was silence from the Dalek until he told the Doctor "You would make a good Dalek." The monitor flashes off once again, and the doctor gave us one command.

"Seal the vaults."


	18. Chapter 18 Dalek Part 3

Chapter 18  
Dalek

Part 3

Re's PoV:

I heard my phone begin to ring as we ran up a long flight of stairs. I huffed out of my breath grabbing my phone.

"Not the best time Doctor." I told him, running from a killing pepper pot, but I was happy to here his voice though despite that.

"Where are you?" He asked me and I looked at Rose.

"Rose, where are we?" I requested to Rose.

"Level 49" she answered, I nodded and repeated what she told me to the Doctor.

"You've got to keep moving - the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead level 46." He explained to me, trying to multitask.

"Can't you stop them closing?" I asked him heavily, having difficulty breathing.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run." He told me. I was surprised he was closing them, but at the same time it was understandable. I nodded though the doctor couldn't see me, and sped up grabbing Roses hand as I passed her. I then shouted on my phone, hoping I wouldn't though up because of the feeling in my throat.

"We're nearly there, give us two seconds!" I saw the bulkhead closing and Adam was almost there, but Rose and I were still a bit away.

"Come on!" He shouted at us and I realised neither of us would get there, in time without a boost. I took a deep breath and push Rose ahead of me. She gave me a quickly look unexpected by that and passed the bulkhead just in time, which I couldn't. I banged onto the bulkhead, before fulling to the floor. I was to late, I wanted to cry, but knowing Rose was safe gave me a warm feeling as well. I slowly went in to pocket, to grab my watch, only for my eyes to widen. I began to panic and fear overwhelmed me it wasn't there. I didn't know what to do know, my good luck charm was gone. I heard the doctors voice on the phone, as tear feel from my eyes.

"Re, where are you? Re, did you and Rose make it?" The Doctor asked and I shook my head, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Rose... is fine Doctor... but I wasn't fast enough." I laughed with sadness in my voice, still trying to catch my breath. I noticed the Dalek was slowly appearing from around the corner. I began to slowly stand up again. "I'll guess I will see you then Doctor." Tears still ran down my face. "It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? Don't ever think this was your fault, neither was it Rose's tell her that please, look after her and do you know what?" I wiped my eyes, and smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Thank you Doctor for everything." I watched as the Dalek walked closer to me and I closed my eyes, dropping my phone.

Smiths PoV:

I watch as the Doctor rip of his ear piece, and I looked to the ground the feeling of sadness surrounding the room.

"I killed her" He spoke blankly.

"You didn't" I whispered from voice quiet.

"I'm sorry" Statten apologised, but that cause the Doctor to get angry at Statten.

"I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of me, and you're sorry? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell. But you stopped me." He shouted at the other man in the office.

"It was the prize of my collection!" He exclaimed to the Doctor.

"Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Re?" He yelled furiously. "Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore. To be part of something greater."

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" The man he was shouting at said with enthusiasm.

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt. And label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get." I stepped back at the Doctor as he got mad. I wanted to comfort him, but I stayed silent for what he told Statten was true. His voice suddenly softens into a sad tone. "And you took her down with you." He turned to stare into space "She was nineteen years old."

"Who says she is dead" I whispered, and they looked at me, as I was just watching the monitor, waiting for her to appear again. I span the ring on my finger, that was a birthday present. I knew what was going to happen, but I still felt scared and sad.

Re's PoV:

I held onto myself as I slowly began to open my eyes once again. I looked up to see the Dalek in front of me. It confused me, it didn't kill me, why.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the alien finally speaking to it.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." It told me and I snapped at it.

"They're all dead because of you!" I sobbed angrily at him, remembering all the people who have died.

"They are dead because of us." He announced and I was taken back. It was true, I was the one that touched it, I gave it power.

"And now what? What're you waiting for?" I quietly questioned.

"I feel your fear." He explained.

"What do you expect?!" I quaked at it.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." It shot a death way be the side of me and I jumped frightened for my life. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated!" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?, your contaminated?, why? because I touched you." I responded to it.

Smith's PoV:

I heard the elevator door open from behind me. I looked over to the lift and saw Adam dragging Rose in. Rose's eyes were full of tears and I could see she could barely stand. I breathed before I went and grabbed onto Rose pulling her on to me, and letting her cry in to my shoulder. I watched while the Doctor rounded up on Adam.

"You were quick on your feet, leaving Re behind." He stormed at the boy.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" He countered, but soon the screen came back on, showing the Re standing next to the Dalek.

"Open the bulkhead or Rebecca Wilson dies." The Dalek gave us a choice, catching the Doctor attention. I saw the look of Joy on his face when he saw Re.

"You're alive!" He smiled.

"Like I said before your not getting rid of me." She joked sadly, rubbing her arm.

"I thought you were dead." He told her and she was about to reply, but the Dalek shouted.

"Open the bulkhead!"

"Don't do it Doctor!" Re yelled up to him.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

It was silent in the office as the Doctor turned to Van Statten and he spoke "I killed her once." He went to the computer "I can't do it again." He pressed the button to release the bulkheads.

"What do we do now? You bleeding heart, what the hell do we do?" Statten snapped at the Doctor.

"Kill it when it gets here!" I told them and everyone looked at me. I just look at Mitchell knowing he had some.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault." Goddard remarked.

"Only the catalogued ones." Adam spoke staring straight at me.

…...

The Doctor, Adam, Rose and I now stood in Adam workshop. They searched for the working weapons inside the basket, but I slowly moved away from the group around to the table the Re sat on when she was here. My hand slowly reached into my pocket. I glided my hand over the pocket watch, before I turned around acting like I had found it. Time to do my job I thought. I looked up to see that the Doctor had found a weapon that worked before saying.

"Hey Mitchell" I called for his attention as well as everybody else's. "Why do you have a Fob watch in your collection" I acted curiously.

"I don't remember that?" He replied confused, but I moved my head to now look at the Doctors face, who I could tell noticed it wasn't like any other fob watch.

"It can't be?" He questioned shocked coming over to me and taking it in his spare hand as I leaned onto the desk.

"You look shocked, do you recognise it?" I 'wondered' out loud. He nodded and looked at it with sad eyes, when Rose headed over to come us.

"Wait a second!" Rose exclaimed taking it from the Doctor's hand looking at it closely. "That's Re's! What's it doing here? She always has it with her!"

"What do you mean this is Re's?" The Doctor looked at Rose desperate with his eyes widening.

"It belong to her mother before she died." She explained. "It's Re's good luck charm." Rose looked up from the watch to the Doctor. "If she hasn't got this, she must be freaking out!" She looked at the Doctor noticing the way he looked. "Why are you shocked? I thought you knew she had a Pocket watch, she did mention it when she gave mum her cross."

"Rose, this Pocket Watch is from my home planet."

Re's PoV:

"Don't move! Don't do anything, it's beginning to question itself." I ordered Statten and Goddard as the Dalek and I walked out of the elevator.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek questioned Van Statten sliding closer to him.

"I wanted to help you, I just- I don't know, I - I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you- I wanted you better, I'm sorry." Statten talked terrified and began to back away from the alien, who advanced towards him. "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek readied to shoot the man until I rushed over.

"No! Don't do it! Don't kill him!" I insisted and the Dalek turned it's head to me. "You don't have to do this any more. There must be something else. Not just killing- what else is there? What do you want?" I pleaded with it. He looked Statten again but then back at me

"I want freedom."

I smiled slightly and nodded "Then I'll get you your freedom."

The Dalek and I walk out of the office into the floor 1 base. I watched as the Dalek shot a hole through the ceiling, making me grin.

"You're out. You made it." I laughed slightly and span around. "Never thought I'd see the sunlight again."

"How... does... it... feel?" The Dalek asked me and I looked stepping in front of him, only to kneel down.

"Why don't you find out for yourself." I spoke softly and he opens up his armour. I looked at the Dalek inside, the alien looked like a mutated creature.

I jump suddenly when I heard a voice and stood back up. I turned to see the Doctor.

"Get out of the way." He demanded me. I looked at him holding a gun, happy to see him but not with the gun in his hand. "Re, get out of the way, now!" I refused to move, knowing that if I did he would kill the Dalek.

"No Doctor" I gave him a sad expression "I won't because you will kill him and I won't let you do that."

"That thing killed hundreds of people." He explained.

"Yes, but he isn't the one pointing the gun at me." I retorted at signalling to the gun.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, your mothers home."

As soon as the Doctor said that my eyes widened in confusion.

"My mother?" I questioned him, but I quickly shook my head "wait no! Later!" I thought to myself out loud and then looked at the Dalek and then back to the Doctor "Look at it" I move slowly out of his way, so he could see.

"What's it doing?" He questioned confused.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants!" I exclaimed.

"But it can't..." He voice shook.

"Why can't it?" I asked sadly, somewhat pleading. I know it killed many people, but I couldn't watch the doctor kill. "It couldn't kill Van Statten - it couldn't kill me - it's changing. What about you, Doctor? What are you changing into?" I gestured to the gun.

The doctor slowly lowers his gun "I couldn't..." He looked like he wanted to cry, I wanted to cry to. I wanted to go over there and give him a hug, but I didn't not yet. "I wasn't..." He looked away from me towards the Dalek, but soon came back to me. "Oh, Re. They're all dead." I looked down sad as they Dalek began to talk.

"Why do we survive?"

"I don't know." He responded to it.

"I am the last of the Daleks." The Dalek announced, but I could tell it was having trouble speaking.

"You're not even that. Re did more than regenerate you. You absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." He explained.

"Into what?"

"Something new. I'm sorry." The Doctor apologised.

"Why?" I wondered out loud, trying to understand why that was wrong. "Why are you sorry? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not for a Dalek." He answered.

"What! why?" I was confused but the Dalek began to speak, and I turned to it.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness... Rebecca... give me orders! Order me to die."

I opened my mouth shocked by what I heard and I stepped back. The Dalek ordered me to kill him. "I... I can't do that" I stuttered.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" I began to panic slightly. I said that no one deserve to die, and I never wanted to be the one to do so, but it keep pleading. I looked at the Doctor for a second desperately, but then shook my head.

"Then do it." I ordered it, clenching my fists, closing my eyes.

"Are you frightened, Rebecca Wilson?" I heard the Dalek say. I nodded and whispered a yeah. "So am I." As soon as I heard that I opened my eyes. I began to slowly walk backward as he began to say the words exterminate. I turned fully around and ran towards the doctor, grabbing his arm, and throwing my head into his shoulder. I had just ordered someone's death, even if it did kill millions of people. I never wanted to do such a thing.

…..

I leaned on to the Tardis, eyes closed and my arms crossed.

"Little piece of home." I heard the Doctor say sadly and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Is that it then the end of the time war?" I questioned him, and then looked upwards looking at nothing in particular, remembering the people who died today.

"Yeah" he muttered and I looked at him again.

"What did you mean?" I questioned quietly, still sad. "What do you mean they destroyed my mothers home." I was determined to figure out what he meant. I had never mentioned anything about my mother to him, only that she died, while giving birth.

"He found you watch... well actually Smiths did... but he's seen your watch" Rose answered for him.

"My watch!? What has my watch got to do with anything!? Where is it?" I was confused and my heart rushed at the mention of my pocket watch that I thought I lost.

"It's here" Rose passed it to me, and I pulled it close to my heart and closed my eyes.

"Your watch isn't a normal pocket watch. Re" The Doctor began to speak and I looked at him, and he signalled his hand asking if he could hold it. I slowly let go of it and gave it to him, he showed it to me. "This watch is part of a chameleon circuit in a Tardis, that has the power to hold the essences of a Timelord, and make them human" He explained to me.

"How do you know that?" I questioned. "It looks like, an ordinary watch, a broken one at that."

"How do you know it's broken?" He responded back.

"Because I cannot open it" I told him simply. "It may work, but it won't open, so I don't know if it does or not, and can you answer my question on how you know its not human? Please."

"You see this engraving?" He asked me and I nodded. "This is a Gallifreyian message, and on the back" He turned my watch over. "Is the engravings of a solar system, the solar system that my planet was part of." He lectured and I felt speechless. I shook my head slightly.

"What so are you saying that my mum is... was a time lord because I am sure that if the doctors found out, that she had two hearts, it may be a problem." I spoke out loud to get it into my brain. "But if that is true what am I then?" I looked away from the pocket watch to the Doctor's face, waiting for him to answer me, but Adam soon came running up to us.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared... they're closing down the base." Adam announced to us, as the doctor gave me my pocket watch back. He didn't answer my question, he couldn't know, but I wanted to know more. "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!"

"About time" Rose had began to speak again.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam replied sadly.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours." The Doctor pointed out and I looked away to notice Smiths down at the end of the corridor. She was staring at us and our eyes connected. She gave me a wave and smiled, before she moved her hand down to her wrist and dissapeared right before my arm. I stood up from the Tardis surprised. I soon recovered though as I began to hear Rose trying to get the Doctor to let Adam come along with us.

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars..."

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." I heard the Doctor reply and I grinned at that.

"He's all on his own, Doctor. And he did help." Rose still tried to persuade the Doctor to let him come.

"He left Re down there!" He remarked.

"So did you" She retaliated.

"Hmm she's got a point" I joked looking back at them. "But how exactly did he help? And if I have a say, I'm with the Doctor."

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave!" Adam exclaimed.

"Rose, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor told Rose.

"I hadn't noticed." Rose stated and I laughed.

"On your own head." He let Rose win and decided to let Adam stay much to my dismay. The Doctor then unlocked the Tardis door, allowing me to enter the Tardis first, while still hearing Adam talking.

"What're you doing? She said 'cement'. She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in."


	19. Chapter 19 The Long Game Part 1

Chapter 19  
The Long Game

Part 1

"Re, you ready?" I heard Rose knock on the door of my bedroom in the Tardis. I was ruffing my wet hair with my hand staring in the mirror. I sighed looking at my mitch match of clothes that I wore for comfort. I didn't care if they didn't care, but I need to wear clothes from the rubbing I got in my leather jeans, while running from the Dalek,which I now know not to wear when travelling with the Doctor.

"Almost, come in!" I shouted to her as grabbed my phone and place it into my bum bag. I didn't care if they weren't classed as cool, I didn't want to carry a handbag and I had not pockets. Rose opened the door and stepped in, while I went to grab my pocket watch. I stopped for a second staring at it. I was still trying to get into my head, what the doctor said. If what he said was true, which I believe, he had no reason to lie, so what does that make me. It was hard for me, I have grown up to believe I am human and only human, but with my mother being a Timelord. I didn't understand, what does that make me. I knew that I have to ask him again, once we get alone time together. I didn't want Adam to know. I didn't trust him, and I was partly annoyed at Rose. I wasn't going to stop her, but what about Mickey.

"You okay?" Rose walked up to me, while thinking I forgot she was there.

"I guess..." I spoke to her not really convincing, as I shook my head and shoved the fob watch with my phone.

"What's wrong?" Rose questioned me worriedly, placing a hand on my shoulders.

"I'm just confused." I told her as I turned to her, with a frown on my face.

"What about?" She spoke. "Is it about your mother being a Timelord? which I am still trying to understand myself." I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"I dunno, I'm just even more confused as to who I am. I had known almost nothing about my true family, and then he tells me my mother was his kind. That her essences was trapped in my pocket watch." I shook my head. "And if that is true then what does that make me? I feel human, physically, but then again I never felt like I fit in on earth. I always felt different and you know that." She laughed at that, and nodded agreeing that she knew that. "Could it be that I subconsciously knew. I dunno!" I sighed, brushing my hand through my head.

"I dunno about sensing it, but surly there would be another watch if you were a Timelord, I mean it's field with your mother essence not yours." She tried to think of what to say, not understanding it as well.

"But what about if she did it, while I was in her, not after and not before?" I stated and Rose shook her head at me and sighed before grabbing my hands.

"You think to much Re, and I don't think I am the one you should ask about all this Timelord stuff." Rose grinned at me and I nodded. "Anyway we will never know if you were conceived or before hand or not, but it shouldn't matter you will still be you."

"I guess your right." I told her sighing, but still thinking. "I will still ask the Doctor though when I can." She nodded at that and then began to swing my hands. I could see a gleam in her face and I looked at her suspiciously, as if she wanted to change the subject.

"Ro, what are you thinking?" I asked cautionally.

"Oh nothing." She fakely said. "It's just... You heard what the Dalek said didn't you?" She acted innocently.

"Nooo?" I gave her a look, feeling I will regret replying.

"I know, you don't want to talk about it..." She began.

"Rose no..." I tried to stop her.

"It said that the Doctor liked you." She quickly finished.

"Since when did you start listening to a Dalek." I huffed at just as quickly. "Rose we talked and I don't want to think about it, I thought you understood."

"I do, but also I want to help you try and get over your fear, and I really like the idea of you together."

"He is 900 years old man, I doubt he sees me that way, it was just the Dalek trying to get into his head, and even if it does I swear I shall never act upon it."

"We both know he isn't like the men from earth though, and I can see you together, I can see you being even more happier then you are now with him. I'm not trying to scare you, I want you to see that some people may like you back too. I'm thinking about you, I would bring it up otherwise." I looked away from her after this quick back and forth with her.

"Ro, I'm sorry, but please. I know your trying to help, but I can't see it and I don't want to because it most likely isn't going to happen. Can we please stop talk about this. Look we should probably get going, you left Adam alone with the doctor. I think we should go." I smiled at the end of that thinking how awkward Adam could actually be with him and it made Rose smile to.

"Okay." She told me before we left my room to join them. I was now eager for an adventure to get my mind off of things, for a while.

…...

"So, it's 200 000, it's a spaceship... no wait a minute, space station, and uh... go and try that gate over there. Off you go!" The Doctor told Rose as we exited the Tardis. I walked a few feet's away as I slowly began to fan myself, because of this sudden heat. It was a good thing that I wasn't wearing a jacket this time, but I may have to put my gloves away if it stays this hot.

"Adam? Out you come." Rose opened the door of the Tardis for Adam, but I was more focused on looking around.

"Oh my God." He exclaimed awestruck and I turned to see him exiting the Tardis.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rose claimed to him shutting the door.

"Where are we?" He questioned her.

"Good question. Let's see. So, um... judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200 000." She repeated what the Doctor told her, with a her own little touches. I grinned as I listened to her, pretending she knew it all my herself. I knew he was trying to impress the guy. I had the feeling that this attraction Rose had was going to fade away rather quickly. "If you listen... engines." I looked over to see the Doctor smiling at her before she continued. "We're on some sort of space station. Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down... Tell you what - let's try that gate. Come on!" She began walking towards the gate, with us in tow. Rose opened the gate and we entered the room. In the room was a large view of earth, which reminded me of when we went to the end of the world. Luckily though this earth was not burning and nor was the a human trampoline... well I hoped there wasn't.

"...I'll let the Doctor describe it." Rose ended knowing she had nothing else to say.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons - population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species - with mankind right in the middle." The Doctor taught, before Adam fainted on to the floor. My hand quickly flew to my face to stop myself from laughing,

"He's your boyfriend." The Doctor notified Rose.

"Not any more." Rose responded.

"Knew it!" I announced, my grin not leaving my face.

…..

"Come on, Adam. Open your mind." The Doctor told him as we walked down a corridor. "You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent - culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners-"

"Out of the way!" A man shouted rudely, pushing through the Doctor and I.

"If that was good manners,I would hate to see bad." I commented at the man's rudeness, as the floor we were on sprang to life.

"Fine cuisine?" Rose asked as she looked at the food.

"My watch must be wrong." He went to check his watch, but then looked at us again confused. "No, it's fine... weird."

"That's what comes of showing off. Your history's not as good as you thought it was." Rose preached.

"My history's perfect." Doctor insisted.

"Of course, it is. I will forget all the times you got it wrong like how two days became a year." I jabbed at the Doctor, jokingly of course before Adam spoke.

"They're all human. What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question. Actually, that IS a good question." The Doctor complemented and then put an arm around Adams shoulder, a grin on his face. "Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick." He told the Doctor.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." He pointed out and then looked at the chef. "Oi, mate - how much is a cronk burger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now, join the queue." The Chef told him and looked at Rose, with a smile on my face.

"Sweetheart?" Which caused her to laugh.

"Money. We need money." We heard the Doctor say. "Have to use a cash point." He readied his screwdriver, walking to the cash point. He held up his sonic to the cash machine and a type of credit card thing pops up. The Doctor passed it to Adam. "There you go - pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." The Doctor then began to walk away from us.

"How does it work?" Mitchell asked and the Doctor turned back around.

"Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travels like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers." I laughed with Rose as he rambled on. "...or is that just me? Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" The Doctor shooed Adam away and Rose went to follow. I decided though that I would stay with the Doctor. "Off you go then! Your first date." He told Rose.

"You're going to get a smack, you are." She warned him and began to walk away before I shouting.

"Rose" She span back around in time for me to throw the Tardis key at her. "Don't lose it." I ordered her. She caught it, nodding before going after Adam.

"Not going to grab food?" The Doctor questioned me.

"What and be the third wheel? Plus it is more funnier being with you than Adam. In my opinion I don't trust him, also I don't like the fact that Rose is still with Mickey and she is flirting with other men." I brought up as we began to walk another way.

"Weren't you third wheel with Mickey and Rose?" He questioned, and I let out a laugh.

"No, When we hung around together we were a trio, sure they kissed at times, but I never got ignored. They had the moments alone together, while I had moment with Nathan, there was never an atmosphere of them wanting me to leave." I explained to him.

"Nathan?" The Doctor inquired and I nodded.

"Yeah, you know when we were back on earth and I was upset and I said I remembered a friend." I stopped for a bit as I told him. "He wasn't actually a friend he was my brother. Adopted brother, but still a brother at that. He was the only one I truly felt like I could call my family. James was never around enough, couldn't blame him he was busy with work, and Lorraine well I wasn't the type of daughter she wanted." I laughed softly. "It was him who told me to follow my dreams of travelling, and always defended me. We were going to travel together, we saved quite a bit actually in a pot, but..." I stopped for a second. "He died, I was seventeen at the time. We were walking home one day and a little girl ran across the road, without looking. We saw a truck coming and through instinct he ran to save her, killing himself in the process." I told the Doctor about Nathan.

"I'm sorry." He apologised sadly once I told him and I shook my head.

"Don't be." I smiled sadly at him. "He's in a better place now, he doesn't have to worry about anything or stress. He at peace now, and he lives on in my memories." It was quiet for a minute before I clapped my hands. "Anyway! I know there must be reason you wanted to get rid of Adam. We need to find out why the things you said aren't happen like they are meant to." I grabbed onto the Doctor's hand and began to drag him over to two females.

"Hello I'm Re... this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" I asked the female politely.

"Floor 139... could they write it any bigger?" The female wearing a suit replied, signalling to the sign.

"Floor 139 of what?" The Doctor questioned.

"Must've been a hell of a party." The woman responded, not answering the question given to her.

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five." I smiled at the shoulder length haired one, who in fact did answer it for us.

"What's Satellite Five?" The Doctor inquired.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" The long haired female pried in a way of annoyance.

"Look at us, we're stupid." I grinned at her pointing to us.

"Hang on, wait a minute - are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?" The woman with the floral patterned t-shirt questioned.

"You've got us. Well done. You're too clever for us." The Doctor smiled showing them the psychic paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion." The shoulder length brunette told the one in the suit.

"Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything." The black haired one told us.

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"The walls are made of gold. And you should know... Mr. Management. So... this is what we do." She soon began to lead us towards a screen, I looked over to the other female, who smiled at us nervously at us.

"Latest news... sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day... spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Bo has just announced he's pregnant." The taller female told us.

"I get it. You broadcast the news." The Doctor noted.

"We ARE the news." She implied. "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere." She began to walk towards us. "Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us." Once she finished we heard an alarm, which I guessed meant that it was time for people to head back to work. The Doctor turned around to where Rose and Adam were.

"Oi! Mutt and Jeff! Over here!" He called the two over, and they hurried over, well more Rose then Adam.


	20. Chapter 20 The Long Game Part 2

Chapter 20  
The Long Game

Part 2 

I leaned onto the railing that was in front of me as I watched a group of people the two ladies worked with began to start there work. I stood in between the Doctor and Rose, but to be honest I didn't feel like watching people do their work, but I didn't want to go an explore alone, so I guess I just had to watch.

"Now. Everybody behave. We have a management inspection." Miss wanting a promotion told everyone and then turned to us, mostly the Doctor. "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks." He smiled as she turned away, beginning to speak to the workers again.

"Ok, so - ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot - my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy. That's Cathica with a 'C', in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please... do..." She told us her name.

"Cathica with a 'C'" I whispered mostly to myself. "I shall now name her Kitty Cat, for cat's are feisty" I heard snickering from beside me, and I turned to Rose with a grin.

"Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy." Kitty Cat spoke turning to the Doctor with a smile.

"Actually... it's the law." The other female we just met smiled at us and I smiled back.

"Yes, thank you _,_ Suki. Okay, keep it calm... don't show off for the guests... here we go." Cat acknowledged irritatedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Meow" I hissed not liking the way she spoked to Suki. Suki I like that name, that name reminds me of the female who Sokka liked in 'The Warriors of Kyoshi' episode. I didn't care what Rose thought about me liking a children's show, it is a good show.

Kit-cat now lay herself down on a chair, centred in the middle of the room saying "And... engage safety..." The staff placed there hands on pads before them as they sat around in a circle, while Kitty clicked her finger's. I watched I shook as her forehead began to open up.

"Eww" I squirmed.

"Your saying Ew to that and not to a Slitheen who shed their skin?" Rose questioned noticing how disgusted I was.

"Yes, but they were alien, Kitty Cat is a human, humans are not meant to have metal things like that sticking out their head." Rose shook her head at me.

"And 3... 2... and spike." Cat counted down and then a beam shot down into her forehead.

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain IS the computer." The Doctor explained.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius." Rose mentioned.

"Nah. She wouldn't remember any. There's too much, her head would blow up." He lectured.

"Charming" I muttered still in disgust and followed the Doctor who began walking around the circle of people.

"The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" I questioned to him.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her -" I went closer to Suki, kneeling down looking at her, Rose doing the same with someone else. "- and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place." The Doctor completes his circuit around everyone and then lead on the railings beside Adam. "Now, that's what I call power."

I began to stand up and walk back to the Doctor. Rose did the same but also asking Adam if he was alright.

"I can see her brain." He pointed out the obvious.

"Do you want to get out?" She questioned him.

"No... no. This is technology, it's... it's amazing." He replied.

"You think it's amazing, I hate it." I frowned looking at him.

"That's because it's wrong." The Doctor told me.

"I am guessing trouble" I smirked at the Doctor.

"Oh yeah." He smiled back. I looked over to Rose seeing her smiling to. I then heard a gasp from behind and turned to Suki, who removed her hand from the panel. I ran over to her, while everyone else began to wake up.

"You okay?" I questioned and she nodded at me.

"Come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?" Cat snapped annoyed now awake.

"Sorry, must've been a glitch..." She spoke, while Cat stood up. Soon there was a voice coming from the loud speaker.

"Promotion."

I looked towards the screen that soon flashed up, but then back at Cathica. I saw that she was praying for it to be her.

"This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name. Say my name, say my name..."

"Promotion for... Suki Macrae Cantrell." We all heard and I turned to Suki surprised. "Please proceed to Floor 500."

"I don't believe it... Floor 500..." Suki stood up and I did to, but more concerned. 'I don't think that Floor 500 is what people think it is' I thought to myself.

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you!" Cat exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance... and they've said yes!" She responded.

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!" Kit-cat explained.

"What's Floor 500?" I heard Rose ask the Doctor.

"The walls are made of gold." He told Rose.

….

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you! Floor 500..." Suki told Cathica as we stood by the lift, waiting for her to go up. She was ready to go, but I had a bad feeling about this. She turned around to face the Doctor and I and said a thank you to us.

"We didn't do anything!" He told her.

"Well, you guys are my lucky charm!" She grinned.

"All right! I'll hug anyone!" The Doctor grinned back at her, giving her a hug and I did the same.

"Oh, my God, I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting-" Suki then told us, while Rose rejoined the group after talking to Adam. "I'm sorry!" She spoke picking up her bags. "Say goodbye to Steve for me." She spoke as she entered the lift while shouting bye.

"Good riddance." Cat spoke sourly.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." The Doctor responded.

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back." She explained and I just kept staring at the Elevator. I been travelling with the Doctor long enough to know that most places we go, things that seem ordinary, like a promotion, can be something very different.

We soon all began to walk away from the lift through Floor 139, while the Doctor began to ask Cathica a question.

"Have you ever been up there?"

"No. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few." She lectured.

"Maybe it's not all rainbows and sunshine, or maybe in your case walls made out of gold." I told her while spinning around to face her. We soon enter the spike room which we were last in, but it was just us four now.

"Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?" Cat asked us.

"But you've never been to another floor? Not even one floor down?" The Doctor kept asking questions ignoring her request. I began to sit down on the chair, as I leaned on the back of it crossing my legs balancing on it.

"I went to floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I - I came straight here. Satellite Five - you work, eat and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all." She then eyed us "You're not management, are you."

"Nope" I grinned "Glad you figured that out."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything." She told us.

"But don't you even ask?" I questioned her.

"Well, why WOULD I?" She responded.

"You're a journalist! Whys all the crew human?" He pointed out.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked.

"There's no aliens on board. Why?" The Doctor repeated clearer.

"I don't know - no real reason, they're not banned or anything." She explained as the Doctor looked around the room theatrically. I couldn't help but grin.

"Then where are they?" He spoke.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats." She looked stumped.

"What threats?" I interjected.

"I don't know... all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away... Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see... just... lots of little reasons, that's all." She tried to find a reason.

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice." The Doctor stated.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything." She retaliated.

"I can see better. This society's the wrong shape. Even the technology." He responded.

"It's cutting edge!" Cat defended.

"It's backward! There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out years ago."

"So, what do you think is going on?" Rose finally spoke.

"It's not just this space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back." He lectured and I nodded understanding.

"And how would _you_ know?" Kitty Cat asked.

"Trust me. Humanity's been set back about 90 years - when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" He questioned.

"91 years ago..." She began and the Doctor nodded.


	21. Chapter 21 The Long Game Part 3

Chapter 21  
The Long Game

Part 3 

I watched as The Doctor began scanning a side of a door, with his sonic screwdriver.

"You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off." Cat notified us.

"Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor told Rose.

"You can't just vandalise the place, someone's gonna notice!" Cathica spoke in a urgent whisper, while the Doctor finally opened the door to the mainframe and began to mess around with it.

"This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work." Cathica told us.

"Go on then! See ya!" The Doctor said his goodbye.

"I can't just leave you, can I!" She mentioned.

"Look Kitty Cat if you want to be useful, why don't you tell some people to turn down the frickin heating." I told her still watching what the Doctors doing.

"Language" The Doctor warned me.

"What it's not a swear word." I turned to him.

"It's substitute for one." He stated.

"So, any word could be a substitute for one" I argued back, while Rose decided to ignore us and ask Cathica.

"What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know, we keep asking - something to do with the turbine." She explained.

""Something to do with the turbine"." The Doctor mocked.

"Well, I don't know!" Cathica huffed and the Doctor soon turned around.

"Exactly! I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Re and Rose - look at them." We turn to her smiling. "There asking the right kind of questions."

"Oh, thank you." Rose thanked.

"Why is it so hot?" He asked.

"One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" She exclaimed.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." He responded and I had to nod to that. After a while he finally hacked into the mainframe and turned the screen to KitCat. "Here we go - Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." He moved to stand by me and I smiled up at him, which caused him to smile back as Cat examined the screen.

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange... and you're looking at pipes?" She pointed out.

"But there's something wrong." He notified.

"I suppose..."

"Why, what is it?" Rose questioned.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out... channelling massive amounts of heat DOWN." She lectured.

"All the way from the top." He mentioned.

"Floor 500." I noted.

"Something up there is generating tonnes and tonnes of heat." He told us.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose asked.

"You can't, you need a key." Cat responded.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here." He stated gesturing to the computer. "Here we go - override 215.9."

"How come it's giving _you_ the code?" She questioned and the Doctor looks up at the security camera.

"Someone up there likes me." The Doctor explained.

"Well then, lets get going." I grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the lift. I was curious to know what is really happening and soon the lift door began to open.

"Come on, come with us!" Rose insisted to Cathica.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Bye!" The Doctor waved and I laughed.

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" KitCat then stalked off.

"That's her gone. Adam's given up. Looks like it's just us three." The Doctor announced.

"The three musketeers!" I cheered before noticing something.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

"Good." He smiled.

"Yep." Rose agreed and I then turned to them.

"Hey guys have you noticed out of all the places we have gone, there has always been someone else with us, or we get separated until now." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Rose grinned and I grinned at her, grabbing both of their hands, as the Doctor slotted the card into the controls.

…..

We soon arrived on Floor 500. I felt Goosebumps all over me as we stepped out of the lift, into a snowy area.

"The walls are not made of gold. You should go back downstairs." He notified us.

"Tough." I told him as I shivered, now regretting that I only wore a t-shirt. "Were sticking with you, though now I did wish I brought a Jacket." I mumbled.

"Here." He said not planning to argue with me, as he pulled is Jacket off and passed it to me.

"No, You don't have to." I told him, surprised and flushed that he gave me his Jacket. "You'll get cold."

"It's fine." He told me with a smile before he began to look around again. I nervously nodded and slipped it on, it being overly large for me. Though I felt the sudden warmth of the Jacket comforting, I also felt uncomfortable at the same time, as I felt my heart rush quicker, which In disliked. I looked to Rose who smirked. I frowned at her, wishing I could hit around the arm, but it would draw attention to how uncomfortable I feel at the moment. The Doctor began to walk towards the entrance of a door as Rose and I began to follow. Once we entered the room we saw a man standing behind multiple people that seemed to act a lot like zombies.

"I started without you." The man began. "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU three... you don't exist!" He laughed as my eyes widened as I spotted someone behind him sitting down like the others. "Not a trace! No birth - no job - not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" I stepped forward whilst he spoke, shocked at who I saw. My steps soon became a run as I rushed over to her.

"Suki!" I shouted and knelt beside her. "Suki! You there? Can you hear me? Suki?" I turned my head towards the editor. "What have you done to her?" I snapped.

"I think she's dead." I heard the Doctor say and I turned to him.

"But how can she? She is still working." I question him, getting upset at the thought. I had grown to like Suki.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets." He explained and I looked down.

"Ohhhh! You're full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no-one." The editor spoke and laughed again. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you." He turned to Rose "Come on Rose." He then looked over to me, but I just stared at Suki "Re, you to." I sighed as I began to stand up, until Suki suddenly grabbed my hand. I stared at her in shock as I tried to pull my hand away, but I couldn't, as Rose and the Doctor was also grabbed by these frozen zombies.

"Tell me who you are!" The man ordered.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?" The Doctor admitted.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise." He mentioned.

"And who's that?" The Doctor questioned him.

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." We soon heard a noise, which I had no clue where it was coming from. "Yeah- sorry. It's a place where humans are _allowed_ to live by kind permission of my client." He then clicked his fingers, pointing upwards. I looked up to see a huge slobbery lump, with a mouth.

"Oh my God!" I muttered in disgust.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously.

"You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor acknowledged.

"That 'thing' - as you put it - is in charge of the human race." The Doctor looked alarmed. "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior - your master - and humanities guiding light - the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." The Jagrafess soon roared. "I call him Max." The Doctor smiled and nodded. I was soon moved along to join the Doctor and Rose in manacles. "If we create a climate of fear... then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy... invent an enemy... change a vote..."

"So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves." I glared at the man.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?" He asked.

"Yes." The Doctor stated.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes'?" The Editor questioned.

"Yes" The Doctor repeated himself and the man laughed.

"You're no fun." He pointed out.

"Let me out of these manacles - you'll find out how much fun I am." The Doc threatened.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit." He told us.

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must've noticed." Rose pointed out.

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain... I can see the smallest doubt - and crush it." The man grinned. "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual."

"What about you? You're not a Jagra... uh... a..." Rose tried to say the creatures name.

"Jagrafess." The Doctor helped out.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human." I would of laughed at that, but it defiantly wasn't the time for that.

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well." He told us.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." I acknowledged.

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um... install himself." He explained.

"No wonder, a creature that size." We looked back up at the Alien. "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years." The Editor answered.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool - stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system." He observed.

"But THAT'S why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown." He clicked his fingers, and the manacles gave us an electric shock. "Who are you?". We grimace in pain, but the shock soon stopped.

"Leave them alone. I'm the Doctor, they are Rose Tyler, and Rebecca Wilson, we're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" He ordered.

"I just said!" Doc exclaimed.

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" He began, but stopped and began to smile. "Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor began to look shocked.

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girls from long ago..." The Editor continued. He went to touch my face, but I jerked it away, giving him a glare.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor said to the man.

"Time travel." The man stated.

"Someone's been telling you lies." The Doctor responded.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor snapped his hand and a projection of Adam appeared on the screen.

"Oh, my God - his head!" Rose exclaimed, my eyes wide.

"What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done?" The Doctor stared at the screen. "They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S – TARDIS." He spelt out the name.

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first." The Doctor vowed.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." He replied simply.

"Rose you didn't" I gave her a stern look, but she didn't have to answer. I saw Adam soon lift my key up from his pocket.

"You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor rounded on Rose.

"Today, WE are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing." He told us.

"And no-one's gonna stop you. Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." He acknowledged.

"What's happening?" The Editor quickly said as there soon came a beeping noise from the screen. "Someone's disengaged the safety." He clicked his finger to show Cathica. "Who's that?!"

"Kitty Cat!" I grinned at the sight of her.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows!" The Doctor grinned as well. "Everything I told her about Satellite Five - the pipes - the filters - she's reversing it! Look at that..." The icicles soon began to melt "It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate!" I heard The Editor yell at Suki and placing his hands on hers. "Burn her mind."

"Oh no you don't. You should've promoted me YEARS back." The projection of Cathica spoke. The screens suddenly explode with sparks and the drones fell dead as satellite 5 shook. My manacles then all of a sudden came undone, which cause me grin wider.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Jagrafess roared and the Doctor laughed.

"Yes! Uh... I'm trying, sir but - I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea-" The Editor spoke as I quickly went into the Doctors inside pocket of his Jacket, pulling out the screwdriver and turned to the doctor as Max roared above us.

"Flick the switch I'm guessing" I guessed urgently and flicked the switch on the screwdriver, freeing Rose first, then the Doctor.

"Oi, mate - wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" The Doctor tells the Editor as I finished freeing him. We soon began to run while the Doctor shouted back to him "See you in the headlines!"

We all ran out of the room and I threw the doctor's screwdriver over to him, grabbing onto his hand as Rose ran in front of us. We soon entered where Kitty Cat was lying and the Doctor clicked his fingers, closing her forehead. We watched with smiles on out face as we soon Cathica beginning to wake.

….

I sat down beside the Doctor as he was saying his goodbye to KitCat. "We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it - no-one's gonna believe me." She responded back.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal." He told her.

"What about your friend?" She spoke. I turned to she her eyeing Adam.

"Who? Adam, oh he's not our friend." I smiled at her as the Doctor stood up marching towards Adam.

"Now, don't-" Rose began, but he ignores her. I stood up giving Cat a wave before running after him.

"I'm all right now. Much better. I've got the key." He showed us the key. "Well, it's... I know..." He laughed nervously. "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" He laughed again, the Doctor took the Key, opening the door, before throwing it back over to me.

"You know, it's not actually my fault, because YOU were in charge-" He tried to blame the doctor, but was pushed inside the Tardis by him.

…..

The Doctor steered Adam out of the Tardis, into his living room as Rose and I followed from behind.

"It's my house! I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" He exclaimed and looked at the Doctor who was glaring at him. "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock."

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Um... what do you mean?" Adam responded and the Doctor walks up to the telephone, picking it up.

"The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world." He told Mitchell. The Doctor placed the phone down taking the sonic out of his Jacket, I gave back to him, and blew up the telephone. "That's it, then. See ya." The Doctor began walking up to us.

"How do you mean, 'see ya'?" Adam questioned.

"As in 'goodbye'." The Doc responded.

"But... what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head - I've got a chip type two, my head opens."

"What, like this?" The Doctor clicked his finger, opening Adams head.

"Don't." He growled and clicked his fingers closing it.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor said, but I clicked before the Doctor could. They turned to me and I just smirked at the Doctor.

"Stop it!" He snapped closing it again.

"All right now, that's enough. Stop it." Rose scolded us.

"Thank you." He thanked Rose before she clicked this time.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She snickered and I laughed, my arms crossed.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you." The Doctor began to lecture him.

"I just wanted to help." He tried to explain.

"You were helping yourself." The Doctor corrected him.

"And - I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am - but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." The Doctor then opened the Tardis door.

"But I wanna come with you!" He pleaded.

"I only take the best. I've got Re and Rose." He told Adam before leaving into the Tardis and I began to follow him. Rose stayed for a second listening to what Adam was saying before entering.


	22. Chapter 22 What's Wrong with Hope?

Chapter 22  
A Little bit of Hope?

"Well I can see why Smiths disliked him so much." I jumped up to the driver's seat, as the Doctor turned on the autopilot of the Tardis.

"Yeah I'm with you there, but how did she know what he was really like? He said she wasn't there long enough there to get to know him." Rose responded.

"Well one reason could be she one of those types of people, who can just read another aura and sense what they are like, or it could be that in the future we end up having tranporters that can take us though time like the Tardis." I told her as I got comfortable on the control seat, as they bother looked at me, and I decided to expand what I said. "Back at the museum while you guys were choosing whether to take Adam along or not I saw her at the end of the corridor. She smiled, giving me a wave before she disappeared." I moved my hand I spoke and I leaned forwards on the chair before asking. "Doctor do we get time travel in the future?"

"Well not everyone, there's these people called Time agents, they created this wrist strap called a vortex manipulator. It can make someone travel through time and space, but it is nothing compared to the Tardis." He replied walking up to were I was sitting and joined me on the seat.

"And only the Time agents use the vortex manipulator?" Rose asked him, as I fell back into the seat. He nodded at Rose and I turned my head to him.

"So does that mean Smiths most likely a time agent?" I assumed.

"Yes, unless she stole one." He told me and it was my turn to nod.

"I wonder what she's doing now." I wondered turning my head back to face forward in no general direction.

"I'm not" I heard Rose say. "I'm going to go wash up." I wouldn't blame her, it was boiling in satellite five. I should probably go wash to but right now after talking about Smiths, I remembered what happened on that day. I wanted to talk to the Doctor about before and ask him some questions. I placed it in the back of my head before the adventure, but now the trip is over, I feel like it would be a good time to ask, and I didn't want to leave it for later. I watched Rose leave, and I began to feel nervous about asking him. It was about his people... My people... Who I was. I wanted to know the answer, but I also had fear about finding out. I took a deep breath before disturbing the peaceful silence that we had once Rose left.

"Hey Doctor, Can I ask you something?" I pulled my right foot up on the seat, placing an arm on top of it looking at the Doctor again.

"Go ahead" He grinned at me, I gave him a small smile back. I opened my mouth to talk, but closed it again, unsure of how to ask him. "Last night" I breathed. "Back at Statten museum, you told me that my mother was a time lord, but turned herself human." I reminded him of last night, as he began to sit up on the chair, waiting for me to continue. "Well what does that make me?" I questioned him.

"Human" he simply said standing up, moving back towards the controls of the Tardis.

"Even if she had conceived me before hand?" I was shocked at how quick he answered my questioned.

"It's dangerous to change yourself human, with a child inside you, so that is unlikely." He responded mono-toned.

"But if it was during the time war, surely you would do anything to save your child from it, even if it's dangerous!" I pointed out and he stopped what he was doing with the controls and the was silence. I took a deep breath decided I would tell him something I never told anyone. "When I was 18, I decided to look up who my mother was, where I came from, who my father was, and do I have any living family." I smiled sadly. "I found nothing, nothing about who my father was, the only thing I found was a newspaper article I found of my mother. A female lying on the end of a road, pregnant, with amnesia." I brushed my hair away from my face. "If you use the pocket watch, then surely you will lose the essence of who you are, everything you know, and remember gone, like amnesia." I stared at the Doctor in the eyes as he turned to me. "Doctor, what am I now?" We stared at each other for awhile, silence in the air.

"I don't know" He spoke quietly and honest. I gave the Doctor are confused look, the Doctor knew mostly everything, though I guess by the fact it was considered dangerous no one had probably tried it apart from my mother.

"Ah okay." I smiled sadly turning my head. I guess I wasn't going to find out just yet. I turned my head back to him to say never mind, but I noticed a sad look on his face before he turned back around to face the console.

"Doctor?" I questioned slowly walking up to him, noticing he now had his eyes closed. "Doctor are you okay?" I was worried if I upset him by asking the question. I sighed when I remembered that talking about his species was a touchy subjects and I just casually mentioned it like it was nothing. "I'm sorry." I apologised. "I forgot that you didn't like talking about the Timelords, but I was confused by who I am." He opened his eyes to look at me.

"You don't need to apologise." He responded to my apology.

"But your sad now. I can see it. It's my fault." I told him looking down.

"You said you where confused, you had a right to ask."

"Yes, but that has made you upset! I don't like making my friends sad." I announced to him. "And your one of my closest friends." I admitted.

"I am not upset that you asked a question." He replied to me.

"Then why?" I quickly asked. "Tell me why? Please." I grabbed his hand, waiting to see if he would answer me. I watched him with sad eyes and he sighed beginning to speak again.

"If you were created before hand, it could be possible that you are a time lord..." He began until I understood what he was getting at.

"Or I am still a human." I finished him off and began to look across the room. "You thought you were the last of the time lord's and here I am claiming that I could be one."

"I don't want to get my hopes up." He confessed.

"Because I probably won't be one" I understood, but shook my head, smiling sadly. "So? I may not end up being one, but I am still a child of one, I am guessing no one has done what my mother did, so many things could happen, also if my mother survived before she gave birth to me, other might have to."

"I would have known." He stated.

"Not if they used a pocket watch." I smiled at him. "What is wrong with a little bit of hope?"


	23. Chapter 23 Fathers Day Part 1

Chapter 23  
Fathers Day

Part 1

"You know what I am going to say Rose." I told her as I slipped my white Jacket over my pokemon jumper, and bouncing the curls in my hair.

"But he was alone Re." Rose responded.

"I understand that Rose. I understand he was alone, but I am not worried about him." I walked towards her and placed my hands on either side of her face. "I am worried about you." I explained to her.

"I will be fine." My flowered named friend tried to reassure me.

"How could you say that, he is your father. It is going to hurt you, take it from someone who knows what it feels like. I don't want you to feel the way I did when I lost my brother." I announced and I then sat beside her on my bed. "Even if you don't know what he really is like, it will hurt to see the life you love go." I closed my eyes.

"But I want to see him." She admitted.

"Yes Rose. I know. I want to see my brother too, but I know if I did I would try a do something stupid." I announced.

"But how do you know I would do the same as you?" She stood up.

"Because I know you Rose. I know you would do something at the turn of the moment."

"Don't you trust me!"

"I do, but emotions can make you do things you would regret."

"and I would do something regretful."

"Rose." I sternly said. "Just think about it before you decide." I stood back up from the bed, grabbing my watch from the desk and shoved it in my pocket. "I only want to protect you Rose." I told her before I went towards the door to go and grab some breakfast. Rose didn't understand. She doesn't understand what it feels like. To see someone you care about die. I shook my head as walked down the hallway of the Tardis. It hurts more ways then one.

…...

I walked down the corridors of the Tardis fully refreshed after the breakfast I had. I turned the corner towards where the control room would be, but my mind was on Rose. I hoped she thought about it, and I hope she chose not to do it, but I guess I was wrong once I jumped into the Tardis to see Rose talking to the Doctor.

"That's what mum always says. So, I was thinking... could we? Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" I stopped where I was and a frown fell upon my face as I heard her talk. I stood there quietly no one realising I had come in.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor questioned her.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, we'll just leave it." She countered.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you." He replied raising his eyebrows.

"Like I am" I finally revealed that I was in the room. Rose turned around and we court eye contact.

"I thought about it, and I wanna see him." She directed the first part to me, but I wasn't happy about. I couldn't stop her from doing so, but I didn't approve. Rose turned back to the Doctor wanting for his answer.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." The Doctor warned. I could tell he know I didn't like it.

…..

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Angela, Suzette Prentiss..." The register spoke as the three of us sat furthest away from the front, where Roses parents were getting married.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne... Suzette... Anita..." I swore how Rose's dad struggled with what he was saying, and I felt sorry for him as he was in front of such a crowd, especially Jackie, who was narrowing her eyes. I would say that it felt nice watching them get married even though Peter was messing up, but I knew what was to come and I still didn't like it.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie spoke and I smiled at the young Jackie.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose observed and I had to agree with her on that, I did see the pictures after all.

"... to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold 'til death us do part." The register continued.

…..

"I wanna be that someone. So he doesn't die alone." Rose explained once we were back in the Tardis as I sat on the drivers seat.

"November the 7th?" The Doctor questioned.

"1987." She confirmed and I sighed. I wondered if I should stay in the Tardis for this one as the Doctor placed in the co-ordinates. I felt Rose come and sit by me.

"I know you're mad at me." Rose muttered quietly and I glanced at her. I didn't speak. I had not spoken to her since the doctor set the co-ordinates to the wedding. "I did think about it you know like you asked, but I want this. Re don't you understand." I breathed and the decided to speak.

"Of course I do Rose, I want to see my brother again, but do you understand where I came from saying this is a bad idea." I said in a hushed voice.

"Of course I understand that's why I need you to come with me." She replied as if she knew I was thinking about staying in the Tardis.

"What so I can see an accident similar to my brothers! They were both taken down my a vehicle Rose." I retaliated quietly and she frowned looking away. She knew it was true.

"I know, I'm sorry." She turned back at me. "But I just want to be there for my father like you were there for you brother. " I closed my eyes. Of course I understood, but I didn't want to see it. I sighed and reopen my eyes.

"You would still go even if I don't won't you too." I stated more then asked and she nodded. I shook my head and stood up muttering a damn it. "Okay then I will come." I moaned, but I know what was coming. I knew I had to be there for her like she was with me. I needed to help her get through it.

"You mean it?" She asked and I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, but don't do anything stupid." I joked, even though I had doubt that she would.

…..

We stepped out of the Tardis, my hand in Rose's. I heard music playing in the background.

"That's so weird. The day my father died... I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy, it's just an ordinary day." Rose mused.

"That's what most people think, unless you were there." I admitted with a frown and Rose squeezed my hand.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight." He told both of us and then looked down at Rose. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah" Rose responded quickly. We then stood on a curve of the pavement waiting. Rose spoke again.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present - a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." Rose sounded like she was fighting tears and it was my turn to squeeze her hand. A Car turned around the corner "He got out of his car..." The same car pulled over. "... and crossed the road." The car stopped and I took a deep breath. "Oh, God. This is it." Rose and I held onto each others hands tightly. I saw the Doctor also take Rose's other hand, for this time she was in the middle.

Pete got out of the car oblivious to what was going to happen, as a car rushed out just around the corner heading straight towards him. Pete's eyes widen in shock. Roses head moved to my shoulders and I had to close my eyes. I remembered what happened to my brother. I put my arm around Rose and held her tight, not only for her, but for me as well. Rose moved her head to see her father twitching.

"Go to him. Quick." The Doctor told Rose and I let go of her hand, but she didn't move.

…..

Rose and the Doctor leaned on the wall as I sat on the floor quietly.

"It's too late now." Rose said upset, the Doctor and I looked at her. "By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead." The Doctor turned away. "He can't die on his own." Rose cried as she turned to the Doctor.

"Rose..." I tried to speak, but she ignored me.

"Can I try again?" She asked the Doctor and I turned my head away.

…...

The Doctor and Rose looked around a corner to see the past three of us standing on the curve, where we were previously on. I refused to look once again.

"Right. That's the first of us three. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait 'til she runs off and the others follow, then go to your dad." He explained to Rose.

"Oh, God. This is it." I heard the first Rose say and I closed my eyes.

"I can't do this." Rose announced.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here." The Doctor notifies her. My eyes soon snapped open as I heard the Doctor shouting. "Rose! No!"

I span around quickly to look around the corner. I almost went after her to stop her, until the Doctor grab my arm. I watched Rose tackle Pete out of the way of the car in front of the previous us. 'Idiot!' I exclaimed. Rose's father stood up and they began to talk. I grew limp as I watch what she had done. So stupid! I thought. I told her and she didn't listen! I slowly turned my head to the Doctor to see how made he was. I was mad to, but not as mad as the Doctor, I felt like I was a lot more disappointed in her as well.


	24. Chapter 24 Fathers Day Part 2

Chapter 24  
Fathers Day

Part 2

"There we go. Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there, milk's in the fridge... well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yoghurt... make a lot of money out of that." Pete explained his idea to us, as we walk through the door of his apartment. Rose hadn't stopped staring at her father. "Sell it to students and things..." He began to ponder. "I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me..." He pushed past us and walked into Jackie's room.

"All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink." Rose told us but we didn't say anything. "Here it is. On display. Where it SHOULD be." She turned to us. I looked away upset. "Third prize at the bowling... first two got to go to Didcot." I turned back as Rose looked around the room more. "Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He's so clever." She moved to something else "Solar power. Mum said he was gonna do this. Now he can." Rose looked at us smiling.

"When we met." The Doctor began suspiciously. "I said 'travel with me in space'. Re accepted on the spot, but You said no. Then I said 'time machine'."

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought... I can stop it." Rose explain to us.

"Rose! Isn't that what I said would happen." I snapped at her, I rarely did but I could tell what she had done was bad. "I told you not to do something stupid!"

"Wouldn't you have done this if it was you brother?" She retaliated. I knew what she said was right, and that was one of the reason why I didn't want to go back there. I can't change history, especially someone's who died.

"I did it again. I picked another STUPID ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe - it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you." The Doctor expressed before I could say anything.

"So it's okay when YOU go to other times, and YOU save people's lives - but not when it's me saving my dad." Rose countered at the Doctor.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point." He explained sternly.

"But he's alive!" Rose exclaimed.

"My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?" He retorted.

"But it's not like I've changed HISTORY. Not much, I mean... he's never gonna be a world leader, he's not gonna start World War Three or anything..."

"It doesn't matter if he not going to be a world leader, or start world war three, or something like that. He is not meant to be alive." I told her angrily, but trying to get my message across. "Like my brother! Which is why I would never ask to go back to that day, because like you I would mess everything up! I know my brother wouldn't want me to save him. Especially if he knew that it could mean everything in the future could be ruined. If he was alive Lorraine and James would have never moved. I would have never lived with you! I would have been with my brother! And all this! It wouldn't of happened!" I explained to her.

"What Re says is true, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive." The Doctor stated.

"What, would you two rather him dead?" She barked.

"We're not SAYING that-" He began exasperated.

"No, I get it! For once, YOU TWO are not the most important people in my life." Rose had a go at us.

"Let's see how you get on without us then" He remarked and I looked up at him.

"All right then, I will." Rose responded back.

"Well, you've got what you wanted so that's goodbye then." He began to walk towards the door. "Re?" He said my name to decide, where I would go. I gave Rose a look of heartbreak. I didn't want to leave her, but I couldn't stand being around her at the moment. I sighed before I grabbed the Doctors hand following him. I could feel that tears were going to run down my face at any second.

"You don't scare me." She yelled, running in front of us. "I know how sad you two are. You'll be back in a minute. Or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS waiting for me." The Doctor pushed past her.

"Bye Rose." I muttered.

"And I'll make you wait a long time!" She shouted slamming the door behind us.

The Doctor and I began to walk back towards the Tardis. I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. Rose was my very first friend and I was in pain. I felt weak. I just lost a friend and I was also thinking about Nathan. My head began to hurt, and I knew that tears where falling down my face now. I had to stop walking, I needed to. I wanted to collapse on the floor.

"Re..." The Doctor spoke to me softly stopping as well, and I began to wipe my eyes, but the tears would stop crying.

"I'm sorry." I apologised for feeling this way. I was breaking down and the one person that could stop me, was with her father.

"You don't need to be." I felt the Doctor's hand on my cheek, but I couldn't look up at him.

"I... I would have... I would have done it... If it was Nathan..." I began to admitted it, even though I had trouble speaking. "I... I would have known it was wrong... Rose did what I would have done." I was being honest. I said it in to Rose, but I needed to say it again. I waited for a moment until the Doctor spoke.

"And you knew that, and that's why you didn't ask. You haven't done anything wrong." He tried to reassure me.

"I knew something like this was going to happen! And I couldn't stop her! And now I might have lost her." I began to spoke quietly near the end, and I kept looking down. I then heard a bird caw, and felt a strange atmosphere being around us, and I froze as I felt like we were being watched. "Doctor..." I began nervously, vulnerable at this point. "Do... you feel... like were being watched?"

"It's nothing." He tried to reassure me, but I doubt it.

"Nothing. It's never nothing." I looked at him my tears stopping because of fear. This didn't feel right, and I felt it. "Doctor... My watch it's heating up. It heats up when there's danger." I told him and the moment I said that we began to run to the Tardis. The Doctor began to open the door, only for the inside to look like the inside of an ordinary police box. My eyes widen as he frantically began to feel the inside of the box. I turned around realising that Rose was in danger. "Rose!" I shouted before I began to run towards where we left Rose. I heard the Doctor call out my name, and began to follow me.

…...

"Rose!" The Doctor and I shouted in unison as we spotted Rose by the church. She turned towards us smiling, unknown to what was coming.

"Get in the church!" The Doctor yelled urgently at her. I saw the smiled wipe off her face as we looked up to the sky. She turned also to see a reaper like creature before her. Rose screamed as The Doctor tackled her to the ground, while I rolled under it.

"Wow never knew I could do that!" I exclaimed shocking myself, but then turned my head towards the creature.

"Get in the church!" The Doctor ordered again and everyone began to run towards it, but stopped when they saw one more appear.

"Oh, my God. What are they?" Suzie questioned scared.

"Inside!" He warned everyone, as one came bearing down at us. People from the church began to rush out. "Stay in there!"

I watched as someone began to run away, but a reaper soon swooped down on him.

"Oh my..." I watched it beside Rose. I then noticed Sarah had began to run towards the church. I glanced upwards to see a reaper coming straight for her. I felt adrenaline go through me as I pushed my self off the ground, running in front of the bride.

"Re!" I heard the Doctor shout, but I ignored him, trying to stand strong in front of the monster. I wasn't going to let the creature attack her. She grabbed on to me as she screamed, as I let out a breath before it suddenly went for the priest instead. I saw that as the time to get into the church and quickly spun around, dragging the bride into the church. I heard the Doctor behind me ushering everybody else in.

"You okay?" I smiled at Sarah and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you" She smiled back at me, I could tell she was still scared.

"Good, I'm Re." I told her my name.

"Sarah" She responded and I nodded.

"Nice name, I reminds me of the girl in Labyrinth." I mentioned and turn towards the doctor. "I like labyrinth." I told no one and was just mumbling to myself, due to the near death experience. I shouldn't really say this, but I think I was getting use to it.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors, okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?" He questioned and then ordered people. "Go and check the other doors! Move!" He ran to one of them as Jackie chased him.

"What's happening? What are they?" She grabbed his arm. "What ARE they?"

"There's been an accident in time, a wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage." He lectured her going to another door.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" She asked him.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining-" He told her irritatedly.

"How d'you know my name?" She butted in.

"I haven't got time for this-" He interjected.

"I've never met you in my life!" She observed.

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind - I've waited a long time to say this - Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go - and - check - the – doors." I grinned as the Doctor ordered Jackie.

"Yes, sir." Jackie responded and he began to grin. I walked over to him.

"I should've done that ages ago." He directed at me and I grinned to. He then looked at Stuart.

"My dad was out there." Stuart mentioned. 'oh that man was Stuart's father' I thought to myself.

"You can mourn him later, right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive." He told the man.

"My dad had-" Stuart began, but the Doctor interrupted him.

"There's NOTHING I can do for him."

"No. But he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice..." He explained as the Doctor dialled a number. He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"What is it?" I asked him curious.

"That's the very first phone-call, Alexander Graham Bell." He answered me, handing the phone back to Stuart. "I don't think the telephone's gonna be much use." He ran off to check another door.

"But someone must call the police!" The man yelled toward the Doctor.

"Police can't help you now. No-one can." Everyone looked at him, but I kind of gathered they couldn't. "Nothing in this Universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilise the wound." I followed his gaze to Rose. "By consuming everything in sight."

"Is this because..." Rose stuttered. "Is this my fault?" The Doctor didn't respond and only gave her a look that meant yes. He walked past her and I decided to follow him.

"You could of killed yourself" The Doctor stated as I caught up to him.

"I wasn't going to let it take someone." I replied determined.

"You put yourself in danger." He pointed out the obvious.

"I have put myself in many dangers before then! And look at me I am still here, guess someone likes me." I grinned at him.

"You shouldn't joke about it. One day, you might not." He told me and we stopped for a moment. "and the same goes for you to, I would gladly give my life to save someone else's. I guess I learned that from my brother." I frowned and began to look around. "This would of happened if I did what Rose did, but with my brother." I looked down.

"Re..." He began, but I shook my head to stop him, it wasn't the right time, and the now I wasn't has upset as I was before. Strangely danger made it go away. I gave the Doctor a soft smile.

"My brother would kill me, if he knew." I laughed quietly. "It's a good thing I was never going to ask you then." I told him laughing nervously. The conversation before sinking in, then leaving him to lock some doors.


	25. Chapter 25 Fathers Day Part 3

Chapter 25  
Fathers Day

Part 3

"You okay Jackie?" I asked her walking up to her. She had the baby in her arms who I guessed was Rose, and was watching Mickey. "I heard the Doctor say your name" I lied quickly before she asked. "Names Rebecca, but you can call me Re."

"Rebecca, I know a family that has a child with that name, hated the mother." She told me.

"You did?" I questioned her. She nodded

"Yeah she thought she was better then everyone else, I don't see why her husband married her though. The son was nice though, he's the same age as Mickey, they moved away to another part of London only recently."

"What was there names" I asked her curiously.

"Oh there name's were the Wilson's" She simply told me and my eyes widened.

"The Wilson's? You knew them? Lorraine and James?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, James is a friend of Petes, well before they moved, you know them to?" She asked me.

"Uh...yeah I met them once, I helped out at the orphanage where they got Rebecca from" I lied again scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh does that mean your good with kids." She said out loud.

"Uh...Yeah" I responded nervously.

"Oh good, do you mind holding Rose for me, just for a bit." She begged slightly.

"Sure, I will be happy to." I told her and she passed me Rose, while she went to chase after Mickey.

"Mickey get back here" I heard her as she walked away. I laughed before smiling at the baby Rose. I began to bounce her up and down, grinning. Who knew I would hold my best friend as a baby. Who knew Jackie knew my adoptive parent before I started to hanging out with Rose. My smiled widened 'I guess, I know why there was so much atmosphere when Lorraine and Jackie the first time they met now' I thought to myself.

"Looks like your good with a baby." I jumped hearing the Doctor behind me.

"Don't do that!" I scolded. "Especially when I am holding baby Ro-Ro." I begin to tickle her stomach and laughed at Rose's reaction. "She is so cute as a baby" I awed. "And thank you, I guess, I always love babies. I wouldn't mind having one myself." I announced and then pulled a face at Rose.

"but that would involve you being with someone." He explained.

"Really? I didn't know" I joked rolling my eyes. "That's one of the cons. Unless I either go to an orphanage, or go to those bank things." I frowned jokingly

"Why are you so against dating someone?" He questioned me curiously.

"Well..." I began to get nervous when he asked me that question. Just as my luck my crush had not gone away and I felt nervous talking about this stuff with him. "I wouldn't say... I am technically against it. It's just that... I know that having a relationship will get in the way of my dreams to travel. Also I don't think I would be that great in a relationship anyways." I explained.

"Wouldn't a baby also get in the way as well? And Why don't you think you'll be great in a relationship?"

"Oh look at you, now asking all these personal questions. Seems a bit out of character." I teased and I looked away for a second, still bouncing Rose. "I'd just weird them out." I smiled. "and for a baby yeah I guess so, but then again I would find that a good sacrifice if I were able to bring a living life into this world, and watch it grow to become extraordinary." I smiled widely looking at Ro-ro.

"You're not as weird as you think you are." The Doctor assured me.

"Says the alien." I pointed out.

"WE I could not be the only alien here." He responded.

"Oh! So you finally decided that it's okay for you to hope that more of your kind is out there?" I questioned bringing back up the night, that happened a couple of days ago.

"There isn't, but there's still a chance you could be." He denied there was any more time lords out there.

"Ooh I feel special" I mocked but honestly, I really did. "I am glad you have some hope in me but would it be bad if I'm not?"

"No" He simply said which made me smile more.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him signally to Rose.

"Go on then." He grinned at me and I slowly past him Rose. I watch him hold Rose for awhile also.

"You seem to be good with kids too" I noticed.

"Yeah." He murmured sadly. I had a feeling that this wasn't that first time he held a child, he must of have had children in the past. I turned my head away to notice who was walking up to us.

"Now, Rose... you're not gonna bring about the end of the world, are you?" I heard the Doctor say, which made me laugh a little. "Are you?" This time he said it more sternly.

"Jackie gave her to me to look after." I told Rose who was looking at the baby.

"How times change." The Doctor stated.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken." Rose told us and was about to touch the baby, but the Doctor moved away from her.

"No. Don't touch the baby." We heard the reapers outside screech. "You're both the same person and that's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening. Not with these things outside. Anything new - any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in."

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose questioned him upset.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't - touch - the – baby." He answered placing the baby down in her cot.

"I'm - not – stupid." She told him.

"You could've fooled me." He stated and Rose looked away.

"Doctor" I sternly said. I wasn't angry with Rose any more and I knew she was sorry. I now just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before this day.

"All right. I'm sorry." He apologised and Rose looked back up. "We weren't really gonna leave you on your own."

"I know." She claimed.

"But between us three, I haven't got a plan. No idea." Rose and I look at him intently. "No way out."

"You'll think of something." I reassured him sitting down beside him, grabbing his hand, which I noticed had become a habit of mine, as he sat by the crib.

"The entire Earth is being sterilised. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures." He looked around the church. "They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening - my people would have stopped this. But they're all gone." I turned away sightly. We decided to keep what we talked about the other night just between us, so Rose didn't know anything. "And now I'm going the same way."

"If I'd realised..." Rose began and the Doctor looked at her.

"Just... tell us you're sorry." He told Rose.

"I am. I'm sorry." She sincerely apologised and the Doctor grinned at her pulling her into a hug. He soon pulled her away quickly. "Have you got something hot?" Rose asked and went through the Doctor pocket pulling out the Tardis key. She gasps dropping it and we all noticed it was glowing brightly.

"It's the TARDIS key!" The Doctor spoke shocked and took of his jacket picking up the key. "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS!" He exclaimed happily.

…..

We sat down watching the Doctor as he stood at the front of the church. I leaned over to Rose saying.

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of a wound but we can use THIS to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" The Doctor lectured.

"This one big enough?" Stuart asks picking up his fathers phone.

"Fantastic." The Doctor hurried to the man.

"Good old dad." Stuart handed the phone to the Doctor. "There you go."

"Just need to do a bit of charging up..." He pressed the Sonic to the phone. "And then we can bring everyone back."

Pete moved to Rose and I. He began to ask Rose all these questions, but I was more into watching what the Doctor was doing. I grinned happily as the Tardis soon began reappearing. The Doctor put his Jacket on and ran back up the stairs.

"Right, no-one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be - well - ZAP. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart - Sarah - you're gonna get married, just like I said." He ordered everyone to not touch the key.

…..

The Doctor and I sat all together at the back of the church where Rose and Pete were sitting, but Pete moved behind us and Jackie gave a look towards the back.

"When time gets sorted out..." Rose began.

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry - the thing that you changed will stay changed." He told Rose.

"You mean I'll still be alive." I heard Pete say behind us and we turned to him. "Though I'm meant to be dead." Rose didn't say anything and he nodded. "That's why I haven't done anything with my life. Why I didn't MEAN anything."

"It doesn't work like that." The Doctor responded.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened." Pete scoffed.

"This is MY fault." Rose placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault." Pete replied.

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve?" We turned to see Jackie. I looked over to the Doctor to see him roll his eyes and distance himself. I decided that I didn't want to be apart of it, so I followed him also. I walked up to him.

"Fights, That's it, another reason I don't want a relationship" I stated and we turned around to see them, but only to see that Pete was handing Baby Ro-Ro to Rose.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted taking Ro-Ro from her, but it was to late. A reaper appeared inside the church and the Doctor handed Ro-Ro back to Jackie. "Everyone! Behind me!" The reapers chirps and the Doctor addresses it while walking forwards. "I'm the oldest thing in here."

"Doctor no!" I shouted as the creature flow at him. Rose shouted his name terrified, and I covered my mouth watching the creature consume the Doctor. I felt tears leave my eyes. "No" I muttered shocked and the Reaper soon swings into the semi-transparent Tardis. I fell onto one off the chairs behind me, as Rose ran to the key.

"Cold. He's cold." She announces and Pete walks up to her. "Oh, my God, he's dead." Pete tries to touch her, but she shook him off. "It's all my fault... all of you... both of you..." She turned to look at me. "... the whole world..." She soon runs back to me pulling me into a hug. We both cried into each others arms.

"This is it. There's nothing we can do. It's the end." I heard Bev say, but I didn't care now, the Doctors was gone, and I felt like my heart was breaking.

…..

Rose sat on a chair looking at nothing in particular. I sat on the floor where the Doctor was taken. I didn't feel the need to speak, nor move. I felt like everything was over.

"The Doctor really cared about you..." Pete mentioned walking to us. Rose and I moved our heads towards him. "He didn't want you to go through it again if there was another way. Now there isn't." He continued. I looked back down knowing what he was talking about. "The car that should've killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er - he tried to protect me." He told us. "Still - he's not in charge anymore. I am. Look after her Re." I nodded slightly hearing him, but still stared at nothing in particular. The Doctor was on my mind and I couldn't get him out. I closed my eyes listening to Pete and Rose.

"But you can't..." Rose voiced cracked.

"Who am I, love?" He asked her.

"My Daddy." She replied.

"Jackie... look at her. She's ours." He says to Jackie who I guessed came over.

"Oh, God..." Jackie spoke.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're gonna get rid of me at last." Pete explained.

"Don't say that."

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you."

"You would've been." Rose cried.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now."

"But it's not fair."

"I've had all these extra hours. No-one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that... I get to see you, and you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on... do as your dad says. Are you going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me." There was silence and I guessed he went to meet his fate. I didn't want to watch, I couldn't. I have seen plenty of deaths today. All these people who didn't deserve it, and the Doctor was gone to. I sat there my head in my knees and it felt as if ages passed. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you really going to miss me that much?" My eye flashed open shocked to here his voice. I turned my head to see the Doctor crouched down beside me. My eyes strained from my now dried tears. I felt my heart jumped and I instantly jumped on the doctor giving him a hug. I felt him taken back as he tried to balance from the impact. I was ecstatic that he was back, but also I was made. I let go of the hug and pulled away\y, only to hit him in the arm.

"You idiot! You told me to not put myself in danger!" I glared at him, but soon hugged him tightly again, which he returned. He then began to help me up, so I could stand. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and said.

"Come on, Re. Rose probably needs you for comfort." I nodded, knowing he was probably right.


	26. Chapter 26 The Empty Child Part 1

Chapter 26  
The Empty Child

Part 1

"What's the emergency?" I asked the Doctor as we chased an object through space.

"It's mauve." He answered as I looked over his shoulder at the screen in front of us.

"Mauve?" Rose questioned as we tried to balance while the Tardis was on it's trail.

"The universally recognized colour for danger." He lectured as Rose ran over to us.

"Mauve? I thought it was red." I inquired holding onto the panel as the Tardis shook.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing." He explained as I grinned, an image popping into my head, but I soon made it go away as it was not as important as to what this object was. The Doctor began to start talking again. "It's got a very basic flight computer - I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

"And how safe is it?" Rose pressed for an answer.

"Totally." He responded before the side of the Tardis I was on exploded. I jumped back holding my hand that was on the panel. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there."

"You think?" I gave him an annoyed look, but glad I got away before the explosion hit me.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks - getting away from us." He notified us.

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked the question that I was also thinking about.

"No idea." He answered.

"Then can you explain why are we chasing it?" I requested.

"It's mauve and dangerous. And about 30 seconds from the centre of London." He told us.

"Oh, Okay." I muttered as I turned back looking at the screen.

…..

"Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?" The Doctor wondered.

"Five days?" Rose guessed.

"Or is that just when we're out of milk?" I joked.

"Of all the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow." He mentions.

"Or a female" I pointed out, which made Rose and the Doctor look at me. I raised my hands. "I just saying, cause it's true." I stepped away from the Tardis as I began to look around. "Okay, so. Where is it? And how far did it jump to?" I questioned the Doctor.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month." He answered me.

"A month?! We were right behind it!" Rose exclaimed.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place, we're bound to be a little bit out. Do YOU wanna drive?" He asked Rose.

"I do." I blurted out though and he looked at me. "It would be fun. Do you think you can teach me/" I asked him as it was know brought up.

"Maybe later." He responded to me and I gave him a smile. It's been a little while, since we had found out about my watch and I would have said that it has made us a lot more closer then we were before. Though the Doctor disliked talking much about his... well I guess our planet, even if I could be just a normal human, my ancestors where from there, he would still tell me certain things about the Timelords, things about regeneration, which I found fascinating and things along those lines, but most of the times we just talked about stories that happened in our lives, but it was mostly the Doctors adventure as he was well 900. I wanted to learn about things and he was teaching me them, and now I guessed flying was on the list of things he has to tell me about as well now. I nodded happily before Rose brought us back to what was happening at the moment.

"What's the plan, then? Are you gonna do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose wondered out loud.

"It hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask." He explained to us, showing us the psychic paper.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." I read out loud. "I'm going to be honest, you don't look like a John." I mentioned before he tried to explain what he was holding to us again.

"It's Psychic Paper, tells you-" He began.

"I know." I smiled at him. "We remember."

"Sorry." He said putting the paper back in his pocket.

"Not very Spock, is it? Just asking?" Rose stated and I nodded as we began to walk to a door.

"Door - music - people. What d'you think?" He asked.

"We think you should do a scan for alien tech." Rose replied.

"Yeah, where's the fun in asking." I pointed out.

"You decided to ask questions to Cathica and Suki." He retorted towards me.

"Yes, but I don't really want to ask people questions all the time. I do like some scanning as well, plus I thought it was dangerous" I responded as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the door.

"Give us some Spock! For once, would it kill ya?" Rose added.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" The Doctor directed at Rose changing the subject.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin, but I do question Re and her bunny tights."

"Bunny's are cute, that's why." I simply stated as I watched the Doctor unlock the door.

"Come on if you're coming. Won't take a minute." The Doctor enters the room. I sighed simply and turned to Rose. I noticed that she looked like she was looking for something.

"Rose you okay? What are you looking for?" I questioned.

"I heard a voice." Rose responded.

"You did?" I began looking around as well. I would have said it was nothing, but I knew it wasn't.

"Re look!" Rose exclaimed pointing up at a rooftop, and I quickly turned my head to said direction. I looked to where she pointed to see a child.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"Doctor? There's a kid up there!" Rose yelled towards the door.

"He's won't hear us, come on we need to help." I grabbed her arm and began to run towards where the child was. We began running up multiple steps while Rose shouted.

"Are you all right up there?"

"Muuuuum-my?" He spoke and we ran up some more steps. We soon reached the top of the steps, but we were no where near. We heard the child say mummy again.

"Okay - hold on! Don't move!" Rose shouted and we both spotted a piece of rope swing in front of us. Rose caught it.

"Oh really?" I muttered and sighed. "You should go first, rope is not my forte." I told her and she nodded, beginning to climb up first.

…..

"How are you holding" Rose questioned me panting.

"Oh great" I huffed sarcastically and the boy repeated himself again.

I looked up to the child about to tell him not to worried, but I soon saw him pointing, saying "Balloon!" The rope suddenly began to move from the wall, pulling us with it.

"Oh my..." I clenched on to the Rope, for dear life as the blimp began to fly across the sky. I looked to the floor that we were slowly moving a way from. "Why did we both decide to climb!?" I exclaimed at Rose realising we should have thought that through.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" I heard Rose shout, but I know he wasn't going to hear her. I closed my eyes to stop myself from panicking.

"Okay... maybe NOT this t-shirt!" She muttered and I replied back with.

"I should have worn gloves!" Knowing that I will get rope burns.

"Hold on Re!" She called down to me, knowing I wasn't as athletic as her.

"Yeah! Tell me something I don't know!" I shouted up at her, my eyes still closed. "What's going on!?"

"Uhh bombings!" She yelled down to me.

"Oh that's just great!" I mumbled, my grip tightening onto the rope.

Smith's PoV:

"Get those lights out please!" I heard one of the soldiers say in the room room Jack and I were in, but I just stood there leaning on the wall, watching Jack who looked through his binoculars.

"What do you see?" I asked him, but before he could answer a solider named Algy came walking over to us.

"Jack? Smiths? Are you going down to the shelter? Only, I've got to go off on some silly guard duty." Algy told us before he spotted something in the sky, which I did also. "Ah! Barrage Balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?" He directed at us. I knew Jack wasn't listening, and I was about to before he randomly commented about a bottom. I looked at him confusingly before I took the binoculars off him to look as well.

"I say, old man. There's a time and a place. Look - you should really be off." I heard Algy say, though I knew Jack wasn't commenting on him. I looked out of the binoculars to notice, what Jack had saw. It was a female that I knew was Rose, but that meant. I zoomed out of the binoculars to reveal a second female, and that female being Re. It looks like it's time for mission one I thought.

"I suspected it was time." I spoke out loud before handing the binoculars back to Jack.

"Sorry Algy, but we have to leave." I told him.

"Yeah. We've gotta go and meet some girls. But you've got an excellent bottom too." Jack agreed that we had to leave, but also giving the man a complement.

"We'll see you later Algy." I said my goodbye as we began to head toward Jacks ship.

Re's PoV:

"Rose!" I called up to her frightened. "I can't hold on any longer!"

"Re! You've got to hold on! I know how you fee..." She started, but screamed again, which made my heart rush in fear. I slowly began to open my eyes only to look at her realising how close she was to me now.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed as I looked down and closed them again. "Rose I really can't..." I cried, my hands couldn't take the rope burn any more. I soon lost my grip of the rope, but felt someone grab my hand. I snapped my eye open to see one of Rose hands grabbing mine. "Rose! What are you doing!" I shouted at her.

"Not letting you go!" She had her eyes closed to concentrate on the grip of her hands.

"Rose you can't handle holding me as well" I yelled back to her.

"I can try, I am not letting you go!" She shouted back determined and we soon heard an explosion from below us, causing Rose had to slip off and we both began to scream, until a blue beam sprung a round us, and we stopped in mid air. I was confused and terrified at what happened and I pulled Rose down towards me, and we both held onto each other.

"Okay, okay, we've got you." We heard a man's voice talk to us.

"Who's got us? Who's got us, and you know... how?" Rose asked scared and surprised.

"Relax, I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and also keep your hands and feet inside the light field." A female voice then spoke up to us instead of a man.

"Descent pattern?" I questioned, thinking how I felt like I heard that voice before.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cellphone?" She called again, Rose began to make disbelieving noises.

"No, seriously - it interferes with the instrument. Do as she says." The male spoke once again.

"You know, no-one ever believes that." Rose mentions as we fumbled to get to our phones and turn them off.

"Thank you. That's much better." The girl thanked us.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My mobile phone's off!" Rose scoffed, but I soon began to laugh. I just laughed from the joy that once again we were saved from death once again before hearing the male say he will be a moment.

Smith's PoV:

"The mobile communication device indicates non-contemporaneous life form." The computer in our ship says.

"She's not from around here, no." Jack tells the computer, as I worked with the light field to bring them towards us. "Do you think these are the people following our scam?"

"Your scam." I reminded. "And yes they are." I told him readying the beam.

"Why do you always call it my scam. When you and I both do it."

"How am I doing it, I don't try and get people to buy it I am just here for the ride." I explained. 'and just because it's a fix point in where I need to be' I thought to myself. "Right, ready." I say to him removing the hat, that kept my hair in.

"Okay" He nodded at me "Ready for you. Hold tight!" He spoke to the girls.

"To what?!" The both responded and I grinned.

"Fair point." I shouted over to Jack and began to bring them in. I soon stood up from the seat and walked to the air hatch, they would fall in.

"Are you sure you can catch one?" Jack smirked at me.

"I'm stronger then you think Jack, don't underestimate me." I smirked back before I went to catch the brunette, I knew as Re. "There we go." My smirk turned to a smile as I place Re down on the floor. I watched her grab onto her head. "You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little." I reassured her and Rose. Re slowly opened her eyes to look up at me.

"Smiths?" She questioned confused before she began to collapse again, but luckily I never let go of her and she didn't hit the floor. I watched her close her eyes again and went into a slumber, along with Rose who Jack took care with. He placed her on the bed and then looked at me.

"Okay, so you are stronger the you look." He grinned at me and I smiled.

"Of course I am, but help me place her on the bed." I told him, he laughed as he knew that I was actually having a bit of trouble with her. Okay I guess she was heavier then I thought. He placed her before Rose before turning to me.

"She knew you name?" Jack pointed out. "Did you meet her while you were gone?"

"Not, where I think she got it from. I think it has something to do with my future, not my past." I explained to him.

"This is something that you need to do don't you." He brought up.

"Yep." I simply stated as Jack knew I had some jobs to do.


	27. Chapter 27 The Empty Child Part 2

Chapter 27  
The Empty Child

Part 2

Re PoV:

I moaned as I woke up, with a pain in my head, and began to sit up on the bed I was in.

"Oh look, who's awake now." I heard a female voice say to me and I jumped before turning my head to see a familiar brunette.

"Smiths?" I questioned looking at her confused.

"Hi." She gave me a grin giving me a slight wave, as she sat on chair of the strange spaceship I was in.

"How... What... What are you doing here?" I asked her unsure as to why she is here. "And where are we?"

"I'm here with a friend, this is his spaceship. We're still in London though, so don't you worry." She explained to me, I nodded.

"Where's Rose?" I questioned, knowing she should be with me.

"Rose? You mean the other girl you were with? She's with Jack. That's my friends name. I should may warn you that I don't actually know who you are, but you know who I am." She brought up.

"What do you mean?" I kept asking questions.

"I haven't met you yet, it seems. You know my name, can I know yours?" She responded.

"Re." I simply stated as I began to stand up, and brush my hair out of my face, only to hiss in pain at the rope burns.

"Re. Lovely name." She complemented me before standing up as well. "Here." She told me. "Place you heads in front of you over here." She ordered me.

"Why?"

"Because these Nanogenes can heal you." She explained. "Their Sub-atomic robots, they healed 3 layer of your friends skin, Jack though tied her hands together so she didn't move, but I suspect you won't though."

"Well if they heal, I guess not." She smiled at me and I moved my hands in front of me and she clicked a switch, soon a bunch of firefly creatures came out and moved around my hands. I awed at them, while Smiths watched, she then clicked the switch off.

"There we go all better." She clapped her hands.

"Thanks." I thanked her and then asked a question. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a time agent?"

"Was, but not any more. Hated it there. Met Jack though. I mostly prefer travelling through time at my own free will." She told me. "I guess your saw me use my wrist strap. I don't normally use it often though, it can get busted easily. I mostly travel with friends or family. Your are stranger to these parts. Your travel though time as well. I'm guessing with friends." I nodded at her.

"Only Rose?" She questioned and I shook my head.

"No. I also travel with a man called the Doctor." I told her with a smile, but then realising that we had left the Doctor. I frowned I hoped he wasn't worried about us and that he was looking for the container, which I felt was more important as it said it was dangerous, but I had a feeling he was also probably looking for us as well.

"Come on." She brought me back from my thoughts, I think she noticed my frown on my face. I didn't like that fact that I could of made the Doctor worry, but we saw that boy and we had to try to get to him. He could have been hurt otherwise and I wouldn't want that. "let's go and see what business our friends our talking about." She grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to some stairs.

"Business?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Yes, Jack does business, even though I try not to get involved." She pulled me to the roof and I gasped. Here I was standing on top of a spaceship looking over a view of London.

"Re! Your up!" I looked over to where I saw my female friend. Rose had a smile on her face as she placed down her drink, running over to me. We had a quick hug as Smiths began to speak.

"You call this Business?" She commented, looking at the man that was sat on the ground.

"I was waiting for you." The man who I guessed was Jack told her.

"Sure." Sure she scoffed before stepping over to were he was taking a seat. Her hands went for the Champagne bottle at pulled herself a glass, before signally if you would like a glass."

"On no sorry, I don't drink." I smiled at her, before looking around at the scenery again. "Thanks though."

"No problem. I don't normally drink myself, but Jack mostly only supplies alcohol. So I live with it, as drinking water is a bit boring at times." She told me and I nodded, understanding what she meant. "Come sit down." She now signalled beside her, wanting me to sit, and I shook my head.

"I really shouldn't. I think that Rose and I should go, but I will say thanks for saving us." I brought up. I didn't know how long we had slept for and the Doctor was on my mind. We didn't know where he was and he didn't know where we were, we should probably go and find him.

"Yeah, Re's right we should probably go. It's getting late" She agreed with me.

"But we were discussing business." Jack responded to us wanting to leave.

"This isn't business." Rose smiled at him.

"It's more like Champagne." Smiths commented taking a sip out of her drink, but giving a distasteful look at it. I laughed slightly, I could tell she wasn't really a fan of it.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head." He stated before standing up and walking over to us. "Are you two travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?"

"Pardon?" I questioned confused. I still didn't know what they meant by business.

"Oh Re." Rose grabbed my hands. "He knows about us. You know us being time agents and all." I gave a look before realising what she meant and I oohed before nodded at him. Keeping the secret of the Tardis a secret.

"I can smell time agents a mile away." He grinned at me and Smiths laughed.

"That's a lie." She scoffed with a smile. "It's more to do with your clothes."

"Smiths, do you have to ruin this." He turned to her and she just smiled.

"Of course I do. It's my job." She laughed before taking another sip.

"What would we be negotiating?" Rose inquired intrigued.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" He asked the both of us.

"Well, We should talk to our... companion." Rose mentioned the Doctor and I nodded.

"Companion?" He questioned us.

"Yeah, like we said we really should probably be going now. Need to get back to him you know." I shrugged mentioning that we should leave again. It wasn't that I didn't want to be here, I was more inclined to get back to the Doctor and find the container as well, but maybe he's already found it.

"Him?" He thought out loud.

"Do you have the time?" I changed the subject ignoring him. I watch as Jack cleared his throat taking out a type device and flicked it on. Suddenly Big Ben was right next to us and up in lights, chiming right next to us. I looked up at Big Ben alarmed, but also admiring it up close.

"Okay, that was a flash." Rose commented and they laughed, while Smiths just watched in a distance at this whole interaction.

"Th- that was on the flash side." I agreed before realising that it was most likely that we weren't be leaving as soon as I want to. I sighed for a second before decided to walk and sit by Smiths. Once I got there I realised that Jack had now placed his hands on Roses waist. I noticed that Jack was actually trying to hit on Rose. He probably was even before I got up on here.

"So... when you say 'companion', just how disappointed should I be?" I heard him ask her and I rolled my eyes, was this the time to be hitting on someone. I mean we were in a German air raid. It surely could wait. I smiled slightly as Rose began to say the same thing that was in my head, but also I could tell see was liking the fact that she was being hit on and it was confirmed when the next thing she said was that it was just a suggestion. I frowned at that and I remembered Mickey. I knew how much he loved Rose, and to me it seemed like Rose didn't really care. I let it slipped my mind when it was with Adam, but Adam wasn't the only one and know it was Jack. I felt Mickey through me and I felt somewhat betrayed by this. If I was to ever date I wouldn't act like this. I though that this is a big slap in the face to someone.

"Might want to turn your frown upside down, if you don't want people to know that your annoyed." I jumped slightly as Smiths spoke next to me. "I mean if you want to then that's fine. Care to explain why?"

"It's nothing I just thought of a friend." I brought up as 'Midnight Serenade' started to play.

"And I'm guessing this friend, likes your friend and you feel like Rose is betraying him." She guessed and I looked at her curiously.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"I'm psychic." She said but then laughed. "No. Jack used psychic paper on Rose. It said she was dating a guy called Mickey Smiths, but she was free to roam." She explained and took a sip.

"It said that?" I asked and she nodded and I looked down to the ground sad. I can't believe she would do that to him.

"Guessing you guys were all close friends?" She commented and I nodded.

"Yeah. They were my first to actual friends." I pointed out she nodded.

"And what about this Doctor?" She questioned in a hush voice.

"Oh I met him this year. He's a close friend of mine to, but he doesn't go as way back then Rose and Mickey. I have known them for three years." I told her.

"I see and you enjoy travelling with him?" I nodded at her, with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean he's the reason my life changed." I mentioned to her before realising what I had said.

"Oh really how did he change it for you?" She was curious to what I said.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I tried to make her forget about it, but she egged on.

"Come on I won't tell anyone not even Jack." She nudged me and I don't know why, but I felt like I could tell her anything.

"He arrived one day, after work, blew it up. He dragged Rose and I on an adventure. I found out there was more to the universe. We helped him save the human race and he offered us a chance to explore space and time." I simply replied, remembering the day I met him. I smiled at that memory. It began my adventure, it made me find out a bit of who I am even though it wasn't much. It helped me follow my dream. I have learnt know things. I have grown close to the Doctor and I felt happier then I have ever been. I didn't feel like I wasn't important any more that I felt like I was apart of something. I didn't feel alone any more, nor did I feel as strange and weird as I thought I was and it was all because of the Doctor. I looked down for a second, I felt sad. I had tried to push it away for so long, but I couldn't any more. I know that I liked him and it wasn't going to go away. I thought it was because he gave me a chance to follow my dreams and I was blinded because of it, but I had gotten close to him now. The first time I thought about this it was only after two days after meeting him, but I have been travelling with him for months now and it hasn't changed. I still admire him and can't shake it off. I knew it wasn't that now, but now it scared me even more. I didn't want things to change, I didn't want him to find out. It could ruin everything. It wasn't about the travelling any more, like Rose said I would still find away, but I didn't want there to be any awkwardness, not with him.

"It sounds like it was fun." Smiths broke me out of my thought with a soft smile.

"Yeah it was." I spoke quietly, trying to suppress how I felt at this moment before hearing Jack speak.

"It's 1941. The height of the London Blitz. The height of the German Bombing Campaign. And something else has fallen on London - a fully equipped Chula Warship. The last one in existence..." I watched Rose as she rested her head on Jack shoulders. "... armed to the teeth. And I know where it is. Because I parked it." Rose laughed at that. "If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is gonna fall on it and destroy it forever." He looked at her seriously. "That's the deadline. That's the deal. And now, shall we discuss payment?"

"Do you know what I think?" She asked him.

"What?"

"I think you were talking just there..." Rose spoke in a dream like way and I began to feel annoyed at Rose again.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater."

"Promises, promises..." Rose still talked in the dreamlike state.

"Are you listening to _any_ of this?" He questioned her.

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of free lancer." She pulled herself together.

"Well, that's a little harsh." He pulled her close. "I like to think of myself as a criminal."

I rolled my eyes as Rose laughed saying "I bet you do!" I turned away again.

"So, this companion of yours - does he handle the business?" Smiths brought attention to her as she spoke up, while also not saying the Doctors name.

"Well, We delegate a lot of that, yeah." Rose told her as her and Jack stopped dancing.

"Well, maybe we should go find him them." Smiths pointed out.

"Yeah, but how are you gonna do that?" I questioned her.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech." Jack announced and began to press something on his arm. Smiths began to stand up and offered me her hand. I gladly took it and we walked over to her. Rose leaned to me obversely she didn't notice that I was a bit annoyed, and whispered delightedly.

"Finally, a PROFESSIONAL." Rose grinned, I faked a smile at her. Truthfully I didn't want her to know how I was feeling, not yet anyway, maybe when were alone.


	28. Chapter 28 The Empty Child Part 3

Chapter 28  
The Empty Child

Part 3

"Hello?" I yelled down a hallway as Rose, Jack, Smiths and I reached where the alien tech signal was coming from.

"Hello?" Rose repeated and Jack followed it as well. We soon reached a door that opened from the other side revealing the Doctor and I grinned when I saw him. We soon reached him and Jack held out his hand for a handshake.

"Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting - Jack Harkness." He told the Doctor, who shook his hand "I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows." I began. "Rose had to tell him. You know about us being Time Agents." I brought up, sop the Doctor would understand what was going on. He nodded to me and I smiled before remembering Smiths. "Oh! and look at who we met again." I signalled to Smiths. She nodded her head in greeting and shook his hand.

"You must be Mr Spock." She spoke up and I felt like I wanted to laugh and so did Smiths. Rose made it up because she thought it would be weird to call him the Doctor and be asked more questions and Smiths went along with it for us. "I see that I will also be meeting you in the future along with Rose and Re." She brought up before she continued to walk down the hallway signally Jack to come with her.

"Mr Spock?" He questioned confused.

"It was Rose again." I stated with a laugh before I gave him a hug, which he returned. It seemed like hugging was know my personal greeting to him when we were separated on adventures and meet up again. It felt nice to hug him, tough I didn't have many to hug, I was a hugger and when ever I could I would, unless it wasn't okay with them.

"What was I supposed to say, you don't have a name! Don't you ever get tired of 'Doctor'? Doctor who?" Rose defended herself.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you two been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz, it's not a good time for a stroll." He stated as I let go and faked a laugh.

"Please Doctor, we don't stroll, we fly by barrage balloon." I smirked before walking down the corridor with Rose.

"Only way to see an air raid." Rose commented.

"What?!" He asked us following before Rose changed the subject.

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?" She wondered out loud.

"Chula?" The Doctor stopped, though we continued to walk.

"This just isn't possible. How could this happen?" Jack questioned the bodies once we stepped in. Both Smiths and Jack were examining them. The Doctor though was more interested in the Chula ship.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it - unless WE make him an offer." Rose explained.

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor interrogated.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes it does." Smith's announced to all of us and we turned to her. "This started at the bomb site didn't it." She looked straight at the Doctor and he nodded to her before asking her the question this time.

"What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance" She turned to Jack "Jack show them." She gave him a look and Jack began to show us a hologram on his watch. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex." She turned back to us.

"It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. Smiths and I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle - love the retro look, by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait-" He revealed.

"Bait?" Rose questioned confused.

"He wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Smiths explained rubbing her neck. "I don't normally like getting involved, but like I told Re hated the agency and Jack is fun to be around."

"You said it was a WAR ship." Rose directed at Jack.

"They have ambulances in wars." He stalked off annoyed. "It was a con. I was conning you - that's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more free-lancers." I smirked at him.

"Ahh... should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour - I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" He turned to us. "Anyway... whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship."

"What IS happening here, Doctor?" I looked around.

"Human DNA's being rewritten... by an idiot and Smiths." He told me.

"What d'you mean?" Rose asked.

"I dunno - some kind of virus. It's converting human beings into these things." He nodded at the bodies. "But why? What's the point?"

Smiths PoV:

"Why did you tell them?" Jack questioned me quietly as we looked at a body together a little while after the confrontation.

"I didn't do it to ruin your con if that's what you think. I did it because I had to do it." I stated.

"One of the things she told you to do." He whispered back.

"She didn't tell me to do, she implied that I did it, but yes and if everything goes to plan, everything will turn out fine, just like she told me."

"Why do you always do what she says, don't you want to you know be a rebel?" He wondered out loud.

"Because these things are fixed points, if I don't do these things everything could change. I would be here with you otherwise"

"What do you mean?" He inquired and I shook my head not telling him before the body we were looking at sprung to life. I jumped back along with Jack. He helped pull me up as I was leaning on the floor and we saw all of them jumping up saying Mummy.

"What's happening?" Re asked the Doctor as we backed up all together.

"I don't know." He responded. "Don't let them touch you." He warned.

"What happens if they touch us?" She posed.

"You're looking at it."

"Oh wonderful" She mumbled as they enclosed on us.


	29. Chapter 29 The Doctor Dances Part 1

Chapter 29  
The Doctor Dances

Part 1

"Go to your room." The Doctor began to speak sternly to the gas masks that we walking towards us. Us trapped between them and the wall. I watched the Doctor as he continued to try and order the gas masked zombies away from us. "Go to your room!" He repeated talking to them like they were disobedient children, which caused them to and tilt their heads. I looked at him confused as I wondered why this was working. "I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross! Go - to - your – ROOM!" He pointed violently in no general direction and they slowly began to meek away to there beds once again. We watched them for a second before the Doctor breathed saying. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been TERRIBLE last words." I couldn't help but to laugh at the sudden relief of what happened.

"Yes they would have been." I responded to the Doctor grinning once again.

…..

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose questioned sat beside one of the patients in the room. I leaned my hands on the desk that I was sharing with Smiths, while Jack sat behind us on chair and the Doctor standing in front of us.

"They're not. Those masks are a part of them. Flesh and bone." Smiths explained to Rose.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor began to start his interrogation on Jack and Smiths once again.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space-junk... let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front - oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con." Jack answered his questioned honestly.

"Yeah. Perfect." The Doctor scoffed giving Jack a stern look.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners - Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." Jack mentioned laughing at his own joke, but the Doctor merely looked at him. When Jack saw the look his laughter died. "Getting a hint of disapproval. Smithies gave me that look once when I first told her about this, she never stopped me though." I turned my head to Smiths as I heard that.

"Why didn't you?" I questioned.

"It's complicated." She replied with a small smile.

"Complicated? Why?" The Doctor asked her, Smiths just looked away before looking back to him.

"Because I know things you don't... well not yet anyway." She stated before jumping up and looking at the patients. I could see a frown on her face. "It's a shame how the ship did this though."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter - it was empty. You know that Smiths" Jack retorted, the Doctor looked at him darkly.

"Re, Rose." The Doctor caught our attention before heading towards the door.

"We getting out of here?" Rose pipped up a question standing up.

"We're going upstairs." He explained as I jumped off the table. I gave Smiths a wave before walking to where the Doctor was.

"Smiths programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - We harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - We had nothing to do with it." Jack called after us.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The Doctor responded as a siren went off.

"What's that?" Rose wondered out loud.

"The all-clear." Jack answered her.

"I wish." The Doctor left the ward. I glanced as Rose before we began following.

…..

"Mr Spock?" Jack yelled looking for the Doctor as we ran down the corridor.

"Doctor?" Rose and I called in unison as we passed some stairs.

"Have you got a blaster?" I jumped before turning back towards the stairs, looking up it seeing the Doctor standing by the banister.

"Sure!" Jack gleamed before climbing the stairs. We girls followed behind him spotting a door the Doctor was beside.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." The Doctor explained.

"What happened?" I looked at him wanting to know.

"Let's find out." He spoke to me before turning to Jack "Get it open." Jack began to grin, aiming his blaster at the door.

"What happened to your sonic screwdriver? Do you brake it while we were gone?" I whispered to the doctor.

"No, it's not broken" He replied and I looked at him curiously. I heard the door squeak open once he blasted it. "Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor told us.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack questioned as the Doctor took his blaster for a look.

"Once." He stated simply.

"Well, they gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack mentioned as the Doctor handed it back.

"Like I said - once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." He smiled at us before entering the room. I rolled my eyes as I walked passed Jack and Rose have a little conversation that I didn't want to hear.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose complemented Jack.

"Digital." He pointed out.

"Squareness gun."

"Yeah."

"I like it." Rose spoke making Jack laugh as Smith know passed them and stood besides me, and turned the lights on. We looked around the room to see that it has been vandalised.

"What d'you think?" The Doctor asked.

"SOMETHING got out of here..." Jack stated the obvious behind us.

"Yeah. And?" The doctor questioned.

"Something powerful. Angry." Jack walked around the room to another door, while the doctor nodded.

"Powerful and angry." Smiths voice was quiet. I looked through the glass into the room where there was drawings stuck all over the room.

"It's a child's room." I announced sadness in my voice.

"A child? I suppose this explains 'mummy'." Jack observed.

"How could a child do this?" Rose questioned looking around the room also. I looked to the doctor, who was turning on a tape.

"Do you know where you are?" A man's voice came through on the speaker.

"Are you my mummy?" A familiar child's voice followed the man's.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you... see?" The man asked the child in the tape.

"Are you my mummy?" It repeated itself.

"What do you want? Do you know-" The man was interrupted by the child.

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?" I closed my eyes, I recognised it, we had seen this child, we had heard it's voice before. "Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor. Re and I heard this voice before." Rose told the doctor.

"Me too." He admitted and I opened my eyes again. I felt like crying.

"He doesn't know." I brought up sadness in my voice. I remembered when I was a child. I didn't know who my mother was. I didn't care at first. But then I over heard Lorraine talking with a friend of hers about me. It was my first feeling I had of not being wanted. It made me want to know who I was. I wanted to know who my mother was and if she would of loved me.

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose asked, but I ignored her shaking my head. I wanted to forget that memory. I soon felt a hand in mine and I looked to see that it belonged to the Doctor. I had a feeling he knew that this brought up memories of my past I didn't want to remember. I gave him a soft smile to say that I was alright, but I didn't move my hand away from his as I felt it to be comforting for me.

…..

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" The tape kept on going as we all stood inside the room with the drawings in.

"Are these pictures of his mother?" I questioned touching one.

"I expect so." Smiths respond her, herself taking one from the wall.

"Doctor?" Rose asked watching the Doctor pace around the room.

"Can you sense it?" He questioned still pacing.

"Sense what?" Jack wondered out loud.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" He restated and we heard mummy again. The Doctor looked at us while stopping. "Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?"

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose pointed out to Jack and Smiths.

"Rose, I'm thinking." The doctor began to pace again.

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than..." Rose continued.

"There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air-raids looking for food." The Doctor explained. While I heard the child voice in the background stop. "Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was – landed?"

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack defended himself for like the hundredth time.

"Yes, you keep saying. 'Harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected – altered?" The Doctor looked at him.

"Altered how?" Rose questioned.

"I'm here!" I heard the child's voice. I froze dropping my hand from the wall. I looked to the other side of the room. The Doctor continued speaking as I saw the gas-masked boy standing staring at us.

"Doctor..." I whispered slowly taking small steps to the Doctor.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." The Doctor continued making a small laugh before I grabbed on to the Doctor Jacket tugging it slightly.

"Doctor..." I spoke his name again.

"It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." I tugged his his Jacket harder, and he turned to me finally getting his attention. My eyes did leave the child's as I notified the Doctor. "End of the tape. It ended 30 seconds ago." He turned his head to where I was looking.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" The child repeated once he got his attention.

"You sent it to it room." I said in a sing song whisper, as I felt coming over me.

"THIS is its room." He finished. Everyone turned around quickly to see the child.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked and tilted his head at me. "Mummy?"

"Doctor..." I repeated his name again, like it was the only thing I could say. I held onto his Jacket tighter. The child had frightened me. I could handle the older looking ones, but a child. It was just wrong and I was terrified.

"Okay... on my signal... make for the door. NOW!" Jack told us pulling out a banana over the Doctor shoulder. The Doctor grinned pulling out the sonic blast shooting at the wall.

"Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!" He ordered. Smiths grabbed my hand dragging me away from the Doctor, which caused me to let go off him as we went to the wall in a hurry.

"Why not?!" Jack wondered alarmed.

"Good source of potassium!" He yelled jumping through after us.

"Give me that!" Jack took the blaster from the doctor, resealing the hole. I collapsed, kneeling on the floor breathed deeply. Trying to steady my heart beat. I felt Smiths hands on my shoulders crouched down as well.

"Digital rewind." Smiths explained what Jack had done to all off us, before she stroked my head, trying to calm me down..

"Nice switch." Jack complemented the Doctor throwing the banana at him.

"It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." He told Jack.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack remarked.

"Bananas are good." The Doctor claimed before his attention went to me. "Re." He called my name and my attention turned to me. I could see the worry in his eye asking if I'm alright. I breathed a couple more time before huffing.

"I'm okay." I began to try and get up and the Doctor gave me his hand to help. I thanked him as he pulled me closer to him. Smiths know standing up as well. I looked into his eye for second, I could tell he was still worried about me, but I gave him a soft smile, though fear still welled up in me. Soon there was a loud thump on the wall, and I stumbled backwards at that and Rose yelled the Doctors name.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled, and grabbed my hand again, which he had previously let go of once I was up. We began to run down the corridor we were in, but soon stopped as through the door we were trying to exit from opened revealing more gas-masked people.

"Nope!" I exclaimed now dragging the Doctor back the other way, but only to see there was know cracks in the wall, where the child was. Once again we had no exit from these zombies.

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us." The Doctor explained.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked loudly pointing his gun in each direction.

"It IS them. It's every living thing in this hospital." The Doctor answered.

"Not every living thing" Smiths pointed out, meaning us. "And I suggest we make sure it stays that way or just what will happen if it gets out." Smiths tried looking for some way out before looking at Jack. "Jack what's you blaster got again?"

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack questioned the Doctor.

"A sonic, er..." The Doctor began taking the screwdriver out of his pocket while Jack wasn't looking. He looked like he was embarrassed by what he was about to say. "oh, never mind."

"What?" Jack spoke as if he didn't hear and the Doctor turned around.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that." He responded. I watched him switch on the sonic screwdriver.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack listed sonics, while aiming at the cracking wall.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!" The Doctor refused to answer.

"A sonic WHAT?!" Jack shouted this time.

"A SCREWDRIVER!" I yelled, not wanting this to continue as the wall broke fully revealing the child.

"Rose down!" Smiths ordered to Rose as Rose grabbed the wrist of Jacks arm, understanding what Smiths was going to say. She then shot the floor below us making us fall onto the ground below. Jack soon rewound the floor of the ceiling, saving us. I moaned as I slowly began to sit up through the pain, that just ran through me.

"You okay?" Smiths asked everyone getting up from the floor slowly, and stretching I rubbed my head, but replied with a yeah along with Rose. The rest of us all stood up while Jack questioned to the Doctor.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!" The Doctor exclaimed and I sighed as Rose went to find the lights.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks "oohoo, this could be a little more sonic"?" Jack mocked.

"What, you've never been bored?" The Doctor said indignantly. I turned around and shaking my head at the two males auguring, but heard Rose still talking about the light switch. Though I also heard the laughter of Smiths, or seemed to find Jack and the Doctor funny.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Doctor continued. While Rose finally found the lights, all around us patients jumped up in their bed shouting mummy, causing me to jump.

"Door." Jack pointed out and we ran for it while they got out of their beds. Jack tried to us his blaster on the lock door, but it didn't work. "Damn it!" He hissed stepping backwards. Letting the Doctor past and hitting the blaster. I watch as the Doctor open the door with his sonic while hearing Jack say. "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

"The battery?!" Rose looked at him in disbelief, while the Doctor pushes the door open and we all run into it. "That's so lame."

"Tell me about it." Smiths told Rose, as the Doctor locks the door.

"I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY'S gonna blow up the factory." Jack glared at the Doctor.

"Oh, I know - first day I met him, he blew mine and Re's job up. That's practically how he communicates." Rose stated.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." The Doctor told everyone walk away from it.

"The door?! The WALL didn't stop it!" Jack snapped at him.

"Well, it's gotta FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" He pointed out.

"Well, I've got a banana, and at a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack remarked.

"Window-" Doc began jumping on something to look through it.

"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack explained.

"And no other exits." Rose questioned.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack sat himself comfortably on a chair as Smiths stood behind him. He turned and eyed him for a moment and then looked at us. "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" Signalling that at Rose about Jack.

"Doctor..." Rose warned as I leaned on the wall. I closed my eyes my mind went back to Mickey, when I remembered that Rose seemed to act like he never existed. I frowned before opening my eyes again. Smiths began to speak up answering the Doctor.

"They were hanging from a barrage balloon, We had an invisible spaceship." She began but Jack interrupted.

"I never stood a CHANCE." I turned to see Rose look slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, one, we want to get out of here. Two, we CAN'T get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The Doctor listed I watched him look back at the window.

"Yeah... Jack, and Smiths just disappeared." Rose spoke in wonder and we all looked over to where they were last.


	30. Chapter 30 The Doctor Dances Part 2

Chapter 30  
The Doctor Dances

Part 2

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air." Rose confirmed approaching the Doctor who was now sitting down as I still leaned on the wall. "Why is it always the GREAT looking ones who do that?" Rose wondered out loud and the Doctor peered at her.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." He told her and I grinned. Rose waved her hand dismissively.

"I mean... men." Rose told him and the doctor faked a smile.

"Okay. Thanks. That REALLY helped." I laughed at that. With all this waiting now in this room, I felt myself to have calm down rather a bit. I felt safe in this room... well for now that it. Rose looked at me.

"What do you think Re? Has he got a nice neck?" She gave me a cheeky smirk and the Doctor looked over to me, confusion as she is talking about necks. I looked down to the floor opening my mouth slightly.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you." I shook my head.

"Nope." She grinned at me and I looked at the Doctor.

"It's just something we talked about in the past" I told him before shaking it off and looking at Rose. "He's okay but not my type. I don't find him that good looking as well."

"Since when did you start to have a type?" She laughed, though after a second she realised and smirked before continuing. "and come on, when do you see a guy that hot walking around?" She told me and I frowned at that.

"Have you seriously forgotten about him? You know, Mickey?" I questioned her annoyed.

"What?" She looked at me shocked until we heard a voice coming from an old radio.

"Rose? Doctor? Re? Can you hear me?" We made it out to be Jacks voice and rushed over to it. The Doctor picking it up. "Smiths and I are back on my ship." He revealed where he was.

"Used the emergency teleport. Sorry we couldn't take you guys." Smiths voice came through as the Doctor held up broken wires.

"It's security-keyed to our molecular structure. We're working on it - hang in there." Jack explained.

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked him.

"Om-Com. We can call anything with a speaker grille." Jack answered.

"Now there's a coincidence." The Doctor replied.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"The Child can Om-Com too." He mentioned.

"It can?" Rose and I spoke in unison.

"Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TARDIS phone." The Doctor nodded.

"What, you mean the Child can phone us?" Rose inquired.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiiind you." We heard the gas-masked child in a singsong voice and I unconsciously grabbed the Doctor arms in sudden fear. He looked at me in concern, I realised what I was doing and quickly let go, looking away slightly embarrassed.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Smiths questioned. The Doctor still looked at me with worried eyes before turning back to the radio.

"Loud and clear." He replied.

"We'll try to block out the signal. Least we can do." Smiths spoke calmly.

"Coming to find you, mummy!" It spoke again from the radio.

"Remember this one, Rose?" Jack wondered and Rose looked uncomfortable. I roll my eyes and the Doctor looked at her questionably.

"Our song." She explained embarrassed. I chose to walk away to a chair while the Doctor nods.

…..

"What you doing?" Rose looked at the doctor while I listened to the music. The music reminded me of when I was back at home. James would listen to this type of music when he was home and wasn't working. I remember how rare they were, but they always brought a smile to my face. He would make me dance with him. I enjoyed spending time with me. Sadly I didn't see him that much. I feel that was one of the reasons why I never did call him father. I know if I had more time with him, I would have. Nathan was like him more then his mother, in fact he didn't really say an y interests with Lorraine, unlike James. I wondered what he was doing now, probably sleeping at this time, I smiled softly in the chair.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars." The Doctor answered Rose.

"You don't think he's coming back, do ya?" Rose guessed.

"Wouldn't bet my life." He responded.

"What about Smiths" I joined into this conversation.

"You trust her?" He questioned me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I dunno why, maybe it's because... her eyes they look so old, like yours in some strange way, but not so old, I guess I trust her because I trust you. Does that make sense?" I thought about what I just said and he looked at me from the corner of his eye, as Rose went to ask him why he didn't trust Jack.

"Why do you?" He countered.

"Saved our life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing." The Doctor didn't answer. "I trust him 'cos he's like you. Except with dating and dancing." She explained and I look over at her confused. Then I looked at the Doctor thinking how they were the same.

"Really?" I muttered quietly as the Doctor gave her a look.

"What?" Rose looked at the Doctor.

"You just assume I'm..." He began but then went quiet.

"What?" She repeated herself.

"You just assume that I don't... dance." He spoke in a somewhat vulnerable way, which caused me to laugh.

"No way, are you telling us that you dance?" I asked him now with a grin on my face.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've DANCED." He pointed out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Problem?" He asked looking at us.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you... dance?" She continued.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast." He spoke off-handedly.

"Oh really?" I scoffed happily and stood up from the chair I was on. I could tell Rose knew what was coming. I watch as Rose walked up to the radio and turned it up. The Doctor turned around to face us and I walked forwards. He though turned back to the wall and I stopped. "This is the one thing I always agreed to do with a boy. If you got the moves." I held out my hand and he look back at me. I hear laughing in the background coming from Rose. "Show them to me." I smirked.

"Re, I'm trying to resonate concrete." He told me.

"Smiths and Jack will be back, they'll get us out." Rose claimed in the background wanting to see this.

"So come on - the world doesn't end 'cos the Doctor dances." I reassured him and he snaps his screwdriver off, placing it back in his pocket. The Doctor stepped away from the window closer to me. He had somewhat an odd expression on his face. He stood in front of me for a moment before taking my hands. I looked at him anxiously, I felt my heart going faster, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I wanted to see the Doctor dance. I knew that the comment was meant to be talking about something else, but I felt more inclined about actual dancing. Dancing use to actually be a hobby of mine and I wanted to see how good he was. I smiled at him, but then The Doctor then turns my hands over and says something I wasn't expecting.

"Barrage balloon?"

"... What?" I looked at him lost.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon." The doctor reminded me turning my hands over then back again.

"Oh... yeah." I know turned my hand. "It was about two minutes after you left Rose and I. We were thousands of feet above London - middle of a German air-raid." I remembered. "We noticed the gas-mask boy, but we didn't notice it was him." He raised his eyebrows.

"I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly." He pointed out.

"Sorry. It's not like I do it on purpose it just happens." I explained honestly and sincerely before changing the subject. "and is this you dancing? 'Cos I've got notes. I did have lessons in dancing."

"Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." He wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I know. Smiths fixed me up" I told him. "Jack fixed Rose up. though Rose would say Captain Jack, which reminds me of Captain Jack Sparrow. I can kinda see similarities though between them maybe I should call him actual call him that as well." I grinned over at Rose before staring back at the Doctor before starting to dance. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them. That's what teacher said on my very first day." I laughed as the Doctor moved closer to me, more then he has ever been unless it was a hug. I felt my breath hitch lightly, but I shook it away not wanting it to interfere.

"You actually took dancing you don't seem to be the type." He remarked.

"It was a silly attempt to try and make Lorraine like me when I was younger. I can easily tell you it did not work, but it actually enjoyed it." I laughed. "I also thought I could use it as an advantage for when I travelled, I could dance for people and earn money like a travelling gypsy."

"A travelling gypsy huh." I heard a voice behind me and I jumped. I forgot about Rose, but then she wasn't the owner of the voice we heard. I turned to see that we were back in Jack's spaceship. I realised that Smiths was the one to say that.

"You guys are so sweet." She laughed at us, and I quickly pushed away from him, blushing.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported. Sorry about the delay. We had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." Jack grinned.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The Doctor told Jack and I walked over to Rose.

"Nice dancing" Rose quietly teased.

"Shut up." I hushed at her, but couldn't help but smile at the feeling of being close to the Doctor, but soon shook my head to not think like that. It had been happen quite a lot more often these burst of my feeling, that I try to keep inside and I wasn't liking the fact that at times I felt weak to stop them. Jack though soon replied to the Doctor with.

"Oh, I do. She was GORGEOUS. Like I told her - be back in five minutes." He then ducks into a compartment underneath the console.

"This is a Chula ship." The Doctor looked around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one IS dangerous." Jack called up from the compartment and The Doctor snapped his finer. Nanogenes began to surround his hands.

"Oh these our what fixed mine and Rose's hands. Nanogenes that's what they are called. Aren't they pretty." I looking at them in awe again.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed - all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws." He explained to Rose and I. Rose beamed because of that, but I looked up at the Doctor.

"You got burned?" I mumbled not knowing until now.

"Just a little." He grinned at me while he waved his hand to shoo them off, before turning to Smiths and Jack.

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." The Doctor ordered them.

"We have to get the nav-com back online first" Smiths pointed out and the Doctor looked annoyed. "Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were..." gestures to the doctor and I. " _..._ doing."

"We were talking about dancing!" The Doctor notified.

"Was that you dancing?" I grinned at him jokingly.

…..

The Doctor sat on the bed behind Rose and I. While I leaned on the wall beside Rose who was asking Jack and Smiths questions.

"So, you used to BE Time Agents - now you're trying to con them?" Rose questioned them.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money" Jack told us, fiddling with controls.

"For what?" Rose asked curious to know.

"Woke up one day when I was working for them - found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back." He explained to us.

"They stole your memories?" I joined into the conversation.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did." He rephrased.

"What about you?" I looked over to Smiths. "Did they do that to you?" She shook her head.

"No, I made sure that didn't happen to me, I wasn't there long enough for it to have happened, plus I got people that would stop that." She then frowned. "I hope that's the case anyway." Smiths shrugged. "Oh well I still have plenty of years in the future to remember if they did." I nodded at that while I noticed Jack look at the Doctor.

"Your friend over there doesn't trust us. And for all I know... he's right not to." Jack signalled that he was talking about the doctor when we heard a beep. "Okay, we're good to go." He span in his chair as Rose and I looked at the Doctor. "Crash site?" He asked, but already knew that where we wanted to go.

…..

Walking over a rail station we soon reached some barbed wire trapping us from entering the crash site and we peered through it.

"There it is." Smiths told us nodding her head to were it is.

"Ay, they've got Algy on duty. Must be important." Jack stated and Smiths nodded.

"We've gotta get past." The Doctor pointed out.

"The words 'distract the guard' head in my general direction." Rose spoke knowing I wouldn't do it, even if it was to get into a crash site

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack warned.

"Don't worry... I can handle it." She responded and I nodded subconsciously.

"Yeah she's your woman." I spoke with accidental rudeness in my voice.

"What does that mean?" She retaliated and I looked at her before I shrugged not giving her a proper answer, but I didn't need to as Jack began to speak again.

"We've got to know Algy quite well since We've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him." He began to walk towards the guards. "Don't wait up." He grinned.

"Not planning to." Smiths laughed and The Doctor, Rose and I looked at each other.

"Relax, he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." He reassured Rose, using dancing in said different light.

"HOW flexible?" Rose questioned.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy." The Doctor explained simply.

"Meaning?" Rose wondered, but I shock my head knowing what he meant.

"So many species, so little time..." The Doctor grinned.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and... and..." Rose began, but the Doctor finished it.

"Dance." He sniggered and Smiths grinned, while I watched Jack jump over a railing to see Algy. When Algy soon fell down, I straightened myself up due to leaning down on something. I watched as Algy soon had a gas-mask coming out of his mouths. I covered my mouth watching this as Soldiers began to run up.

"Stay back!" The Doctor shouted running down towards them. Rose following straight away, but I was hesitant. I felt a hand in mine and look to see Smiths.

"You want to know the truth, they scare me a bit to." She smiled softly at me and I nodded knowing I wasn't the only one. We soon joined them as Jack now told the soldiers to stand back. We looked at the lifeless body on the floor as the Doctor explained.

"The effect's become air-borne. Accelerating."

"And what about us?" I questioned him.

"What's keeping US safe?" Rose rephrased.

"Nothing." He responded and a siren for an air-raid began. I held on to Smiths hand tighter.

"Ah, here they come again." Jack pointed out the obvious.

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land... HERE _?"_ Rose remembered. Jack and Smiths nodded.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left." The Doctor reported.

"For what?" I asked.

"'Til nothing. 'Til forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" He replied and I turned my head to where the sound was coming from. The Doctor began to walk to a shed with us following. He cracked the door open and peeked through. I stood beside the door to the shed and watched as he began to move in the the room. I looked to see a young girl singing. I watched as the Doctor takes out his sonic releasing her from the cuffs that kept her here. She stood up and we then all began to exit the shed.


	31. Chapter 31 The Doctor Dances Part 3

Chapter 31  
The Doctor Dances

Part 3

We watched as Jack and The Doctor uncovered the Chula med-ship out of the tarpaulin covering.

"You see? Just an ambulance." Jack proved to the Doctor.

"That's an ambulance?" The female called Nancy questioned confused.

"Uh It's hard to explain. Lets just say it not from here, but from another world." Smiths smiled nervously at the girl.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack noticed looking at the controls.

"Of COURSE they have." The Doctor told him as Jack started to press buttons. "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see Smiths and I had nothing to do with it." Jack replied as the sparks flew from it and I stepped back like the others. An Alarm soon began to go off. "Didn't happen last time." He claimed.

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, what IS that?" Rose asked him noticing a red flashing light. Soon we heard banging from behind us and the gates to the bomb site had began to shake.

"Doctor!" I exclaimed looking at the gate.

"Captain, Smiths, secure those gates!" He ordered Jack.

"Why?" Captain responded.

"Just do it!" The Doctor tells him and he turns to Nancy.

"Nancy, how'd you get in here?" He questioned her.

"I cut the wire." She answered.

"Show Re and Rose." He told her throwing me his sonic. "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." He gave me instructions.

"You have that many settings?" I inquired wondering what the others are. "And what does it do?"

"Yes and it reattaches barbed wire. Go!" He answered my questions and commanded me to go.

"K gotcha." I turned following Nancy with Rose.

…..

I knelt down on the ground, as Rose and Nancy held the pieces of wire together. I found the setting we needed and began to reattach them.

"Who wouldn't want a sonic screwdriver." I muttered.

"Who are you? Who are any of you?" Nancy asked us.

"You'd never believe us if we told ya." Rose notified her.

"The woman just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas-mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me. Do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?" She countered.

"She's got a point." I moved my head back before going down again. "We're time travellers from the future." I told her.

"Mad, you are." She denied.

"I thought you said you would believe." I shrugged before focusing on the wires again. "We have got a time travel machine."

"Seriously! We do." Rose added.

"It's not that. All right - you've got a time travel machine. I believe ya. Believe anything, me. But what future?" I heard her say and I looked at her. I saw her looking at the sky and I followed her gaze, so did Rose. We saw explosions in mid-air, planes soaring and dropping bombs. I looked back down again and Rose began to speak.

"Nancy, this isn't the end. I know how it looks. But it's not the end of the world or anything..."

"How can you say that? LOOK at it." She remarked.

"Listen to me. We were BORN in this city. We're from here, in like, 50 years time." Rose explained.

"From here?" She asked.

"We're Londoners. From your future." Rose smiling encouragingly.

"Well you are." I reminded her, seeing as I was actually meant to be a Timelord and she nudged me slightly as I pulled my tongue out at her before standing up.

"But... but you're not..." She looked at Rose.

"What?" Rose inquired.

"German." She pointed out.

"Well that's because Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win." I smiled at her. She raised her eyebrows looking at me. "You can't tell anyone this, but do you know what? YOU win."

"We win?" Rose and I nodded at her, both of us with smiles. Nancy half laughed at that.

"Come on!" I threw the Sonic in the air and then caught it, before running off back to where the Doctor and the others were. Rose and Nancy following closely. We soon joined them and we heard the Doctor listing things in a Chula ship.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" He asked Rose.

"I dunno." She responded.

"Yes, you do and so do you Re." He said miming something.

"Oh Nanogenes!" I jumped up.

"It wasn't empty, Captain, Smiths. There was enough Nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." He explained to Jack and Smiths.

"Oh, God." Jack spoke getting it, while Smiths placed a hand on her forehead.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the Nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gas-mask" The Doctor lectured us.

"And they brought him back to life?" I acknowledged.

"They can DO that?" Rose looked at me and then the Doctor.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a Nanogenes. One problem, though - these Nanogenes - they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like." We all looked at him intensely, listening. "All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gas-mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly - off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see NOW they THINK they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and NOTHING in the world can stop it!" The Doctors voice began raising into a shout as he explained what was happening to us. I could tell Jack was shaken and so was Smiths.

"We didn't know." Jack admitted and Smiths looked down, a hand on her arm. The Doctor gave them a cold stare before he walked towards me. I handed him his sonic, which he takes and then bends down to examine the med-ship. While I just looked around.

"Rose?" I heard Nancy scared voice. "Re?" I looked over to where she was and so did Rose. We soon run over to her and follow her gaze. We saw the gas-masked people walking towards on the rail tracks.

"Oh that's just great." I huffed and ran up to the med-ship with Rose. I looked to see the red light flashing, remembering the Doctor didn't answer us early. "It's bringing the gas-mask people here, isn't it?" I looked at him. Rose looking down to.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." He told Rose and I. I looked over to where they were coming.

"But... the gas-mask people aren't troops..." Rose started.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The Nanogenes don't just fix you up - they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you." He explained.

"That's why he's so strong, the Child. Why it could do... om-com was it?" I looked back at him.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old - looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." He stood up as the gas-masked people surrounded the fence and I took a deep breath.

"Why don't they attack?" Smiths looked around.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander." He answered her.

"The child?" Jack questioned.

"Jamie." Nancy corrected and I glanced at her.

"What?" Jack also looked at her and she glared at him.

"Not 'the child'. Jamie."

"So, how long until the bomb falls?" Rose brought up the bomb.

"Any second." Jack responded.

"What's the matter, Captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor asked.

"He's just a little boy." Nance stated.

"I know." The Doctor responded.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." She sounded upset.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can." He told her.

"So what're we gonna DO?" Rose shouted.

"I don't know." The Doctor spoke honestly and Rose sighed. I just turned my head to the floor.

"It's my fault." Nancy looked like she was going to cry.

"No." The Doctor responded.

"It is. It's all my fault." She began to cry.

"How can it be your-" He stopped what he was saying as the gas-mask's shouted mummy. He looked at them and so did we. We looked in all different directions before the Doctor looks back at Nancy. He began to speak again. "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?" A bomb soon lands nearby making me jump and the others flinch apart from the Doctor and Nancy.

"Doctor - that bomb. We've got _seconds._ " Smiths notified the Doctor.

"You can teleport us out." Rose turned to them.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols." Smiths turned to her.

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." The Doctor, still fixed on Nancy, told Smiths and Jack.

"Jack?" Rose spoke in some ways betrayed and I looked at Smiths. I nodded to her and she nodded back knowing that she would try. They soon flashed out.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway." I heard the Doctor and turned back to them. I understood straight away. "He's not your brother, is he?" She shook her head, tearful. "A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied." She nodded. "You even lied to him." I looked away to notice the gate swings open to reveal the child.

"Are you my mummy?" He asked.

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never gonna stop. Tell him." She didn't answer him. "Nancy... the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me... and tell him." Nancy then sniffs, still tearful as the child approaches.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie called and the Doctor gentle pushed her forward. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." I heard her whisper. "Yes. I AM your mummy." She faced him and the child stepped even more closer to her.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here." She now knelt before him.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." I frowned, wanting to look away, I felt sadness.

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." The Doctor told us.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." Nancy cried sincerely. She took Jamie into her arms, not caring about what would happen. Nanogenes began to surround them in a golden glow. "I am so, so sorry."

"What's happening?" Rose questioned. "Doctor, it's changing her, we should-" The Doctor held up his hand to silence her, saying shh.

"Come on, please. Come on, you CLEVER little Nanogenes - figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!" He stared intently at Nancy and Jamie.

"What's happening?" I decided to ask this time quietly.

"See? Recognizing the same DNA." He pointed placing a hand on my shoulder. Nancy began to fall away from the child, as the Nanogenes disappear. We soon began to run over. The Doctor staring at the child. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." He reached out for the gas-mask pulling it off. I began to grin happily watching the scene happen. The Doctor laughs ecstatically as underneath was a very sweet little boy. He lifts him up in the air, swinging him around. I couldn't help but laugh to. "Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'til pop music - you're gonna love it." He then hugs him.

"What happened?" Nancy wondered.

"The Nanogenes recognised the superior information - the parent DNA. They didn't change YOU because YOU changed them! Haha!" He places Jamie down in front of her. "Mother knows best!"

"Jamie...!" Nance almost cried with happiness. A bomb soon land nearby once again.

"Doctor, that bomb..." Rose started.

"Taken care of it." He told her.

"Psychology!" He gestures to Nancy and Jamie. A bomb suddenly began to plummet towards us until a blue forcefield snatched it up. I smiled knowing who it was. Jack appeared in the tunnel of light sitting on the bomb.

"Doctor!" He calls.

"Good lad!" He grinned up at him.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." He shouted down at us.

"Change of plan - don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?" The Doc yelled back up.

"Rose?" Jack got Rose's attention.

"Yeah?" She asked and Jack said his goodbye, before disappearing. I turned to her seeing as she look let down. Until Jack reappears "By the way - love the tee-shirt." She grinned up at him and this time he disappeared for good. His and Smiths ship zooming off. I turned my attention back to the doctor who had walked a few spaces forwards. He stared intently at his hands and then summoned the Nanogenes

"What're you doing?" Rose was also watching him.

"Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Re? I'll give you moves." He then throws the genes towards the gas-masked people. The Doctor soon has the wildest grin on his face, which I followed, as the gas-mask fell from the people faces. "Everybody lives, Re, Rose. Just this once. Everybody lives!" The people get to there feet. I ran to the Doctor hugging him over the shoulder from behind happy with the outcome of this adventure. He looked over his shoulders at me who couldn't remove the smile off my face. I let him go though and he walked up to a person in the lab coat.

"Doctor Constantine. Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor! World doesn't wanna get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit." He gestures to the once gas-masked people. "These are your patients. All better, now!"

"Yes, yes... so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" From who I gathered was named Constantine said.

"Yeah, well, you know - cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably gonna find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" The Doctor beams and my grin soon changes into a warm smile. Watching how happy the Doctor was it made me extra happy. He soon ran back to the bomb dragging me along seeing as I did walk away from it. He then jumped onto the Chula ship and shouted. "Right, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world - don't forget the Welfare State!" I saw Constantine smile and all the patients began to walk away. He then bent down to the controls and told Rose and I.

"Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line." Rose stated he looked at us grinning and we grinned too.

…..

"The Nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off - because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help - ditto - all in all, all things considered – fantastic!" The Doctor chatted away enthusiastically once we got into the Tardis.

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas!" Rose and I laughed at him.

"Who says I'm not, red-bicycle-when-you-two-were-twelve?" He responded I was confused by that, but Rose was startled. He spread his arms wide.

"And everybody lives, Re! Rose! Everybody lives!" He ping's a switch on the console. "I need more days like this."

"Doctor..." Rose began and I looked over to her.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on FIRE!" He tells us, but what Rose asked he didn't want to tells us.

"What about Jack and Smiths? Why'd he say goodbye? Isn't Smiths meant to meet us at the museum?" The Doctor didn't answer though and I looked away. I could tell the mood suddenly changed.

Smiths PoV:

"Okay, Etta - how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?" Jack asked me.

"The Computers says it's decaying at ninety percent per cycle. Meaning detonation in three minutes and just because I told you my name doesn't mean you can create nicknames for it."

"Why I think Etta is a nice name and can we jettison it?" Jack questioned.

"Any attempt to jettison it will cause it to detonate straight away." I explained and he closed his eyes.

"We could stick it in an escape pod." He suggested.

"Since when did we have an escape pod?" I looked at him in a way to tell him we don't have one.

"Has the Computer checked everywhere?" Jack raised his voice slightly because we were running out of time.

"Yes it did." I responded.

"So we are going to die?" He told me and I nodded.

"Seems so."

"Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol four-one-seven then."

"Affirmative." The computer spoke, two drinks appearing. He looked over at me and I sighed

"Go on then might as well have one last one." I shook my head taken one as he took his. We both took a sip at the same time.

"Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again!" He laughed slightly. "Funny thing... last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with BOTH my executioners. Hmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch!" I listen to him tell me about how he slept with them. "Can't say that about most executioners." He ponders and then laughs again. "Anyway. Thanks for everything, you and the computer. It's been great." I looked away for a second and then smiled.

"Jack were not going to die." I turned to him as moonlight serenade began to play. Jack soon turns around to notice a blue box standing in our space ship.

Re's PoV:

"Well, hurry up then!" Rose called Jack and Smiths. While I was trying to teach the Doctor how to dance. Even though we were in an awkward position and all I wanted to do was laugh. I started to tell him if he was doing an okay job.

"Right, and turn..." I instructed him. He then began to spin me, but my arm got twisted causing me to almost fell backwards. "Okay" I placed my hands up in the air. "Can we try that again, but this time please try to not to break my arm." I grinned at the man who said he could dance. He looked away sheepishly.

"She right, No extra points for a half-nelson." Rose laughed. Smiths and Jack were now standing next to her.

"I'm SURE I used to know this stuff." He claimed put out and then told Jack. "Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up - there's gonna be a draft." He flicked on a switch and the engine started up. I leaned on a pillar. "Welcome to the TARDIS." I welcomed them.

"Much bigger on the inside..." He remarked.

"You'd better be." The Doctor told him.

"I think what the Doctor's TRYING to say is... you may cut in." I smiled at Jack seeing as I was in the mood to dance and the Doctor had stopped dancing with me. Jack grinned and I took his hands so we could dance.

"Re! I've just remembered!" He caught my attention.

"What?" I looked at him not letting go of Jacks hands. 'In the mood' started playing and he moved in the rhythm of the tune towards me, clicking his fingers and I couldn't help but laugh once again.

"Oh, but Doctor I thought Jack may like to have this dance." I smiled widely at him.

"I'm sure he would, Re. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" He looked at me unfazed and I shook my head.

"Very well then this can be our dance then." I jumped up taking the Doctors hand. We began to move together this time the Doctor was as good as he said he was.

"Wow have you been pretending you couldn't dance." I laughed as he span me around. I glanced over to see the others who all had big smiles on their faces while watching us. The Doctor and began to dance around the controls. To me this was just as fun as having adventure, but with out the almost dying aspect of it. I also found it much more funnier then actually trying to teach him how to dance. The Doctor though suddenly throws me back over his arm, shocking me, but yet also delighting me. He pulls me back up and I sag into his shoulder, laughing, hoping this would happen more often now.


	32. Chapter 32 Night Out

Chapter 32  
Night Out

"The Roaring Twenties, what do you have to say to that!" The Doctor grinned as I watched him fiddled with the controls of the Tardis with no particular patten that anyone could really detect. He rushed about the heart of the TARDIS with enthusiasm, causing me to laugh at his excitement with a smile on my face.

I leaned further on the Drivers seat which I was sharing with Smiths at the this moment. I turned to look at her to see that she had a warm smile on her face, while also watching the Doctor. Since Smiths came along with us, I had become really close friends with her, almost as much as Rose, but not really. Within this short time of her and Jack joining us, I found out that even though Smiths was secretive about certain things, she was open to everything else. I remembered when we had our first actual trip together. Jack, Smiths and I had gotten separated from Rose and The Doctor when a monster had become chasing us, due to Jack flirting with his alien daughter. We ended up finding a safe place in a storage cupboard and that's where I found out a bit more about them. I found out that Smiths has been travelling since she was baby, and that she knows quite a bit about monsters and planets like the Doctor himself, but wished to continue learning, knowing there is so much more out there. She's told me about some of the places she has been and that she joined the Time Agents to help the future stay the way it is meant to, but decided to go solo due to them trying to wipe her memory. That's when she met Jack and decided to travel with him. I could see why she did decide to travel with Jack. Jack was fun and entertaining, and the way he acted reminded me partly of my own brother, in personality. Like Jack my brother flirted with everyone though he didn't mean any harm in it. Also I found Jack to be really funny, as well as Smiths who had similar humour to me. I enjoyed hearing his stories as well as Smiths. They were entertaining, but I found them to be not as interesting as the stories the Doctor had told me. With the Doctor I could listen to him ramble on for days on end and would never get bored.

I turned back to the Doctor, the smile still on my face. "I say what are we waiting for!" I gave him my response, before looking over to Rose who nodded. She was on the other side of the room talking to Jack before the Doctor announced they were going to the 1920s.

"Yeah it would be fun." Rose added, a smile also plastered on her face.

Luckily to my happiness Rose and Jack haven't really been flirting much, since he came aboard, which I was grateful for. I was still finding it annoying when Rose did flirt though, it made me wonder if Mickey meant someone to her. Talking about flirting though, Jack and I seemingly had made it an accustomed to flirt with each other now and then, but more in a joking way. We both knew nothing would ever happen by it, like Mickey, he was more of a brother to me.

The Tardis soon began to shake as it normally did. Smiths and I held on to the Drivers seat, while Rose almost tripped over Jack, while the Doctor held on to the control panel. I heard Smiths laugh beside me. She always enjoyed the bumpy ride in the Tardis, their was always a spark in her eyes when it happened. The Tardis soon came to a stop and I jumped off of the drivers seat before heading over to the Doctor, who began talking and leaned on the control panel.

"1921, the year Winston Churchill is appointed Colonial Secretary. Also, first lie detector was invented by John Larson...though saying that, that was my fault. I told him I was an alien and he didn't believe me." The Doctor shrugged as it was the most ordinary thing to him, before he looking at me, who laughed at what he had just said.

"That does not surprise me one bit." I grinned at him before moving back from the control panel. "Guessing this place is good for a wardrobe change." I turned to Smiths. "Come on Rose, Smiths lets get changed!" I went over to Smiths, who was now standing and grabbed her hand. "This will be your first time seeing the wardrobe Smiths, you will be surprised with how many clothes he has in there."

"I look forward to it." Smiths replied to me before I dragged her off as I heard Rose telling them that we will be back soon.

We chose are outfits quite quickly compared to the strange amount of flapper dresses the Doctor had in her wardrobe. To be honest it confused me as to why the Doctor had so much, not that I complain, I get to wear whatever in here. It's actually was fun trying on all the stuff on in here. I chose to wear a blue flapper dress with matching blue flats, while Rose decided to wear a similar flapper dress, but only pink with matching heels. Smiths decided though to where a charcoal purple dress along with black heels.

"So guy's what do you think?" I questioned as we stepped back into the control room.

"Beautiful as ever ladies." Jack gave us his charming smile as he he leant on the Y beam. It seemed that he hasn't moved since we had left to get dressed.

We thanked Jack for his complement and I went to head over to the Doctor, which Rose and Smiths had commented on how I did that quite a bit when we have our lady days, but I always ignored them.

"What do you think Doctor?" I questioned him giving him a spin. Though I liked hearing Jacks compliment, I was more focused on what the Doctor thought about it.

"It looks fantastic on you." He grinned at me and I laughed.

"For a human." I joked at him remembering the first time I changed my outfit in the Tardis, before jumping excitingly, looking forward to this night out in the twenties. "Come on then! What are we waiting for! Let's go!"

The Doctor grabbed my hand as I said that and we ran to the front of the Tardis, and went out, with the other three following. Once they come out of the Tardis the Doctor locked the door. I looked around and felt how chilly the air was around us. It was night time and I felt it was quite calming out here tonight.

"So what are we are we going to do here?" Smiths asked, looking up to the sky as well.

"I want to hear some Jazz music. The twenties are known for there Jazz right Doctor?" I looked at him, and he nodded at my question.

"Then let's go to a club then?" Jack suggested and we all agreed happily. We started to walk again until we came across one.

"The Jazz hand?" I questioned at the name of the club that had a weird symbol on the sign. "Even I think that's a cheesy name."

"So what if it's cheesy it's a club right, lets go inside." Rose began to push me in the club and I could tell Rose was looking forward to this. I will say it would be a nice change from being chased by monsters. We soon entered the club, that was playing some swinging Jazz and Jack turned to me, with a smile on his face and a hand out.

"Re, Would you care to dance." He asked me as I never got a chance to dance with him last time. I kindly accepted his offer for a dance, knowing how fun this night was going to be.

Smith's PoV:

I leaned back on the seat, with my arms crossed. I was sitting on as I listened to the sound of Jazz playing in this atmosphere. I watched as Jack twirled Re around as they danced with a smile on my face. They have been dancing for a while now, without stopping. It was easy to tell that they were having fun. I glanced over at the Doctor on the opposite side of me and smirked. It was just the Doctor and I at the moment, as Rose hadn't bothered to come back from the bar. I noticed that she had started her own conversations over there with a bunch of guys and I doubt she would be coming back any time soon. I watched the Doctor as he stared at Re and Jack having fun on the dance floor, but I could see the frown on his face as clear as day. I could think of one reason why the Doctor didn't seem like he was having fun.

"So tell me Doctor." I began getting his attention. "Are you frowning because your jealous?" I questioned him now leaning more toward the table, resting my now uncrossed arms on it. The Doctor looked at me confused by my question that I asked and I continued waving my right hand around casually. "You know because Jack has been having Re's undivided attention for the whole night."

"Why would I be jealous of her having fun with Jack?" He questioned me, wondering where I am going with this.

"Oh you know, because you like her, more then the rest of us in this group. It's pretty obvious, well for me that is, but then again I am more observant then most people think I am, but then I have much more practice in knowing. Truth be told I am actually more older then I look." I placed one of my hands on my cheek, making my head go sideways.

"And yet you didn't know about the Nanogenes in the Chula ship." He brought up, the first adventure that I joined him on.

"Hey, just because I did one mistake doesn't mean that I still ain't good at it. You must of also had mistakes, even in things that your good at. It what helps you get better at it, but anyway I am right though aren't I Doctor, you do like her. Don't lie to me because it's true. I see the way you look at her when you think no ones looking. I see the way you frown whenever Jack ends up getting Re's attention when he tells her one of his stories, or when they jokingly flirt with one another. I see how happy you get when Re gets excited for a place, which I know you picked out just because you thought that she would like it. That's why we're here aren't we, it's because you know Re loved listening to Jazz and where is the best place to hear it then the roaring twenties itself. You know why she loves Jazz music so much, its was because of her brother, she told me that, but I know that she also told you. You have a connection to her, when she can't sleep I know that she goes and spends time with you in the control room while you messing with the Tardis, and that you enjoy it because it's just you and her. I know that you care about Rose as well though, but you have a connection to Re that makes it easier for you to talk to her then anybody else, like she understands you a lot more then we would and the fact that she gives you hope."

"What are you getting at?" He asked me, but not denying it and I leaned back on my chair.

"Because Re might feel the same way about you too, but has buried it deep within her because she is afraid that it will ruin everything, you know her Doctor, you gave her the power to have her dream come true, you also let her know that she isn't the only weird one in this universe. She doesn't want to lose what she has, but I think that it would be better for her know that won't be the case. If you show that to her, but then again it is still up to her, but still she would know." I pointed out before clapping my hands. "Okay then!" I stood up suddenly. "I want to dance!" I brought up and decided to drag the Doctor along with me."I know you don't trust me yet, but it's boring just sitting there wouldn't you say."

Re's PoV:

I laughed as Jack twirled me once again as we danced, adrenaline ran through my body as we danced and I could feel myself never wanting to stop. It was fun dancing with Jack, but it was fun dancing in general, though I would say that I prefer this dancing to the music we danced to in the Tardis that one time, but I wouldn't forget that night. We didn't stop for ages, we all had danced together, though my focus last time was the Doctor. Not that I didn't mind dancing with Jack, I did enjoy dancing with the Doctor more. I knew why though. It was strange as I felt that I tried to seek out my feelings and that rush I get, but at the same time I don't want it to happen as that fear still seeped in the back of my head. It wouldn't leave me alone, but how would it when it's been stuck in your head since you were a child. I mentally sighed, though I kept my happy nature showed on the outside. I wish I didn't feel like this, it was one thing that I admired about Rose how she was so open about what who she likes, even if I am not happy with her flirting when she was already with Mickey, which I could see her doing right now but I wasn't going to let that stop me from dancing, but she had determinations. I knew it wasn't right for me to get in the way of what she wanted to do, even if I didn't agree, but I felt like I need to tell her how I feel about it, how I see as it as it wasn't right, or fair to Mickey.

"Hey." I heard behind me and I looked to see Smiths leaning on me. "Quick! Swap!" She mentioned before she spun me around unexpectedly, and I almost tripped at how unexpected it was, but I felt hands on me to catch me. I quickly glanced at Smiths who was now dancing with Jack, before looking to see that it was the Doctor who caught me and I blushed slightly as he let go of me. I could see that he gave Smiths an annoyed look, while she just winked at him, which confused me, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Hi." I responded to him to with a smile, as I tried to shake my sudden nervousness that he had caught me. "Guess I get to see your moves though Jazz now." I smirked pushing the passed away and the Doctor who looked back at me after looking at Smiths smiled at me and held out his hand for me to take, which I gladly did.

…...

"Hey! You looked like you were having fun out there tonight." Rose told me as we feel onto my bed once we got back into the Tardis.

"Of course I did, dancing is great!" I exclaimed having danced the night away with, Jack, The Doctor, Smiths and also Rose, or decided to join after a while after finding talking to men bored.

"Especially, when you dance with the person you like." She commented smirked, and I hit her with a pillow, and an half annoyed look, but I couldn't really be annoyed now. "What! No Rose stop! I don't want to talk about this!" Rose exclaimed shocked, but with a grin on her face defending herself from the pillows.

"Shut up!" I said as I began to straddle her and hit her again with the pillow. I couldn't help, but grin and laugh along with Rose as we soon entered a pillow fight together.

"No seriously."We stopped after a while and we lied back down on the bed out of breath. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to talk about it."

"Well because, it won't help either way." I pointed out quietly know looking at the ceiling. As the months gone by it was getting less hard to not think about, and I felt like I needed to talk to someone about it, why not the person who I talked to about it in the first place. Many things were still worrying me and I didn't know what to do. I felt like if this continued I won't be able to hide it any longer.

"What do you mean?"She asked me quietly as well.

"It hasn't stopped." I explained. "It's gotten stronger. I thought that maybe I was blinded in the past because of him travelling and him being an alien, but it's not like that any more, and I don't know what to do. I feel my heart rush most times when I see him know, and I want to not like it, but I can't it makes me feel nervous and happy at the same time, but I still have that fear. It won't leave me." I told her with sad eyes. "I don't want to feel this fear any more Rose, but it doesn't leave every time I think about it, it's there. I don't want things to change, but at the same time I don't know what to do as each day passes I feel like it's getting easier. Like how you and Smiths said you noticed that I kept always running to him more, or that I hug him more often the most of you do, or that I some her unconsciously end up holding his hand as we run away from the monsters that chase us. I don't know what to do Rose, and it scares me." I gave her my honest opinion, and she sat up as well, and brushed her fingers though my hair.

"I understand, but trust me, when I say you got nothing to worry about, in fact if you want my opinion, it won't change as much as you think about it. The Doctor cares about you, its easily to tell. Have you noticed that most of the places he takes us two, while mostly for both of us, he mostly leans to the things would like the most as you were interested in them, plus he doesn't stop you from hugging him or holding his hands, also you are the only one that he actual tells a bit about his... well yours as well?... I still don't know it works, but he tells you about his home planet too, though not as much and a simply comment at that or a question you ask, but he is the only one he tells this two. I sorter eavesdropped on you once or twice, when you think I went to bed, but still I don't think it's because you could be one, which I heard, still confused about that, but I believe it is because he is comfortable with you." She tried to comfort me and I gave her a small smile.

"I dunno about." I sighed, but happy that I have talked about this.

"Look don't stress about it okay." She told me, and I nodded at her. There was silence for a second, before I decided that I would ask her something. "Hey seeing as we are talking about this stuff, can I ask. Do you think of Mickey?"

"Huh, where did that come from." Rose questioned me.

"You keep flirting with a bunch or guys and Smiths told me about the psychic paper with Jack and how it said you were open even if you were with Mickey." I explained and she sighed. "Do you not like Mickey any more?"

"It's not like that. I love Mickey, but... I don't know if he is right for me. I mean I love him, but I don't know." She told me honestly, and I nodded.

"Understand, but I don't think it's right to flirt with other men, when your in a relationship, even if it was between space and time." I commented.

"Yeah..." Rose looked away.

"Did you think about Mickey though?" I questioned, and she nodded.

"Of course I did, I really have, but I have been focused on other things as well. I understand what you saying. I need to stop doing so."She told me with a smile, before she said. "You know what! I actually feel like calling Mickey now. The Doctor said we had to visit Cardiff soon didn't? He could come and meet us there!" She grinned at me before she went to grab her phone, and I smiled as I'm glad she understood where I was coming from. I laid down on the bed, with my eyes closed as Rose began to talk on the phone with Mickey talking about meeting her in Cardiff, using the excuse of passports though, but still she says she wants to go see him again, which made me happy. There was silence for a second and I felt Rose sit up as she fell down with me as well. I opened my eyes to look at her, who was looking at me. "Hey, Re."

"What?" I asked sitting up as well.

"Mickey says James is back and he wants to see you." Rose told me, and I looked at her confused, he was meant to be with Lorraine oversea not in London. I took the phone from Re before I started to ask Mickey questions.


	33. Chapter 33 Boom Town Part 1

Chapter 33  
Boom Town

Part 1

"Okay!" I jumped into the main console room announcing that I was here to everyone. "What do you think?" I signalled to my outfit of the day, as I stepped over to where Rose and Smiths sat on the drivers seat.

"Beautiful like always" Jack grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at him, with a smile as he fiddled with a object in his hand. I knew Jack would be the first to comment and say something like that.

"Yeah, you look fine." Smiths agreed, with a book in her hand that she was reading. I noticed that was one of her favourite pass times to do, and when we weren't on adventures spent most of the time in the Tardis's library. I know if you wanted some random trivia she would know, by how quickly she get through books.

"I still dunno understand, why you are worried about what you wear." Rose pointed out to me, leaning her head back and her foot on the chair.

"I'm not worried about what to wear, I just want to look nice. I haven't seen him since I was eighteen and I felt like wearing a dress." I explained to her, but I won't lie and say I wasn't nervous to meet James. Mickey had told me on the phone, that he was back and wanted to see me again and talk. I had nothing against James and I might as well seeing as we were in Cardiff, but I was eighteen when I last saw him. I had no clue what we were going to talk about, but I couldn't say no to him, not when Mickey told me how him and Lorraine split. I was curious to know why, but also I knew that James would have questions as well with what I was doing. I was determined to stay as honest as possible to him.

"Who is this James again?" Jack inquired as it was the reason I decided to dress nice.

"He's Re's adoptive father, but hasn't kept in contact with her for almost 2 years now." Smiths answered him before going back to her book as the Doctor turned to look over at me from his post on a ladder.

"Are you sure you want to go and see him?" He asked know my relationship with my family. I smiled at him, half because of the light on his head and half because I could tell that he was worried that I was going to go and see him by own. James was coming from London along with Mickey, but though Mickey was coming over here, I wanted to meet James in a cafe instead. Plus he didn't know anything about the Doctor a part from that he was a man and I was travelling with him.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like he's Lorraine. James hasn't really done anything wrong, he's just been busy with work. When I did have times with him they were good ones, I feel like it would be a good to catch up with him." I told him. "Also I heard he's split from Lorraine, so I may the only one he's has left and I won't push him away because of that. I mean he try and make things work we he was there. Anyway what are you doing up there?" I questioned the Doctor as while I talked he went back to his work.

"Just some maintenance." He told me simply, as he tightened some wires together as we heard a knock on the Tardis.

"I'll get it." Jack said as he was closes to the Tardis's door. I watched as he opened the door saying. "Who the hell are you?" He greeted the person and I heard Mickey's voice answer him confused.

"What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are _you_?" I could here the rudeness in his voice and I grinned.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying." Jack answered him before Mickey told him to get out of the way, pushing past him into the Tardis.

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey." Jack guessed as Smiths and Rose went from the drivers seat, as Jack shut the door.

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor greeted our friend cheerily.

"It's Mickey!" Mickey reminded him and laughed.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose pointed out coming over to him.

"You look fantastic" Mickey complemented once he saw her before giving each other a big hug, both with big grins on there face that made me smile.

"Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack commented.

"Because you don't stick around look enough." Smiths stated, but then the Doctor tells Jack to buy him a drink first.

"Your such hard work." He told the Doctor.

"But worth it." The Doctor grinned in a self-satisfied way and I couldn't help but let out a laugh, and Mickey then turned to me.

"Re. You look great as well, and even more happier." Mickey noticed the big grin on my face and I went to pull him into a hug.

"Thanks and I missed you." I told him as we let go off each other.

"Of course you did." He grinned at me and I laughed again before he gave me a message. "I told James the cafe where you wanted to meet, he's waiting for you there and understands why."

"Oh really, thank you for doing that." I thanked him before I turned my body thinking that I should introduce Smiths as he already now knew Jacks name.

"By the way this is Smiths." I told him and Smiths nodded at him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mickey" She spoke to him and Mickey made a unbelieving laugh.

"That's a surprise." He commented because of his interactions between the Doctor and Jack and Smiths laughed.

"I've heard quite a bit about you." She told him, which was true.

"Oh really/" He questioned her smiling before Rose caught his attention again.

"Did you manage to find them?" She asked him and he nodded taking our passports out of his pocket and handing them to us.

"There you go." He spoke.

"We can go anywhere now!" Rose pointed out turning to the Doctor.

"I told you – you two don't NEED a passport!" He reminded her and I then began to speak.

"Actually I dunno about that, it's fine when we go to the places like platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in a place like Brazil? We might need it."

"I agree they did necessarily have any psychic paper like us, unless you have spare." Smith brought up and Rose and I nodded.

"Yeah, You see, We're prepared for anything now." Rose added.

"Sounds like your staying, then." Mickey said to Rose who turned back to him and I looked away knowing this wasn't my business, but theirs. There was awkward silence for a moment before Mickey decided to break it with a smile, knowing not to ruin his visit. "So, what're you two doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you guys hanging out with big-ears up there-" He pointed to the Doctor who yelled oh which got the response. "Look in the mirror." and I grinned at that, while Doctor shook his head getting back to his maintenance. "And also this Smiths girl seems nice, but this guy, I dunno, he's kinda..."

"Handsome?" Jack tried to finish his sentence.

"More like Cheesy." He corrected.

"Early 21st Century slang – Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked.

"Bad." Smiths stated with her arms crossed.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" He tried to understand 21st century slang as the Doctor began to climb down his step ladder saying.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?"

"Eh you have your qualities, but Mickey's right about the ears." I joked, with my arms cross, smiling before answering Mickeys question from before hand. "And we just stopped for a bit as the Tardis needs to gain energy, which it can get from Cardiff because Cardiff has this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, so no one can see it, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions-" "The rift was healed back in 1869-" The Doctor continued from me. "Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and close it." Rose joined in taking it from the Doctor. "We met her along with Charles Dickens, she was so sweet." I commented. "But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race-" Jack explained. "But it's the perfect place for the doctor's Tardis, so-" Smiths mentioned. "Just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-" The Doctor brought up. "Leave the engines open-" It was Jacks turn. "Soak up the radiation-" Smiths she did a hand moving to so soaking in. "Like filling her up with petrol-" Rose found a comparison. "And then off we go again!" And then me who moved my arms like that were flying before we all started to high five each other at how we called all continue the explanation. "Into time." Jack and both started, "And space!" We all finished and laughed. "Whoo." Rose breathed and I moved around a bit happy. "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey stared at us in disbelief and we all said yeah one after each other and Jack gave him a pat on the cheek. …...

"Okay so I will see you guys later then." I told them once we got out of the Tardis. "Can't keep James waiting any longer. Nice seeing you again Mickey. Gotta go." I said my goodbye as I ran in the direction of the cafe I was meeting him at. I breathed out once I stopped at the cafes door. I felt the nervousness rise up in me as I knew that I was going to finally see James after the whole to year. I remembered the almost last conversation that I had with him before he left. I remembered that he was trying to get me to come along with them, but I didn't. I didn't want to, I remember telling him why and even though he wasn't happy because I knew he actually saw me as a child of his leaving him, he also understood. I sighed for a second and began to looked through the windows to see if I could spot him, and I did there he was sitting at a cafe table. He looked older more wrinkled, but his black hair still stayed as jet as it was, but that was because of his genes. I took another breath before entering the cafe. I saw him looked up and notice me. I watched as he instantly stood up and a sort of joy came over his face. "Re." He called out to me and I gave him soft but nervous smile. "Hello." I greeted and rubbed the back of my head. "Long time no see." I laughed at that. I saw that he looked down sad for a second, but then he looked back at me again. "Yeah." He agreed quietly. "Would you like to have a seat." He signalled to a seat. "I would like that." I nodded at him and took my seat.

…...

"I was surprised that you actually wanted to come and see me." James finally spoke once we had our drinks in our hands. I deciding to have a nice cup of tea and he decided to have some black coffee. I knew it probably was a habit from living in America for a while. I heard it was difficult to find basic breakfast tea there, which we both shared a fondness for then most other tea's in the past. Once I finished my sip I asked why. "What do you mean?" I questioned, curious. "Well, I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to see me. I mean I never had a chance to contact you within three years, and I was never really there for you when I was here." It took me a second to remember that a year had already passed by in my timeline of the world. "That's not true, you were there for me when could be and contact does go both way. It is also partly my fault especially, when I decided to drop of the face of the planet for a year." I commented. "Sorry about that by the way." and he shook his had. "Your free to do what you want to do, sure it would off been good to tell someone, but you were travelling so I heard." He told me, and the smiled. "You finally had your dream come true." I grinned as he said that. "Yeah, I did. You not mad?" I questioned and he shook his head. "No dear. If I'm being honest I was more sad. Though you may not she it I do consider you to be my daughter, from the very moment I looked at you, I saw you as mine." He told me. "I'm just sad that, I did not know where you were. I was worried about you, I really was." He told me sincerely and I looked down. "I'm sorry." I apologised again and there was silence for a bit. "Can I ask you something?" He then spoke up once again, and I nodded. "Where did you actually go, while travelling. Jackie and Mickey wouldn't tell me and Lorraine, all she did was complain about how ridiculous you were and how you went off with a man. I don't know the details of any off this and I want to here it from you. My daughter." He rolled his eyes at me and I looked away for a second, thinking about what I could say. "I went to explore. I know that's another way of travelling and it isn't clear, but the places I went to you wouldn't be able to believe, but every where I went I felt happy and free. I have learned so much on my journey and have made some great friends." I explained to him, and then I looked away again breathing before saying. "And I will admit I was stupid. I disappeared the day after my work exploded and I met a guy... a guy named John." I remembered the Doctor fake name. "He's the person I travel with and a very close friend of mine, but anyway something happened that day and he offered Rose and I, a chance to travel. I didn't fully know him at the time, but the word travel enticed me and I went with him, Rose as well. I took a risk and went along with a stranger and even though that was stupid of me, but I don't regret it." I stopped for a second as I felt tears were about to come from my eyes. "I have seen this world in new lights, some negative, but beautiful as well. You know that when I was child I believed that there was something out in this world, that there was something worth while then this daily routines life. I have seen it, he's shown it to me and I have never felt happier, and I have saved lives, so many lives. I saw a boy and his mother reunite. I have seen how even a ordinary person, could change the whole of history, and I felt like I belonged" I told him a gleam in my eyes, remembering the things that had happened in my life since I met the Doctor. "To me it sounds that what has happened to you, has been good. I haven't seen that gleam in your eye since Nathan. He would be so happy to see you genuinely happy." He had a soft smile on his face, as I could see though his eyes that it seemed to warm him. "I'm glad to see it too. You deserve to be happy Re. I haven't been there with you has much as I should have and I know that you never had it easy, with Lorraine and School, and I watched it as you let it get to you, but I didn't know what to do, but you did, you took a chance for yourself and you made yourself feel better." and I shook my head. "I didn't do it by myself, my friends helped me. I might've of accepted the offer that lead me to be happy, but I wouldn't be if it was not for them. All my life I thought I want to travel. I can see the world experience new things and try and find my place, but now I see it would be nothing if I didn't have my friends along with me for the ride, to feel the joy around you from your friends, to be with the people you care about. There my family now." I looked away as I realised what I sad before looking back at him and I saw that he had sad eyes. "I didn't mean that like a jab on you. You are one of the reason why I am here now, heck even Lorraine is, even though I may not call you dad. I am still grateful for you. I understand that you were busy having to work for us to survive." I laughed at that slightly. "Lorraine, with all her how are you gonna survive." I brought up before shaking my head and continuing. "I understand that you couldn't help me in the way emotionally, but I had Nathan back then and now I also have Rose, Mickey The Doctor, Jack and Smiths, but I wouldn't have that if you and even Lorraine picked me up that day at the orphanage and you say you weren't there for me, but you tried. I remember the dance recitals that I did, even though you couldn't make, I remember you always told Nathan to wish me luck for you before the show and to film it so when you got that time you could see it, or how even though at times you couldn't be there for my birthday you still got me a present that you thought about. I still have the really old atlas you got me once for my birthday, even the one about waterfall and rivers that if you go exploring you should go see. You thought about me, not many people would at those times. You are my family just as well." "But you still don't feel comfortable calling me dad." He laughed sadly, but he held out his hand on the table for me to take it which I did. "But I am going to try now, if you allow me to. I want to be here for. I don't want to lose you like I thought I did when I heard you went missing. I felt so annoyed to here from Lorraine telling me you arrived though talking bad about you following you dreams. I don't know if I have ever said it to you directly, but I want you to follow you dreams and let it take you there. I never got a chance to with mine and spent years of my life in a job that I hated because Lorraine got into my head. I missed precious moment of your life and Nathan's, they were the moments that I wanted and they have passed. I can never experience any new with Nathan, but I can be here for you, if you let me." He told me and I felt like crying at what he sad, I could see that he was on the brink of tears as well. "James..." I began before I noticed in the conner of my eyes the newspaper that was by James leg. I looked shocked seeing the face and I picked it up alarmed. "Re?" James questioned. "I'm sorry." I apologised. "But this is important, she's meant to dead." I told him, and he looked at me confused, before looking at the newspaper as well. "What Margaret. How can see be dead? She's the new mayor?" He questioned me. "It's a long story and there's a lot of context behind this. I'm sorry but I have to call my friend. I said and scrambled into bag and pulled out my phone. "Do you know her?" He asked me as I scroll to Rose is name. "Uh yeah, but like I say it's complicated." I told him before ringing Rose, now standing up. "Come on Rose pick up." I mumbled. "Re? Are you alright!?" Rose questioned as she answered her phone, thinking something has gone wrong with James. "No I'm fine, but can you put me on the phone with the Doctor." I told her, and she said a yeah. "Re?" The Doctor questioned. "Do you have a newspaper by you!?" I asked him urgently. "Re, what's going on?" I heard James in the background. "Do you know about the Alien scandal when I arrived back home once again. It has something to do with that." I explained to him before turning to the Doctor. "Look at who is the new mayor Cardiff." I ordered him. "Oh and I was having a such a good day." I heard him moan. "Re." He said my name and I knew what he was going to ask. "I'll meet you there outside town hall." I responded back and he responded with a yeah. "Gotcha meet you in a bit." I the hung up at him and turned to James. "Look, I know we were in the middle of having a conversation, but I really need to go." I told him. "Let me come with you then." He stood up, and I shook my head not knowing what to say. "Trust me if you go, then you may not take you offer of wanting to get to know me again." I told him, shaking my head. "And I would love to get to know you again." I smiled softly at him, letting tears come. "Then let me come with you, it won't change my choice to get to know." He explained. "But it will though." I whispered to him. "Let me be the judge of that." He pushed and I shook my head once again. "Fine." I gave in and then began to leave the cafe, once out I started to run at a slow pace, with James following me. 


	34. Chapter 34 Boom Town Part 2

Chapter 34  
Boom Town

Part 2

"Doctor!" I call out the Doctor name as I saw him in the distance near town hall, and he stopped noticing me. Once I reached him and I placed my hands on my knees and breathed before getting up. "How can she still be alive?" I questioned once I got to him. "I don't know, but we going to find out." He told me before noticing James behind me who was trying to catch his breath. "Doctor?" James questioned, and I turned to him. "Doctor, that's John, sorry." I waved my hand remembering I call the Doctor John. "Doctor met James, be nice unlike you are with Mickey and Jackie." I told him. "So he's the man you travelling with?" James asked my and I nodded. "Yep and that is Jack and Smiths, you already know Rose and you came here with Mickey." I introduced him to the others. "Well it's nice meeting all of Re's friends, but can you know explain what's going on?" He spoke. "We going to have to find Margaret." I told him. "According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two with Smiths, Re and James, you're Exit Three, Rose and Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" Jack then quickly designated roles. "I'm sorry, pardon." James was confused and I couldn't blame him. "I'll tell you later, promise, but right now we need to do this." I turned the my adopted father. "Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor said to Jack sternly, "Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." Jack apologised.  
 _  
"_ Right. Here's the plan." The Doctor now spoke in authority, but soon beamed at turned to Jack. _"_ Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" "Present arms." Jack stated and well all took out our phones instead of James. "Ready/Ready/Ready." We all said to each other. "Speed dial?" Smiths questioned. "Yep." The Doctor responded. "Ready." I spoke and Rose quickly followed me with her ready. "Check." Mickey stated. "See ya in hell." Jack grinned and we nodded all walking our separate directions. "James this way, and sorry everything may be confusing for awhile, but just sit around it for a while. Will go to dinner okay and I'll explain everything." I brought up, and he nodded. "Okay just tell me what to do?" He agreed. "Not let Margaret pass." I grinned at him and we began to head to our destination. …... "Slitheen heading North." The Doctor called through the phone. "On my way." Rose responded hearing over and out in the background. "Over and out." Jack stated. "Gotcha." I told him. "James, headin' North!" I shouted over to him and he nodded as we began to run. We began to run down the hallway we were only and we saw two escritoires walking towards us. "I'm so sorry!" I apologised pushing past them. "We really mean it!" James yelled back as we soon reached the exit. "There she is is!" I shouted to him as we turned a corner to see her. "Gotcha." He responded back to me as she noticed us and began to run another way. We soon were met by the others while we were chasing her. "Who was on Exit Four?!" Jack raised his voice over to us. "Rose and Mickey!" My father told him, and we stopped. "Here we are." I heard Rose yelled seeing her drag a Mickey who looks a bit worn. "Sorry." "Mickey the idiot." Knowing that it probably his fault they weren't there on time. "Oh, be fair - she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?" Rose commented. "I dunno." Smiths replied and just as she spoke, Margaret vanished before my eyes. "What the!?" James exclaimed, thinking this was some kind of illusion. "She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're NEVER gonna get her!" Jack complained. "It's alright Jack." I started. "The Doctor has this way with teleports, watch." I watched the Doctor place his sonic in the air and grinned, pressing the button. She soon appeared again, but was running towards us. I could she the confusion on her face as she tried to run away again, but the Doctor repeated his actions twice. I quickly turned to James who was watching in disbelief and I whispered to him. "That Alien scandal I mentioned, yeah it was real." I brought up to him. "She's one." I then heard the Doctor say that he could do this all day and Margaret huffed out of breath. She placed her hand in that air and said. "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" "You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." The Doctor announced and James looked at me, and I nervously smiled at him. "Apart from that." She dismissively spoke. "Told ya. You opinion could change." I brought up. …...

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. " The Doctor recapped as we walked into a room that held a large model in the middle of the room. "But what for?" "A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." Margaret tried to convince the Doctor. "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." He explained, and I felt James whisper to me. "Slitheen? Rift?" He questioned. "Slitheen name of her family, race still unknown to me, even though I have read books, the rift is like an earthquake fall of energy of two dimensions colliding together." I quickly explained to him quietly and the best I could in this moment, and he nodded, keeping calm even though I could tell there was so much he wanted to talk to me about. "What rift would that be?" Margaret then asked the question that James answered, but Jack responded to her. "A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!" "This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." The Doctor announced. "Wouldn't someone notice that?" James finally spoke out loud and everyone looked at him. "Surely there would be people checking this stuff out." He continued. "Someone could have and Margaret, decided to dispose of them." Smiths turned to him answering his question. "But why would she DO that? A great big explosion - she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey questioned. "She's got a name, you know." Margaret gave Mickey a dirty look. "She's not even a she, she's a... thing." He retaliated and the Doctor eyed Margaret. "Oh, but she's clever..." He stated before ripping the top of the model off and spinning it around. "Fantastic." "Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!" Jack excitedly asked. "Couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor replied to him, and Jack took it off him. "Ooh, GENIUS!" He awed, examining it walking of to Margaret and asking. "You didn't build this." "I have my hobbies. A little tinkering..." Margaret talked to Jack as I noticed that the Doctor was focusing on something else. I looked to what he was looking at, it was a poster for the project that said 'Blaidd Drwg' on it, and I wondered what it meant. "No, no, no, I mean, you REALLY didn't build this. Way beyond you." Jack continued. "I bet she stole it." Mickey accused. "It fell into my hands." She stated. "Is it a weapon?" Rose asked as Jack placed it on the floor, and Smiths shook her head. "No, It's transport." She told us. "You see - the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but THIS thing shrouds you in a forcefield, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." Jack explained. "It's a surfboard!" Mickey compared it to. "A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Jack agreed. "And it would've worked. I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation." Margaret frowned. "You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" James brought up. "Like stepping on an anthill." She replied. "How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor questioned Margaret talking about the poster. "What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh." She told us where it was from. "Yeah, but he wasn't asking where it was from, he asked why you chose it." I turned to her. "Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?" She answered. "Blaidd Drwg." The Doctor turned around. "What's it mean?" Rose asked. "Bad Wolf." He told us. "Wait." I looked at him confused. "I swear we've heard that before, Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times..." "Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf." He pointed out. "How can they be following us?" Rose questioned and the Doctor was silent for a second. "Nah! Just a coincidence! Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind! Things to do." He clapped his hands. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home." "Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack wanted confirmation. "I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa..." Rose began to grin at me and turned to her trying to remember how to say it as well. "Raxacor..." I began, as the Doctor rolled his eyes and said it's name. "Raxacoricofallapatorius." "Raxacorico..." Rose and I began in unison. "... fallapatorius." He helped us out. "Raxacoricofallapatorius!" We said at the same time and we screeched in delight. "That's it!" He yelled joyfully and he hugged us laughing. "We did it!" I yelled happily before what Margaret was going to say next. "They have the death penalty." There was silence all around us and our smiles faded. "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?" She stared at the Doctor as she continued. "Take me home and you take me to my death." "Not my problem." The Doctor commented indifferently. ….. "Okay so you need to know something before we enter the Tardis" I told James as we walked to were it was. "The Tardis?" He wondered. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." I explained to him. "It's the Doctor spaceship. When I say that I am travelling, I don't just mean just Earth, I mean that I travel through time and space." "But that's impossible." He stopped and I turned to him. "But it isn't though." My hand moved as I spoke. "This is what I was taking about when I said it's complicated. There was a reason why Mickey and Jackie kept saying travelling to you and that is because they knew about this. Mickey was there on the day when Rose and I left with the Doctor, and Jackie found out when we came back. She wasn't happy and I couldn't blame her. Truth be said it was only two days for us, a year for you guys." I rambled on, seeing as he fou8nd out now I decided I might as well tell him the basis. "Okay." He stated and breathed. "Let me get this right. Your telling me that you have been travelling space and time and what do you mean the Doctor spaceship?" He continued to ask questions as we began to walk again. "The Doctor isn't human, he's an Alien, but not an alien like Margaret. Margaret is part of the Slitheen family, which is a different species all together. She wanted to start world war three and end the planet, so she and her family could sell it off and get money for it." I explained to him. "While on the other hand we, the Doctor, Me and Rose as well as Jack and Smiths travel together to just explore the world and have adventures." "That sounds a bit to hard to believe." He mentioned. "But do you really think I would make something up like this. I believe in this stuff sure, but I would never lie about it. Why would I lie?" I pointed out. "I guess not, and you don't have a reason to, but still it's hard to believe." "I guess so, but Trust me, I can tell how difficult it is for most. Although I would have to say your taking surprisingly well, Jackie ran away the first time. Called the government. That's how we got to the house of parliament. The Doctor was an alien specialist and was taken to a meeting. Rose and I met a lady called Harriet Jones, she was cool, I liked her, fun fact she's going to be one of our prime ministers, though I wouldn't really call that a fun fact." "You know who the next prime minister is?" He wondered out loud and I laughed. "Yep, of course, I also saw the world burn, of course it was evacuated before hand, met Charles Dickens, went to a news station, I mean a space news station that was being run by this Jagrafess thing." I stopped for a second remembering the blob thing before shaking my head. "Anyway I've been and seen a lot of things and places." "You sound mad." James commented and I grinned at that. "Wasn't I always mad?" I responded and he ended up letting out a small laugh. "anyway were here now." I told him once we reached the police box, that they other were already in. I decided that I would walk a little bit after them with James, so that I could talk to him alone before we get there. "Here, but this is a police box. Why is there a police box here?" He stated and I grinned. "Don't tell me that this is his spaceship? How does everyone fit?" "Well yes this is the Tardis and she has this thing inside her called the Chameleon Circuit, which it meant to make the spaceship transform to something related to this time period, but the Doctor somehow broke it and it now stays as this lovely blue box." I moved my hands down the Tardis informing James of what the Doctor told me. "And this comes back to what I was going to tell you about the Tardis. The reason it fits all of us in, is because it's bigger on the inside." I explained happily and he was speechless at first. "You know... you seem to be very intelligent about this." I brought up and I knew it was meant to be a compliment. "But how... How is bigger on the inside?" "Because it's its own dimension that lie inside of this dimension were in at the moment." I tried to answer his question. "Like another world inside this one, if that explains it any easier, but anyway I thought I should mention it before hand. Are you ready to enter?" I placed my hand on the door handle and looked at him. He seemed somewhat nervous for a second before nodding. I grinned before opening the door and allowing my father to enter first. I moved beside James who stood in place. "Whoa." Was the first thing to come out of his head as his eyes scanned the room. "This is amazing." He awed which caused me to smile before jumping over to the Doctor who was by the console, Margaret was on the other side. "So, what's up?" I asked the Doctor as I watched him fiddling around with the console. "When can we get going?" "The Extrapolator that we have has knocked off twelve hours of the Tardis charging time." The Doctor answered. "So does that means, we won't be living til the morning." I pointed out and he nodded. "And that means we have Margaret over the night." I turned to see Smiths who was observing close to the wall. "I see." I pointed before Rose ran over to me. "Re! Have you noticed?" She told me grabbing my arms. "Noticed what?" I questioned confused. "We've got a prisoner! The police box is really... a police box." She told me and I realised what she said, I laughed slightly. "I guess you right." I grinned at her. "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you..." Margaret soon commented getting our attention. "Well, you deserve it." Mickey pointed out coldly. "You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly...?" Mickey didn't answer, but Smiths did. "The difference between you and Mickey is that your dangerous, if we were to let go, you would kill many more people for your own gain." Smiths walked over to us where Mickey was and went to defend him, and I looked down. "I will say though I do not agree with death." I nervously spoke, but I needed to and Smiths turned to me. "I agree, but there isn't anyway else, but her planet to take her, she can't stay on earth and she would be a danger to other planets as well." Smiths brought up and placed her hands on my cheeks. "It's best to take her back, even if it means leading to her death. Though I do not agree with death myself, isn't one death better then the many more that could come and I doubt she could change her ways with how she was grown up." I turned my head. "I guess... but I still don't like it." I looked at her. "You don't need to like it, but can you see another way." She began before breathing out and saying. "Come with me for a second. Will be back." Smiths told the others before dragging me out of the Tardis and we started to walk over to the water feature. She could tell that I was unhappy about this. I understand why we have to take her back, but this would be the second life I helped take. Yes the Dalek ordered me to, but I still felt guilty about this and yes Margaret had tried to kill me, but still they were life. "You know, Re." I heard Smiths call out my name after some silence. I looked over to her as she tugged onto the coat she worn. "I want to tell you something, and I don't know if I should." She laughed at that. "What am I talking about this has already happened, you knew long before hand." She pushed her hair through her hand. "Re, I don't like seeing you upset." She stated and I looked her confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked her and she crouched down, running her hand through water. "Re, you know how I'm mostly quiet about certain things in my past." Smith started, before looking me, who nodded. "There is a reason." She stood up again. "I was born in the future, but not like Jack as in 51st century, it's much more complicated then that, but I know things, things that only a few will know. I was told stories, stories about the wonderful people I travelled with before I tried out the time agents, actually it was because of them I decided to. I wanted to make sure what happens, happens and that is doesn't change." She stopped for a second. "I knew who you were even before we met. I lied to you about that, but I'm not going to any more because I care about you and that also makes it difficult for me to see you sad, but you know what. Normally I would keep certain parts of the future a secret, but this one time I think I can let it slip. You are not sending her to her death, in fact you and everyone else is going to give her a new life, but only if things go to plan, you can't say anything about this though. Promise me." "I... I promise." I stumbled trying to take in what she had just said to me. What she had said confused me and I wanted to ask her a whole bunch of questions to make it clearer for me, but I couldn't. I saw her look at me with a smile on her face. "Good." She spoke quietly, before I saw sadness in her eyes and look away. "Re... I have to go now." "Wait? What? What do you mean go?" I asked her and she looked up at the sky. "I had fun, fun with all of you, but I miss the people I travelled with." She placed a hand on my cheek as she continued to speak. "The people that gave me life. The ones that I don't hide secret with, I need to go see them. I haven't seen them in a while. They understand though. I'm always busy doing my own thing, but I am feeling quite a bit nostalgic." She grinned at me before giving me a hug which I returned. "You don't mind telling the others for me? Please." She began to take a step back and I slowly nodded and I felt tears slowly coming. One of my closest friends were leaving me. "Will you come back? Will you come back to us though?" I asked her and she nodded. "I will always come back to you. Whenever you call me. You have been there for me and I am here for you. We're a team." She laughed softly. "You, me and the doctor." She then moved her said from side to side. "As well as the couple of others." She grinned before becoming serious once again. "Re. You don't need to be scared." That was the last thing she said before she flicked the switch of her time watch, leaving me alone and surprised at what she said. I didn't know what she could mean by it. I mean I'm scared of quite a couple of things, but I couldn't think of any, well accept for one now, but did she know? If she knew then who else did. Rose did but she said she wouldn't tell anyone. I felt nervousness rush over me, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Re." I jumped up in the air before I turned around and saw James standing behind me. "Please don't do that." I commented surprised before I noticed a frown on his face, once her saw the tears. I could see a bit a nervousness in his eyes and sadness. I could tell he didn't know what to do, especially with me, I couldn't blame him though. I just breathed in and smiled softly. I looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm use to tears, they help you, like ranting. It takes a weight of your shoulder." I grinned at him and he nodded. "Where did the young lady go?" He asked me, and I turned around to where Smiths used to be. "Oh. She had to go, but it's alright." James nodded and I continued. "Say would you like to finish off our conversation from early. You must have a lot more questions now." I laughed. "I would like that." He laughed as well and signalled me towards the way of the restaurants. While at first I wondered if I should tell the Doctor, but I shook my head. It would be fine, I would be back later tonight anyway, so he wouldn't worry to much. 


	35. Chapter 35 Boom Town Part 3

Chapter 35  
Boom Town

Part 3

"That sounds like it was fun." James laughed as I told him past adventure with the gang. "It was fun and so amazing! It was so beautiful as well." I remembered the memories with a gleam in my eyes. "It sounds like it." He smiled, with a gleam of his own in his eyes. "I wish you could see it, maybe one day you could. I mean the Doctor could be a bit iffy about you he has this thing of it could become more domestic, which to fair it kind of already has with Rose, Jack, Smiths and I all along for the ride with him." I laughed myself. "I guess it is rather homey in there isn't it, but I would have to decline that offer of tagging along with you, even if it was just for a ride. One thing I'm not a young as I once was and it sounds like a lot of running to do, also I am fine just being on planet earth, but you can fly all around the earth and tell me all about it once you come back to visit me. You will come back to visit now?" He responded. "Of course I will." I beamed, before shaking my head. "I can't believe how accepting you are of all of this, and you know what I really enjoy this, finally getting a chance to talk with." "I am grateful of this as well, but it should of happened long before today." He agreed. "But at least its happening now." I smiled sadly at him and he nodded. "Yeah." He smiled softly as well before changing the atmosphere. "Anyway you have told me stories, now tell me more about these people you travel with, I haven't fully had a change to talk with them yet, with all that's going on, and if you want to know why I am so accepting of this is because I knew that we couldn't be the only ones in this world. I couldn't believe it still, but I know it would be unlikely only for us to be living in this whole universe, but anyway I know Rose, but tell me about this Doctor. Whys he called the Doctor?" "Oh well." I stopped for a second. "Well that's because his name is a secret and you know I never asked him what it was after the first day I met him. I didn't feel like I needed to anyways. He's the Doctor, just the Doctor, though also John Smith if he needs a cover name, but to me that's his name, it may not be the name he was given when he was born, but its his name now. I don't really care about it, it shouldn't matter, he will still be the same person, no matter the name." I leaned back on my seat. "It's like if I found out what my name would of been if my mother could of chose it, it would technically be my name, but I will still go by Rebecca by choice, but I would still be me." "I see." He commented and he took a sip from his drink, before I continued. "And as for who he is." I thought for a moment. "I don't know how to explain it. He's intriguing, smart, funny, alien." I laughed at that part. "A good man, but also a sad man as well." I frowned as I spoke. "I know that he was alone for a long time before he met us and with some of the things he has been though..." I smiled sadly. "He tells me some of them, when were alone together. He talks to me, but most of the time with everyone else he is more distant. I know why, or I feel like I do. I want to always be there for him, though I haven't been through the same things, I knew what it likes to be lonely, no jabs at you though sorry, but I want to be there for him. I like to think that I give him hope, just like he has given me many things in turn." I looked away for a second I could feel tears well up. "James, because of him not only do I travel and now have an amazing friend that I care about, but I found out something. I found out something about my mother from him, my birth mother!" "Your birth mother! How?!" James was surprised and wanted to know more about it. "I had an adventure with the Doctor, things happened and I lost my pocket watch, the Doctor found it." I placed my pocket watch on the table. "The Doctor saw these before, I'm pretty sure he has one. This is Gallifreyian." "Gallifreyian?" He questioned confused. "Is that some kind of planet? How would you mother get something like that?" I gave him a look and he looked away. "But that's impossible. You're human." "Nothing is impossible!" I moved my shaken hands. "The pocket watch conceals and changes the person into something else. They change species for how long the pocket watch is closed for. My mother must of done, which made me human, but there might be a chance that I am not, but I am like the Doctor, and there is no one left but apart from him and most likely me to. Does this make you see me a whole lot different now?" I didn't understand why I was telling him this, but I was. James took a second to reply,like he was thinking. "Well it's strange to here that, and it does make me look at you differently." James started honestly and I looked down. "But..." My head snapped up and he smiled softly at him. "Your my daughter and I care about you no matter what you are. Just like the names it doesn't change you personality wise, you still a smart and intelligent young girl, with the dream to explore and your doing it, and you won't let anyone stop, not even Lorraine and I'm so glad about that. You seem more alive then you ever were, more happy. You know I should thank this Doctor, he did a better job at making you happy then you so called family." He told me and held on to my hand on the table. I smiled at him, happy that he accepted me for who I am, but then I thought to Lorraine as he mentioned to her, and I remember one of the things I wanted to ask. "What happened with you two? Lorraine of course" I brought up and it seemed he was somewhat surprised at the sudden change of topic. "That was off guard, but okay." He spoke taking his hand away from mine, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "Like you know I was a busy man, I couldn't keep her company, she didn't love me any more. Found a different man." He stated. "Oh I'm sorry." I apologised and he shook his head. "Don't be, she was becoming to much of a pain for me to handle. Truthfully the spark left long ago. I only stayed with her because I wanted to be able to support you and Nathan and that I also don't believe in divorce, that's of course has happened and I failed on the previous front, which I am still sorry for." He explained to me slipping his glasses back on. "It's okay, plus if were to give me money, Lorraine would comment about how you shouldn't be and how I should learn to earn money myself, instead of depending on you to." I brought up annoyed, and he nodded, knowing what she was like. "I wouldn't have cared though what Lorraine would of said." He told me and I laughed. "I would get it in the neck as much as you." He laughed as well before we both decided to take a sip out of a drink. Soon we began rumbling coming from somewhere. "I wonder what that is?" James questioned as I looked around the room. "I'm not sure, but I don't think it's nothing. It's one thing I learnt on travels with the Doctor. Earlier today he mention bad wolf. If you remember I don't think that is a coincidence either. James can we please head back to the Tardis I feel like something's going to happen soon." I slowly reached for my watch only to feel the heat come from it. "Uh yeah, okay!" I sprinted up, stuffing the watch into my purse. "Watch is burning up better go." I told him. "Your watch is burning? What does that mean.?" He asked standing up as well. "It's means danger. Come on!" I grabbed his hand I began to run towards the door. The moment we did, the light began to smash and there was shaking. "Looks like your watch was right!" He yelled over to me as we dodge some flying glass. "Told ya nothings never nothing." I soon opened the door pulling James along with me, heading towards the Tardis. I watched as many people ran passed us, trying to get away from whatever was happening. I then saw to familiar figures staring at the Tardis. "Doctor!" I yelled over to him and he over seeing James and I. We soon reached him, through the chaos. Him grabbing my arms stopping me, due to how fast I was running. "Do you know what's going on!?" "It's the rift. The rift's opening!" He told me. "The rift!?" James requested, trying to catch his breath. "Not right now!" I told him, grabbing his hand again as we began towards the Tardis. I reached the first with James, unlocking the door, holding it open for everyone to get in. "What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor exclaimed as he entered to Jack. "It just went crazy!" Jack responded to him and the Tardis shook, and the Doctor ran to the console. "It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear!" The Doctor explained as small explosions came from the Tardis. "It's the extrapolator! I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's USING the TARDIS - I can't stop it!" Jack mentioned. "Wait! If the rift opens it won't be just Cardiff, If I am right. It will rip open the whole planet!" I ran over to them, seeing what they were doing, and to see if I could help. Suddenly the door burst opened to reveal Rose. "What is it? What's happening?!" Rose urgently asked. "Oh, just little ME!" Margaret then yelled gleefully taking off her hand and wrapping it around Rose neck. We all went to sprint over to save her, but the Slitheen threatened us. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." "I might've known." The Doctor commented. "I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." Margaret came over and then order Jack to place the surfboard by her feet. Jack was hesitant, but did as he was told, when Blon tightened her grip on Rose. "Thank you. Just as I planned." "I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." Rose made out and then the female alien replied. "Failing that - if I were to be... arrested... then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours _,_ Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B!" She pulled Roses hair. "To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift." She looked around the Tardis in awe. "And what a power source it found... I'm back on schedule... thanks to you." "The rift's gonna convulse - she'll destroy the whole planet." Jack stated. "And you with it!" She pushed Rose to the side, but still holding her as she stepped on to the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys... surf's up." Suddenly a panel of the Tardis lefts up and a blinding white light came and surrounded Margaret, and I looked at it shocked. "Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." The Doctor spoke calmly. "So sue me." She turned to the Doctor. "It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe." He pointed out. "It'll make wonderful scrap." She retaliated. "What's that light?" Rose asked, even though she could barely speak. "It's the heart of the Tardis." I awed. "Right Doctor? You told me about her heart." I turned to him and he nodded. "The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." He explained more clearly. Margaret began to stare back into the light and became captivated by it. "It's ... so bright..." She awed. "Look at it, Margaret..." He told her. "... Beautiful..." She couldn't look away. "Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." He ordered. I watched has the hand holding Rose lets her go, James catching her before she falls from stumbling, and slowly brings her along over to us. I saw how Blon began to smile widely and look over to the Doctor. "Thank you ..." She soft softly and genuinely. Soon she was engulfed by light and he flesh suit feel to the ground. Suddenly the Doctor sprang to life and went around the console saying. "Don't look - stay there - close your eyes!" And we all did what he said. "Now, Jack, come on - shut it all down. Shut down!" He spoke directly to Jack. "Re, that panel over there - turn all the switches to the right." He ordered me who nodded, and we all three worked together. Rose standing beside James, watching us. Working together everything soon began to calm down. "Nicely done. Thank you." He thanked us before Rose began to talk. "What happened to Margaret?" "Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." Jack brought up, but the Doctor and I walked to her body suit. "No. I don't think she's dead." The Doctor mentioned. "Then, where'd she go?" Rose wondered. "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic - like I told you, Rose, Re. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts..." As he spoke I knelt down to the body suit and began to rummage through it pulling out an egg. "There she is!" He grinned and I gave him the egg. Knowing this is probably what Smiths meant. "She's an egg?" James commented and I looked at him before turning toward the Doctor who spoke again. "Regressed to her childhood." He told James. "She's an egg?" Rose repeated. "She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" He answered. "Or she might be worse." Jack mentioned. "That would be her choice in the future though." I spoke up. "She's an egg." Rose said again, but not as a question. "She's an egg." He replied before Rose began to jump up from crouching down with The Doctor, Jack and I. "Oh, my God. Mickey-" She yelled, causing me to jump up. "Mickey?" I called after her before Jack got my attention. "Re, do you know where Smiths has gone?" He asked and I remembered I was meant to tell them. "Oh yeah, Sorry, She said she had to leave, she needed to go and visit the people she travelled with before she joined the agency." I explained to him. "And she didn't bother to say goodbye." Jack sighed. "Well that Smiths for ya, can't tell you how many times, she has done that to me." "She always says goodbye to me." I smirked and I walked over to my father. "Are you okay?" "This is what happens most of the time." He pointed his hands down. "Most of the time, but there are times when it doesn't happen." I commented, and he shook his head. "How can you live like this?" He wondered. "Because it makes my heart beat faster, making me feel alive." I smiled happily and he nodded. "Of course that would be the reason." He laughed and looks around. "I'm guessing your be leaving soon?" "Uh I'm not sure..." I spoke before looking over at the Doctor who was know at the console. I watched as he pretended that he wasn't listening to our conversation, but he knew that I knew he was, and then gave me the answer I was waiting for. "It's all powered up. We can go once Rose is back." He explained and I nodded. "Well then... I guess I better get going." James started. "It was nice to see you again, and you've got my number, please keep in contact." He said his goodbye, and I nodded. "I will, I'm so glad we had a chance to catch up." I gave him a quick hug before he nodded to me and began to walk to the Tardis, before adding. "Tell Rose I say goodbye, and Doctor." He turned to the Doctor who looked over to him. "Re has told me how dangerous these travels can be, make sure she stays safe Doctor. I was never there for her in the past, but she is smart and intelligent lady and I don't want anything to happen to her." The Doctor nodded to what James spoke. "Also thank you, she's a lot more happier now then in the past and that's because of you. I'll see you all again, I'll make sure of it." He nodded his head before leaving the Tardis. "So that was James?" Jack spoke up and I nodded. "Yeah." I smiled, so glad I chose to go and see him. I then clapped my hands and then jumped over to the Doctor. "So while we wait for Rose to get back! You can show me on the screen where Raxacoricofallapatorius is." I grinned at him, ready to leave Cardiff with the fond memory of my time with James. 


	36. Chapter 36 Bad Wolf Part 1

Chapter 36  
Bad Wolf

Part 1

"Re!" I jumped up as I heard my name being called alarmed, feeling like I have overslept something. I moved my head around to see Rose besides me.

"Rose?" I questioned noticing that there was a pain in my forehead and that we were not in the Tardis any more. "What happened?" All I could remembered was a bright light that surrounded us, the Doctor and Jack. "Where the Doctor and Jack?"

"I don't know." Rose spoke honestly looking at me also confused to where we were. We soon saw a man walking up to us before crouching.

"It's all right... it's the transmat. Does your head in." He could tell that we were in pain. "Get a bit of amnesia. What's your names?" He asked as I moved my hand down my pocket to feel a familiar heating sensations.

"Rose." Rose told the man. "And this is..."

"Re." I stated interrupting her, shaking my head, I didn't want him to know we were together I felt like something was up and I wanted to keep much things quiet as possible. "What's going on?" I asked him as I began to try and stand up, while Rose gave me a confused look, and I gave a her look telling her to be quiet about us. She frowned at me, not understanding and I patted my Jacket coat signalling to the watch, and she nodded.

"A game. Just remember – do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The Android's word is law." He explained.

"What d'you mean, android? Like... a robot?" Rose questioned before a voice called out.

"Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

"Come on. Hurry up!" The man spoke and helped bring Rose to her feet along with me. "Steady, steady..." As Rose also felt a bit dizzy as well as we began to walk to the stage.

"That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!" That lady shouted standing next to a inactive robot, which was being worked on. This set up looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. **"** Good luck!" She wished us luck and the man smiled at us.

"But I'm not supposed to be here." Rose told him frightened, while I tried to kept quiet trying to stay calm and holding my good luck charm in my pocket.

"Well, it says your names on the podium..." He pointed out and looks down to see it for herself and I looked over to see my name. **"** Come on!" He dashed of and we take are places. Rose, who was next to him, while I was one away from her.

"Hold on... I must be going mad." Rose started now looking around and see looked over to me. "It can't be. This looks like the-" I knew she saw the same familiar atmosphere as I did.

"Android activated!" We then turned to the android to realise who it was as it sprung to life.

"Oh, my God. The Android. The Anne... Droid." Rose pointed out and my eyes went wide.

"Welcome, to 'The Weakest Link'!" The Anne-droid began the show and the music began to play. I gave Rose one more quick look. Not knowing what was going on but knew it was not good.

"17... 16... 15... thank you people, transmitting in 12... 11... 10..." The floor manager was counting down til we were what seemed to be live, we I was sure that didn't happen in the weakest link in our time.

"But we need to find the Doc-" Rose turned to Rodrick, which I read on the podium, before he pushed her away from him impatiently and I felt myself frowning giving him an annoyed look.

"Just- shut up and play the game!" I heard him tell her, I clenched my fists before turning my head back to the Android.

"All right then. What the hell? I'm gonna play to win!" I heard Rose say and I shook my head, I knew there must be a trick to this game.

"3, and cue!" I heard the floor manager finished and the Anne-droid began to speck once again.

"Let's play 'The Weakest Link'!" As soon as it said that the room lit up with lights around us and music playing signalling the beginning. **"** Start the clock." She started and I realised I was the first one to begin and I felt nervousness hitting me.

"Rebecca - the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?" It asked me and I was alarmed to here a question like that on a futuristic period.

"Bread?" I questioned confused.

"Correct. Fitch - in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?" There was a question that fitted with this time period. I knew I should of gave it more time. I now just up the things I learnt from the Doctor and what I have read about the universe so far would come in handy. I'm just know worried about Rose, she doesn't know as much as the people here. "Is it... Clavadoe?" Fitch guessed. "No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?" She went to Rose,l who answered quickly please with herself and wanted to laugh at that as it was an easy question. "One hundred!" "Correct. Rodrick -" "Bank." "Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word 'dangle' but not in the word 'gland'?" I watched Rodrick think for a second before answering. "E." "Correct! Colleen - in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?" "Default." "Correct. Broff - the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?" "T- Touchdown." "No – Torchwood." I heard Rose laugh, but I could see on Broff's face he looked distraught. I could tell he wasn't alright, he was terrified, but of what." "Rebecca" My head turned back to the robot waiting for her question. "In language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word 'facetious'?" "Vowels." I stated, feeling like Rose and I were getting the easy ones. "Correct. Fitch - in biology, which blood cells contain iron - red or white?" "Um... white." I heard Rose giggling and Fitch looks as if her heart and just sunk down to her shoes, and I felt sad for her. I gave Rose a disapproved face. "No, red. Rose - in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?" "How should I know?" Rose laughed and I crossed me arms, before it was Rodrick's turn. This continued on until the time of the round ran out., and we had to chose who was the weakest link. I felt unsure of who to right down and looked on most peoples faces. Most seemed scared apart for Rose. Something was going to happen once we give a numbers weren't we. I didn't know what to do for a bit before deciding to go with the rules of the game and vote for the weakest link. From my observation it was Broff who was the weakest link. I felt sad putting his name down, but I had to. As it was are turn to reveal the person I chose, I saw the majority going to Finch, who began to sob. "So, Rose. What do you actually do?" The Anne-droid began to talk to Rose. "I just travel about a bit. Bit of a... tourist, I suppose." She told her relaxed and I saw Rodrick glancing sideways at her. "Another way of saying 'unemployed'." The robot commented. "No." Rose retaliated "Have you got a job?" Anne beat her. "Well... not really, no, but-" Rose tried to explain. "Then you ARE unemployed! And yet, you've STILL got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?" "Uh... I think she got a few of the questions wrong." Rose tried to speak after what the android said, noticing Fitch crying. "... that's all." "Oh, you'd know all about that." The Robot dug deeper into Rose. "Well yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch..." Rose spoke as she watched Fitch in confusion, while I looked straight ahead, feeling apprehension. _"_ I'm sorry... that's the game. That's how it works... I had to vote for someone." Rose told Finch, but Fitch ignores her and began to plead terrified. "Let me try again, it was the lights and everything - I couldn't think." "In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but - it's votes that count." The Anne-droid ignored her. "I'm sorry. Oh, please... oh God, help me!" She was begging and I bit my lips staring straight on. "Fitch - you are the weakest link. Goodbye!" I let out a gasps as I watched the robot mouth opens, revealing a gun, shooting a thick bolt of yellow at Fitch, who was know no more. I froze now knowing what why going on, what the danger was, why everyone was scared. If you lose you die. I slowly turned my head to Rose who was just looking at the smoking ground where Fitch once was. "And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes..." The game we interrupted by the floor manager. "Wassat? What's just happened?" Rose turned to Rodrick, but I slowly spoke shocked and scared. "She was the weakest link - she got disintegrated." I mentioned, and I know she had difficulty comprehending that and Rodrick spoke like her was talking to a dimwit. "Blasted into atoms." I could see Rose was stunned. "But I voted for her. Oh, my God. This is sick." She exclaimed loudly and everyone glanced at her. **"** All of ya, you're just sick! I'm not playing this-" She signalled to everyone else in the room apart from me. "I'm not playing!" Broff interrupted crying and terrified, and the Anne-droid began to turn to him slowly. _"_ I... I can't do it." I watched him leap of the stage and began to run for it. **"** I'm not- please, somebody let me-" I was about to run after him and help him, but I soon heard the robot saying he was the weakest link and shot him. I watched as he disappeared from a mid-run, and I felt like I was going to cry at what was happening. "Don't try to escape. It's play... or die." I heard Rodrick say to Rose as I began to look straight on again, trying to regain my calm, but now I was worried, not for me though, but for Rose. I didn't want her to be eliminated, I swear I won't let this happen to her. 


	37. Chapter 37 Bad Wolf Part 2

Chapter 37  
Bad Wolf

Part 2

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" We heard the call of Colleen's demise, sadly it seemed that Rose and Roderick chose for him. I myself choosing Rodrick out of the reason he didn't bank, which I could tell he was somewhat annoyed about, but Colleen was banking the money. "Going to the break! Two minutes on the clock." The floor director announced and I looked at Rose both of us was tired and fed-up by this. This was not what expected nor what I wanted to happen, but it just left us three now. I could tell both of us we going to chose Rodrick next, but then it would leave us I could see the worry in Rose's eyes and I looked down. I knew I wasn't going to let her go, which means that it would be the end for me. It was a shame, but least it will be dying for a friend I love. I hoped Jack and The Doctor wouldn't miss me that much. The Doctor though, I frowned at that thought. I would be leaving him, and I didn't want that, but I had to remember it was for a friend, and I would die any day for one of them, plus hopefully I will be with Nathan. It would be nice to see him again. I smiled sadly before I heard Rose talk to Rodrick. **"** Just a reminder - we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten." "Colleen was clever, she banked all our money. Why'd you vote for her?" I could tell she was curious as why he didn't chose her, and I was lucky that he didn't, otherwise it would have been Rose who would have gone. "'Cos I want to keep you in! You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you _._ So that you get disintegrated, and I get a stack-load of credits. Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation..." He told her and clenched my fist at that, I wasn't going to let that happen and know I know he would be voting for me, but luckily he didn't know that Rose and I knew each other and that he was going to go. didn't want to send him to his death, like many, but still. Then I realised something he said bad wolf. "I'm sorry! What do you mean? Bad Wolf! Who's Bad Wolf?" I questioned urgently. He turned to me not believing in didn't know about this. "They're in charge. They run the Game Station." He commented. "Why are they called Bad Wolf?" Rose inquired. "I dunno, it's just a name. It's like an Old Earth... nursery rhyme sort of thing- what does it matter?" Rodrick asked. " _We_ keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf." I stated remembering all the times we've heard it, back in 1869 when Gwen said it, it being graffited on the Tardis when we got back, 2012 back in Van Statten's Base, On the news station, back at the town hall in Cardiff. It was following us. "Excuse me." Rodrick spoke alarmed when I said we, but I ignored him. "Different times... different places like it's written all over the universe... Someone been planning this... Rose where not here by mistake." I gave her a look realising that this could be one of the only reasons for this. …... I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of Rodrick being disintegrated leaving only me and Rose, which was the one thing I dreaded the most at the moment. "That leaves Rebecca and Rose - you're going head-to-head... let's play 'The Weakest Link'." The Anne-droid spoke and I quickly looked over to Rose, who had sad eyes. I could tell she was going to try and through this match as well and I wouldn't let. I didn't want to. "Rebecca – What is the name of the race of humanoid creatures that suck the blood of there victims?" The Anne-droid as me the first question a I was the strongest link out of us. I could see Rose staring at me and I stare at her, before looking down. I knew what it was because of a book that I read, but I went for more of answer that looked like it would be right, but wasn't. "Vampires." I stated, with a breath. "Incorrect – Plasmvores. Rose" She turned to Rose know as on the screen held and X that I held. Rose looked at me and I knew that she knew that I would have known that, as I mentioned that there was a race that was similar to Vampires. She knew what I was planning, when she began to shake her head telling me not to, but I wasn't going to look at her and I gave a small sad smile, as I felt tears coming down my face. **"** in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which Ancient Britain City?" "Is it York?" She guessed. "No, the correct answer is Sheffield. Rebecca, in literature, the author of 'Lucky _'_ was Jackie who?" The robot asked me, and I could easily confirm that I didn't know this answer. "Hill?" I shrugged not knowing. They atmosphere was dark and was fall of apprehensive fear of one of going, which I knew would be me. "No, the correct answer is Collins." I nodded at that and another cross came to me. "Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?" I turned to her, she knew this, but I could tell she was hesitant looking at me. I shook my head, knowing this could last forever, if she didn't do this, she needed to get one right. She then shook her head at me. "I don't know." She lied and looked down, and smiled a bit. She was determined, but so was I. "Incorrect – The Face of Boe, Rebecca, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?" It came back to me and all I could do was shrug, again I didn't know the answer, but then again I didn't really know that much information relating to Earth, which is funny because I did live on it, maybe eons ago, but still. "Christopher Fanigain?" I spoke the first thing to pop up in my head.

"Incorrect -Hoshbin Frane." Anne sharply turns her head to "Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"Um... is it...Mars?" Rose spoke.

"Nope, the correct answer is Lucifer." I breathed again this was going to be one hell of a ride. This kept going for quite awhile and I could easily guess people who were watching this would get annoy know. "Rose" It was back to Rose again. "In history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?" "Reykjavik...?" Rose spoke gibberish "No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura." It spoke again, soon I had a feeling if we didn't answer soon both was going to die. It began to ask me a question again, but before I could answer the door to the exit slammed open, getting the attention of Rose and I. "Re! Rose!" The Doctor yelled. "Doctor!" I yelled surprised. "Incorrect – Stardust." The Anne-droid spoke and I it caught my attention again. "Stop this game!" Jack exclaimed. "I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor ordered. "We're live on air!" The Floor manger yelled over to them, and the Doctor began to run to us. I gave one look at Rose and we both began to run. I could feel that the Anne-droid was moving it body to follow us. "You are the weakest link." It yelled and like what happened back in Statten's museum I pushed Rose so that she wouldn't get it. I watched her fall into the Doctor's arms before I turned around, watching as the beam hit me. 


	38. Chapter 38 Bad Wolf Part 3

Chapter 38  
Bad Wolf

Part 3

I groaned as I felt the pain come back into my head. My hand slowly went up to my face. I wondered where I was, surly I should be dead, but I wasn't. I slowly opened my eye, slowly realising I was in some sort of spaceship. I looked around before seeing multiple figures of a creature I never thought I would see again. "It can't be..." I spoke fear welling up in me. "You meant to be dead! All of you!." I exclaimed as I watched Daleks came closer to me. I slowly stood up and leaned towards the wall, trying to find an exit and went to move sideways a bit, before it shot at me. I held in a breath when that happened. "Okay..." I muttered unsure what to do. Suddenly a lady, that looks to be quite ill, appeared from where I was only moments ago. "Oh, my masters..." She spoke proudly, looking in plain sit at nothing in particular. I watched how the Daleks turned around to her as she continued to speak. "You can kill me. For I have brought your destruction." She was happy, ready to die. I closed my eyes, bringing a hand to my face to block out the light and there was sudden sound of them killing her. I slowly moved my hand down, opening me eyes, the nervousness in the stomach growing and I began to shake, but they didn't kill me though. I didn't understand why, why weren't they killing me. "Alert! Alert! We are detected!" One of the Daleks exclaimed and I felt my heart jump when I heard the next this it said. "It is the Doctor! He has located us!Open communications channel!" I watched as an image materializes in mid-air. I couldn't help, but smile a quick smile, when I saw the face of the Doctor, Rose and Jack, but also with him were three other people, to in suits and one in pigtails. "I will talk to the Doctor." The Dalek announced. "Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" I watched him wave mockingly with fake grin on his face. "The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene." The salt and pepper shaker stated. "Oh, really? Whys that then?" The Doctor questioned. "We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated." It claimed. "No." The Doctor simply spoke and everyone turned there heads to him, but I knew the Doctor, I knew he planned something. "Explain yourself." The Dalek seemed surprised. "I said 'no'." The Doctor repeated. "What is the meaning of this negative?" It inquired. "It means 'no'." He stated. "But she will be destroyed." The Dalek pointed out. "No!" The Doctor suddenly jumped up. "'Cos this is what I'm gonna do - I'm gonna rescue her." He yelled at the Daleks in passion. "I'm gonna save Rebecca from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky!" I felt myself tense up, feeling how passionate the Doctor was speaking that it made my heart beat faster. I wanted to look away nervous and embarrassed by it, but I couldn't I just stared at the Doctor. "But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan!" The Dalek pointed out. "Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death? Re?" He grinned before calling out my name. "Yes, Doctor?" I asked not being able to hide the eagerness in my voice. "I'm coming to get you." He spoke directly to me turning the device off with his screwdriver and I could help, but grin. "The Doctor is initiating hostile action!" The salt one exclaimed. "The Stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" The pepper ordered, and the spin around vildly without them taking notice of me and I slowly began to step out of the way. "The Doctor will be exterminated!" The third Dalek shouted and they all started to shout exterminate, as I looked around to see more the dozens of them roaming about. 


	39. Chapter 39 The Parting of the Way Part 1

Chapter 39  
The Parting of the Ways

Part 1

I jumped as One of the Daleks noticed me and began to round me.

"You know the Doctor! You understand him! You will predict his actions!" He claimed, and I just shrugged, I didn't know, but even if did I wouldn't tell them. "I don't know! But even if I did, I would never tell you." I looked at it with determination in my eyes. Knowing the Doctor was coming for me gave me a new round confidence in front of the Daleks. "Predict! Predict! Predict!" It yelled in hysteria, before being distracted by another Dalek. "TARDIS detected. In flight." The pepper spoke. "Launch missiles! Exterminate!" The salt exclaimed. "You can't! Do that!" I yelled at it. "And why not!" Salt turned at me, and I stopped realising what I said. "Like I would tell you." I refrained from telling him and it turned around ordering the fire, which made me alarmed. I watched as to missiles were fired from within there ship towards the Tardis, which was hurtling through space. I watched them explode beside the Tardis, but I soon began to here her engine. She wasn't hit by them. I turned around to see the Tardis materialising around me and the Dalek stood next me, while I felt a breeze flow passed around me. "Re! Get down!" The Doctor yelled and I ducked as the Dalek yells his death sentence, but it backfires as Jack shot it with a weapon. It explodes and I began to slowly get on my feet, only to be tackled by a bear hug. "You idiot!" Rose shouted at me, who was the one holding me tight and I hugged her back. "So be, but I wasn't going to let it get you." I pulled away from her, smiling before turning to face the Doctor, who without a word came up to me and pulling me into a tight embrace, which I quickly returned. "Thank you." I thanked him refusing to let go just yet. "Told you I'd come and get you." We pulled away slightly, but still in each others arms. "I never doubted that you wouldn't." I gave him a soft smile. "I did! You all right?" He asked. "Yeah, happiest I've felt all day." I mentioned. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I worried you, that's never what I intend to do." "I know and Not bad. Been better!" He told me and began to walk away going over to the Dalek, and I frowned seeing it before Jack caught my attention. "Hey, don't I get a hug?" He approached me and I looked at hi9m. "Of course not! The best for last." I grinned. "I was talking to him." He gestured at the Doctor and I gave him a look, but was still smiling. "Oh really? Well then. Guess your not special then." We laughed and pulled each other into a hug. "Welcome home!" He welcomed me. "I can easily say that I thought I'd never see you or anybody else again." I pointed out to him. "Oh, you were lucky - I was just a one-shot wonder. Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." Jack brought up letting go and I nodded at him before walking over to crouch beside the Doctor, who was examining the Dalek. "I'm sorry." I apologised to him sadly, about the fact that the Daleks lived before Rose began to speak. "You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?" Rose questioned. "One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack mentioned. "They went off to fight a bigger war... the Time War..." He began to explain to Jack. "I thought that was just a legend." Jack was surprised. "I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. With the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them." He lectured as the Dalek smoulders. _"_ I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." The Doctor spoke quietly, and I grabbed his hand to comfort him for a bit. He's face turned to me and I just look at him sad as well, as Rose spoke again. "There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop ONE _._ What're we gonna do?" Rose pointed out and I turned to her. The Doctor moved his hand from mine and stood up. "No good stood round here chin-wagging! Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers - let's go and meet the neighbours." He spoke cheerfully. "You can't go out there-!" I exclaimed, but he opened the door and stepped out. I quickly went to following and so did the others. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks yelled, but the fires were backfired as the Tardis seem to have the forcefield around it defending itself and us. Soon the Daleks gave up and the Doctor raised his hands mockingly. "Is that it? Useless! Nul points." The Doctor leaned against the Tardis. "It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything." He told Rose and Jack, who did so. "Almost anything." Jack stated. "... Yes, but I wasn't gonna tell them that. Thanks." The doctor turned to Jack annoyed. "Sorry." He apologised. The Daleks were silent watching us and The Doctor steps forward addressing them. "D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions... but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear." The Daleks eyepieces twitched slightly. **"** Doesn't it just BURN when you face me? So, tell me - how did you survive the Time War?" "They survived through me." The Doctor and I turned around startled at the sound of this new voice. He took a couple steps further to see the Dalek Emperor illuminated, towering above them all. " **Re...** Rose... Captain... this is the Emperor of the Daleks." He introduced us wide eyed. "You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek Race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive." The Emperor explained. "I get it." The Doctor began, before the Daleks yelled for him not to interrupt. I stood there just watching not as phased as I normally would because of this forcefield, I saw Rose and Jack flinch though, I could tell the Doctor was annoyed. **"** I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do - it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's YOU!" The Doctor yelled the last few words and the Daleks shuffle backwards a bit. _"_ Okey doke." His voiced changed into a happier one. "So, where were we?" "We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed - they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted." The Emperor continued to talk and I looked down annoyed. **"** The seed of the Human Race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured." "So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." The Doctor commented. "That makes them... half human." Rose stated. "Those words are blasphemy!" The Emperor raised his voice, and The Daleks began to yell in agreement. **"** Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek." I watched the Doctor looked around clearly disturbed. "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" He asked. "I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" The leader announced, and the Daleks worshipped him, and the Doctor turned to us. "They're insane! A hundred years hiding in silence - that's enough to drive anyone mad." I saw him stare at some of the Daleks walking towards them. _"_ But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity." He shook his head sad for them. "You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." He then talked directly to the Emperor Dalek. "We're going." "You may NOT leave my presence!" The Leader ordered, but we were already hallway to the Tardis by now and none of the Daleks had the power to stop us. They tried, but couldn't. We soon enter the Tardis and I watched the Doctor lean his head on the door, and I looked down frowning feeling sad for him.

… _.._

"Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!" The Doctor ordered leaving the Tardis strolling to consoles of satellite five. "What does that do?" The Male programmer obeyed. "Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor explained before the man responded. "Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes." He pointed out. "And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless." He stated before turning to the pigtailed girl, who I didn't know yet. "Lynda, what're you still doing on board?" He then turned his head back to the male programmer. _"_ I told you to evacuate everyone." "She wouldn't go."He replied. "Didn't wanna leave ya." The female called Lynda told him, with a smile, that made me feel somewhat awkward like I didn't like how she smiled at the Doctor I felt myself get a little bit annoyed at her and I didn't understand why she hasn't really done anything yet. "There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or _I_ wouldn't be here... we've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero." A female programmer explained before out attention was brought back to the male one. "Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." He told us alarmed and I watched the Doctor frantically rip out armfuls of wires out of the Desks, unsure of what he was doing. "Dalek plan - big mistake. Because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on - it's obvious. A great big transmitter - this station." He spoke fast and Jack looked like he was trying to piece it together. **"** If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it - anyone?" "You've gotta be kidding." Jack spoke. "Give the man a medal!" He responded. "A Delta Wave?" He questioned. "A Delta Wave!" The Doctor repeated excitedly. "What's a Delta Wave?" I questioned. "A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. Fries your brain - stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed!" Jack lectured. "And this place can transmit a MASSIVE wave! Wipe out the Daleks!" I was about to tell him to get started, feeling glad he thought of something, but I didn't here my voice come out, but someone else. I turned my head to Lynda who said what I was going to say. "Well, get started and do it then!" I kept quiet when she said that, trying to keep my calm, but I could tell that Rose noticed this. "Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about - ooh - three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" He asked the male programmer. "Twenty-two minutes." He looked at the computer, and the doctor began to pull out the rest of the cable, before he looks up at us beaming. … **...** "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky." Jack told everyone as we all stood gathered around the computer screen apart from the Doctor. **"** But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." "Do they know about the Delta Wave?" The other male asked. "They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor, that means they've got to get to this level – 500." He signalled to the diagram on the screen. "Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up." "Who're they fighting?" He questioned. "Us." I simply stated not moving my eyes from the screen. "And... what're we fighting with?" He inquired. "The guards had guns with bastic bullets - that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open." Jack pointed out. "There's SIX of us." The female one commented before we heard the Doctors voice calling from the Tardis. " _Re and_ Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripped bare." He told us and we gave each other a look before rushing over to him to help out. "Right! Now there's FIVE of us!" The female sighed as I began sorting out the wires with Rose. "Then let's move it! Into the lift! Isolate the lift controls!" Jack commanded, and the programmers hurried off, while Lynda walked over towards the Doctor who stood up to meet her. "I - I just wanna say, um... thanks, I s'pose. And... I'll do my best!" She told the Doctor smiling. "Me too." The Doctor grinned back and I averted my eyes back to what I was working on, as they awkwardly tried to find how they were going to say goodbye, before they chose a hand shake. I looked over to Rose, who seemed to matched how I feel, but I didn't really understand why I felt that way... well that was a lie, but I tried to get it out of my mind. I soon notice Jack approach us. "It's been fun!" Jack tried to keep it light and the Doctor smiles before Jack became serious. "But I guess this is goodbye." "Don't talk like that. The Doctor's gonna do it. You just watch him." I spoke determined placing my hands on his cheek, before pulling him into a hug. "She right." Rose agreed with me and Jack let go of me and walked over to Rose. "Rose..." He began cupping her face. _"_ You girls are worth fighting for." He then places brief kiss on Rose lips before turning to the Doctor grinning. _"_ Wish I'd never met you, Doctor!" He now placed both his hands on the Doctor cheeks. _"_ I was much better off as a coward." He commented, before he kissed him just like he did with Rose. He then place a hand on my shoulder before tell all of us. "See ya in hell." He then began to run and we turned to the Doctor., "He's gonna be all right..." Spoke nervously, but the Doctor doesn't reply and I frown. "... isn't he?" 


	40. Chapter 40 The Parting of the Way Part 2

Chapter 40  
The Parting of the Ways

Part 2

We all sat in silence as we worked on the wires in front of us. It was only us three now, but the silence stopped when Rose decided to speak.

"Suppose..." She begin but didn't finish her sentence. "Suppose what?" I questioned to her. "Nothing." She shrugged it off. "You said 'suppose'." The Doctor spoke "No, I was just thinking... I mean, obviously you can't, but... you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" She commented, and the Doctor not looking up from his work answered. "Soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events. Stuck in the timeline." He explained. "Yeah, thought it'd be something like that..." Rose expected that answer. "There's another thing the TARDIS could do... it could take us away..." The Doctor told us, and we glanced at him. **"** We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989." Rose smiled softly and so did I, but I then talk. "Yeah, that's not something you would do." I mentioned. "No, but you could ask." He meet my eyes before saying. "Never even occurred to you, did it?" and I shook my head with a small smile. "Nope, never did and never will. That never is an option for me, and I believe it's the same with rose." I told him, and he smiled at me, which caused me to look back at my work. We soon heard a noise coming for the computer. The Doctor looks over alert. "The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" The Doctor asked and we all leapt up to our feet and rushed over. The Doctor sat in the chair and Rose and I peered over his shoulders. He began to press a few buttons before his face falls. "Doctor, what's wrong? Is it bad?" I asked him and he placed his head in his knees. **"** Okay, it's bad." I commented. "How bad is it?" Rose asked, before the Doctor jumps up gleefully. "Rose Tyler, you're a GENIUS!" He placed a kiss on Rose forehead. "We can do it! If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline... yes!" He then grabbed my hand shooting off towards the Tardis, with Rose following. He soon began to pulled to the controls. "Hold that down and keep position." The Doctor looked after to me. "What's it do?" I questioned him as the Doctor looked in the computer. "Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever - and I'm more than clever, I'm BRILLIANT _-_ I might just save the world. Or rip it apart..." He commented. " _We_ 'd go for the first one." I brought up signalling to Rose and I has I held down the lever. "Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on! Rose stay here too!" He then began to run out of the Tardis full of energy and the door shuts behind him. "Do you think this will work?" Rose questioned as I held it down, but know something didn't feel right to me, my feeling were justified and the engines of the machine be to groan, and I knew the sound know of it beginning to go through time. My heart lept as I let go of the leaver beginning to run to the door, only for them to be looked. "Re, what's going on?" Rose questioned before she realised what was going on. "Doctor! Doctor let me out!" I yelled through the door slamming on it, on it as I begin to panic. _"_ Let me out! Doctor! Please!" I pleaded as tears began to full from my eyes. "Re..." Rose calls my name sadly as I pounded on the door. Suddenly a hologram appears of the Doctor by the console and I span around, when I heard him speak. "This is Emergency Programme One. Re, Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing." I leaned onto the door and Rose stares wide eyed at the hologram. **"** We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." "No!" Rose lunged forward as I slowly began to fall down on to the floor. "And that's okay. Hope it's a good death." I felt myself beginning to shake, and I began to bring on of my hands to my face, in shock. **"** But I promised to look after you two, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home." "I won't let you." Rose announced rushing up the remainder of the steps ahead of him. "And I bet you're fussing and moaning now - typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die.Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing." He turns to Rose. "Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose, Re." He then turns back to me. "Have a fantastic life." All Rose and I could do was just watch as the Doctor disappears. "You can't do this to us." Rose began to stride over to the console. "You can't." She rages at the console. _"_ Take me back! Take me back! Re!" She yells my name before realising that I was on the floor not moving. "Re!" She calls to me and runs over. "Come on! No! He's not dead! Don't do what you did on the day my father died! Come on! We can save him!" She told me determined, holding my shoulders, but I wasn't looking at her. "I...I can't... I can't fly the Tardis... We can't... We dunno how to..." I tried to speak, shaking my head and putting my heads to my head. "We'll figure something out! Re! We have to!" Rose stood up again. "I knew we will!" She then ran back to the Tardis. "Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, HELP ME!" She raged at the machine again and I turned my head to look at the ground. The Tardis had stopped shaking, signalling we were outside. I show Rose turn to the door, her face saddened, before walking towards the doors, which I leaned on one, while the other was free. She slowly opened the door, but I stayed still. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. The Doctor sent me back. I knew it was for my own good, but I should have had the choice. He didn't give me it, and now he is over a hundred years in the future, preparing to fight the Daleks alone, apart from Jack, who they might even be dead now. I wouldn't know because I wasn't there any more. ~I clenched my fists. I didn't like this, I didn't like the pain in my heart. I felt tears down more, as I heard a familiar voice outside. "I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton's Parade, and I heard the engines and I thought 'there's only one thing that makes a noise like that'. What is it?" I heard Mickey ask Rose, before there was silence for a bit, before the door opens again and Mickey appears beside me with Rose. "Re..." He called out my name, and I just let out a whimper trying to breath the tears and I slowly lend on to him, crying. ….. "Re, my darling. Please you need to move." The voice of James, who Mickey called over along with Jackie, though they left with Rose, while I refused to move and he stayed with me. He was crouched down, with a hand on his shoulder. I could see from the conner of my eyes, he was frowning and was sad. Tears weren't falling any more, they couldn't, I was to dehydrated, but I didn't move from my spot.

"He's dying..." Was the first thing I said to him. "Two hundred year in the future, he's dying." Even though I didn't know it was possible, I felt tears begin again to full down my face. "He's dying." I repeated. "And I don't know what to do." My hands went to my face again. I felt James rub my shoulder, but he was quiet for the moment, before I felt him shuffle beside me, sitting down.

"Hey. You will find a way." He tried to get my attention, and he pulled my head up, and I slowly began to look at him. He had spoken in a soft voice. "Like you said, two hundred years, Re, He not gone, not right now..."

"No I can't! He is there dying right now! It's happening right now!" I raised my voice at him, but he then raised his voice higher then mine.

"Time is always happen, past, present and future! This machine that we are in, is a time machine!" He exclaimed at me before going softer again. "You have all the time in your existence to save him, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will find a way. Your a clever girl Rebecca, you always were,m but you have to breath and calm down. Think! You have all the time in the world, because this machine!." He told me, I was alarmed that he raised my voice, but surprised what he said. He was right. Here I was thinking that he was dying right now, but I forgot this was a Tardis. I was saw I could be able to learn more about it from the way I watched the Doctor do it, to go back, but what do I do.

"You're right." I began to stumble back from the ground weak, which James gave me a hand up. I was still sad and depressed, but I couldn't let it put me down. I slowly began to look over the console, glancing over it, before give James a look. "James. I need a drink." I noticed how dizzy I was and knew it would be hard to work, if I didn't have the water in my system. I wasn't going to stop now, not when I had the life of time and space in my possession. I wasn't going to let the Doctor down! He took me away, made me see the stars and showed me a better way to live. I remembered all the things that had occurred on out adventures. I remembered to never give up, to never give in. You don't let things just happen, you take a stand, you stay while everyone else runs. You do it because it's right and if you didn't then who would.

… _.._

"Re?" I heard a voice question as they entered the Tardis. I looked up to see Rose, looking shocked. Both I and James were researching the Tardis, trying to figure out what everything was. "Your up!" She noted before smiling running to me given me a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I muttered returning the hug.

"I don't know what to do." She commented to me sadly, and I shrugged with a sad smile.

"Neither do I, but where going to figure out though. Rose, we have all the time in our life times to." I explained to her before giving James a smile who nodded. Mickey soon came running into the Tardis as well, following Rose.

"You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor." He stated to Rose, who let go of me. "I can't forget, neither can Re." Rose mentioned. "You've got to start living your own life." He brought up. **"** You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me." "We won't let him die." I finally spoke to him, and he noticed I was standing up strong, with a serious look on my face, but soon heard a phone ring. I looked over to James. "Sorry, Pardon me I should take this, if that's alright?" He turned to me and I smiled softly nodded. He nodded back before leaving and I turned back to Mickey. "Living a proper is good and all, but someone we care about, I care about! Is dying! I won't let that happen and neither will Rose." There was determination in my voice. "We're going to get the Tardis working! Together!" It was quiet for a moment before Mickey talked to me. "You really care about him, don't you?" He commented and I nodded, I wasn't afraid no more, I wasn't going to let it stop me. "More then I can say." I accepted. "Will you help us? Will you help me, save the one man I ever cared this much about before?" I breathed, trying to not let tears come through and before Mickey could answer, James rushed in and we all looked at him. "Remember back in Cardiff when the Doctor mentioned something about a Bad Wolf?" He asked urgently and we all replied with a yeah. "You needs to come and see this." Suddenly we all ran out of the Tardis and began to look around. The playground was covered all in graffiti and it all said one thing Bad Wolf. "Over here. It's over here as well!" Rose exclaimed. "That's been there for years! It's just a phrase! It's just words!" Mickey brought up but I could tell he knew something up as well. "No, Mickey." I turned to him. "We thought it was a warning before..." I began as I walked closer to it, and began to grin. "But maybe it's a message. The same words following us throughout the universe, from the words here, to were the Doctor is." "It's a link between us and the Doctor! Bad Wolf here... Bad Wolf there!" Rose realised what I was getting at. "But if it's a message, what's it saying?" James questioned, and I started to hear a strange noise coming around me. "It's telling us we can get back! The least we can do is help him escape!" Rose mentioned, but I was more focused on the noise I was hearing. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked and they looked at me confused. "Hear what?" Rose questioned and I realised they could hear it. "I hear a voice." I began to turn my head before looking down at my pocket. I slowly reached into it and pulling it out my pocket watch. "Re?" James looked at me curiously and I looked up at him. "Its calling to me." I explained, before looking down. I has never done this before, but I felt like it wanted me to open it. My eyes widened, could this possibly mean... My fingers slowly moved over to the pusher and slowly began to press down on it. I breathed as it suddenly opened before me. "Re!" Rose called to me, but I held my hand up as I watched in awe as this yellow energy began to flow towards me from the watched. "What is that!?" Mickey exclaimed scared as I breathed in as I consumed the light. Suddenly I drop the watch and crouched, feeling a sudden change to my once human body. "Re!"I heard them yell as James and Rose ran over to me as I breathed. I placed a hand up once again. "Two heart beats and the sudden feeling of the world moving is a lot to take in!" I yelled over to them, feeling a lot more alive at he fast my blood is going through me, but at the same time it made me feel sick as well. I'm pretty sure this wouldn't be the normal reaction to this, but hey it was my first time. "What are you on about?!" Mickey questioned confused. "Opened the pocket watch." I jumped up. "Pocket watch is a part of the chameleon circuit. You know what the Tardis has. It changes people body structure, belong to my mum, she used turned herself human, I opened and I am Timelord." I spoke fast answering Mickey before holding my head. "Ow." I felt an ache in my head. "You okay?" Rose asked me worried. "Sort of, I dunno could be a side effect, won't know til we get the Doctor." I explained, and she was alarmed. "Hold on are your saying your an alien?" Mickey spoke in disbelief. "Oh yeah! Didn't tell you, told them, well James, Rose eavesdropped. Yeah I an alien now! But then again aren't we all." I replied. "Okay I think you need to sit down." James calmly told me as I couldn't stop talking fast, hyped up. "Can't. My mind flooding with ideas. I dunno where they came from, but I think I know what to do." I yelled before running over to the Tardis with the following. "What do you mean you know what to do!?" Rose exclaimed and I turned to her. "All we need to do is get there, a return trip, one way." I pointed out. "Yeah, wasn't that what you were trying to do, we can't do that." Mickey pointed out and I turned to him. "But we can Rose remember what the Doctor said." I call out her name. "About the Tardis!" I gave her a hint. "Uhhh The Doctor always said the Tardis is telepathic." Rose guessed, and I smiled at her. "The Tardis is alive! It can hear us! It can listen!" I told them and Rose grinned at what I said. "It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey commented. "We need to talk to its heart." We turned to James. "Didn't the Doctor say something about the Tardis having a heart? Back with Margaret, the middle part opened revealing a huge light. He said that was the ships heart. If we can open it maybe we can communicate." James reminded us. "Yes! Which mean we can ask it to do what we say. Well I, it's dangerous." I frowned. "No one else is allowed to look at it but me. I'll be fine." I stated looking back to the Tardis. I knew that staring in the light of the universe itself can give you powers, to much power to control and could kill you, but I have regenerations. I can do it, or at least try. "If you go back, you're gonna die." Mickey brought up. "That's a risk we've gotta take. 'Cos there's nothing left for us here." Rose told Mickey confidently, I could tell she was agreeing with it, and I gave James a look, now seemingly to be a lot more calmer then what I was like a moment ago as I began to grow use to my new heart beats. He just smiled sadly at me accepting he couldn't stop me, which I was glad he had faith in me to do what I want. "Nothing?" I heard Mickey ask quietly and disappointed. "No." Rose avoided Mickeys eyes, knowing she hurt him. "Okay, if that's what you think... let's get this thing open." He huffed and I grinned beginning to set everything up. 


	41. Chapter 41 The Parting of the Way Part 3

Chapter 41  
The Parting of the Ways

Part 3

"Faster!" I yelled over the car, which had James and Mickey in, a chain leading from it to the Tardis to try and get it open. "Come on!" Mickey yells from the car, as the wheel span uselessly on the spot, not moving. The Tardis was to strong for it. "It's not moving!" Rose shouted by the door inside of the Tardis. I just stood staring at the console, with my arms crossed, hoping it would work, but I knew it wasn't strong enough. I soon saw the chain shuddering before it snaps, which cause me to jump back and Rose yelps in frustration, leaning on the door, defeated. "We need something stronger." I brought up. "And how are we going to find something stronger?" Rose huffed, walking over to slump onto the drivers seat. I followed her sitting beside, lying on her. "Hey please don't be sad. I know what its like to give up. I did only a little while ago." I told her with a small laugh. "But as long as we work together everything will be fine." My hands tightened. "We are going to save him! He has saved us plenty of times before! Now it's are turn!" I spoke determined, moving my head from her before standing up again. I didn't want to be sitting around waiting, not again. I let him or myself down. I turned my head before pulling out my pocket watch. It seemed to be useless now, I couldn't feel any form of energy. I smiled I can easily tell the Doctor he wasn't alone now, but then I frowned I doubt he would like for me to turn up. He went to save us, to makes us safe and know we were seeking out that danger, and the danger being the Daleks. I won't let them defeat him or us. "I'm going to look for something stronger. Can you hold tight?" I asked her and she nodded. Before moving away out of the Tardis. I noticed Jackie was there and I nodded to her before turning to James. "James can you help me we need to find something stronger." I told him. "Of course." He nodded at me and we soon began to walk away, knowing there was a little junk yard that could have some strange treasure in it that we could use. It was a quiet for a while and he spoke. "So, it seems it worked then." James brought up, and I looked at him confused for a second before realising what he meant. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know why at this time the watch decided for me to open it." I replied. "Well you said it belonged to your mother, it had her essence in there didn't it? Maybe it wasn't a good luck charm in the sense of most, but you mother essence trying to guide you. It could probably see how important this is to you and thought she could help." He guessed and I looked at him. "Maybe." I gave him a small smile. "I would like to think that's the case, but anyway." I began to look at the junk around us. "That's not important at this time, plus once we save the Doctor, he can see and check what has happened to me. I mean it was dangerous what my mother did, and something could have gone wrong. If I'm honest." I pointed at my head. "I feel pain, here inside my head. It hurts, not much, but it still does. I need to have him check it out." I told him and there was silence for another moment. "Re.," He could out my name and I looked back up at him. "I know you care about him as a friend, but is it more then that." I looked away from his eyes for a second. "It's more since a long time ago." I spoke honestly. "But I was afraid, if I am honest I am still afraid of it, but it's least important now, but I never felt anything as strong as this before. I hate it but love it at the same time." I breathed looking sad. "plus, do you really think he would like me like that." I laughed. "Yes." I was shocked by his answer, and he walked up to me holding my head. "Your are a brilliant woman Rebecca. Smart, Intelligent, Brave even when scared, Determined, Strong, and you have a heart. Two now? If I heard correctly." I grinned at that and he smiled. "He would be a fool not to like you. Do not be afraid. Love was never meant to be feared, but embraced. Don't push it away it will only make you feel sad. Sure there may be heartbreaks." He moved his head to the side. "But it helps you grow. Into a stronger more independent woman." I looked away for a second feeling that tears could fall down my face. I let out another laugh. "You know... You sounded a lot like Nathan at that moment." I began to cry and he looked at me with fatherly love in his eyes. "That is one of the best complements I have heard in my life." He told me and brought me to a hug. "Thank you..." I whispered in his shoulder. "For helping me." "It alright, I told you. I would be here for you now. I promised and I won't break it." He replied softly to me. …..

"I'm not having that. I'm not having you just- just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car..." I heard Mickey's voice as I walked back with James. "What's going on?" James questioned and I saw the look on Rose's face, and I looked at her feeling sad that she was sad, before she could say anything, we suddenly heard a roar of an engine and turned around. We all stood in awe as we saw a huge recovery truck driving down the corner driven by Jackie. I turned to Rose before we grinned at each other in amazement as Jackie climbs out, walking to us. "Right. You've only got this until six O' clock, so get on with it." She greeted us. "Jackie! I love you!" I exclaimed hugging her, surprising her by m,y sudden affection. "Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose inquired astonished. "Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and this is exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." She told us all, chucking the keys to Mickey, who hurries to the pick up truck. "Mickey, James." I called out. "Both in the truck, Jackie stay halfway between so you can shout over to them. Rose by the door inside as your coming to, but like I told you don't look at the light." I commanded and everyone nodded as we began to set everything up. "Why can't see look at the light?" Jackie questioned me. "No one is really allowed to do what were going to do, and I would prefer if Rose doesn't it could be bad." I responded. "And it's okay for you?" She asked cautioned. "I have a loop hole to what's going to happen, Rose on the other hand doesn't. Look it will takes some time to explain, but like you said we only have til six, so please Jackie I tell you when we come back." I told her. "You still have my cross don't you?" "Of course I do." She replied. "Good because remember that a promise that we will be back. Lets get rolling." I shouted running to the Tardis, with Rose following.

"Faster!" I called over to Rose, as I watched the console from the side of it.

"Keep going!" Rose yelled over to Jackie.

"Put your foot down!" shouted to Mickey who was in the drivers seat, who does what he asked. "It's working! Faster!" I turned to Rose, who nodded. "Faster!" Rose turned to her mother. "Give it some more, Mickey!" Jackie ordered as the metal began to creek and I held in a breath. "Keep going!" Rose called without my input as she also heard it. "Come on, come on!" Jackie yelled as the chain became more and more taut. The metal creaking more loudly. "More!" I yelled. "Keep going!" "Give it some more!" With that one more push the panel flies open. "Rose! Eyes!" I yelled before a blinding white light pours out and I began to stare at it, breathing steadily as I knew what was to happen. I felt a breeze flow passed me and light began to floor into my eyes. I heard Mickey call out our names, as I heard the door to the Tardis slam shut. It was time to go and save the Doctor. "Re! Did we do it!" I heard her yell, but I ignored her, as I felt the Tardis hurtling to space. I felt the Tardis look into me as I saw the whole of time and space. "Rose... Stay here... Keep eyes closed..." I told her as I felt the power seep through me as the Tardis stopped. I slowly began to turn away from the console and began to walk out of the Tardis, ready to save the Doctor and finish the Daleks. I moved my hand and made the Tardis doors fly open, revealing me in a blinding light. I began to step out of the Tardis, onto the ground of satellite five. "What've you done?" The Doctor yelled at me on the floor and I looked at him. I could feel tears falling down my face. "I looked into the heart of the Tardis, and she looked back into me." I answered him. "You looked into the Time Vortex - Re, no one's meant to see that." He told me, but I already knew that. "I know." I stated honestly. "This is the abomination!" I heard the emperor Dalek say and one of the Dalek began to shot at me. I turned to it from the Doctor, holding up my hand. The bolt freezes in mid air and I sent reversed back into the gone. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..." I began looking up to the wall seeing 'BAD WOLF CORPORATION' and waved my hand. "I scatter them in time and space." The word 'Bad Wolf' flies away being set into the universe for us to follow. **"** A message to lead myself here." "Re, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now." The Doctor warned me urgently. I heard him, but I did look at him,feeling more tears fall down my face. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn." He was concerned and I looked at him. "I won't let you die." I told him. "I want you safe. I need you." The Doctor was taken aback by this and he just stared at me. "My Doctor. Protected from the false God." "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Leader of the Daleks stated. "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." I retaliated raising my eyes separating a Dalek into golden particles. "Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies." I turned to the rest of the Daleks reducing them to particles as well. **"** The Time War ends." I claim. "I will not die. I cannot die!" The emperors Daleks voice held fear within it, and I moved my hand once again, finishing him off. "Re, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." The Doctor ordered. "Not yet. I can bring life..." I pointed out, scouting out Jack within my mind, bringing him back. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" The Doctor yelled at me terrified and I began to cry some more tears, looking back at him. "But I can. At least for a little more longer. I can last for a little more longer... The sun and the moon... The day and night... But they hurt..." "The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault." I heard how desperate he was through his voice as he lowers his head, but I shake mine. "It's not your fault..." I began. "I chose this... I knew what was to come... I opened my watch..." I let out a laugh and a small smile and he looked back up at me. "I can feel two hearts, My mother she helped me... She showed me what I can do... She told me how to save the man I care so much about." I looked down for a second. "I can see everything. All that is... all that was... all that ever could be." The Doctor suddenly stands abruptly onto his feet as I spoke and I looked back up to him. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" He told me understanding, what I had just said. "Not as much as it should, but..." I began to cry feeling the pain in my head worsen. "My head... It hurts... It's killing me..." "Come here." He began to take my hands. "I'm scared." I cried. "I think you need a Doctor." He brought me closer to him, and I felt myself holding a breath as I got closer to the Doctor. I knew what was going to happen, I wanted to stop him. I knew that he planned to take the vortex away from me, I could sense it, but I couldn't stop it. I stood there frozen as I felt my hearts beating the fastest it has ever done. I felt mixtures of emotions filling up within me. I was scared, terrified of what was happening, but also how I felt powerless to stop myself. The Doctor was going to kill himself to save me and I didn't want that, but at the same time I didn't want to pull away. I wanted him to kiss me. I want to know how it feels, I was afraid that this might be the only chance to do so, that I would ever get this close to him again, especially this version of him. I couldn't do anything, as he leaned down pressing his lips to me. My hearts sped up even faster and though he pressed his lips down slowly his lips felt rough, suddenly I felt the things I once worried about go away, this moment in time had took me. I felt warm inside, but not because of the vortex, which I felt was leaving me, but something else, something I never really felt before and I slowly began to kiss back slowly, until I felt a dizziness slowly came over as we separated. The Vortex was leaving and I felt tired, exhausted and I slowly began to close my eyes. ….. I moaned as I held my head that was thumping pain, as I slowly sat up from where I laid. "Re. Your awake." I realised to notice that I had been lying on Roses knees. "Rose?" I glanced around trying to remember what happened, as I looked around realising I was in the Tardis, and I saw the Doctor be the console. "What happened?" "Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked mildly surprised, and I looked away for a second rubbing my head, before suddenly the memories came back, and I was alarmed. "Doctor!" I quickly jumped up remembering everything, remembering what he did, I felt like tears where come by any second as he turned his face to face me he gave a small smile. "Rebecca Wilson." He directed at me, and then gave me a small laugh before he also said Rose's name. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses." He laughed again at his own joke. Rose giggled, but I didn't, I just looked at him with sad eyes. **"** Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!" "Doctor." I whispered shaking my head at him. "Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked. "Maybe you will, Maybe Re will And maybe I will. But not like this." He doesn't elaborate and gave us a vague smile. "Why... Why did you do it?!" I began to call him out and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Because I won't let anything bad happen to you. Not if I can help it." He responded to me seriously. "It was my choice though! I knew from the moment I opened the watch! Doctor, I accepted it even though I was scared. I did so I could save you!" I cried. "What will it be now tenth! You said you were on your ninth, You only have three left! I had more to give!" I yelled at him. "Regeneration are not something to just throw away." He told me. "And look what you did!" I snapped. "Isn't the man I care so much about worth a regeneration out of 12!?" I questioned and he looked taken back by what I said. "You're dying, and it's not because of the Daleks, but because of me!" I breathed letting the tears from my eyes fall. "Dying!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor soon propelled backwards with a blast of golden light and he clutched his stomach. "Doctor!" Rose shouted and began to run. "Stay away!" He yelled at her urgently and I grabbed her hand to stop her, knowing she would get in the crossfire as the Doctor winces in pain and I looked to the ground. "Doctor, Re, tell me what's going on." She ordered. "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!" He answered trying to hide his pain. **"** Every cell in my body's dying." He told her seriously. "Can't you do something?" she questioned horrified. "He's doing it." I stated to her and she turned her head to me, who began to look forwards towards the Doctor, my voice was quiet now. "Timelords have a way of cheating death... Instead of dying we change." Rose shook her head slightly, not understanding before turning back to the Doctor to explain more. "I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face." He laughed, but gave me a sad look as he saw my face. "It's not your fault Re. I chose to do this." He told me, and I looked away as the Doctor continued. "And before I go..." "Don't say that." Rose interrupted him upset as well. "Rose... Re..." He called our names and I slowly moved my head to face him once again. **"** Before I go, I just wanna tell you two, you were fantastic." He smiled at us proudly. "Absolutely fantastic." I began to move my hand up my arm, not wanting this to happen, but knowing I couldn't stop it, it had already began. "Doctor." I called out his name, not wanting him to change. I knew it would still be him on the inside, but this was the version of him that began everything for me. "And d'you know what?" The Doctor grinned at me **. "** So was I." Rose smiled nodding, and after a moment to get my thought out of my head and I smiled sadly at him as well. He was fantastic, he was amazing, brilliant, and I felt my heart beat faster out fear that I would never this this version of him again. Sure I knew that the doctor will still be the Doctor once he changes, but he wouldn't be the one that began this whole adventure with Rose and us. This Doctor was the one who took me away from the boring life I lived and gave me the one I dreamed about, I learned so many things along with the Doctor, I have grown stronger and more confident as well. He was the one I grew so close to, the one who has made me broken my oath to myself. I felt fear rush over me, I was not going to see this regeneration again, and I knew that it had to be him. The one I told. I couldn't hide it no more, no I couldn't. It gave me fear thinking what could happen when he finds out, and I would always live with it until I can say it. This could change everything, but then again everything's going to change no matter what, and he needed to know before he changed, this Doctor needed to know. "Doctor..." I breathed out stepping forward, but not to close so I won't be in danger of what was to occur. "I...I..." I tried to get it out. I won't lie about how difficult it was to try and get the word out. "Like you..." I frowned knowing that was the closes I could get to the word, but at the same time I felt like it worked better, I felt like it is still to soon to say that word. I just hoped he knew what I meant by like. I saws the Doctor smile as big as he could from the pain and nodded back. "I like you to Re." He grinned and my hearts skipped a beat before The Doctor suddenly convulses and orange energy explodes from with within him. I quickly backed away with Rose, both watching as the Doctor tranfroms into a new man. A handsomer man, His hair was brown and so was his eyes, he was taller then he was before, and I could easily tell his weren't as big. He looked slightly surprised for a moment, before looking over to were Rose and I were. **"** Hello! Okay—oo." He began but stopped, gulping and licking his teeth with his tongue. His eyebrows furrowed before talking again. **"** New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona." He grins at us and we watched him in shock.

Chapter 41  
The Parting of the Ways

Part 3

"Faster!" I yelled over the car, which had James and Mickey in, a chain leading from it to the Tardis to try and get it open. "Come on!" Mickey yells from the car, as the wheel span uselessly on the spot, not moving. The Tardis was to strong for it. "It's not moving!" Rose shouted by the door inside of the Tardis. I just stood staring at the console, with my arms crossed, hoping it would work, but I knew it wasn't strong enough. I soon saw the chain shuddering before it snaps, which cause me to jump back and Rose yelps in frustration, leaning on the door, defeated. "We need something stronger." I brought up. "And how are we going to find something stronger?" Rose huffed, walking over to slump onto the drivers seat. I followed her sitting beside, lying on her. "Hey please don't be sad. I know what its like to give up. I did only a little while ago." I told her with a small laugh. "But as long as we work together everything will be fine." My hands tightened. "We are going to save him! He has saved us plenty of times before! Now it's are turn!" I spoke determined, moving my head from her before standing up again. I didn't want to be sitting around waiting, not again. I let him or myself down. I turned my head before pulling out my pocket watch. It seemed to be useless now, I couldn't feel any form of energy. I smiled I can easily tell the Doctor he wasn't alone now, but then I frowned I doubt he would like for me to turn up. He went to save us, to makes us safe and know we were seeking out that danger, and the danger being the Daleks. I won't let them defeat him or us. "I'm going to look for something stronger. Can you hold tight?" I asked her and she nodded. Before moving away out of the Tardis. I noticed Jackie was there and I nodded to her before turning to James. "James can you help me we need to find something stronger." I told him. "Of course." He nodded at me and we soon began to walk away, knowing there was a little junk yard that could have some strange treasure in it that we could use. It was a quiet for a while and he spoke. "So, it seems it worked then." James brought up, and I looked at him confused for a second before realising what he meant. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know why at this time the watch decided for me to open it." I replied. "Well you said it belonged to your mother, it had her essence in there didn't it? Maybe it wasn't a good luck charm in the sense of most, but you mother essence trying to guide you. It could probably see how important this is to you and thought she could help." He guessed and I looked at him. "Maybe." I gave him a small smile. "I would like to think that's the case, but anyway." I began to look at the junk around us. "That's not important at this time, plus once we save the Doctor, he can see and check what has happened to me. I mean it was dangerous what my mother did, and something could have gone wrong. If I'm honest." I pointed at my head. "I feel pain, here inside my head. It hurts, not much, but it still does. I need to have him check it out." I told him and there was silence for another moment. "Re.," He could out my name and I looked back up at him. "I know you care about him as a friend, but is it more then that." I looked away from his eyes for a second. "It's more since a long time ago." I spoke honestly. "But I was afraid, if I am honest I am still afraid of it, but it's least important now, but I never felt anything as strong as this before. I hate it but love it at the same time." I breathed looking sad. "plus, do you really think he would like me like that." I laughed. "Yes." I was shocked by his answer, and he walked up to me holding my head. "Your are a brilliant woman Rebecca. Smart, Intelligent, Brave even when scared, Determined, Strong, and you have a heart. Two now? If I heard correctly." I grinned at that and he smiled. "He would be a fool not to like you. Do not be afraid. Love was never meant to be feared, but embraced. Don't push it away it will only make you feel sad. Sure there may be heartbreaks." He moved his head to the side. "But it helps you grow. Into a stronger more independent woman." I looked away for a second feeling that tears could fall down my face. I let out another laugh. "You know... You sounded a lot like Nathan at that moment." I began to cry and he looked at me with fatherly love in his eyes. "That is one of the best complements I have heard in my life." He told me and brought me to a hug. "Thank you..." I whispered in his shoulder. "For helping me." "It alright, I told you. I would be here for you now. I promised and I won't break it." He replied softly to me. …..

"I'm not having that. I'm not having you just- just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car..." I heard Mickey's voice as I walked back with James. "What's going on?" James questioned and I saw the look on Rose's face, and I looked at her feeling sad that she was sad, before she could say anything, we suddenly heard a roar of an engine and turned around. We all stood in awe as we saw a huge recovery truck driving down the corner driven by Jackie. I turned to Rose before we grinned at each other in amazement as Jackie climbs out, walking to us. "Right. You've only got this until six O' clock, so get on with it." She greeted us. "Jackie! I love you!" I exclaimed hugging her, surprising her by m,y sudden affection. "Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose inquired astonished. "Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and this is exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." She told us all, chucking the keys to Mickey, who hurries to the pick up truck. "Mickey, James." I called out. "Both in the truck, Jackie stay halfway between so you can shout over to them. Rose by the door inside as your coming to, but like I told you don't look at the light." I commanded and everyone nodded as we began to set everything up. "Why can't see look at the light?" Jackie questioned me. "No one is really allowed to do what were going to do, and I would prefer if Rose doesn't it could be bad." I responded. "And it's okay for you?" She asked cautioned. "I have a loop hole to what's going to happen, Rose on the other hand doesn't. Look it will takes some time to explain, but like you said we only have til six, so please Jackie I tell you when we come back." I told her. "You still have my cross don't you?" "Of course I do." She replied. "Good because remember that a promise that we will be back. Lets get rolling." I shouted running to the Tardis, with Rose following.

"Faster!" I called over to Rose, as I watched the console from the side of it.

"Keep going!" Rose yelled over to Jackie.

"Put your foot down!" shouted to Mickey who was in the drivers seat, who does what he asked. "It's working! Faster!" I turned to Rose, who nodded. "Faster!" Rose turned to her mother. "Give it some more, Mickey!" Jackie ordered as the metal began to creek and I held in a breath. "Keep going!" Rose called without my input as she also heard it. "Come on, come on!" Jackie yelled as the chain became more and more taut. The metal creaking more loudly. "More!" I yelled. "Keep going!" "Give it some more!" With that one more push the panel flies open. "Rose! Eyes!" I yelled before a blinding white light pours out and I began to stare at it, breathing steadily as I knew what was to happen. I felt a breeze flow passed me and light began to floor into my eyes. I heard Mickey call out our names, as I heard the door to the Tardis slam shut. It was time to go and save the Doctor. "Re! Did we do it!" I heard her yell, but I ignored her, as I felt the Tardis hurtling to space. I felt the Tardis look into me as I saw the whole of time and space. "Rose... Stay here... Keep eyes closed..." I told her as I felt the power seep through me as the Tardis stopped. I slowly began to turn away from the console and began to walk out of the Tardis, ready to save the Doctor and finish the Daleks. I moved my hand and made the Tardis doors fly open, revealing me in a blinding light. I began to step out of the Tardis, onto the ground of satellite five. "What've you done?" The Doctor yelled at me on the floor and I looked at him. I could feel tears falling down my face. "I looked into the heart of the Tardis, and she looked back into me." I answered him. "You looked into the Time Vortex - Re, no one's meant to see that." He told me, but I already knew that. "I know." I stated honestly. "This is the abomination!" I heard the emperor Dalek say and one of the Dalek began to shot at me. I turned to it from the Doctor, holding up my hand. The bolt freezes in mid air and I sent reversed back into the gone. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..." I began looking up to the wall seeing 'BAD WOLF CORPORATION' and waved my hand. "I scatter them in time and space." The word 'Bad Wolf' flies away being set into the universe for us to follow. **"** A message to lead myself here." "Re, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now." The Doctor warned me urgently. I heard him, but I did look at him,feeling more tears fall down my face. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn." He was concerned and I looked at him. "I won't let you die." I told him. "I want you safe. I need you." The Doctor was taken aback by this and he just stared at me. "My Doctor. Protected from the false God." "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Leader of the Daleks stated. "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." I retaliated raising my eyes separating a Dalek into golden particles. "Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies." I turned to the rest of the Daleks reducing them to particles as well. **"** The Time War ends." I claim. "I will not die. I cannot die!" The emperors Daleks voice held fear within it, and I moved my hand once again, finishing him off. "Re, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." The Doctor ordered. "Not yet. I can bring life..." I pointed out, scouting out Jack within my mind, bringing him back. "But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" The Doctor yelled at me terrified and I began to cry some more tears, looking back at him. "But I can. At least for a little more longer. I can last for a little more longer... The sun and the moon... The day and night... But they hurt..." "The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault." I heard how desperate he was through his voice as he lowers his head, but I shake mine. "It's not your fault..." I began. "I chose this... I knew what was to come... I opened my watch..." I let out a laugh and a small smile and he looked back up at me. "I can feel two hearts, My mother she helped me... She showed me what I can do... She told me how to save the man I care so much about." I looked down for a second. "I can see everything. All that is... all that was... all that ever could be." The Doctor suddenly stands abruptly onto his feet as I spoke and I looked back up to him. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" He told me understanding, what I had just said. "Not as much as it should, but..." I began to cry feeling the pain in my head worsen. "My head... It hurts... It's killing me..." "Come here." He began to take my hands. "I'm scared." I cried. "I think you need a Doctor." He brought me closer to him, and I felt myself holding a breath as I got closer to the Doctor. I knew what was going to happen, I wanted to stop him. I knew that he planned to take the vortex away from me, I could sense it, but I couldn't stop it. I stood there frozen as I felt my hearts beating the fastest it has ever done. I felt mixtures of emotions filling up within me. I was scared, terrified of what was happening, but also how I felt powerless to stop myself. The Doctor was going to kill himself to save me and I didn't want that, but at the same time I didn't want to pull away. I wanted him to kiss me. I want to know how it feels, I was afraid that this might be the only chance to do so, that I would ever get this close to him again, especially this version of him. I couldn't do anything, as he leaned down pressing his lips to me. My hearts sped up even faster and though he pressed his lips down slowly his lips felt rough, suddenly I felt the things I once worried about go away, this moment in time had took me. I felt warm inside, but not because of the vortex, which I felt was leaving me, but something else, something I never really felt before and I slowly began to kiss back slowly, until I felt a dizziness slowly came over as we separated. The Vortex was leaving and I felt tired, exhausted and I slowly began to close my eyes. ….. I moaned as I held my head that was thumping pain, as I slowly sat up from where I laid. "Re. Your awake." I realised to notice that I had been lying on Roses knees. "Rose?" I glanced around trying to remember what happened, as I looked around realising I was in the Tardis, and I saw the Doctor be the console. "What happened?" "Don't you remember?" The Doctor asked mildly surprised, and I looked away for a second rubbing my head, before suddenly the memories came back, and I was alarmed. "Doctor!" I quickly jumped up remembering everything, remembering what he did, I felt like tears where come by any second as he turned his face to face me he gave a small smile. "Rebecca Wilson." He directed at me, and then gave me a small laugh before he also said Rose's name. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses." He laughed again at his own joke. Rose giggled, but I didn't, I just looked at him with sad eyes. **"** Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!" "Doctor." I whispered shaking my head at him. "Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked. "Maybe you will, Maybe Re will And maybe I will. But not like this." He doesn't elaborate and gave us a vague smile. "Why... Why did you do it?!" I began to call him out and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Because I won't let anything bad happen to you. Not if I can help it." He responded to me seriously. "It was my choice though! I knew from the moment I opened the watch! Doctor, I accepted it even though I was scared. I did so I could save you!" I cried. "What will it be now tenth! You said you were on your ninth, You only have three left! I had more to give!" I yelled at him. "Regeneration are not something to just throw away." He told me. "And look what you did!" I snapped. "Isn't the man I care so much about worth a regeneration out of 12!?" I questioned and he looked taken back by what I said. "You're dying, and it's not because of the Daleks, but because of me!" I breathed letting the tears from my eyes fall. "Dying!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor soon propelled backwards with a blast of golden light and he clutched his stomach. "Doctor!" Rose shouted and began to run. "Stay away!" He yelled at her urgently and I grabbed her hand to stop her, knowing she would get in the crossfire as the Doctor winces in pain and I looked to the ground. "Doctor, Re, tell me what's going on." She ordered. "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!" He answered trying to hide his pain. **"** Every cell in my body's dying." He told her seriously. "Can't you do something?" she questioned horrified. "He's doing it." I stated to her and she turned her head to me, who began to look forwards towards the Doctor, my voice was quiet now. "Timelords have a way of cheating death... Instead of dying we change." Rose shook her head slightly, not understanding before turning back to the Doctor to explain more. "I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face." He laughed, but gave me a sad look as he saw my face. "It's not your fault Re. I chose to do this." He told me, and I looked away as the Doctor continued. "And before I go..." "Don't say that." Rose interrupted him upset as well. "Rose... Re..." He called our names and I slowly moved my head to face him once again. **"** Before I go, I just wanna tell you two, you were fantastic." He smiled at us proudly. "Absolutely fantastic." I began to move my hand up my arm, not wanting this to happen, but knowing I couldn't stop it, it had already began. "Doctor." I called out his name, not wanting him to change. I knew it would still be him on the inside, but this was the version of him that began everything for me. "And d'you know what?" The Doctor grinned at me **. "** So was I." Rose smiled nodding, and after a moment to get my thought out of my head and I smiled sadly at him as well. He was fantastic, he was amazing, brilliant, and I felt my heart beat faster out fear that I would never this this version of him again. Sure I knew that the doctor will still be the Doctor once he changes, but he wouldn't be the one that began this whole adventure with Rose and us. This Doctor was the one who took me away from the boring life I lived and gave me the one I dreamed about, I learned so many things along with the Doctor, I have grown stronger and more confident as well. He was the one I grew so close to, the one who has made me broken my oath to myself. I felt fear rush over me, I was not going to see this regeneration again, and I knew that it had to be him. The one I told. I couldn't hide it no more, no I couldn't. It gave me fear thinking what could happen when he finds out, and I would always live with it until I can say it. This could change everything, but then again everything's going to change no matter what, and he needed to know before he changed, this Doctor needed to know. "Doctor..." I breathed out stepping forward, but not to close so I won't be in danger of what was to occur. "I...I..." I tried to get it out. I won't lie about how difficult it was to try and get the word out. "Like you..." I frowned knowing that was the closes I could get to the word, but at the same time I felt like it worked better, I felt like it is still to soon to say that word. I just hoped he knew what I meant by like. I saws the Doctor smile as big as he could from the pain and nodded back. "I like you to Re." He grinned and my hearts skipped a beat before The Doctor suddenly convulses and orange energy explodes from with within him. I quickly backed away with Rose, both watching as the Doctor tranfroms into a new man. A handsomer man, His hair was brown and so was his eyes, he was taller then he was before, and I could easily tell his weren't as big. He looked slightly surprised for a moment, before looking over to were Rose and I were. **"** Hello! Okay—oo." He began but stopped, gulping and licking his teeth with his tongue. His eyebrows furrowed before talking again. **"** New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona." He grins at us and we watched him in shock.


	42. Chapter 42 Born Again

Okay placed it on the top so people can see it.

The first three chapters of the sequel is up now, which is called Cassandra and it can be found on my profile.

Hope you enjoy it ^.^

Chapter 42  
Born Again

Special Mini Adventure

I felt Rose grab onto my arm as we watched the new Doctor, who began to look at the console. I could tell the Rose was scared by who this new man was, while I was sad and crestfallen because he changed and I would need to learn about him once again, maybe not the as much, I know they would be a lot of things similar, but there will also be a lot of things different. I still felt the pit of guilt in my stomach knowing that, it was me that caused him to regenerate and change.

"6 PM... Tuesday..." We heard the Doctor say as he began to place the date and time of our next destination. "October... 5006... on the way to Barcelona!" He smiled as he straightened up and looked straight at us, he was pleased with himself. _"_ Now then... what do I look like?" Before he quickly held his hand up to silence us and continued. _"_ No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me." He pointed his figures and then started to examine himself, from what he could see. "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." He checks his wrists. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." His head flew to his head. "HAIR! I'm not bald!" I couldn't help but smile slightly at his reaction, as he runs his hands through his hair. **"** Oh - Oh! Big hair!" He moves his hands to his sideburns, looking delighted. "Sideburns - I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." He slaps his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." Before he announces. "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it." He looked over at us, and I could feel Rose getting more scared through the tension she held my arm, and I placed my hand on her hand, to try and comfort her. **"** Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He explained moving his shoulders. "That's all right. Love the mole." He then grins at us. "Go on then, tell me." He began to stand straight up again readying himself for an assessment. _"_ What do you think?"

"Different." I commented not really knowing what to say.

"Re, who is he?" Rose asked me, knowing that I wasn't scared like her about a 'different' man standing before us. The Doctor heard that slightly surprised at that comment, saddened.

"I'm the Doctor." He told Rose as he pointed to where he regenerated from, but Rose shook her head, not believing him.

"No... where is he? Where's the Doctor? Re?" She turned to me, who had a small frown on my face looking down. It was hard on me and I knew what was going to happen, Rose didn't, so it was obvious why she was not believing and asking these questions. She turned back to the Doctor again with her voice raising. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing." I brought up. "Remembered Timelords have a way to cheat death and to cheat death you have to change. You just saw him change. That's the Doctor." I signalled to Rose, but I could see she was having trouble.

" No, we saw him sort of explode, and then he replaced him, like a... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." She then turns to the Doctor again from looking at me for a second taken a few steps closer to the Doctor and pushes him in the chest. **"** You're not fooling me." The Doctor rolled on his feet.

"Rose." I called out her name, from the pillar I was by, but she ignored me.

"I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth..." She started to list things. "Slitheen..." I watched the Doctor raise his eyebrows, and I soon began to realise a sudden ache in my head once again, which confused me as to why. **"** Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?" My attention went back to Rose.

"Rose. He's not a Slitheen, could of looked like one though." I commented know walking over to her and she looked at me for a second.

"Rose, it's me." The Doctor spoke in a pleading tone, before moving his top body forward a bit. "Honestly, it's me." Rose stared back at him. **"** I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me."

"But, you can't be." She whispered and the Doctor came closer to us.

"Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you and Re. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies... oh..." He looked away for a moment as if reminiscing it, before looking back at us. " _..._ such a long time ago. I took Re's hand..." He looked at me, grabbing my hand, and I couldn't help but smile slightly, remembering. I saw him smile at me for a second before looking back at Rose. "I said one word... just one word, I said... 'run'." I saw Rose's eyes and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Doctor." She whispered and the Doctor grins saying a soft hello, as Rose finally saw it. Rose then sighed in an almost exasperated fashion, before stumbling back a bit as it hit hers. The Doctor the suddenly lets go of my hand and ran to the other side of the console.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." The Doctor told us flicking a few switches. "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." He began to hop madly on the spot, and I laughed a bit remembering it, Rose how ever slowly backed away more into the pillar I was previously on, which changed my facial expression looking at her. _ **"**_ Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the..." He had a wild enthusiasm, before noticing the lack of reaction and his hoping subsides. _"_... no?" I gave the Doctor sad eyes before Rose began to ask something.

"Can you change back?"  
 **"** Do you want me to?" He responded back fast. **  
"** Yeah." She said instantly. **  
"** Oh. Re?" He questioned, wondering if I felt that way, and I looked away slightly, not knowing what to say, before deciding to speak honestly.

"If I wanted you to you couldn't anyway. No what happened has happened as this is you know." I brought up, but I wouldn't lie I did miss the old Doctor, from what I have seen, this version doesn't seem like he would be someone I wouldn't like, but then again he's the Doctor and I don't think I would ever not like the Doctor. **  
**"He can't?" I shook my head at Roses question. **  
"** No." He seemed disappointed, before glancing briefly at the floor. "Do you want to leave?"

"No." I stated fast and he looked at me, while Rose was shocked by that questioned.

"Do you want us to leave?" Rose asked.

"No!" He was quick to answer as well. "But... your choice... if you want to go home..." He told us and Rose looked sad. He had a feeling she wanted to visit home again, and truthfully I wanted to go back as well. Not to stay, but we left them in a sudden, they don't know that we were alive, they needed to know, and I also should thank them. Rose and I wouldn't have been able to get back if it wasn't for them. **"** Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." He looked over at us, but mostly as Rose. "Consider it a Christmas present." He pressed down some buttons as Rose slowly began to walk to the console. "There." He steps away his arm tucking his arms about his armpits in an almost defensive manner and I began to walk up as well.

"I'm going home?" Rose questioned.

"Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast- no, Christmas! Turkey! Althou"gh... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate." He commented and I smiled and so did Rose "Was that a smile?" He acknowledged finally seeing Rose smile this one time.  
 **"** No." Rose lied and I nudged her.

"Liar, you smiled." I grinned at her, happy as well to see her smile.  
 **"** No I didn't." She spoke in defence.  
 _ **"**_ You smiled..." The Doctor had a teasing tone to his voice.  
"No I didn't." It continued.  
 **"** Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't-" He suddenly gagged and I quickly moved over to him, holding him up, alarmed.

"Doctor! Are you alright?!" I questioned him, before it happened again more violently, and Rose began to become alarmed to.

"Er... are you alright?" She asked as well before a piece of time vortex leaves his mouth.

"What's that?" Rose questioned.

"The Vortex." I answered alarmed.

"Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all." He gagged again, He curled over, as I tried to stop him from falling on the floor, with difficulty.

"Look... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do." Rose brought up and I looked at her remembering what I did to Jack when I was bad wolf. I realised what I did was wrong.

"We can't." I stared at her, before let out a noise.

"He's busy!" He yells impatiently. "He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" He then glance at a lever on the console. "I haven't used this one in years." He then went on to flicks it and Tardis began to shake violently and we all nearly fall over.

"What're you doing?!" Rose exclaimed.

"What was that lever?!" I wondered loudly.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He pulled away from me turning more knobs, while Rose and I tried to hold on. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" He sounded crazed.

"Doctor!" I shouted his name, to get his attention, but he ignored it continuing what he was doing.

"Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!" He stated.

"Doctor! I don't think that wise!" I yelled to him, worried for our safety.

"Stop it!" Rose ordered scared.

"Ah, don't be so dull - let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" He catches my eyes being a tad bit more calmer telling me what happening. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He then grimaced in pain, and I tried to stumble more over to him alarm. "Ah, my head..." He whined before he violently springs up causing me to jump. He was know in a standing position again and he went back to be crazy again. **"** Faster! Let's open those engines!" A bell rang.

"What's that?" Rose looked around frightened and I did the same before the Doctors face appeared right in front of mine.

"We're gonna crash land!" He yelled over the engine excited and laughed like a maniac.

"Idiot!" I called him hearing that. "Do something!" I ordered noting wanting to crash land.

"Too late! Out of control!" He runs around the console laughing. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" hopping in the air at one point.

"You're gonna kill us!" Rose announced.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" He told us and we looked at each other doing as he said. "Christmas Eve...!"

…..

Hello! Everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading my first book in the series of Doctor Who books I will be creating. I would like to know what people have thought about this story, as this meant a lot to me to finally complete, and is the only story to have written and ever completed. I have tried writing many in the past, but this was the one that stuck, and has taken me the longest. I had originally wrote this almost exactly three years ago on the 17th of December, but had difficulties along the way, especially with one chapter, but I managed to complete it, and looking at it I found out in word it has 195 pages and has around 112984 words. This has been the biggest thing I have ever written, enjoyed and completed, and it was actually based off of a dream I had. (When I said based of had the Doctor in and Daleks in an adventure part and I somehow got this from that anyways.) I would be grateful if you could tell me what you thought about it, and thank you to all who have read this! I would say that the next book would begin on Christmas, but I don't know if I will be able to finish the Christmas Invasion before then and also I am not sure what to call it, I would mind taking suggestions ^.^ Anyway hope you enjoyed this and I hope that you will continue on to my next book when up. Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
